Pokemon: New Journey
by Show Expert 1
Summary: One day, Orihime meets Ichigo and his partner Absol, a trainer who is aiming to be the best, and goes on a journey with him. On the way, they meet Rukia and Chad. These four travel together with their pokemon in pursuit of their dreams. Many adventures await them as they start their journey together.
1. Begin the Journey

The world of pokemon. A wonderful and mysterious place where humans interact with amazing creatures called pokemon. They live together, play together, and battle together. You can try to count all the pokemon if you want, but then try to count all the stars in the galaxy. There are humans that battle alongside pokemon for they aim to be the best and brace for anything. That's the life for a trainer for once an adventure begins, there are infinite possibilities.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

Welcome to the Unova Region, one of multiple regions where pokemon live. This is where a new story begins for a young trainer who is aiming to be among the best.

On a trail walked a young man about fifteen. He wore a dark blue shirt with white pants and had brightly orange hair with a grey backpack. He also had black bracelet on his left arm and walking next to him was an Absol wearing a pendent. Both of them walked up to a sign and saw a town just up ahead with a sign.

"Rikka Town. I guess we can rest there, Absol."

"Absol."

Begin the Journey

Rikka Town was a quaint little town with people just minding their own business. In the town was a young lady in a pink shirt and white dress with pink flowers with burnt orange hair. Walking alongside her was a Sylveon.

'My name is Orihime Inoue. I'm fifteen years old and I live in this town with my dear Sylveon.' Orihime and Sylveon were walking buy a small jewelry store when she noticed a few interesting pieces.

"Ooh! Sylveon, look at that." Orihime said as they both had a look in the window.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon obviously liked them.

"Too bad we can't afford them." Orihime said. Orihime and Sylveon were about to keep walking, but a rock star-like guy with his Grumpig stepped in the way.

"Hello. What's a cutie like you doing here? If you really like those gems, I could get them for you."

"Grumpig!"

"Oh! That's really nice of you, but no thank you." Orihime said as she and Sylveon tried walking away, but the guy grabbed her by the arm and Grumpig grabbed Sylveon by its ribbon.

"Come on. Don't play hard to get. The name's Tyrone. Let's go have some fun together."

"You're hurting my arm." Orihime said as she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let. Before either of them could do anymore, Tyrone and his Grumpig were tackled and forced to let go of them. Orihime and Sylveon looked to see it was an Absol and it jumped back to his trainer.

"What's the big idea?" Tyrone said as he and Grumpig were angry.

"Can't you tell? The girl wants you to leave her alone."

"Mind your own business." Tyrone said.

"Absol, send them running with Razor Wind."

"Absol!" Absol launched an energy slash and hit both of them. Tyrone and Grumpig got up and ran off with some anger behind it.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Orihime said as she and Sylveon were amazed with that Absol and his trainer. When the trainer saw she was safe, he and his Absol walked away, but Orihime wanted to know more about who that was. The trainer and his Absol sat on a bench and were stopping for a snack.

"Here you go." He tossed his Absol a cookie and it ate it. He noticed something caught his Absol's attention. He looked down the road and saw Orihime was there. "Oh! It's you again."

"Hi. I just wanted to thank you for helping me out. My name is Orihime."

"Ichigo and this is my partner, Absol."

"Absol."

"Wow! I've never seen an Absol before." Orihime said as she walked over and petted Absol on the side of its head and Absol enjoyed up.

"Wow! Absol must see something about you he likes." Ichigo said. "He never gets so cozy with strangers." Orihime kept petting and noticed the pendent it was wearing.

"What's this? A necklace?" Orihime asked.

"That's Absolite." Ichigo said. "It helps Absol to mega evolve as long as he has that stone and I have the keystone." He held up his bracelet to show the stone in it.

"What's that?" Orihime said.

"It's a strange and powerful phenomenon from the bond between trainer and pokemon." Ichigo said. "For Absol, he would become Mega Absol."

"That sounds amazing! I love to see it." Orihime said.

"Sorry, but I don't show it off." Ichigo said.

"Well, let me at least make you a nice meal or something." Orihime said as she grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him off with Absol following.

"You really don't need to do that." Ichigo said, but Orihime wasn't listening.

…

Orihime's House

Orihime took Ichigo to her home which was a small house. Orihime was trying to decide what ot make Ichigo as he and Absol had a look around the place.

"Nice place you have here." Ichigo said. "So you live here by yourself? What about your family or going on a journey?"

"Actually, the only person I lived with was my brother." Orihime said as she took out the pokeball with Sylveon in it. "He was the one that gave me Sylveon. We agreed to go on a journey together when I'm old enough, but he got caught in a car accident."

"Oh! I'm really sorry." Ichigo said.

"It's fine." Orihime said. "I just haven't gone on a journey because I don't know anything about being on one."

"You really should." Ichigo said. "Being on a journey can be lots of fun where you go meet new people and get to see great new pokemon. Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but Absol and I really should get back on the road."

"Absol!" The two of them left, but Orihime didn't really want him to leave. She didn't know what, but there was something about him that she liked. Ichigo and Absol stepped outside.

"There you are!" Both of them looked and saw Tyrone with his Grumpig and they had some backup. Orihime stepped outside and she saw trouble.

"Not you again." Ichigo said.

"I want payback for last time." Tyrone said.

"And you brought you're little squadron. You're pathetic." Ichigo said. "We're both trainers so if you want payback, there's only one way for us to go."

"A battle! Okay, but you'll be sorry." Tyrone said. All of them stepped into a clear area and Tyrone and Ichigo were ready for battle. "Let's get this over with. Grumpig use Psybeam!"

"Grumpig!" Grumpig unleashed a multicolored beam, but Absol took it and wasn't harmed at all.

"Amateur. Don't you know psychic-type moves don't work on dark-types like Absol?" Ichigo said. "This is the opposite effect. Absol use Night Slash!"

"Absol!" Absol's horn glowed purple and he charged at Grumpig and gave it a strong slash.

"How about this. Grumpig use Power Gem!" Tyrone said. Grumpig shot out a red beam from the jewel on its head.

"Dodge it and use Dark Pulse." Ichigo said as Absol jumped in the air. Absol shot out a beam of dark circles and blasted Grumpig and it was taken out.

"What?! Already?!" Tyrone said.

"Wow! Ichigo didn't even need to have Absol become Mega Absol!" Orihime said as she was amazed.

"You're not getting off that easy." Tyrone said as all his backup was about to step in with a pokemon.

"That isn't fair." Orihime said.

"Absol use Swords Dance and then use Razor Wind. Give them a warning." Ichigo said. Absol generated swords that rotated around him and his power increased. Absol unleashed the energy slash and it hit near all of them that caused an explosion. Absol gave all of them a glare and sent them all running.

"Amazing!" Orihime said. She's seen a few trainers before, but she's never seen one like Ichigo.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo and Absol were on the road again as they were heading into the woods. Absol stopped when he felt something. Ichigo looked back and saw Orihime with a yellow bag.

"Hey. Why are you following me around?" Ichigo said.

"I've decided that we're going on a journey together." Orihime said.

"Say what?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah." Orihime said as she ran up front. "You convinced me to go on a journey and I thought it would be fun to go together. Plus, I want to see this Mega Absol." Orihime was so upbeat and it didn't look like she was going to change her mind.

"Oh boy. Do whatever you want. I won't stop you." Ichigo said.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun." Orihime said as the two of them headed off together.

And so, a brand new adventure has begun with Ichigo and his Absol as they take Orihime with them. What awaits them? That's the part of being a trainer, you never know and yet it works out.

To Be Continued….

AN: Listen everyone, starting now, when it comes to super long stories like this one and others, like over thirty chapters, I'll be taking a break every now and then. Not because I'm giving up on them. It's just there are times it just feels like it's dragging on. When I take a break from these stories, I'll do a couple more and come back to them.


	2. Zubat Batty

After meeting Ichigo and his Absol, Orihime has decided to go on a journey with him. They travel together, but where is their destination exactly.

"Ichigo, where are we going?" Orihime asked.

"We're heading to Suzumu City. I heard there's a gym there." Ichigo said.

"You mean a workout gym?" Orihime said. "Are you planning to get in shape?"

"No." Ichigo said. "It's a facility where trainers can challenge and get badge if they win. I'm going to challenge the gyms so I can enter the Unova League. What about you? Isn't there something you want to go after on a journey?"

"Um….I haven't thought about it." Orihime said.

"Aw! Help me!" They heard someone screaming for help and knew there had to be trouble.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Zubat Batty

Orihime and Ichigo followed where the scream came from and ended up on the foot of the mountain. They saw a brunette male scientist and he was being attacked by a flock of Zubat.

"What are those?" Orihime asked.

"Zubat and they're attacking that man." Ichigo said. One of the Zubat spotted them and went to attack them as well. It charged at them with a wing attack. "Absol use Night Slash."

"Absol!" Absol countered Zubat's attack and sent it flying right into the rock wall and hit the ground.

"Nice. Now chase the rest of them away with Razor Wind!" Ichigo said. Absol used Razor Wind and hit near the Zubat. It scared them all off and went flying back into a cave.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked as they helped the scientist.

"Yes. Thank you." The scientist said as he was able to stand up.

"Zuba. Zuba." All of them looked and saw the Zubat Absol hit was still on the ground and it looked like it had bruised wing.

"Oh my! That one looks like it's really hurt." The scientist said.

"I guess I hit it harder than I thought." Ichigo said as he went to help it, but Zubat started flapping its wings and was still able to fly. "Zubat, hold on. You can't fly with that wing." Zubat ignored Ichigo and flew back into the cave.

"That one seems like a tough one." The scientist said. "Thank you for helping me out."

"Our pleasure. My name is Ichigo and this is my partner Absol."

"Absol."

"My name is Orihime."

"Hello. I'm Dr. Morin."

"So why were those Zubat attacking you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure." Morin said. "I've been doing research around the mountain. However, something strange has been happening the last couple days. The pokemon that live in the cave have become more hostile and will attack anyone."

"Why are they doing that?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know." Morin said. "That's what I was trying to find out when the Zubat attacked me."

"Let's go get some answers." Ichigo said as he ran for the cave and the others followed him. Ichigo stood in front of the cave and so far didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "I guess we'll have to go deeper in to get some answers." Ichigo stepped into the cave with the others following him.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Morin said as he was feeling nervous about being attacked again.

"Not to worry. Ichigo's a strong trainer. He must have tons of pokemon that will protect us." Orihime said.

"Not really. Absol is the only pokemon I have." Ichigo said and that put a damper on Orihime's enthusiastic spirit. "What's that?" All of them stopped when they looked ahead and saw a group of pokemon such as Geodude, Sandslash, and the Zubat and they saw in the center was an Excadrill in the center.

"Those are the pokemon that live in the cave." Morin said.

"Why are they around that Excadrill?" Ichigo wondered.

"Ichigo, look up." Orihime said. Ichigo looked up and saw another Zubat hanging above them, but it was the same one with an injured wing.

"That's the same Zubat from before." Ichigo said. Zubat was able to hear them as it looked down at them. Zubat flew down and tried getting in their way, but it was still injured. "Zubat, take it easy. It's my fault you got hurt. Let me help you."

"Zuba!" Zubat alerted the other pokemon and they didn't look friendly.

"Zubat, I'm only trying to help you." Ichigo said.

"Wait, look in the center." Morin said. All of them looked and saw a Drilbur in the center and it looked ill. "That's a Drilbur. They must all be trying to protect it."

"Zubat, we only want to help." Ichigo said.

"Excadrill!" Excadrill ordered all the other pokemon to attack. Ichigo and the others got out of their as fast as they could. Zubat watched them leave, but it seemed like something was going on in its mind.

…

A Hut

They retreated to a hut that Morin has been using. After seeing what they saw in the cave, they were beginning to understand what's been going on.

"It all makes sense now." Morin said as he was working on a little medicine. "That Excadrill must be the one in charge of that place and that Drilbur must be related to it in some way."

"They're only trying to keep Drilbur safe." Ichigo said. "Obviously that Drilbur is sick and needs help."

"But what are we going to do? They won't let us near Drilbur." Orihime said.

"We need to figure something out." Morin said as he finished it up. "If I can just get to that Drilbur, I can give this medicine."

"But how?" Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol seemed to be alerted about something and ran out.

"Absol, what's wrong?" Ichigo said as they all went after him. All of them stepped outside and saw the same Zubat hanging from a tree. It looked it was daring Absol to come and get it. "That Zubat again?"

"Why is it out here?" Orihime said. "Is it going to lead the other pokemon to where we are?"

"No. I think it wants to battle. I guess it wants to settle the score." Ichigo said. "You want to battle, you got one." Absol stepped forward and ready to battle.

"Ichigo, hang on. You really want to battle that Zubat when it's injured?" Morin said.

"It's willing to battle even though it's injured. Denying a tenacity like that would be rude." Ichigo said. "I'll make this quick so we don't injure it too badly."

"Zuba!" Zubat flew out of the tree and shot out blue energy X's that ended up being Air Cutter.

"Dodge it, Absol." Ichigo said as he jumped away. Zubat flew over to Absol and it used Supersonic. Absol got caught in it and was acting crazy.

"What's going on with Absol?" Orihime asked.

"That's Super Sonic." Morin said. "It causes confusion. Absol could hurt itself." Absol made charge for the tree to do just that.

"Absol, stop!" Ichigo said as he stepped in the way and grabbed Absol when he tackled him. Both of them were impressed that Ichigo did such a thing for Absol. Absol could feel Ichigo and snapped out of the confusion.

"Absol?" Absol was worried if Ichigo was hurt.

"I'm okay." Ichigo said. Both of them turned to Zubat and saw the unstable way it was flying. "We've got to end this before Zubat gets worse and there's only one way I can think of to do that. Absol use Night Slash." Absol charged at Zubat and banged his horn against it with Zubat hitting the ground. Ichigo reached inside and pulled out a pokeball. "Zubat won't let us help easily. This is the only way we can get it to. Go, pokeball!" Ichigo tossed the pokeball and Zubat went inside with it moving around.

"Wow! So Zubat is yours!" Orihime said.

"Not yet. We need to wait for the ball to stop moving around to see if Zubat will stay in." Ichigo said. They waited for a few more seconds and then it stopped. "Ha!" Ichigo ran over to it and grabbed it. "I actually got Zubat! Awesome! Zubat is the first pokemon I caught!"

"That's great and all, but we should treat it's injuries." Morin said.

"You're right." Ichigo said. All of them moved inside and super potion was being used on Zubat and got his injuries all healed up.

"There we go. All fixed up." Morin said.

"I'm glad you're all better." Ichigo said as Zubat flew over to him and sat on his shoulder. Ichigo rubbed his finger under its chin. "Zubat, we want to help that Drilbur. Can you please explain to those other pokemon that we only want to help?"

"Zuba." Zubat nodded its head and led them back to the cave.

…

The Cave

All of the pokemon were worried about Drilbur and didn't know what to do.

"Excadrill!" All of them looked back and saw Ichigo and the others came back with the pokemon ready to fight. Zubat stood in the way and began talking to all of them to try and tell them that Ichigo and the others want to help.

"Excadrill, please let us help." Orihime said.

"I have medicine to help Drilbur." Morin said. Excadrill wasn't certain, but Zubat was standing up for them. Excadrill let them through. Morin went over to Drilbur. "Swallow this." He took a spoonful of medicine and fed it to Drilbur. Drillbur was already starting to feel better and everyone was glad for it. With Drilbur starting to get better, Ichigo and Orihime were going to hit the road again.

"It's time we get going. Zubat, are you ready to come with us?" Ichigo asked and Zubat was all set. "Zubat, return." He brought Zubat back in its pokeball.

"Be careful out there and thanks for all your help today." Morin said.

"It was our pleasure." Orihime said.

"So long." Ichigo said as all of them started leaving.

"Bye and take care!" Morin said as they all waved goodbye.

With Zubat joining them for the ride, Ichigo and Orihime continue to the gym in Suzumu City. What else awaits them on their journey? Stay tune to find out.


	3. The White Ice

A young lady with short black hair in a blue dress rode her bike through the woods with a beige bag over her shoulder.

'My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I'm an inspiring young pokemon trainer who is out on her own. I'm not looking for gym battles or any of that, but I do love to travel around and I love my pokemon.' Rukia pulled her bike over near a lake. She got off and ran towards it.

"Dewgong, come on out!" Rukia said as she let out her partner with it going in the lake.

"Dewgong!"

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) The White Ice

After catching his newly acquired Zubat, Ichigo and Orihime continue on their journey to Suzumu City for Ichigo to challenge the gym there.

"Ichigo, can we take a break soon? I'm getting a little hungry." Orihime complained.

"I guess we should stop and rest. I want to make sure Absol and Zubat are also in top form for when we challenge that gym." Ichigo said. Both of them stopped and let out their three pokemon for lunch.

"Here you go, Sylveon." Orihime said as she gave Sylveon some food and Sylveon started eating. "I wonder if pokemon food is any good. I bet it taste better with bean paste or maybe some ketchup."

"Eck. Remind me not to let you in a kitchen." Ichigo said. He turned his focus on to Zubat and Absol and got serious. "Absol and Zubat, we need to get ready. Our gym battle will be coming up and we need to be in top form."

"Absol."

"Zuba!" Absol and Zubat faced each other to do some sparing. Zubat started out with Air Cutter, but Absol dodged it. Absol tried Night Slash, but Zubat avoided that and got behind him. Absol turned around for a dark Pulse and the two continued battling against each other. Meanwhile, Rukia and her Dewgong were relaxing by the lake.

"You like the water?" Rukia asked.

"Dewgong!" Dewgong was enjoying himself. Both of them had to stop relaxing when they heard noises.

"What's going on? Sounds like a battle." Rukia said. Absol and Zubat continued to spare. Absol used Razor Wind, but Zubat avoided the attack. However, the attack kept going and it blasted Rukia's bike. "My bike!" All of them heard Rukia's scream.

"Uh oh. This can't be good." Ichigo said as they all stopped what they were doing and went to check it out. When they made it through the bushes, they saw Rukia and her Dewgong standing over her destroyed bike. Rukia looked up and saw who was to blame.

"Well, looks like I know who destroyed by bike." Rukia said.

"Oh man. I'm really sorry." Ichigo said. "My Zubat and Absol were doing some training and we didn't know you were near here."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You need to get better control over your pokemon." Rukia said.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo said as he found that offensive. "No one disses my pokemon. I already said I was sorry so what more do you want?"

"How about a little justification. You battle my Dewgong." Rukia said.

"Dewgong!"

"You want a battle? I never back down from one." Ichigo said. "I could use some battle practice with my Zubat. Are you ready buddy?"

"Zubat!" Both of them faced each other as they were about to battle by the lake.

"Zubat, start out with Air Cutter." Ichigo said. Zubat started flapping it's wings and launched the attack.

"Counter that with Brine." Rukia said. Dewgong unleashed a stream of water and was able to block Zubat's attack. "Now use Ice Shard." Dewgong formed a blue orb of ice and shot it towars Zubat.

"Dodge it." Ichigo said and Zubat was able to avoid the attack. "Now use Supersonic."

"Dewgong, get in the water." Rukia said. Zubat unleashed the sonic waves, but Dewegong hopped over to the water and was able to avoid the attack. "Now use Signal Beam."

"Dewgong!" Dewgong came out and fired a pink colored beam from its horn with Zubat getting hit.

"Zubat, Wing Attack before Dewgong dives away." Ichigo said. Zubat flew fast and beat its wings around Dewgong.

"Dewgong, finish this. Use your Ice Beam." Rukia said. Dewgong fired the cold beam and blasted Zubat and froze it solid.

"Zubat!" Ichigo called out as he caught the ice cube Zubat was in.

"We're done here." Rukia said as she brought Dewgong back in its pokeball. "You should know that ice-types have the advantage against flying-types. I told you I would use Dewgong and you still used a flying-type. You've got a lot to learn."

"Say what?" Ichigo said, but Rukia didn't stick around as she just walked away. "I'm already annoyed by her." Ichigo grabbed a rock and started banging on the ice to get Zubat out of there.

"Is Zubat okay?" Orihime asked.

"We'll see." Ichigo said. He kept smashing the ice and was able to get Zubat free, but it was shivering.

"Poor Zubat." Orihime said.

"I think there's a pokemon center near." Ichigo said as he lifted Zubat in his arms. "We should get there fast."

"Right." Orihime agreed and both of them got running.

…

The Pokemon Center

Ichigo and Orihime were able to find the pokemon center and they ran right inside.

"Just leave it to me." Nurse Joy said to another trainer and when Ichigo and Orihime ran inside, Rukia was already there and she hand the pokeball with her Dewgong inside it.

"You guys again?" Rukia said.

"Don't' worry. I'm not here for a rematch." Ichigo said as he walked over to the desk. "Nurse Joy, could you take care of my Zubat?"

"Of course." Nurse Joy said as she took Zubat. "Audino, please help me with this."

"Audino!" Both of them took their pokemon and went in the backroom.

"Excuse me, but we didn't really get to introduce ourselves." Orihime said. "My name is Orihime and that's Ichigo with his Absol."

"Hello. My name is Rukia."

"So what are you even doing here?" Orihime said. "During your battle, Dewgong really didn't take much damage."

"I take it you're both beginning trainers." Rukia said. "It's important for any trainer to be aware of the condition their pokemon in. It's always a good idea to keep them in good shape."

"I am no beginner. I know what I'm doing." Ichigo said.

"Could have fooled me with the way you battled." Rukia said.

"If what you're saying is true, perhaps I should have my Sylveon looked at." Orihime said as she let Sylveon out.

"Sylveon!"

"Oh my gosh!" Rukia said as she cuddled up with it. "I love your Sylveon. It's so adorable."

"Thank you. I think so too." Orihime said.

"Oh boy. I hope Zubat gets better soon." Ichigo said as he was starting to get annoyed with both of them.

"Absol." Absol seemed to be in agreement with Ichigo.

"I can see you've done a well job of taking care of it." Rukia said. "If only it was a Glaceon, it be better, but that's just my opinion."

"Glaceon?" Orihime questioned. "What's a Glaceon?"

"Oh. You must not know about all of Eevee's evolve forms." Rukia said. "Allow me to explain." She took out a sketchpad and colored pencils. She used pictures to teach this lesson, but they weren't really that good. "You see, Sylveon evolves from Eevee, who is known as the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee can evolve into eight different pokemon with different types. Flareon a fire-type, Vaporeon a water-type, Jolteon an electric-type, Umbreon a dark-type, Espeon a psychic-type, Leafeon a grass-type, Glaceon an ice-type, and Sylveon a fairy-type. Do you understand so far? Any questions?"

"Yeah. Why are you bad at drawing?" Ichigo said and his only response was a sketchpad to the face.

"Anyway. I love ice-type pokemon. That's why I would think your Sylveon would be better if it was a Glaceon." Rukia said. "If I ever catch an Eevee, I'm going to make it a Glaceon."

"I think I'm beginning to understand." Orihime said.

"Excuse me, Rukia." Nurse Joy said as she came in with her pokeball. "You're Dewgong is doing just fine."

"Thank you." Rukia said as she took it back as Nurse Joy turned to Ichigo.

"You're Zubat won't be that much longer." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks. In fact, while we're here, could you please look at my Absol?" Ichigo said.

"My Sylveon too if you please." Orihime said.

"Sure. Just have them follow me." Nurse Joy said as she had both of their pokemon follow her to the back. Ichigo and Orihime decided it might be best for them to rest at the pokemon center for the day. Ichigo was polishing his keystone and his Mega Ring.

"Got to make sure this is in good shape too." Ichigo said.

"You know, I'm sure Rukia would give you a rematch. Only this time you should use Absol and have Absol mega evolve." Orihime said.

"You're going to keep hassling me about that until you actually see it, aren't you?" Ichigo said. While they were talking, Rukia was doing some eavesdropping. "Orihime, mega evolution isn't something that can be used on a casual basis. It takes the bond between trainer and pokemon and turns it into power to fuel the pokemon. The bond between me and Absol is a strong bond and I'm not going to take it for granted."

"I get it, but that doesn't mean I can't stop asking to see it." Orihime said. Hearing Ichigo say that had Rukia think he wasn't such a beginner. Later that day, Rukia stood out on a balcony and watch the sun go down.

"I didn't think he would think so highly of mega evolution." Rukia said. It had Rukia about a certain person who she both admired and was intimidated by. Having Ichigo getting her to think about the person had her rethink a decision.

….

The Next Day

Orihime and Ichigo got their pokemon back and they were both ready to hit the road again.

"Time to get going." Ichigo said, but when they stepped out, they saw Rukia out there and was leaning against the wall. "Rukia?"

"Is something wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Thanks to you, I don't have a bike anymore." Rukia said. "So I've decided that until you pay to get me a new one, I'm going to be traveling with you two. Not to mention you two seem like beginning trainers."

"Say what?" Ichigo said.

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun!" Orihime said.

"Hold on. I didn't agree to this." Ichigo said.

"So where are we going?" Rukia said.

"Suzumu City so Ichigo can challenge the gym." Orihime said.

"Oh man. That's going to be a train wreck." Rukia said and they started walking.

"Wait just a minute. I didn't agree. Doesn't anyone care what I think?" Ichigo said, but apparently not.

With Rukia now joining Ichigo and Orihime, our three travelers head to Suzumu City together. I wonder how these three will be like traveling together. I guess we'll just have to stay tune to find out more.

To Be Continued…


	4. Big and Strong

With Rukia joining Ichigo and Orihime on the journey through Unova, we find the three of traveling through a valley so they can reach Suzumu City and where Ichigo wishes to challenge the gym.

"Come on." Ichigo said as he and Absol were ahead of the girls. "Suzumu City is just through this valley. I want to get there."

"Chill out." Rukia said as she was a little annoyed with Ichigo. "It's not like we're in a big hurry or anything."

"It's okay, Rukia. Ichigo is just a little excited. I'm a little excited too." Orihime said. "I want to see what a gym is like."

"You'll find out once we get through this valley." Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol seemed to have been alerted about something.

"Absol, what's the matter?" Ichigo said. Absol looked around. Absol looked up and so did Ichigo and saw a bunch of rocks were heading their way.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Big and Strong

"Rukia! Orihime! Get back!" Ichigo said as he raced back to the girls and pushed them out of the way, but there wasn't any time for him and Absol to get out of the way.

"Ichigo! Absol!" Rukia shouted in concern. Just when it seemed he was about to be crushed, a big guy, came in a green collared shirt and grey pants with a gold coin around his neck, arrived and was able to catch one of the boulders.

"Hawlucha!" A Hawlucha came and saved Absol by kicking one of the other rocks away.

"Whoa!" Ichigo said as he was impressed with how strong the guy was. The big guy was able to the boulder out of the way.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Absol, how are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Absol." Absol didn't look hurt at all.

"Thanks for the save." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" Both the girls ran up to the two of them. "Thank goodness you're okay." Orihime said.

"That was quite the save." Rukia said as she turned to the big guy. "Are you okay? That boulder had some force behind it when it came down.

"I'm fine."

"Hawlucha."

"What pokemon is that?" Orihime asked.

"That's a Hawlucha. It's a fighting and flying-type." Rukia said.

"My name is Ichigo and this is my Absol."

"Absol."

"Hi. I'm Orihime."

"And my name is Rukia. What's your name?"

"Yasutora Sado Chad."

"That's a bit of a mouthful. You don't mind if I just call you Chad, do you?" Ichigo asked.

"No. A lot of people do." Chad said. "This is my partner, Hawlucha."

"Hawlucha!"

"We should probably move away from here." Chad said. "If those rocks came tumbling down, it's possible more will."

"I think that might be a good idea." Orihime said. All of them agreed and moved away from the area to find safer ground. What they didn't know was that from where the rocks fell were a bunch of Gravler and Golem.

….

Ichigo's Group

Chad led them up to higher ground so they wouldn't have to worry about rocks falling on them again. It's also where Chad has been camping. All of them had a seat as Chad passed around some tea.

"Thank you." Orihime said as she had a glass.

"So what are you doing out here, Chad?" Ichigo said.

"Just been moving around." Chad said. Ichigo found a little awkward with the silence.

"I'm guessing you're a man of few words." Ichigo said.

"I've just been traveling from one place to the next." Chad said.

"Seriously?" Rukia said. "Don't you have sort of purpose or anything? There must be some reason you're going on your journey?" Chad reached for the coin that was around his neck and Ichigo noticed there seemed to be something to it.

"Not really." Chad said.

"Well, we're on our way to the Suzumu Gym." Orihime said. "Ichigo is going to challenge the place so that he can enter the Unova League." Chad looked over at Absol.

"You might have a problem if you use Absol." Chad said. "The Suzumu gym leader is a bug-type user."

"Is it?" Ichigo said as he tried to rethink things. "That is a problem. Dark-types like my Absol are weak against bug-types."

"Let's not worry about that now." Rukia said. "I must admit that I am a little concerned about these rocks." She said as she looked out to the valley. "The ones that nearly crushed us, it seemed a little unnatural that they just fell like that."

"They could have been just loose rocks or some pokemon threw them." Chad said.

"Why would any pokemon want to hurt us?" Orihime said.

"If that is the case, it's possible we wondered into their territory and they don't like it." Rukia said.

"I guess we'll just have to be careful until we get to the city." Ichigo said. As all of them hanged out at the campsite, Chad stood by the cliffs and was doing some thinking. He held out his gold coin and had his thoughts on something important. Ichigo came up to him without trying to scare him and Chad noticed him.

"Ichigo, what is it?" Chad asked.

"So what's the deal with that coin?" Ichigo said. "It seems to mean a lot to you. I like to know why."

"It belonged to my abuelo." Chad said.

"Your what?" Ichigo said.

"It means grandfather." Chad said. "I use to live with him back when I was younger. You see, I use to be a punk kid that picked fights."

"I can see that. You're huge." Ichigo said.

"That was the problem. I took advantage of my side and just picked fights with anyone." Chad said. "My grandfather wanted me to become a gentler person. When I finally learned my lesson, he gave me this coin."

"What made you learn it?" Ichigo asked.

"One day, my habit of picking fights caught up to me." Chad said. "Some people weren't happy with what I've done, but my abuelo took all the frustration and didn't even fight back. When he passed away, I vowed to use my strength for no reason, but to protect people and become the person he wanted me to be. That's really why I travel around."

"I get it. I know a thing or two about that." Ichigo said as he grabbed his Mega Ring and Keystone. "What about your Hawlucha? How does it fit into this?"

"I met Hawlucha while I was out on the road." Chad said. "Hawlucha holds a strong desire to protect others like I do."

"I see. You and I seem to have a lot in common." Ichigo said. Before either of them could say anything more, they heard the girls.

"AWWWW!"

"What's going on?" Ichigo said as they both went to check it out. When they got there, they both saw the girls surrounded by Golem and Gravler. Absol and Hawlucha were trying to avoid them as some of them kept using Rollout.

"Gravler and Golem?"

"What are they doing here?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo! Looks like I was right earlier." Rukia said. "I think we're in the territory of these Gravler and Golem."

"We've got to get them out of here." Chad said.

"You're right. Absol use Night Slash!" Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol slashed against one of the Gravler and was able to push it back.

"Hawlucha, help out with Karate Chop." Chad said.

"Hawlucha!" Hawlucha's arm glowed and slammed it against a Golem.

"Hawlucha, use Flying Press and create an opening for the girls to escape." Chad said. Hawlucha jumped up and slammed it's body against one of the Gravler.

"Thank you, Hawlucha." Orihime said as she and Rukia were able to get through. All of them Golem and Gravler tried going after them.

"No you don't. Dewgong, come out and use Brine!" Rukia said as she let Dewgong out.

"Dewgong!" Dewgong came out and shot out the stream of water and blasted some of them back.

"I think we better get out of here." Ichigo said as all of them got ready to leave.

"Ichigo, look out!" Chad said as he pushed Ichigo out of the way when a Gravler came rolling in and slammed against Chad. The impact caused the gold coin around Chad's neck to fly off. "No!" The coin was about to fall over the edge, but Ichigo was able to catch it before that happened.

"I've got it. Let's just go." Ichigo said. "Absol use Dark Pulse."

"Absol!" Absol fired the dark beam and blasted the ground. They all used it as a cover for all of them to escape with all their stuff. After managing to escape the Golem and Gravler, they all managed to make it out of the valley.

"Look ahead." Chad said. All of them looked and saw Suzumu City was just up ahead.

"Suzumu City!" Rukia said.

"Good luck." Chad said as he was about to part ways with them.

"Chad, hold on a minute." Ichigo said. "I like your style and we sure could use a big guy like you. If you really don't have anywhere else to go, why don't you just stick with us?"

"You sure?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. We can look out for each other and help protect whoever or whatever we can." Ichigo said. That actually sounded like a good plan to Chad and Ichigo did save his beloved coin.

"Sure." Chad agreed.

"This is great!" Orihime said.

"So let's get down there and I can win at a gym." Ichigo said.

Now being accompanied by Chad, Ichigo and his friends can now head straight to Suzumu City. What kind of gym awaits them there? You'll just have to stay tune and see for yourself.

To Be Continued….


	5. Buggy Speed

Ichigo and his friends have arrived in Suzumu City. They're here because Ichigo wishes to challenge the city's gym.

"Wow!" Orihime said as she looked around the place. "This looks amazing. I've never been in a city as big as this one before."

"We can do sightseeing later." Ichigo said. "We're here because I want to challenge the gym and get me a badge."

"Ichigo, have you even thought of a plan?" Rukia said. "Chad warned us this gym was made for bug-type pokemon. All you got is Absol and Zubat."

"It will all work out. Chad, do you know where the gym is?" Ichigo said. Chad nodded his head and lead the way. Ichigo's first gym battle was close.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Buggy Speed

Chad led them to the gym and it looked like a large glass dome. Ichigo was getting a little excited for this battle.

"So this is the place?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Chad said.

"Great. Absol, are you ready to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Absol." Absol was all set. All of them went inside the gym and when they did, it looked like a small forest.

"Wow! This place looks amazing." Orihime said. "I feel like we're back in the forest."

"Each gym specializes in a certain type." Rukia said. "So they would have their gym designed to best feature that type. The person we're looking for is called a gym leader. That's the person Ichigo needs to challenge."

"Hello!" Ichigo called out.

"Who goes there?" All of them heard some sort of voice and had a look around to see where that voice came from. "I'm up here." All of them looked up and saw a women dressed in black with black hair and two white braids with rings on the end was standing on one leg on a tree in a meditative stance.

"Are you the gym leader here?" Ichigo asked.

"I am. My name is Sui-Feng."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I came here to challenge your gym." Sui-Feng stared at Ichigo as if she was trying to find something special. She didn't look impressed, but she had her responsibilities as a gym leader to think of.

"Very well." Sui-Feng said as she jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground. All of them were amazed by the jump she just made.

"That was some jump!" Rukia said.

"If you truly wish to face me in a challenge, follow me." Sui-Feng said. Sui-Feng led them to a battlefield and Ichigo and Sui-Feng took their positions. Orihime and the others hanged back by the sides.

"Wow! I've never seen an actual gym battle before." Orihime said.

"I hope Ichigo knows what he's doing." Chad said.

"The gym battle between Ichigo, the challenger, and Sui-Feng the gym leader will now begin." The referee said. "This battle will be two-on-two. The first to lose both pokemon will be the winner. During the battle, only the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon. If both sides are ready, the battle may begin!"

"Yanma, battle position!" Sui-Feng said.

"Yanma!"

"So she does use bug-types." Ichigo acknowledge. "This match is as good as mine. Zubat, let's go!"

"Zuba!"

"So you decided to come at me with the type advantage." Sui-Feng said. "Even if that is a smart choice, the win will not be yours."

"Let's find out. Zubat use Air Cutter!" Ichigo said.

"Zuba!" Subat used the attack and the blades were heading for Yanma.

"Use Detect." Sui-Feng said. Yanma's eyes glowed and was able to avoid the attack with incredible speed.

"Whoa! That Yanma is fast!" Orihime said.

"And it's only going to get faster." Sui-Feng said. "My Yanma's ability is Speed Boost. Its speed will just continue to increase. Now use Bug Buzz."

"Yanma!" Yanma unleashed a red sound wave that Zubat got caught in and it was being dealt some damage.

"Don't let a little noise stop you. Zubat use Supersonic." Ichigo said.

"Yanma, dodge it." Sui-Feng said. Zubat unleashed the sonic attack, but Yanma used its incredible speed and was able to avoid the attack.

"It could even avoid that?!" Ichigo said.

"It told you that Yanma is only going to get faster." Sui-Feng said. "Now use Sonic Boom!" Yanma unleashed another sound attack and Zubat got hit hard.

"You can still get it. Zubat use Wing Attack." Ichigo said. Zubat charged right at Yanma to land its attack.

"Just which one do you plan on using that against? Yanma use Double Team!" Sui-Feng said. Yanma made copies of itself and Yanma didn't know who to attack. "Now use Sonic Boom."

"Yanma!" All the copies used the same attack and Zubat didn't know how to dodge it. All of them flew by Yanma until the real one hit it and sent Zubat flying with a lot of damage behind it.

"Zubat!" Ichigo called out. Zubat hit the ground and was knocked out.

"Zubat is unable to battle. Yanma is the winner." The referee said.

"That looked like a critical hit." Rukia said.

"Poor Zubat." Orihime said as she felt sorry for it.

"Zubat, return." Ichigo said as he brought Zubat back in its pokeball.

"Is that it? Is that all you got?" Sui-Feng said. "I refuse to hand my badge over to some weakling."

"This battle isn't over yet." Ichigo said. "Absol, are you ready to take her down?"

"Absol!" Absol ran out on the field and was ready for a battle.

"You're really going to use an Absol against my Yanma?" Sui-Feng said. "I knew there was nothing special about you."

"That's what you think." Ichigo said. "Absol, start out by using Dark Pulse." Absol generated his attack and shot out the dark beam of circles, but Yanma used that great speed of its and was able to avoid the attack.

"Yanma use your Bug Buzz!" Sui-Feng said.

"Yanma!" Yanma created the red soundwave again.

"No you don't. Absol use Dark Pulse again." Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol used the attack again and the two of them collided and caused an explosion.

"Absol use Swords Dance and then use Razor Wind." Ichigo said. Absol created swords that circled around and raised his power. Then, Absol focused its power and shot Razor Wind.

"Yanma use Detect!" Sui-Feng said. Yanma's eyes glowed and was able to avoid that attack.

"As long as Yanma has that speed and Detect, it will be difficult for Ichigo to land an attack." Rukia said.

"Oh yeah? Absol use Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Absol charged at Yanma and jumped up. He swung his glowing horn and slammed it against Yanma and Yanma was hit back.

"He did it!" Orihime said.

"It's not over yet." Chad said.

"Yanma use Double Team and surround Absol." Sui-Feng said. Yanma created copies of itself and they all flew around Absol. "Now use Bug Buzz." All of the Yanma unleashed their sonic attack and Absol was getting hit by all angles and it was really painful. "Finish it with Sonic Boom."

"No you don't. Absol use Razor Wind." Ichigo said. Absol tried to fight through the sound and saw the real Yanma powering its attack.

"Yanma!"

"Absol!" Both of them used their attacks, but Razor Wind was stronger and pushed through and blasted Yanma. Yanma hit the ceiling and fell to the ground and was taken out.

"Yanma is unable to battle. Absol is the winner." The referee said.

"Awesome! He tied it up." Orihime said.

"It's not over yet." Chad said.

"Chad's right. I have a feeling this one is going to be tougher than Yanma." Rukia said.

"Ninjask, battle position!" Sui-Feng said as she called her next pokemon.

"Ninjask!"

"This could be a problem. Ninjask has the same ability as Yanma." Rukia said.

"You won't scare us away that easily." Ichigo said. "Absol use Night Slash." Absol's horn glowed and he went to attack.

"Ninjask, counter that with Slash!" Sui-Feng said. Ninjask flew down to Absol and met the attack. Both of them tried to push against the other, but they both ended up getting moved. "Is that it? You're a failure as a trainer."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"You simply haven't brought out the best of your pokemon and extend their capabilities. You just attack recklessly." Sui-Feng said.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me." Ichigo said.

"If you can't move past that, you can't beat my gym or any gym." Sui-Feng said. "Ninjask use Agility and Double Team."

"Both attacks together?" Ichigo questioned as to why she would do that.

"Ninjask!" Ninjask did what it was told and made twice as many copies of itself as Yanma.

"Whoa! It's like a swarm!" Ichigo said.

"Now use Fury Cutter!" Sui-Feng said. All of them flew around and it looked like an infestation around Absol as he was getting sliced around.

"Absol!" Ichigo called out as the copies vanished.

"Finish with Slash." Sui-Feng said. Ninjask flew straight at Absol and slashed right at it. It didn't look like it connected, but it did as Absol collapsed.

"Absol is unable to battle. Ninjask is the winner. The victory goes to Sui-Feng, the gym leader." The referee said.

"Absol!" Ichigo shouted as he ran to Absol's aid.

"You still have a lot to learn. Don't challenge me again until you understand how to really use your pokemon." Sui-Feng said. Ichigo didn't understand and now that he lost, he didn't know what to do.

…

The Pokemon Center

"Hello! I need my pokemon looked at." Ichigo said. Since Absol and Zubat got badly damaged, Ichigo hurried to the pokemon center to get them help.

"I'm coming." Nurse Joy said.

"Nurse Joy? What are you doing here?" Orihime said. "What about the pokemon center from back in the woods on Route 2?"

"Oh! I'm not that Nurse Joy. You're thinking of my cousin." Nurse Joy said, but Orihime didn't understand since they looked the same. "See?" She brought out a family pictured. "These are my sisters and cousins."

"What?! How are there so many?" Orihime said.

"Good question and another is why?" Rukia said.

"Anyway, I'll take these two." Nurse Joy said as she took Absol and Zubat's pokeball. While Nurse Joy was taking care of them, Ichigo sat down and was upset about his loss.

"Don't get so bent out of shape over a lost. You'll just try again or we'll challenge another gym." Rukia said.

"I know, but the problem is that I don't understand what Sui-Feng was telling me." Ichigo said.

"You better figure that out or else she said that you won't win any gym." Chad said. Ichigo had a lot to think about it.

With his first gym ending in a defeat, Ichigo now wonders what lesson Sui-Feng was trying to teach him. Will he figure it out or will he never win a gym? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	6. Heart and Absol

AN: I know a couple people have already left a review and I usually don't ask for more than a few, but this is going to be a really long story and it would be a little more reassuring if we could get a few more every now and then if you be so kind.

Our heroes have finally arrived in Suzumu City. Ichigo elieved he was ready to face his first gym against Sui-Feng. However, he was defeated and Sui-Feng calls him a failure as a trainer. With his first gym battle ending in a defeat, what will he do now?

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Heart and Absol

When Zubat and Absol were back in fighting form, Ichigo took them up to the mountains to do some training. Since they lost to Sui-Feng, all three of them want to be sure that they win the next time.

"Absol use Night Slash and Zubat use Wing Attack." Ichigo said as the two of them spared against each other. Absol and Zubat charged at each other and countered each other.

"Are you sure you're training the right way?" Rukia said as she and the others hanged back and watch.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"This is about where Sui-Feng had you right where she wanted you." Rukia said. "She said that you can't just attack recklessly."

"I get that, but I don't know what else to do." Ichigo said. "I still don't know what she was trying to tell me. I thought I was bringing out the best of my pokemon."

"Maybe she was trying to mess with your head and you would lose." Chad said.

"No. Gym leaders wouldn't do that….even if she did sound a little rude." Rukia said. "Gym leaders are suppose to bring out the full potential of a trainer and their pokemon. They don't rig the match or anything so they win."

"How do you know, Rukia?" Orihime asked, but Rukia seemed to have gotten a little nervous.

"I just do." Rukia said.

"Rukia is right, but that doesn't help me." Ichigo said as he walked over to them and had a seat against a rock. "I need to figure out how to deal with the speed of that Yanma and Ninjask. I need to get stronger as well."

"Of course, form what I can understand, Absol is at a disadvantage against bug-types with it being a dark-type." Orihime said as she pointed out another problem. "I know! Maybe if you have Absol mega evolve, you'll win for sure!

"Boy, you really want to see Absol mega evolve." Ichigo groaned. "That wouldn't change much since Absol would still have the type disadvantage. Besides, I believe in Absol with every ounce of my being. I don't care what type we would be up against."

"But don't you want to win? What if mega evolution is your only hope?" Orihime asked.

"Even if it is, I'm not going to use it against an opponent who can't mega evolve." Ichigo said. "It wouldn't be right to have a battle with such a huge power-up like that and I made a promise that I would battle with honor and fairness."

"A promise? To who?" Chad asked.

"You never told us. How did you get Absol if he's your first pokemon?" Orihime said.

"Absol was a gift….by my mother." Ichigo said.

"You're mother?" Rukia questioned. Ichigo and Absol both gave a downcast look.

"It happened a long time ago. It was before I was a trainer." Ichigo said.

…

Flashback

'My home is called Karakura Town and my family owned a clinic.' Ichigo narrated. 'I lived there with my parents and my two younger sisters who are twins. I was nine when I got Absol and it was my birthday.'

"Happy birthday, Ichigo!" His family cheered as Ichigo blew out the candles.

"Ichigo, your present is here." His Mom called out.

"Yay!" Ichigo said as he went to see what it was. At the front door was his mother, Masaki, a beautiful young woman. Standing next to her was Absol with a red bow around his neck.

"Ichigo, I like you to meet Absol. He's all yours now." Masaki said.

"Absol."

"Awesome!" Ichigo cheered as he ran over and hugged his new Absol.

"I knew you would like him." Masaki said. "When you're old enough to be a trainer, I figured you would like an amazing pokemon as your partner."

"I love it!" Ichigo said. His entire family came into the room and met Absol and Absol was treated like a new member of the family.

End of Flashback

….

"That was how I got Absol. I was never happier than I was on that day." Ichigo said. "Back then, I was always smiling whenever I was around my Mom. She did so much for me and what she did back then had to have been the best thing she ever did for me."

"That sounds really nice." Orihime said.

"I was still learning about pokemon and didn't know much about being a trainer back then." Ichigo said. "I still made that promise to her that when I do become a trainer, I would be an honorable and fair one. I have to honor that promise I made."

"Ichigo, did something else happen?" Chad asked.

"Chad's right. If you met Absol that long ago, you would be a lot stronger than you are right now and would have tons of more pokemon by your side." Rukia said.

"I know." Ichigo said. "Before I got to become a trainer….she passed away." That information was a surprise to all of them and Absol still found that hard to believe. "I'm in the same boat as you, Orihime with what happened to your brother. She got really sick one day and she didn't make it. I couldn't go on a journey knowing what happened to her. My family wasn't quite the same after that."

"Ichigo, we're so sorry." Orihime said.

"It's okay. When she passed away, I stayed home for a few years to help look after my younger sisters and my Dad." Ichigo said.

"So what made you change and come on a journey?" Rukia asked.

"It was what my Dad told me." Ichigo said.

…

Flashback

Ichigo was about twelve years old. He went down by the river and Absol sat next to him. He hasn't been the same since his mother passed away.

"Ichigo." Ichigo and Absol turned their heads to see a man with black hair walking up to them. That is his father, Isshin.

"Dad!" Ichigo said.

"Listen, Ichigo." Isshin said as he sat next to his son. "I think it's time you headed out and went on a journey."

"What do you mean? I'm happy here." Ichigo said.

"I know, but I know you would be even happier on a journey." Isshin said. "I know you've been upset with your mother's passing and want to be there for your sisters, but I'm still here. Your mother gave you Absol for the purpose of you traveling and becoming a trainer. She knew you wanted to take part in the Unova League and that can still happen."

"You really think I should?" Ichigo asked.

"I do." Isshin said. "Do it for your mother. Do it for Absol." Ichigo looked over to Absol and stared in his eyes and was able to see that this is what Absol wanted. "I have something for you." Ishhin pulled out a small box and handed it to Ichigo.

"What is it?" Ichigo said.

"One's for you and the other is for Absol." Isshin said. "It's something that takes the bond you have and turn it into power. Absol was a gift from your mother so think of her when you use it. Project the feelings you had for your mother through them." Ichigo opened up the box and inside was his Mega Ring and keystone with Absolite.

End of Flashback

…

Remembering those hard times was tough on Ichigo and Absol. His friends felt regret for making him remember all that.

"I spent the past couple years training Absol to make up for the time I lost and we mastered mega evolution." Ichigo said. "That's why I want to compete and win in the Pokemon League. I want to honor my mother and win for her."

"We can see why that's important to you." Chad said.

"So Absol is your last link to her." Rukia said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said. Absol walked over to Ichigo and Ichigo petted him on the side of his head. "Absol means everything to me. That's why I want to win and travel with him." Ichigo said. "We're partners." All of them could clearly see the strong bond between the two. Zubat went over and landed on Ichigo's shoulder and was wondering about itself. Ichigo rubbed his finger under Zubat's chin. "Don't worry, Zubat. You're a part of this too. Now back to training."

"Absol!"

"Zuba!" Both of them went back to sparing against each other. Absol used Swords Dance and Zubat used Air Cutter. Absol tried to endure the attack and Ichigo noticed something as the two moves collided against each other.

"What's this?" Ichigo said as he walked over and checked the mark the Air Cutter left when it bounced against Swords Dance. Ichigo started thinking again about what Sui-Feng told him and replayed the match in his head. "I think I got it."

Hearing Ichigo's story, it shows how dedicated he is to win his gym battle and win the Unova League. Of course, he's going to need to defeat Sui-Feng first. Stay tune to see if he'll be able to.

To Be Continued….

AN: Remember, let's get a few reviews here every now and then.


	7. The Sting of Bonding

Ichigo is still aiming to win against Sui-Feng. He continues to train and he seems to have come up with some sort of plan that will bring her down.

Ichigo was out with Zubat and Absol with all of them still training.

"Way to go guys." Ichigo said as he was amazed with the progress they made. "Are you two ready for that rematch against Sui-Feng?"

"Absol!"

"Zubat!" Will Ichigo win this time or will he just face defeat again.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) The Sting of Bonding

Ichigo got the others and they stood facing the gym. Ichigo was ready for his rematch and he's not leaving without a badge.

"Ichigo, are you sure you're ready for this?" Orihime said.

"You don't need to worry. I am. I believe in Zubat and in Absol." Ichigo said.

"Good luck." Chad said.

"He's going to need it." Rukia said as they all went through the door.

"I'm back!" Ichigo called out. Sui-Feng heard him and walked up to them.

"Haven't you had enough?" Sui-Feng said.

"This isn't going to go like last time." Ichigo said with greater confidence. "I'm ready for you this time." Sui-Feng saw he had a whole new look and he wasn't going anyway.

"Very well." Sui-Feng said. "I won't stop you if you want some more punishment." All of them headed for the battlefield.

"The rematch between Ichigo and Sui-Feng will now being." The referee said. "The rules are the same as last time. Both sides will use two pokemon. The battle will be over when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Let the battle begin!"

"Yanma, battle position!" Sui-Feng said.

"Yanma!"

"Zubat, let's go!" Ichigo said.

"Zubat!"

"The same Zubat? It lost before. What makes you think this will be any different?" Sui-Feng said.

"It will be. Allow me to show you." Ichigo said. "Zubat, start by using Wing Attack." Zubat's wings glowed and went to attack.

"Nothing different so far. Yanma, dodge it." Sui-Feng said. Yanma flew up and avoided Yanma's attack.

"Don't let it escape. Stay on its tail and stay as close as you can." Ichigo said. Zubat flew off after Yanma with it starting to catch up. "Now use Air Cutter."

"Use Detect." Sui-Feng said. Yanma's eyes glowed as Zubat used its attack, but Yanma was able to dodge all the attacks without even turning its head.

"How did Yanma know where to dodge the attack?" Orihime said.

"Detect can detect can opponent's attack and I heard that a Yanma can see 360 degrees." Rukia said. "Sui-Feng raised her pokemon's speed well to make it hard to land an attack."

"I was waiting for you to do that. Zubat use Supersonic." Ichigo said. Zubat unleashed the sonic attack and Yanma got caught in it.

"Urgh. Yanma, no." Sui-Feng groaned. Yanma was in a confused state as it flew around and banged against the ceiling. "Yanma, snap out of it."

"Zubat use Wing Attack." Ichigo said. Zubat flew over at Yanma and slammed its wings against Yanma.

"Yanma, get a hold of yourself now." Sui-Feng said, but Yanma was still acting confused.

"Now use Air Cutter." Ichigo said. Zubat unleashed the X-shaped attacks and Yanama got hit again and was knocked out of the air.

"Yanma is unable to battle. Zubat is the winner." The referee said.

"No way! Perhaps he has learned something from our last battle." Sui-Feng said.

"Yes! Ichigo won." Orihime said.

"Don't celebrate yet." Chad said.

"There's still one more battle he needs to win." Rukia said.

"Ninjask, battle position!" Sui-Feng said.

"Ninjask!"

"Be careful, Zubat. Ninjask is faster than Yanma." Ichigo said. "Let's start out with Wing Attack." Zubat flew right at Ninjask.

"Use Agility and dodge it." Sui-Feng said. Ninjask increased its speed and slipped away. "Now use a combination of Agility and Double Team."

"Ninjask!" Ninjask was moving so fast that it made clones of itself and had Zubat surrounded.

"Not this again." Rukia said.

"Keep an eye open, Zubat." Ichigo said. "None of them, but one is real. We just need to find it."

"You're not going to get the chance." Sui-Feng said. "Ninjask use Slash!" All of the Ninjask charged right at Zubat.

"Use Supersonic and aim it all around." Ichigo said.

"Zuba!" Zubat unleashed the sonic attack again and the real Ninjask got caught in it with the clones disappearing.

"Not again." Sui-Feng complained.

"Now use Wing Attack." Ichigo said. Zubat flew in and hit Ninjask. However, Ninjask was still flying and shook its head and snapped out of the confusion.

"You're kidding me. It already snapped out of it?" Ichigo said.

"Ninjask use Slash!" Sui-Feng said. Ninjask used its speed and got right over Zubat. It slashed down and Zubat got hit with Zubat hitting the ground and was taken out.

"Zubat is unable to battle. Ninjask is the winner." The referee said.

"Aw. Zubat did so well." Orihime said as Ichigo returned Zubat.

"His only hope now is Absol." Chad said.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked Absol.

"Absol." Absol was all set to go as he walked out on the field.

"Yoou can do it, Absol!" Orihime cheered.

"Absol has to or we'll be back at square one." Rukia said.

"You're still going to use a dark-type against a bug-type? You fool." Sui-Feng said. "End this in one shot by using Fury Cutter!"

"Ninjask!" Ninjask charged right at Absol with its claws glowed and was going to strike at Absol.

"Now use Swords Dance!" Ichigo said. Absol generated the swords and one of the swords was able to deflect Ninjask's attack. That was a surprise to all of them.

"What? Since when can Swords Dance do that?" Sui-Feng questioned.

"Since I just made it up." Ichigo said. "While I was training for this rematch, I learned I can use Swords Dance to deflect some attacks even though its purpose is just to give Absol a little extra power."

"I must admit that is a little interesting. I never would have thought to use Swords Dance like that." Sui-Feng said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said. "In fact, it was upon learning about this that I figured out what you were trying to tell me earlier."

"Is that so?" Sui-Feng asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo said. "Last time, I did just attack recklessly and I can't do that. Battling is where you use strategy and think on your feet. You need to use attacks in ways others wouldn't expect. Just like how use Ninjask's Agility and Double Team together. A battle is where you need to be one with your pokemon and it helps your bonds grow."

"So you can learn." Sui-Feng said as her way of saying he was right. "That doesn't mean you're still going to win. On with the battle."

"You got it. Absol use Night Slash." Ichigo said.

"Counter with Slash." Sui-Feng said. The two of them charged at each other and slammed against each other. The two of them clashed into each other, but Absol was stronger and pushed Ninjask back.

"Great. Let's keep it up with Dark Pulse." Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol fired the dark beam.

"Dodge it." Sui-Feng said. Ninjask was able to avoid the attack, but Chad noticed something different about Ninjask.

"Is Ninjask moving slower?" Chad said. The girls took a close look and saw Chad was right.

"It is! Ninjask must have lost some power." Rukia said.

"Ninjask use Fury Cutter." Sui-Feng said. Ninjask flew in to attack again.

"Dodge it." Ichigo said and Absol was able to jump away from the attack. "Absol use Razor Wind and let's end this."

"You'll have to find it first. Ninjask use Double Team." Sui-Feng said. Absol was about to use his attack, but Ninjask made copies of itself to avoid getting hit. Absol didn't know which one to attack.

"It'll be okay." Ichigo said to reassure Absol. "Just focus and try to find Ninjask." Absol understood and closed his eyes as he tried to use his instincts to find the real Ninjask.

"We've got to strike now." Sui-Feng said. "Ninjask, strike Absol down with Fury Cutter." All them charged in and went to attack. Absol listened to his instincts and found the real one was heading right for a direct attack.

"Absol, Razor Wind!" Absol unleashed his attack was able to strike at Ninjask and shot it down. Ninjask bounced against the ground and was defeated.

"Ninjask is unable to battle. Absol is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo, the challenger." The referee said.

"We won? We actually won!" Ichigo cheered. Absol ran over to Ichigo and Ichigo wrapped his arms around Absol's neck. "We actually did it, Absol."

"Absol!"

"Congratulations, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"You really did well." Rukia said.

"Your friends speak the truth." Sui-Feng said as she walked over to them. "You learned a great lesson from our battle and a great lesson comes with a great reward." She held up the badge that looked like a gold and black stinger. "This is the Stinger Badge. It is proof that you won here."

"Thank you, Sui-Feng." Ichigo said as he took it and felt a great amount of pride. Ichigo took out a badge case and placed his first badge inside. "We got one, Absol, but there are still seven more we need to obtain before we can reach the Unova League. "Just watch, Mom. I'm going to make it and I'm going to win."

Ichigo won his rematch against Sui-Feng and has earned the Stinger Badge. With one down and seven to go, Ichigo's journey is just getting started. There's more to come his way….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	8. Transcending Beyond

Just outside Suzumu City was a temple that was considered sacred ground to the city. In front of the temple stood a man that wore white robes with silver hair and his eyes practically closed.

"My! So this is the Koozon Temple. Marvelous piece of architecture. Shame it's about to be violated." The man turned around to face a small squadron of people in white robes and white hair. "Begin the search."

"Yes, Commander Gin."

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Transcending Beyond

Ichigo succeeded in winning his first badge. That means he's a step closer to entering the Unova League.

Ichigo and the others stayed in the pokemon center and waited for Ichigo's pokemon to be back to full power.

"Ichigo!" Nurse Joy called out and got all their attention. "I'm happy to report that your Zubat and Absol are in perfect health."

"Thank you." Ichigo said as he took Zubat's pokeball and Absol walked over to him. "Nurse Joy, while we're here, could you point us to the nearest gym from here."

"The nearest? I believe that should be in Kinshar City." Nurse Joy said. "I hear that gym specializes with grass-type pokemon."

"Sounds like Kinshar City is our next destination." Rukia said.

"Yeah. So let's get going." Ichigo said.

"Hang on." Chad said.

"Chad, what's the matter?" Orihime asked.

"I hear sirens." Chad said. All of them took a listen and heard them as well. They all looked through the glass doors and saw Officer Jenny with a few other cop cars drive right by.

"The police?" Rukia questioned as she wondered what they're in such a hurry for.

…..

Suzumu Gym

Sui-Feng was at her gym and was doing some meditating. However, she felt something was very wrong. She used ninja-like abilities and jumped through the skylight. She looked out to the city as she felt a dreadful feeling.

"Something's going on at Koozon Temple." Sui-Feng said.

…

Koozon Temple

The group of mysterious people dug around the temple's grounds. It appeared they were doing some excavation for something important.

"Are you quite sure wat we're looking for is here?" Gin said.

"Yes, sir." A servant said. "Our research has detected that what we're looking for is most likely in the area." Gin stepped forward as he saw a few of his men come out of the temple.

"Anything inside?" Gin asked.

"Negative, but we're still searching." A servant said.

"I hope we find it soon." Gin said. That was when he heard sirens going off. "Oh dear. They got here sooner than I thought." Officer Jenny and the rest of the police pulled up to the temple.

"Hold it right there." Officer Jenny said. "You're trespassing and violating sacred ground. Cease what you're doing and come quietly."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Gin said. "We have some work that needs to be done and we can't let you interfere." Gin snapped his fingers and all his henchmen tossed in a pokeball. All of them being Magnemite or Houndour. "All Magnemite use Thunderbolt and all Houndour use Flamethrower."

"Magnemite!"

"Houn!" All of them attacked and the police tried to avoid all of it.

"Herdier, I need you!" Officer Jenny said.

"Herdier!"

"Herdier use Shadow Ball!" Officer Jenny said. Herdier formed an orb of darkness and tossed it at them, but all of them moved out of the way.

"You'll have to do better than that if you truly desire to stand against Team Transcendent." Gin said.

"Team Transcendent?!" Officer Jenny said and began to feel she was in a lot of trouble.

…

Sui-Feng

When Sui-Feng sensed there was danger, she started moving like a ninja and jumped from one building to the next. Ichigo and his friends were on the streets when they spotted her.

"Sui-Feng!" Ichigo called out. Sui-Feng noticed them and jumped down to a light post.

"I don't have time to talk." Sui-Feng said.

"Is there a problem? Maybe we can help." Orihime said.

"This has nothing to do with you. I'm not going to be held responsible with whatever you do." Sui-Feng said and kept going with Ichigo and the others following her. "I believe there might be a problem at Koozon Temple."

"What's Koozon Temple?" Ichigo asked.

"A temple that once held a mighty ruler and legend has it he was close friends with the legendary pokemon, Reshiram." Sui-Feng said. "It's consider sacred ground and no one is allowed there without city authorization. That's what makes me wonder what could be going on."

….

Koozon Temple

Gin and his henchmen were able to push Officer Jenny and her forces back. Herdier was the only one standing and seemed to have burned out through a lot of power.

"It seems we've reached the end." Gin said as he snapped his fingers and ordered the pokemon to finish the task and it seemed like there was no escape for Officer Jenny.

"Absol use Razor Wind!" Absol jumped in and used his attack to knock the Houndour and Magnamite away. Sui-Feng with Ichigo and the others arrived.

"Are you all right?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, thank you." Officer Jenny said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sui-Feng said.

"Everyone is being so nosy today." Gin said.

"Who are these people?" Ichigo said.

"They're part of Team Transcendent." Officer Jenny said. "They're a secret organization that we've been after for a long time."

"I don't care who they are. I won't allow sacred ground of my city to be violated." Sui-Feng said as she took out her pokeball. "Ninjask, I need your help!"

"Ninjask!"

"We better help out too." Ichigo said and Chad and Rukia agreed.

"Dewgong, give us a hand!" Rukia said.

"Dewgong!"

"Hawlucha, let's go!" Chad said.

"Hawlucha!"

"This is starting to become a little of a nuisance." Gin said as he turned his back to them. "Take care of this." He ordered the others to attack and he started to walk away.

"Hold it!" Ichigo said as he and Absol were going after him. One of the Houndour used a Flamethrower to try and stop Ichigo.

"Dewgong use Brine!" Rukia said.

"Dewgong!" Dewgong shot out the water and canceled out the Flamethrower.

"Hawlucha use Aerial Ace!" Chad said. Hawlucha charged in and flew against some of the Houndour.

"Ninjask use Fury Cutter!" Sui-Feng said. Ninjask flew up to the Magnamite and struck each one of them down. Gin kept walking to continue his mission.

"Stop!" Gin turned around and was faced with Ichigo and Absol. "You want to tell me what you're doing exactly?"

"Why would I do that?" Gin said.

"If you don't, Absol has a couple things to say." Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol was all set to battle.

"You're a funny guy." Gin said. "However, I can't let you interfere with my plans. Steelix, let's show them we mean business." He called upon his partner.

"Uro!"

"Steelix use Flash Cannon." Gin said.

"Absol use Dark Pulse!" Ichigo said. Both of them used their attacks as Steelix fired a shining white beam and Absol shot a beam of dark circles. The two attacks collided against each other and caused an explosion.

"Steelix use Iron Tail." Gin said.

"Dodge it." Ichigo said. Steelix slammed down its tail of iron, but Absol dodged it and started running up Steelix's body. "Now use Night Slash!" Absol ran up to Steelix's head and slammed his horn against Steelix's head. Meanwhile, the others and their pokemon continued to battle Team Transcendent's pokemon.

"Orihime, don't just stand there." Rukia said and got Orihime's attention.

"What do you want me to do?" Orihime asked.

"You're a pokemon trainer just like everyone else here." Rukia said. "You need to use your pokemon and help us fight."

"But…." Orihime didn't know what to say for the truth was she's never been in a battle before. She heard an explosion go off and saw Absol was pushed back and he and Ichigo looked like they were struggling. "Ichigo!" Orihime went over in that direction to try and help him. Ichigo continued to battle hard against Gin, but he was a tough one.

"Absol, are you hanging in there?" Ichigo asked as Absol was able to get back up.

"Someone's a stubborn one." Gin said. "Steelix, I think we should just put them out of their misery." Gin reached under the color of his shirt and pulled out a string with a certain stone on it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ichigo said as Steelix showed it had a stone strapped around its tail.

"Steelix, Mega Evolve!" Gin gripped the keystone and energy flew out of both stones and came together with Steelix transforming into Mega Steelix.

"So that's how you want to play." Ichigo said as he held out his stone. Orihime arrived and watched what was happening. "Absol, Mega Evolve!" He placed two fingers on his keystone and the same energy came from him and Absol. They came together and Absol transformed into Mega Absol.

"Absol!"

"Wow! Absol looks like it has wings." Orihime said.

"Very interesting." Gin said.

"Absol use Dark Pulse!" Ichigo said.

"Steelix use Flash Cannon!" Gin said. Both of their pokemon shot out their attacks and there was even greater power in them then there was before that it caused a huge explosion. One of the dark rings flew off and hit the ground. It created a whole with something inside.

"Commander Gin, I think we just found it." A servant said. Gin went over to see for himself. He grabbed the item and dusted it off.

"Just what we were looking for." Gin said.

"What is that?" Rukia asked.

"An iron plate? That's used to raise the power of steel-type moves." Sui-Feng said. "Why would they go through all this just to get that?"

"We have what we came for. Time to pull out." Gin said.

"Stop. I'm placing you under arrest." Officer Jenny said.

"I'm sorry, but we can't stay. Steelix use Sandstorm." Gin said.

"Uro!" Steelix spun its body around and created a powerful sandstorm that made it hard for anyone to see. When the storm cleared away, all of Team Transcendent was gone.

"Gone." Ichigo said as Absol reverted back to normal.

…

Suzumu City

With Team Transcendent gone, Ichigo and his friends had no choice, but to continue on with their journey. They were just about to leave the city.

"I do appreciate you trying to help out." Sui-Feng said.

"We were glad to help. I'm also glad that I got to see Absol mega evolve." Orihime said.

"I just wish we knew why they took that item to begin with." Rukia said.

"I don't know, but Officer Jenny said she was going to investigate." Ichigo said. "We should get going now. Thanks for everything, Sui-Feng." All of them waved goodbye and was heading out on the road. As they were leaving, Sui-Feng was thinking of the type of trainer Sui-Feng was.

"Ichigo, you seem like an ordinary trainer, but there's something special about you." Sui-Feng said.

After meeting the mysterious Team Transcendent, our heroes wonder what they could be planning. Nothing else they can do, but keep going….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…..


	9. See You, Uryu

After earning his first badge form Sui-Feng, Ichigo and his friends continue their journey. Their next stop is Kinshar City for Ichigo to get his second badge.

"How long until we get to Kinshar City?" Orihime asked.

"I think we have quite the ways to go." Rukia said. All of them kept walking until Orihime felt her dress get caught in a bush.

"Oh no." Orihime said as she tried to get it to come free.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"My dress is caught." Orihime said as she kept pulling at it, but that caused the dress to rip. "Oh no! I love this dress."

"It's just a tear. It's no big deal." Ichigo said, but Rukia elbowed him in the gut for not seeing it was to Orihime.

"Can't you fix it with a little sewing?" Chad asked.

"I don't have a sewing kit." Orihime said.

"Excuse me." All of them looked and was met with a guy that had white clothes in blue hair with glasses. "Allow me to patch that right up."

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigos voice) See You, Uryu

"Can you really fix this?" Orihime asked. The strange man got down on one knee and took a look at the tear.

"Yes, but I might need a little assistance." The man said.

"Hang on, biddy. You can't just go looking at a girl's dress like that. Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Uryu and since we have introductions out of the way, be silent and let me do my work." Uryu reached for a pokeball. "Leavanny, give me a hand."

"Leavanny"

"Leavanny, I might need to borrow your threads." Uryu said.

"Leavanny." Levanny reached inside its mouth and pulled out some threads. Uryu took out a sewing kit and pulled out a needle with the piece that tore off.

"Now just stay perfectly still." Uryu said as he took some of Leavanny's thread. It all went by in the blink of an eye and Uryu was able to fix up the tear in almost no time.

"Wow! It looks as good as new!" Orihime said.

"I could also add some flower-like laces around the bottom to make it better." Uryu said. Chad and Ichigo felt a little uncomfortable about this guy talking about making dresses better.

"Is he for real?" Ichigo said.

"No. That's okay, but thank you anyway. My name is Orihime by the way."

"I'm Rukia. Those two there are Chad and Ichigo with Ichigo's partner, Absol."

"A pleasure." Uryu said. "You shouldn't have to worry about that part of your dress ripping again. My Leavanny's threads are pretty tough."

"That's really sweet of you to help out." Orihime said. That was when her stomach started growling and she got a little embarrassed.

"Are you hungry? You all are allowed to join me for lunch." Uryu said. "My camp isn't that far from here."

"That would be great." Rukia said. Uryu led them to his camp and they all sat around at a table. Uryu fixed them up a nice meal with some tea.

"This all looks great." Orihime said.

"Thank you for the food." Chad said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ichigo said.

"It was my pleasure." Uryu said. "My grandfather told me that one should always assist fellow travlers."

"Your grandfather sounds like a great man." Chad said.

"He was." Uryu said. "In fact, my grandfather dreamed for all trainers to come together and help one and another out. He also told me that a great trainer is one that holds a strong connection with their pokemon and I believe the best way to form a strong connection is with pokemon that hold strong traits you possess. That's why I'm going for the Unova League."

"You're going to compete in the Unova League?!" Ichigo said.

"That's right." Uryu said. "I don't see how I can lose. My pokemon best connect to me."

"You mean like your Leavanny and your insane sewing abilities?" Ichigo said.

"Yes." Uryu said and realized Ichigo insulted him.

"Besides, you don't need to have something in common with your pokemon with traits like that." Ichigo said. "You can connect to them by the spirit and by the heart. Having something in common isn't necessary much because bonds grow in time."

"I know that, but finding pokemon that hold traits you like with powerful moves make a big difference in battle." Uryu said.

"If you really feel that way, you're not going to win the Unova League." Ichigo said. "You won't win either way because I'm the one who is going to win."

"So you're competing in gym battles as well?" Uryu said.

"He is. Ichigo's a great trainer." Orihime said. "His Absol can mega evolve and he's already won a gym badge."

"Just one? I have two badges." Uryu said as he tried to act superior to Ichigo.

"The number of badges doesn't mean a thing. How about we have a battle." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Uryu said. Both of them took their positions and both of them were ready for battle. "How many pokemon do you have?"

"Just two." Ichigo said.

"So we'll have a two-on-two battle with no switching." Uryu said.

"That works fine with me." Ichigo said. "He might use his Levanny so Zubat can take it. Zubat, let's go!"

"Zuba!"

"Bronzor, let's do this!" Uryu said.

"Bronzor!"

"A Bronzor?! This is a problem." Rukia said. "Bronzor is a steel and psychic-type. Zubat is a flying and poison-type. Zubat doesn't stand a chance."

"It doesn't matter. I believe in Zubat." Ichigo said.

"Believing? That won't help you in a situation like this." Uryu said. "The trait Bronzor and I hold is that we're both highly intellectual."

"Zubat, start out with your Air Cutter." Ichigo said.

"Zuba!" Zubat launched the attack and it hit, but Bronzor was able to hold off against the attack.

"Might not be doing that much damage, but it's still doing some." Ichigo said.

"You'll have to do better than that." Uryu said. "Bronzor use Gyro Ball." The bumps on Bronzor glowed and it spun around with it striking Zubat hard.

"Zubat use Supersonic." Ichigo said.

"Bronzor use Metal Sound." Uryu said. The two of them unleashed a sonic attack and the two were canceling each other out and it was a pain on everyone's ears. "Bronzor use Extrasensory."

"Zubat, get away from it." Ichigo said. Zubat started flying away, but Bronzor fired a multicolored beam and Zubat got caught in it. Bronzor slammed Zubat down and it was taken out.

"Looks like I win the first round." Uryu said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Poor Zubat." Orihime said as Ichigo brought Zubat back in its pokeball.

"It's all on you, buddy." Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol walked forward and was ready for a battle.

"Let's show him how our bond alone made you strong. Absol use Night Slash." Ichigo said. Absol charged right at Bronzor and gave it a hard strike with his horn. Bronzor was sent flying and slammed against a tree with it being knocked out.

"Alright! Ichigo won that with just one hit." Orihime said.

"That's what I like to see." Rukia said and Chad agreed.

"That proves nothing." Uryu said as he returned Bronzor. "That was just an example of dark-types being stronger than psychic-types. My next pokemon will just prove my point. Let's go, Riolu!"

"Olu!"

"Aw! That pokemon is cute!" Orihime said.

"I can't believe he has a Riolu. That's an impressive pokemon." Rukia said.

"Absol's in trouble. Riolu is a fighting-type." Chad said.

"You're right. If only he still had Zubat." Rukia said.

"Guys, Ichigo will find some way to win. He did win against Sui-Feng who used bug-types." Orihime said. Rukia and Chad would like to think so, but it wasn't looking good.

"It doesn't matter to us. Absol use Night Slash again." Ichigo said and Absol went and attack again with the same move.

"Riolu use Circle Throw." Uryu said. Riolu grabbed Absol by the head and turned around. Riolu went on his back and tossed Absol with him sliding against the ground. "Now use Quick Attack."

"Olu!" Riolu took off at great speed and slammed against Absol.

"Don't give up." Ichigo said as Absol tried getting back up.

"Aren't you going to have Absol mega evolve? That might be your only chance." Uryu said.

"No way. I don't use that against someone who can't mega evolve." Ichigo said.

"Have it your way. Riolu use Vacuum Wave!" Uryu said. Riolu gathered wind around itself and shot out a shockwave.

"Absol use Swords Dance." Ichigo said. Absol generated the swords and shielded himself from the attack.

"No way! He used Swords Dance as a protection? I didn't think that was possible." Uryu said.

"And it still raises attack power. Absol use Razor Wind." Ichigo said. Absol unleashed the attack and Riolu got hit hard from the attack. "Now use Night Slash!"

"Use Quick Attack and dodge it." Uryu said. Absol went to attack again, but Riolu used great speed and avoided the attack. "Finish this with Vacuum Wave." Riolu gathered the win around it again and shot out the shockwave again and Absol got hit hard.

"Absol!" Ichigo shouted. When the dust settled, Absol was taken out. "Absol!" Ichigo and the others gathered around to make sure Absol wasn't' hurt. Ichigo saw two berries roll over to him.

"They're oran berries." Uryu said. "They'll give Absol's and Zubat's strength back. I expected no less from Riolu. Riolu is my partner."

"Olu!"

"Riolu was given to me by my grandfather." Uryu said. "He said Riolu is a lot like me."

"I know the feeling." Ichigo said. "My mother gave me Absol."

"Either way, looks like my way is better." Uryu said. "Sharing a trait with your pokemon helps with a deeper connection and having powerful moves for a pokemon to really be strong."

"No." Ichigo said. "All you need is the bond and the stronger the bond, the stronger the pokemon. It's nice to have something in common, but that shouldn't be the only reason to have one."

"A weak argument since I just won." Uryu said. "If you still want to prove me wrong, you'll have to surpass me." That's exactly what Ichigo will do one day. All of them walked together until they reached a fork in the road. "I believe this is where he part ways."

"See you around, Uryu." Rukia said.

"We will be seeing you in the Unova League." Ichigo said.

"That's assuming if you even make it that far." Uryu said and started walking and left an irritated Ichigo.

It looks like Ichigo's made himself a rival in Uryu. Believing all you need is a bond with pokemon while Uryu believes you must have something in common with powerful moves. Those two might cross paths again and we'll see who'll be right.

To Be Continued….


	10. Charge, Tauros! Charge

Our heroes continue on their journey. They are now heading to Kinshar City so that Ichigo can earn his second badge. However, they're about to run into some trouble….or should I say that trouble is about to run into them.

All of them kept walking on the path, but they heard some sort of strange noise and the ground felt like it was shaking.

"What's going on?" Ichigo said. Absol turned his head and spotted the problem. All of them turned around and they all saw it. It was a herd of Tauros heading their way and there was only one word.

"Stampede!" All of them shouted.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Charge, Tauros! Charge!

All the Tauros were running straight for them and it didn't seem like the stampede was going to stop for any of them. All of them moved out of the way and let the Tauros run right past them.

"What were those things?" Orihime asked as she stepped back on the path.

"All of them were Tauros." Rukia said.

"Roo!" All of them looked back and saw one more was heading straight for Orihime.

"Orihime, move!" Ichigo shouted as he pushed her out of the way, but he ended up getting run over by the Tauros as he flew over him and landed on the ground. "That hurt!" Tauros realized what he did and went back to try and apologize to Ichigo. "Haven't you ever heard you can't charge in head first? What the heck are you running for?"

"Tauros are wild pokemon that like to go on a rampage." Rukia said.

"Hey!" All of them looked down the trail one last time and saw one more thing coming their way. It was a guy dressed like a cowboy and was riding on a Stoutland. "Are you folk okay? Tauros, you didn't hurt any of these nice people, did you?"

"Well, I have this bruise on my back, but I'll be okay." Ichigo said.

"I'm really sorry for the damage those Tauros caused. My name's Tony."

"Hey. I'm Ichigo and this is my partner, Absol." Ichigo said.

"Absol

"My name's Orihime."

"I'm Rukia."

"And I'm Chad." Tauros stepped forward to Ichigo and tried rubbing his face against Ichigo.

"Okay. Okay. You can stop. I get it. You're sorry." Ichigo said as he was feeling a little embarrassed.

"So does this Tauros and all those other ones belong to you?" Orihime asked.

"They all live on my ranch." Tony said. "They broke through my fence and got lose. That's why they're running wild now. I was trying to round them up."

"We'll help you if you want." Orihime said.

"Much oblige. I'll even treat you to a nice lunch back home." Tony said.

…

Tony's Ranch

"Okay. Please go back in." Orihime said as she and the others guided the Tauros they were able to catch through the gate while Tony was fixing his wooden fence.

"Come on. Get in there." Ichigo said as he tried pushing one of the Tauros in, but he was resisting. All Ichigo got were some slaps to the face by its tails.

"Absol." Absol was talking to the Tauros and was able to get it to go in through the gate.

"We got a runner!" Rukia called out as another of the Tauros was going to make a run for it, but Chad cut him off and grabbed him by the horns and was able to keep Tauros from going anywhere. All of them were impressed with Chad's strength.

"Remind me to never get into a test of strength with Chad." Ichigo said.

"Looks like we still got a few out there." Tony said.

"We got them. Tauros, please come back into the ranch." Orihime called out. Through their eyes, they saw Orihime as a pretty girl and did just what she said to please her. They charged in and ran Ichigo right over as he was sent flying.

"Those Tauros will do anything for a pretty girl." Tony said as he ignored Ichigo's scream as he landed behind him.

"This is just not my day." Ichigo complained. As soon as the fence was fixed and all the Tauros were back inside, Tony brought everyone in his home and made them some sandwiches and milk.

"Delicious." Rukia said.

"I'm glad you all like it." Tony said. Orihime took a look outside and saw all the pokemon that were out there.

"You certainly have a lot of pokemon out there. Isn't it hard taking care of all of them by yourself?" Orihime asked.

"Sometimes, but there are some out there that actually help me out." Tony said.

"Mind if I go take a look?" Ichigo said.

"Not at all. Just be careful." Tony said. Ichigo took a look outside and saw all the amazing pokemon that were out there. He felt the ground shaking again and already knew what it was.

"Not good." Ichigo said as he turned around and saw the Tauros coming his way again. "Whoa!" Ichigo dived out of the way as the Tauros went to their food and gathered around to eat. "Missed me!" He called out, but there was one other Tauros behind and tackled him from behind and he was sent him on Tauros' back. Ichigo was holding on for dear life and tears were flowing out of him. "Stop! Stop!" Tauros stopped and sent Ichigo flying off him and hit the ground.

"Roo." Tauros went over to Ichigo and licked him in the face.

"Hey! You're the one that ran me over before, but had the curtesy to apologize." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, are you hurt?" Orihime asked as the others stepped outside.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said as he got back up and Tauros went with the others. It tried to get inside, but it couldn't push through.

"That Tauros was always the runt of the litter." Tony said. "He's always getting left behind and can't get through or catch up with the others. I keep trying to help him, but I have other pokemon to take care of."

"That sounds rough." Ichigo said. Tauros kept trying to push through, but he just ended up getting pushed out. Ichigo walked over to Tauros and pet it on his head. "Must be hard for you feeling left out."

"Roo." Tauros did sound upset.

"So let's change that." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"I'm going to help Tauros. I can't just stand here and do nothing while I see this goes on." Ichigo said.

"But this has nothing to do with you." Rukia said.

"I don't think that matters to him." Chad said.

"All you need to do is a little training and I'll help you out." Ichigo said and Tauros was really glad to hear that. Ichigo and Absol led Tauros to an open area for them to train. "Okay, Tauros. Start by showing me that power of yours."

"Roo!" Tauros charged right at a tree with his horns glowing and slammed them against it.

"That's some Horn Attack." Ichigo said. Tauro kept going with a yellow glow and slammed against the tree again. He gave it one more shot with his head turning to metal. "So you also know Iron Head and Take Down. Is there any other attacks you know?"

"Roo." Tauros shook his head around.

"I guess that's a no." Ichigo said. "That's fine. We'll just use what we got. Absol, get ready for some sparing."

"Absol."

"Tauros, come at Absol like it was an actual battle." Ichigo said. Tauros charged right at Absol with a Horn Attack. "Absol, counter with Night Slash!"

"Absol!" Absol swung his horn and slammed it against Tauros' head. Absol put some more power behind it and pushed Tauros back.

"You've got to give more power into it." Ichigo said. "We're also going to need to work on your speed." Ichigo took Tauros up on a trail and they were running. Ichigo was trying to encourage Tauros to go faster. "Keep going. Don't get left behind."

"Absol!" Both of them were encouraging Tauros to move faster. Tauros kept going as fast as he could.

"Absol, give him a little boost." Ichigo said. Absol positioned himself and pointed his horn behind Tauros and encouraged Tauros to go faster. "You'll be fine. Just keep running." Absol was being careful not to hurt Tauros so badly. All three of them kept going with the training for Tauros to get faster and stronger. Ichigo spent most of the day with Tauros and training it.

"I don't get it." Rukia said. "Why is Ichigo bothering with that Tauros when it has nothing to do with him?"

"I guess that's just the kind of person he is. He just wants to help." Orihime said as she admired what Ichigo was doing. Even when it got late, Ichigo wasn't separated with Tauros. He and Absol slept on him like a pillow. Orihime even came into the barn and threw a blanket over him.

…

The Next Morning

Ichigo trained Tauros hard. Ichigo isn't going to Tauros to be invincible. Just enough for him to keep up with the other Tauros.

"Okay. Time to see if all that training worked." Ichigo said. "Also, sorry about poking you with Absol's horn, but we need to get you moving. It's time to see if it worked.

"Ichigo, you can't expect one day of training to make that much of a difference." Rukia said.

"Only one way to find out. One more tip, Tauros." Ichigo said. "Just believe in your strength and you'll get better."

"Let's see if you're right." Chad said. All the other Tauros were grouped together for their breakfast. Ichigo's Tauros took his stand and was ready to charge in. Tauros charged and tried to push through to get some food. All of them were hoping Tauros doesn't get pushed out again, but Tauros used what Ichigo did for it and pushed through.

"Got it!" Ichigo cheered and they were all happy for it. With what they needed to do done, Ichigo and the others were about to get back on the road.

"Thanks for all your help." Tony said.

"It was no problem at all. Tauros, you take care of yourself." Ichigo said as he petted it.

"Absol." All of them said goodbye and got going, but Tauros seemed sad to see them go. Tony took notice of that and knew what needed to be done.

"Ichigo!" Tony called out and got their attention. "Why don't you take this big guy with you?"

"Really?" Ichigo said. All of them, even Tauros, was surprised.

"You shouldn't be surprised. Tauros likes you." Tony said. "You also did for this Tauros what I couldn't. You made it stronger. I really think it would be best if it did go with you." Ichigo didn't think about that, but he knew just how to settle this.

"Do you really want to come with us Tauros?" Ichigo asked. Tauros got all happy and charged at them. Ichigo knew what was coming as he got hit again and went crashing on the ground when Tauros rammed him. Tauros was getting apologetic again. "Just get in here before you kill me." He said as he tossed a pokeball over his head and Tauros got inside. The ball moved around a little and was captured. With all that settled, they got back on the road with Tony waving farewell.

And so our heroes continue on their journey with Tauros becoming part of their group. Next stop is Kinshar City and Ichigo's second gym battle.

To Be Continued….


	11. A Star Bloomed

Kinshar City, a city with beautiful flowers that are like gold. This is where Ichigo plans to take on the gym there to earn his second badge.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Orihime said as she admired the city.

"Kinshar City is known for all its beautiful flowers." Rukia said. "Very fitting for a gym that specializes in grass-types."

"Yeah and with my new Tauros, I don't see myself losing." Ichigo said with confidence that he'll win.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) A Star Bloomed

Ichigo and the others went straight for the gym, but there was something strange about it. The building itself looked a little small to be an actual gym.

"This is a gym?" Chad questioned.

"Doesn't look like one." Rukia said. All of them saw a man stepped out and he looked like some sort of mechanic.

"Excuse me." Ichigo said.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" The man said.

"Is this really the Kinshar Gym? I came here to have a gym battle" Ichigo said.

"Yes. This is the gym, but at the moment, Rose isn't here." The man said. "I was just finishing some mechanical work here. You should be able to find him at the performance hall."

"The performance hall?" Orihime questioned.

"A theater where people put on musical performances." The man said.

…

The Performance Hall

They all headed for the theater so they could meet with this Rose person.

"Wow! This place looks great!" Orihime said.

"I wonder where that Rose person is." Ichigo said. He tried to open the door, but the door wouldn't budge. "What? It's lock? I was told we would find the gym leader here."

"I guess we just missed him. The place must be closed." Chad said. Ichigo sighed and walked away from the door. He reached for all his pokeballs and tossed both of them up.

"Come on out." Ichigo said and let out Tauros and Zubat. "Since we can't get our gym battle yet, we can do some training."

"Absol!"

"Zuba!"

"Roo!" Tauros was so excited that he started running around.

"Tauros, calm down." Ichigo said. "I know you're excited, but you need to take it easy." Tauros could barely control his excitement. Just as he was running around, a man with long blonde hair in black and white clothing.

"Hey! Watch it!" Rukia called out to the man. Tauros was running right to him, but he was able to flip out of the way with some elegance. Tauros became aware of what he almost did and slid to a stop.

"I'm sorry about that. My Tauros got excited." Ichigo said as Tauros had a sorry look on his face.

"It is fine, but you must give it better control. What was it your Tauros was so excited about?"

"I was planning on challenging the Kinshar Gym and Tauros got real happy about that." Ichigo said.

"The Kinshar Gym?"

"That's right, but the gym leader wasn't around. What are you doing here anyway? Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I was simply embracing the elegant music of this place. To answer the question as to who I am, I'm Rojuro Otoribashi, but you can call me Rose."

"Wait! You're Rose?!" Ichigo said. When Rose introduced himself, all of them took a seat around a bench and Rose was telling them some stuff about himself.

"My apologies for not being there for a gym battle, but I always pay a visit it to the hall." Rose said. "As a fellow musician, I'm always attracted to places where beautiful music can be played."

"So you're a musician?" Rukia said.

"Currently, but I also use to be a pokemon showman." Rose said.

"A what?" Orihime asked.

"A pokemon showman is a trainer that competes in competitions known as Pokemon Talent Stars." Rose said. "They're competitions that are similar to pokemon contests in Hoenn. The first round is where you show off the best quality of your pokemon such as dancing, singing, something that makes your pokemon special. If you make it through that round, the second round is a battle stage with no time limit. If you manage to win the whole thing, you're rewarded a talent star medal. If you're able to collect four, you can compete in the Ultimate Talent Star."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"The ultimate tournament where showmen compete against each other." Rose said. "If you win, you become Ultimate Showmen, a trainer that can show the best qualities of their pokemon."

"It sounds amazing. I would love to see it for myself." Orihime said.

"Ichigo, sounds like this is going to be a tough one." Rukia said. Even if that's true, Ichigo isn't going to back away.

…..

The Pokemon Center

Ichigo and his friends went to the pokemon center so that Ichigo can do some training before he could have his match against Rose. If Rose was what he said he was, Ichigo needs to be ready.

"Zubat, Wing Attack and Absol, Night Slash." Ichigo said. His two pokemon charged at each other with both attacks and collided against each other.

"Roo!" Tauros was acting out again as he was stomping around.

"Tauros, you need to settle down. What do you want this time?" Ichigo said.

"I'm guessing Tauros wants to take part in the battle as well." Rukia said. "You might as well prepare for it. There's a chance this gym battle could be three-on-three."

"I know that. I was planning on it, but after Tauros nearly stomped down on the gym leader, I'm not sure." Ichigo said. "Tauros, you need to get control of your excitement or else someone is going to get hurt." Tauros seemed offended by that and just ran off. "Where are you going now?"

"Stupid." Rukia said as she smacked Ichigo on the head.

"What was that for?" Ichigo said.

"Can't you see Tauros seems a little more sensitive than most Tauros?" Rukia said. "He already felt bad about earlier. With you saying that he can't be in the gym battle when he doesn't want to let you down, it must have hurt."

"Oh man. Really?" Ichigo said.

"That or maybe Tauros is just getting some of that excitement out." Orihime said as she tried to find a better side to this so Ichigo doesn't feel bad.

"Either way, you should probably go after Tauros." Chad said. Ichigo agreed and ran after Tauros. Tauros running through the city. Rose took notice of Tauros charging around and saw it go into the woods.

"Oh no." Rose said.

"Tauros, come back!" Rose looked back and saw Ichigo was trying to catch up with Tauros.

"Wait." Rose said and stopped Ichigo. "You can't go in there. There are tons of Beedrill nests in those woods."

"Even more of a reason to go after my Tauros." Ichigo said as he just went into the woods without any hesitation.

"Admirable for going to save one of your pokemon, but that boy is going to need help." Rose said.

….

The Woods

Tauros charged around through the woods with no idea where he was going. Tauros rammed its head against a tree, but that startled the Beedrill that was nesting there. Tauros got scared and started running, but the Beedrill started to run off. The Beedrill went after Tauros and stung him a couple times from behind. Tauros tripped over after getting stung and was at the Beedrill's mercy.

"Tauros!" Ichigo came grabbed a branch and tried to chase off the Beedrill. "Tauros, are you okay?" He looked and saw Tauros got stung a couple times. "Not good." The Beedrill came flying at them, but Ichigo stood his ground.

"Absol!"

"Zuba!" Zubat and Absol arrived just in time with a Razor Wind and Air Cutter to push the Beedrill away.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out as she and the others showed up.

"Are you hurt?" Rukia asked.

"No, but Tauros is. He got stung a couple times." Ichigo said.

"This is bad." Chad said as they were all surrounded. The Beedrill were about to attack, but a pink sparkling fragrance and it got the Beedrill to calm down.

"That was close." Rose said as he arrived with a Bayleef. "Beedrill, go back to your nests. We won't bother you." All the Beedrill did what he asked and all of them went back.

"Thanks, Rose." Ichigo said and turned to Tauros. "Tauros, I'm sorry if I upset you. We've got to do something about those injuries."

"Allow me." Rose said as he released another pokemon and it was a Lilligant.

"Lilligant!"

"Lilligant, please share your energy with Tauros and use Synthesis." Rose said. Lilligant grabbed a hold of Tauros and absorbed the sunlight with some of the energy that was healing Tauros until all his injuries were gone.

"Roo!"

"You're all better!" Ichigo said as he petted Tauros. "Thanks again, Rose."

"My pleasure." Rose said. "I greatly admired that you willingly placed yourself in danger to save one of your pokemon. It was poetry in motion. So do you believe you're ready for our gym battle tomorrow?"

"I'm all set. That is me and Tauros, as well as the others." Ichigo said with all his pokemon ready.

It was a rough ride, but Ichigo is set for his challenge against Rose. Willing to battle with all three pokemon, will Ichigo prevail?

…

The Next Day

Ichigo and the others went straight to the gym. Rose was there and waiting for them.

"I'm glad you all could make it." Rose said.

"Glad to be here." Ichigo said.

"Excuse me." Rukia said. "Your gym looks more like a house than a gym? Where's the battlefield exactly?"

"Right behind the place." Rose said. They all had a look, but there was no sign of a battlefield anywhere. "I found the perfect stage for my grass-types. The entire forest is our battle arena!"

To Be Continued….


	12. Elegance vs Headstrong

Ichigo's awaited gym battle against Rose has arrived. However, Ichigo was told that he and Rose would have their battle out in a forest. This is sure to be an interesting battle.

Ichigo, Absol, and Rose went to a small meadow in the forest to start their battle.

"Are you excited, Ichigo? There's going to be a lot of running involved in this battle." Rose said. "We're allow to roam freely. What better way to show the beauty of grass-types than in their own environment."

"It doesn't matter to where we battle. I'll take you on." Ichigo said. "That badge is about to be mine."

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Elegance vs. Headstrong

"Before we begin, we need a referee." Rose said. That was when a drone came over to them and had a camera attached to it. "This little guy will be the referee and play all the footage to your friends who will watch on a television." Orihime and the others stayed back at Rose's house and were able to get a clear picture of what the drone saw.

"Wow! I've never heard of a gym like this." Rukia said.

"If Ichigo wants to win, he'll have to deal with multiple changes in the area." Chad said.

"He'll win. I know he will." Rukia said.

"The gym battle between Rose, the gym leader, and Ichigo, the challenger, will begin." The drone said. "Each side can use three pokemon. The battle is over when all three of one side's pokemon can't battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Let's get started. Come, Simisage!" Rose said.

"Simisage!"

"Tauros, let's go!" Ichigo said.

"Roo!"

"Let's get that badge." Ichigo said. "Tauros, start out with Horn Attack." Tauros charged right at Simisage, but Simisage grabbed Tauros by the horns to stop the attack, but was still being pushed back.

"Simisage use Seed Bomb." Rose said. Simisage jumped away from Tauros and shot out seeds that exploded around Tauros. "Now to the trees." Simisage jumped up to the trees and was going deeper into the forest.

"After it." Ichigo said. Tauros went after Simisage with their trainers following. The drone followed so the others could watch what they were doing.

"You think Ichigo can keep up with that Simisage?" Orihime asked.

"Let's not forget that they're battling on grass-type territory and Rose won that Ultimate Talent Star thing." Rukia said. "Looks like we're in for a real show."

"Simisage use Fury Swipes." Rose said.

"Tauros use Take Down." Ichigo said. Simisage's fingers glowed as he jumped towards Tauros. Tauros glowed yellow and the two were about to collide. Simisage got one scratch in, but Tauros was able to slam himself against Simisage.

"Simisage, swing through the trees with Vine Whip." Rose said.

"Simisage!" Simisage shot out some vines and swing from one tree to the next.

"You're not getting away." Ichigo said as he and Tauros continued to go after Simisage. Because of the plants and trees, Tauros couldn't see where it was going until it ran right into a rock by a river. Simisage landed on top of the rock and laughed. "Tauros, are you okay?"

"That's what happens when you act head strong. Simisage use Seed Bomb." Rose said. Simisage jumped off the rock and shot out more seeds that exploded around Tauros. "Had enough?"

"No way. Tauros, time to use Iron Head." Ichigo said. Tauro charged right through the smoke when Rose thought it was over, but Tauros smashed his head against Simisage and had it hit a tree and was taken out.

"Simisage is unable to battle. Tauros is the winner." The drone said.

"Excellent work, Tauros. Return for now." Ichigo said as he brought Tauros back.

"You certainly have some power behind you." Rose said as he brought Simisage back. "Let's see how you do against my next pokemon." He tossed out his next choice and it was Bayleef.

"Bayleef!"

"So he's going with Bayleef now. Absol, let's take it to them." Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol agreed and went on the field.

"Absol, let's start out with Razor Wind." Ichigo said. Absol powered up the attack and shot it towards Bayleef.

"Bayleef, jump." Rose said and Bayleef jumped over the attack. "Now let's use Vine Whip!"

"Bayleef!" Bayleef shot some vines and smacked Absol around with them.

"Fight back, Absol. Use your Night Slash attack." Ichigo said. Absol fought through the vines and went on the attack.

"Bayleef use Sweet Scent." Rose said. Bayleef unleashed a pink powder-like substance and Absol got a whiff of it. The sweet smell caused Absol to drop his guard. That also allowed Bayleef to grab a hold of Absol with its vines.

"Absol!" Ichigo shouted as he was concerned for what might come next.

"Now to use the power of the sun. Bayleef use Solar Beam." Rose said. Bayleef was absorbing sunlight and with it being a sunny day, it was fully charged. Bayleef shot the beam on a restricted Absol and he was taken out so easily.

"Absol!" Ichigo said as he couldn't believe it.

"Absol is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner." The drone said.

"I can't believe Absol was taken out so easily." Orihime said.

"That Sweet Scent must have caused Absol to drop his guard. It does weaken evasion and the restriction of Vine Whip practically had Absol defenseless." Rukia said. Ichigo was about to throw out his next pokemon, but he still had to figure out how to deal with this situation.

'That Bayleef is strong. On top of that, Rose must know every inch of this place and knows how to use the trees and plants to his advantage.' Ichigo thought. 'I've got to lure him somewhere where we have equal grounds.' He noticed the river current and saw it was leading to a lake with a clear surrounding. "That's it! Zubat, I choose you!"

"Zuba!"

"Absol, can you still run?" Ichigo asked.

"Absol." Absol may not be able to battle, but still has some energy in him.

"Follow me." Ichigo said as he and Zubat started running for the lake with Rose and Bayleef following.

"Where's Ichigo going?" Chad wondered. Rukia took a look and saw the lake in the background.

"It looks like he's leading them to the lake." Rukia said.

"Now I see what Ichigo is up to." Rose said as he figured out Ichigo's trying to lead them to a more opened area. "Bayleef, knock Zubat down with Vine Whip."

"Bayleef!" Bayleef shot out its vines, but Zubat saw the attack coming and tried to avoid them.

"They're gaining on us. Get going, Zubat." Ichigo said. They kept running until they reached the lake. "Made it!"

"Perhaps, but a change of location changes nothing." Rose said. "Bayleef use Vine Whip again." Bayleef shot out its vines again, but Zubat was doing its best to avoid the attacks.

"Zubat use Air Cutter." Ichigo said.

"Zuba!" Zubat shot out the attack and Bayleef and Bayleef got hit.

"Bayleef, time to use Solar Beam." Rose said and Bayleef was about to power it up again.

"We can't let that work. Zubat use Supersonic." Ichigo said. Zubat unleashed the sonic attack and Bayleef got caught in it and was acting confused. "Now use Wing Attack." Zubat flew around and banged its wings against Bayleef. "Finish this with one more Air Cutter." Zubat unleashed the attack and blasted Bayleef again and was taken out.

"Bayleef is unable to battle. Zubat is the winner." The drone said.

"Yes. Now he just needs one more win." Orihime said.

"Yeah, but the last battle is never easy." Rukia said.

"Come, Lilligant!" Rose said.

"Lilligant!"

"So he's using that Lilligant. I know it can use Synthesis, but who knows what else it can use." Ichigo said. "Only one way to find out. Zubat use Wing Attack." Zubat went in to attack.

"Dodge with elegance." Rose said. Lilligant made a beautiful spin like in a ballet and was able to avoid the attack.

"Of course. He was one of those showmen where you show off something of your pokemon's best qualities. He must have had practice with Lilligant multiple times." Ichigo said.

"That's correct. Allow me to show you more of Lilligant's beautiful moves. Lilligant use Quiver Dance." Rose said.

"Lilligant!" Lilligant did a beautiful dance and left some after images with her gaining power.

"What's Quiver Dance?" Orihime asked.

"It raises some stats." Rukia said.

"Lilligant use Hidden Power." Rose said.

"Zubat use Air Cutter." Ichigo said. Lilligant formed blue orbs and shot them out, but Zubat use Air Cutter and the two attacks collided. "A draw."

"Not quite." Rose said. Ichigo was surprised when Hidden Power shot through the smoke and blasted Zubat.

"Oh man! Lilligant has got some power." Ichigo said. "We're not going down easily. Zubat use Air Cutter again." Zubat shot out the attack and Lilligant got blasted. "Yeah. Give them another series of Air Cutter."

"I don't think so. Lilligant use Petal Blizzard." Rose said Lilligant had pink petals form around her and blocked the attack. She unleashed them on Zubat and Zubat took a hard hit and hit the ground.

"Zubat is unable to battle. Lilligant is the winner." The drone said. Ichigo brought Zubat back and had only one hope left.

"Tauros, you're back in." Ichigo said.

"Roo!"

"Tauros, it's all up to you." Ichigo said. "Give them a Horn Attack!" Tauros charged right at Lilligant.

"Dodge it." Rose said. Lilligant jumped over Tauros with a spin. "Now use Hidden Power." Lilligant formed three blue orbs and shot them out and Tauros got blasted. "You must be feeling exhausted. Heal yourself with Synthesis." Lilligant started to absorb sunlight and was healing.

"Attack while Lilligant is healing. Tauros use Take Down!" Ichigo said. Tauros charged right at Lilligant and was able to land the attack.

"Smart, but you're going to need more than that." Rose said. "Lilligant use Petal Blizzard." Lilligant unleashed a flurry of petals and blasted Tauros. Tauros was knocked down, but he kept getting back up.

"There's got to be something we can do." Ichigo said as he tried to think of a solution and one came to him. "It's a long shot, but we got to go for it. Tauros use Horn Attack and run at full speed." Tauros did what it was told and charged at Lilligant.

"Dodge it again." Rose said. Rose jumped over Tauros and did a spin.

"Turn around and keep going until you hit." Ichigo said. Tauros turned around and started a cycle. Tauros charges, Lilligant jumps and spins, and Tauros comes back around to start it again. As it happened, they all wondered what Ichigo was thinking for the same thing kept happening. Lilligant dodged again and landed, but she seemed unbalanced.

"Oh no! Lilligant is starting to get dizzy and exhausted from all that jumping." Rose said.

"Now's our chance. Iron Head at maximum power!" Ichigo called out. Tauros charged right in with a metal head and slammed against Lilligant. Lilligant slid against the ground and was taken out.

"Lilligant is unable to battle. Tauros is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo." The drone said.

"Alright!" Ichigo said. Tauros went over to Ichigo and started licking his face. "Hey! I'm happy too, but stop." Ichigo regrouped with the others and he was being rewarded his badge.

"That was great work, Ichigo. You turned out best trait against us." Rose said and held out the badge that looked like a yellow flower. "This is proof that you won here. This is the Marigold Badge."

"Thanks a lot, Rose." Ichigo said as he took his second badge and with great pride.

Ichigo succeeded in winning his second badge. It makes him one step closer to entering the Unova League. I wonder where his next gym battle will be. You'll just have to stay tune to find out.


	13. Battling is Needed

Ichigo managed to earn his second badge. Once he acquired that badge, he and his friends hit the road once more. Although, they are in for a surprising welcome.

"Now use Karate Chop." All of them stopped when they heard some sort of command. They took a look behind some bushes and saw a girl with black hair in a red jacket, gray pants, and black shirt. She looked like she was sparing with a Sawk.

"Sawk!" Sawk tried chopping down on her, but she was able to catch it and push Sawk off.

"Whoa! That girl is strong!" Ichigo said.

"Hang on. I know her." Orihime said as she stepped out.

"Orihime, what are you doing?" Rukia said.

"Tatsuki, is that you?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki looked over and spotted them, but she had her eyes on Orihime.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki said.

"They know each other?" Ichigo questioned. Just who is this Tatsuki?

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Orihime's voice) Battling is Needed

The two girls ran out to each other and Orihime grabbed Tatsuki by the hands.

"Tatsuki, it's so great to see you again." Orihime said as she was so happy to see her.

"It's great to see you too." Tatsuki said. "I never thought I actually see you out here." All the others stepped out and they were curious as to what was going on.

"Orihime, you know this girl?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right." Orihime said. "Let me introduce all of you. Tatsuki, these are the friends I've been traveling with. That's Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Ichigo's partner: Absol."

"Hey. This is my partner: Sawk." Tatsuki said.

"Sawk." Sawk bowed to them as a greeting.

"So how do you two know each other?" Ichigo asked.

"Tatsuki and I are old childhood friends. She's from Rikka Town just like me." Orihime said.

"Which is why I'm a little surprised to see you out here." Tatsuki said. "I thought after what happened to your brother, you wouldn't have the guts to go on a journey like I did."

"Speaking of which, someone should say hello too." Orihime said as she reached for her pokeball and she let out Sylveon.

"Sylveon!"

"Hey there, Sylveon. Remember me? I'm Tatsuki." Sylveon actually did remember Tatsuki and was happy to see her again. "You guys don't mind if we continue this talk at the pokemon center, do you? I got to give Sawk and my other pokemon a checkup to make sure they're in great shape."

"No problem at all. We should probably do the same and take a rest." Rukia said.

….

The Pokemon Center

Upon arriving at the pokemon center, Ichigo and the others gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy for her to look over. While she was looking over their pokemon, all of them had a seat with some lunch and they learned more about each other.

"Wow! Ichigo, you're going for the Unova League? So am I." Tatsuki said.

"Really? That means we'll have to battle each other eventually." Ichigo said. "I just recently acquired my second badge."

"Sounds like you got another rival." Rukia said.

"So Orihime, what made you decide to change your mind and go on a journey?" Tatsuki asked.

"It was actually when I met Ichigo." Orihime said.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Me?" Ichigo wondered himself.

"Yeah. At first, I wasn't certain if I could really make it out there, but after I saw how strong of a trainer you were, it made me want to become strong as well." Orihime said. "I really do wish my brother was still here, but I'm actually having a lot of fun on my journey."

"I think it's a good thing you went on a journey regardless of the reason." Tatsuki said. "So how much battling have you done actually?"

"Battling?" Orihime questioned and she seemed a little nervous since she hasn't actually battled before.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Orihime battle." Chad said.

"Me neither." Rukia said.

"I haven't seen her do any battling." Ichigo said. Tatsuki was getting suspicious about Orihime.

"Orihime, how much battling have you done since you got Sylveon?" Tatsuki said.

"Actually….I haven't really done any battling." Orihime said.

"What?!" All of them said as none of them could believe Orihime hasn't even battled once.

"Unacceptable!" Tatsuki said. "If you're a trainer now, you have to do some battling."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know if I can do it." Orihime said as she grabbed her tray of food and tossed it away.

"I never knew Orihime hadn't battled before." Ichigo said.

"I wonder why that it is? Does she just not like it?" Rukia said as she tried to think of a solution.

"I think I get it." Tatsuki said. "Orihime is like the sweetest person you've ever known. That might be the problem. Orihime might think battling is too much like fighting and she probably doesn't have the confidence."

"But battling is not the same as pointless fighting." Ichigo said.

"I tried telling her that." Tatsuki said. "So it's most likely the confidence problem. She probably believes she wouldn't be any good at it."

"It makes sense. If Orihime isn't really a big fan of fighting, she probably would doubt her own abilities." Rukia said.

"Well, I say it's about time for that all to change." Tatsuki said. "If Orihime is going to be a trainer, she needs to act like one. That means she's going to need to get some battling practice."

"How are you going to do that?" Ichigo said.

"What are you? Stupid or something? The only way to get battling practice is for an actual battle." Tatsuki said. "Orihime!" Orihime looked back to look at Tatsuki. "Get Sylveon. We're going to get you some battling in."

"What?!" Orihime said. When they were able to grab their pokemon, Orihime and Tatsuki faced each other on the battlefield, but Orihime was nervous about this. "I don't know about this."

"You'll be fine." Ichigo said.

"It's just a little exhibition match. It's just going to get you more comfortable with battling." Rukia said. "We'll help you."

"So let's get this started." Tatsuki said. "I'll go easy on you and use a different pokemon. Tranquill, time to battle!"

"Tranquill!"

"Orihime, bring out Sylveon. This will be good for you and Sylveon." Rukia said.

"Okay." Orihime said, but she still didn't sound certain. "Sylveon, here we go."

"Sylveon!"

"So are you ready?" Tatsuki said, but Orihime still seemed nervous about the whole thing. "Allow me to make it a little easy on you. Tranquill, start out with Work Up."

"Tranquill!" Tranquill got roused up and unleashed a red aura.

"Work Up?" Orihime wonders what it was.

"It raises attack power. Orihime, you have to be prepared to battle back." Rukia said.

"I don't know if I can." Orihime said.

"You've got to or else Sylveon is going to get creamed." Ichigo said.

"Battle for Sylveon." Chad said.

"Your opponents will try to make sure you don't have the chance to battle back." Tatsuki said. "Tranquill use Gust." Tranquill's wings glowed and shot out a powerful blast of wind. Sylveon got hit from the attack and the others felt that Gust was powerful.

"Orihime, you've got to battle back." Rukia said. "What attacks can Sylveon use?"

"I remember something about Fairy Wind, Moonblast, Quick Attack, and Attract." Orihime said.

"Okay. Start out by telling Sylveon to use Fairy Wind." Rukia said.

"Okay. Go ahead, Sylveon. Use your Fairy Wind attack." Orihime said.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon stretched out its ribbons and spun them around and created a sparkling wind and it cancelled out Gust.

"Now what?" Orihime said.

"Quick Attack is a good attack." Rukia said.

"Okay. Sylveon use Quick Attack." Orihime said. Sylveon had an increase of speed with a white trail behind it.

"Counter that with your Quick Attack." Tatsuki said. Tranquill used the same attack and the two of them kept clashing into each other.

"Now what?" Orihime asked.

"You're going to need to come up with your own ideas." Rukia said. "Try and see if Attract will work."

"Right. Sylveon use Attract." Orihime said. Sylveon winked and unleashed some hearts. They circled around Tranquill and Tranquill had hearts in its eyes.

"Oh no." Tatsuki said as she didn't like this at all.

"It worked? Orihime, what gender is Sylveon?" Ichigo asked.

"My Tranquill is a male. That means Sylveon is a female." Tatsuki said. "Tranquill, you need to snap out of it." She called out, but Tranquill was acting lovey-dovey.

"Since their opposite genders, Attract was able to work. Orihime, try using that last attack." Orihime said.

"Got it. Sylveon use Moonblast." Orihime said. Sylveon gathered moon energy in a pink orb and shot it towards Tranquill. Tranquill got blasted hard and was knocked to the ground and still acted like he was in love.

"Let's call it there." Tatsuki said as she brought Tranquill back in his pokeball. "I don't like that my pokemon getting all mushy from something like Attract."

"It's a start. Orihime, Sylveon has a great set of moves. You just need to be confident." Rukia said.

"She's right. Sylveon needs you to be strong so she can be strong." Ichigo said. "I already think you can do it."

"Absol!"

"Absol thinks so too." Ichigo said. Orihime felt comfort having Ichigo think that. Tatsuki took a look at those two and was cautious. After all was said and done, they were about to part ways. "Thanks for everything, Tatsuki."

"No problem." Tatsuki said. "If you guys are looking for another gym to challenge, go and try the Mitsuki Gym. It's the nearest one from here."

"In Mitsuki City. Sounds like a good one." Rukia said.

"Great." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you better behave around Orihime." Tatsuki said, but Ichigo didn't understand. Tatsuki went over to Orihime and whispered something. "I saw the way you looked at him. Watch yourself." Hearing that had Orihime's face turn red. "Take of my girl." She said to everyone and headed out.

"Bye Tatsuki! Hope to see you again!" Orihime said as they all waved farewell.

With Orihime gaining a little experience in battling, perhaps she'll get better and more confident in future battles. Now, our heroes have their eyes set on the Mitsuki Gym in Mitsuki City. I wonder what kind of gym this one will be...as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	14. Rock Hard Solrock

Our heroes continue on their journey. They are now heading for Mitsuki City so that Ichigo can get his hands on the fourth badge. They will have to deal with a little detour.

All of them kept walking until Orihime looked up and noticed something in the sky.

"What is that?" Orihime said. All of them looked up and saw a Solrock floating in the air.

"That's a Solrock. It's a rock-type as well as a psychic-type." Rukia said.

"Wow. It's shaped like the sun." Chad said. All of them watched Solrock fly by until they saw it was being attacked by blasts of water were being shot at it. Solrock was being attacked they needed to do something.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Rock Hard Solrock

"Everyone use Water Gun!" A bunch of trainers using water-type pokemon were firing Water Guns at Solrock and it was doing its best to avoid all those attacks. Solrock unleashed a Fire Spin to try and keep them away. Ichigo and his friends followed the attacks and saw what was happening.

"What are they doing?" Rukia said.

"Are they trying to catch that Solrock?" Chad said.

"I'm not sure, but Solrock is outnumbered." Ichigo said.

"Excuse me." They all turned around to see an older girl with brown hair that went to her shoulders with a yellow shirt and red shorts. "You've got to help, Solrock. Please." None of them understood what was going on, but it did seem like Solrock needed help. Solrock spun around and was using Gyro Ball against some of the pokemon, but Solrock got blasted by another Water Gun and was surrounded and were about to attack.

"Absol, help out that Solrock and use Swords Dance." Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol jumped between them and used Swords Dance to reflect all the water attacks.

"Stop it!" Ichigo called out to everyone.

"What are you doing to that poor Solrock?" Orihime said.

"Solrock." Solrock was able to get up and floated away.

"No. it got away again." A man said that had brown hair and a beard with an orange shirt and brown pants. He turned around to face the group with the girl. "Monia, what do you think you're doing?"

"Daddy, please just leave that Solrock alone." Monia said.

"Not happening." Her father said. "Tht Solrock has caused nothing, but trouble. It's time someone takes care of that Solrock for good."

"So your solution is to relentlessly attack it?" Ichigo said as he already wasn't liking this.

"You saw that Solrock fight back." Monia's father said.

"Maybe because you were the ones attacking it. Solrock was probably just defending itself." Rukia said.

"I'm not going to waste time with this." Monia's father said and left with everyone else. Monia seemed upset with her father.

"Oh! He never listens. He's so stubborn." Monia said.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us what the heck is going on around here?" Ichigo asked.

"Right. Sorry. My name is Monia. That man that has a stubborn problem is my father, Fred. All those other people were from the small town we live in."

"My name is Ichigo and this is my Absol."

"Absol."

"My name is Orihime."

"I'm Rukia."

"And I'm Chad."

"Monia, why was your father and all those people attacking Solrock?" Orihime asked.

"I'll show you." Monia said. She led them through her small town and arrived at something that was suppose to be a river.

"The river is all dried up!" Rukia said.

"How did this happen?" Ichigo asked.

"My Dad and everyone else believe that this is Solrock's doing." Monia said.

"Why would they think that?" Ichigo asked.

"It all started a few weeks ago." Monia said. "One night this light shoot across the sky and landed somewhere near our village. The next morning after that, the river seemed to have dried up and right around that time was when Solrock first showed up. Without the river, our village doesn't have much water and we're starting to suffer because of it."

"I still don't understand why they attack Solrock." Ichigo said.

"My Dad believes Solrock was the reason for it and convinced practically everyone." Monia said. "He thinks it's too much of a coincidence that the river dried up right when Solrock appeared."

"So Solrock is being accused, but it sounds like there's no actual proof." Rukia said.

"Do you think Solrock actually did this?" Orihime questioned.

"Well, Solrock are able to generate heat like the sun and it is a pokemon that is said to come from space." Rukia said. "I suppose with some cosmic power, it is possible."

"No way." Ichigo said. "There's no way a single Solrock could do this and it seemed harmless earlier."

"That's what I think too, but no one will believe me." Monia said. "I want to prove Solrock's innocence, but I don't know what to do to help it."

"There's nothing you can do because it's guilty." All of them turned around and was met with Fred.

"Dad, you can't just blame that Solrock. What if it's innocent?" Monia said.

"Monia, I've heard enough. Solrock is guilty and that is that." Fred said.

"I'm with your daughter. There must be some other reason and I'm going to prove it." Ichigo said and he ran up the river.

"Ichigo, wait." Orihime said as she and the others went after him.

"Ichigo, what are you planning on doing?" Rukia asked.

"There must be something that's blocking the water from flowing through here." Ichigo said. "We either find it or maybe catching Solrock will show they're wrong."

"I get it. By capturing Solrock and the river doesn't return, that might prove that Solrock is not responsible." Monia said.

"Exactly." Ichigo said. All of them kept running down the river until they saw Solrock appear in front of them.

"There it is!" Chad said.

"Solrock!" Ichigo called out and got its attention. The reason Solrock didn't run off was because it recognized Absol and Ichigo were the ones that saved it earlier. "Solrock, a lot of people believe you're the reason for the river all dried up. We want to prove that you're innocent."

"Solrock, if you know something, you have to tell us." Rukia said.

"Poliwhirl use Bubble Beam!"

"Poliwhirl!"

"Solrock?" Solrock was blasted by a barrage of bubbles. All of them saw Fred caught up with his Poliwhirl.

"Dad, stop it." Monia said.

"It's a no brainer. We get rid of Solrock, we get our river back." Fred said.

"You don't even know if Solrock is really the reason. Just leave it alone already." Ichigo said. "It isn't right for you to just accuse it."

"I don't care. There's no other option. Poliwhirl use Hydro Pump." Fred said. Poliwhirl shot out a blast of high volume water at Solrock.

"No!" Ichigo stepped in and pushed Solrock out of the way, but he got blasted instead and shot into the dry river.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as she was concerned he was hurt. Absol stepped forward and looked ready to battle and get payback. Solrock went down to Ichigo and made sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm okay." Ichigo said. While he was down there, he saw a thin string of water running through. Ichigo looked further down the river and he thought he saw something. "Guys, it looks like there's something in the river just up ahead." All of them went to investigate and found the real source of the river's drought. The river was blocked.

"Look at this mess." Rukia said.

"How did this happen?" Monia asked.

"Look over here." Chad said. He found a crater and saw there was a rock at the bottom.

"A rock?" Orihime said.

"Not just any rock. It's a meteorite." Rukia said. "Monia, didn't you say something crashed down near your village a while back? I think it was this meteorite."

"The impact must have caused a wall of rocks and fallen trees to be built." Ichigo said. "That's what caused the water to stop flowing."

"I was wrong. Solrock, I'm so sorry I blamed you." Fred said and Solrock seemed to have forgiven it.

"At least now we know what to do." Ichigo said. "We just need to clear this stuff away." All of them got to work and had their pokemon help out as they tried to clear the trees away. Solcok helped out by using Confusion. They managed to get most of the stuff out of the way. "Almost there. We just need to clear out those rocks and dirt."

"Solrock." Solrock was building up power on its top stone.

"What's it doing?" Orihime asked.

"Looks like it's powering up a Solar Beam." Rukia said. Solrock fired the beam and blasted away the last of the blockade and water started flowing and people were so happy to have their river back.

"That's more like it." Ichigo said and Solrock was starting to act chummy near him. Solrock took a liking to Ichigo when he defended it from accusations and that Hydro Pump.

"Solrock really seems to like you." Orihime said.

"Yeah. Just what I want." Ichigo said as he took out a pokeball and tapped it against Solrock. Solrock went inside and the ball moved around until it dinged. Solrock now belong to Ichigo. With the capture, Ichigo and the others were on the road again.

"Bye!" Monia said.

"Take care!" Fred said as they all waved goodbye. Ichigo held Solrock's pokeball and was already admiring it.

"You really think a Solrock is a good pokemon for you?" Rukia asked.

"I've got to get new pokemon for my next gym and I have a feeling Solrock and I are going to be great friends." Ichigo said.

Clearing up Solrock's name and earning it's trust and respect, Ichigo takes his new pokemon and new friend with him on their journey. I wonder how Solrock will do in gym battles. We'll just have to stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…


	15. The Talent Dream Begins

With Solrock's capture, our heroes continue their journey as they head to Mitsuki City. Right now, they've all stopped in a small town. Ichigo's using the time to train his Solrock before his gym battle comes up.

"Solrock use your Gyro Ball." Ichigo said.

"Solrock!" Solrock spun around with the attack and it seemed powerful.

"Looking good." Ichigo said.

"Guys, check it out." Orihime said as she stood by a bulletin board and saw a poster for a pokemon talent star happening right in town.

"A pokemon talent star competition?" Rukia said. "Isn't that what Rose said he competed in?"

"Can we go see it? Pretty please?" Orihime said as she sounded excited to see it.

"It couldn't hurt." Chad said.

"I guess." Ichigo said. All of them went to the building to see what it was all about. None of them notice a Roselia step out from a bush and saw the poster as well.

"Roselia!"

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Orihime's voice) The Talent Dream Begins

They all went to the stage for the show and people were already taking their seats. All of them hanged in the back so Solrock and Absol doesn't become a bother to those who are watching.

"Wow! This must be a bigger deal than I thought!" Ichigo said.

"I think it's a great way to show off the best qualities of your pokemon." Rukia said.

"Yeah. Rose did make it sound like it was interesting." Orihime said. "I can't wait to see it." The lights went off and they all took that as a sign that it was starting. Spotlights shined down on the stage.

"Welcome one and all to another glorious pokemon talent star." A smokescreen went off and through the smoke came man in a blue tuxedo with brown hair. "It is a great pleasure to have all of you join us here. For those who don't me, my name is Varon and I will be your host throughout this competition. I will be giving you all the play-by-play of what will happen here. To all our showmen, I wish you the best of luck for each one of you. I know all of you will do your best and the one who stands above all shall win this talent star medal." He held out a gold medal that was about two inches wide with a star engraved and had a white diamond in the center.

"So that's what one looks like." Orihime said as she seemed fascinated by all of it.

"You seem to be very into this." Rukia said and Orihime didn't even deny it.

"Let us get started with our first showmen. Here's Pier." Varon said as he cleared away and lifted the curtains for a trainer named Pier to run out.

"Honedge, let's go!" Pier said and he released his Honedge.

"Honedge!"

"Honedge use Slash!" Pier tossed some wood into the air. Honedge unsheathed itself and tossed the sheath into the air. Honedge slashed against all the pieces of wood perfectly down the center and held the blade up with the sheath going perfectly down and covering it.

"Wow! Imagine the training it must have took to get that!" Ichigo said.

"Rose said the first round is where you show off the best quality of your pokemon." Rukia said. "This guy showed off the fact that Honedge greatly resembled a sword."

"That was impressive." Varon said. "Now I like you all to turn your attention to the screen. Our judges in the V.I.P. room will bring up Pier's score out of fifty. The higher the score, the better your chances of making it to the second round." The score was being dialed up and it ended up being 46. "A forty-six. That's an impressive score."

"I think I'm starting to see how this works." Orihime said.

"Solrock!" Both Orihime and Solrock seem interested in how this all works. Trainers and their pokemon went one after another and it was a great show.

"What a great display we've all seen." Varon said. "Now we shall be seeing who will be moving to round two."

"Roselia!" The show was interrupted as the Roselia from before came on the stage and started dancing and twirling.

"What is that?" Orihime asked.

"It looks like a Roselia, but what is it doing?" Rukia asked.

"Excuse me, but you can't be here." Varon said as he tried to move Roselia out of the way, but Roselia jumped and shot out a Stun Spore that Varon got caught in.

"Uuuhhh….they'll be a brief intermission." Varon said.

"That isn't good." Chad said.

"Let's go." Ichigo said as they all went to try and help him. Solrock hanged back for it wanted to see more. "Solrock, let's go." Solrock snapped out of the trance and went with them.

…..

Varon

Varon was taken to his private room. Once there, he was given some medicine that helped him a lot and he could move a lot better.

"That's great. Thank you." Varon said. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened up and Ichigo and the others came in.

"Varon, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Varon asked.

"My name is Ichigo and this is Absol and Solrock."

"Absol."

"Solrock."

"I'm Orihime."

"My name is Rukia."

"I'm Chad."

"We were all seeing what a pokemon talent star is all about for the first time." Orihime said. "I take it that Roselia wasn't suppose to be part of the show, was it?"

"No. Actually that Roselia has been appearing in a few other shows." Varon said. "We don't know why it's been showing up like this and we keep getting interrupted by it."

"That's really strange." Rukia said.

"I love to stay and talk more, but I need to get back on the stage. Enjoy the rest of the show." Varon said as he went back to work.

"It's strange. Why would that Roselia do all that?" Orihime said.

"I'm not sure, but it's not our problem." Ichigo said. "That Roselia seems to have gotten away and could be anywhere."

"Solrock!"

"Solrock? What is it?" Ichigo asked. Solrock was trying to tell them all to look behind them. All of them turned around and saw the Roselia was standing right there.

"There it is!" Orihime said.

"Roselia, what is it?" Ichigo said. Roselia had its eyes on Ichigo's keystone. Roselia went in and jumped up to Ichigo's arm and grabbed the ring and pulled it right off and ran with it. "Hey! Absol and Solrock, get it!" Absol and Solrock went after Roselia, but it turned to face them.

"Roselia!" Roselia shot out some energy scythes. Absol moved out of the way, but Solrock got blasted and hit the floor.

"What was that?" Orihime said.

"Magical Leaf." Rukia said.

"Solrock, return." Ichigo said as he brought Solrock back in its pokeball and Roselia ran off with the keystone. "Now Roselia made it our problem and made it personal as well!" Ichigo was mad and went after it.

"Ichigo, wait for us!" Rukia called out as the others followed him. All of them went after Roselia and followed it into the woods, but that was when they lost sight of it.

"Where did it go?" Chad asked.

"It couldn't have gotten that far and I'm going to find it and get my keystone back." Ichigo swore. "Let's split up and find it." All of them agreed and went off in different directions.

…..

Orihime

Orihime looked around through the woods to try and find Roselia. She wasn't making much progress on her own and saw she needed some help.

"Sylveon, come on out." Orihime said.

"Sylveon!"

"Sylveon, help me find Roselia." Orihime said and Sylveon agreed. Both of them kept an eye out to find Roselia.

"Roselia!" Both of them heard Roselia and it sounded close. Both of them hid behind some bushes. They found Roselia by a pond and continued to dance around with it wearing Ichigo's ring.

"There it is." Orihime said. She and Sylveon were about to make a move, but held back as they continued to watch Roselia dance with the ring. Orihime thought Roselia was a graceful dancer and was beginning to wonder something. "Does Roselia want to dance for others to see?" Orihime enjoys Roselia's dance and she loved the talent star. She wanted to see more of it and become part of it. Orihime made a step, but it broke a twig and it spooked Roselia in to running. "Wait!"

…..

The Others

Ichigo, Absol, Rukia, and Chad regrouped and none of them had any luck on finding Roselia.

"Nothing?" Ichigo said.

"No." Chad said.

"Sorry, Ichigo." Rukia said. Ichigo as getting frustrated, but Absol sensed something and they all saw Roselia come out.

"There you are! Give me back my keystone right now." Ichigo said.

"Guys, hold on." Orihime said as she was able to catch up with all of them. "I want to catch that Roselia." That was a piece of information none of them was expecting.

"You do? Why?" Rukia said.

"I figured it out. Roselia interrupts those shows because it wants to dance for others." Orihime said. "After seeing all that amazing stuff on stage, I want to become part of it."

"You want to be a showman?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right." Orihime said. "I never saw anything more amazing and I feel like that's where I belong. Roselia, I know it's what you want to." From the look on Roselia's face, it seemed Orihime was right about it. "Please, come with me and we both can do it."

"Rose." Roselia was wondering if it really should. Roselia took the Mega Ring and tossed it to Ichigo. It then dared Orihime to come and get it.

"I think Roselia wants to battle first. I think you have to earn its respect first." Ichigo said.

"Fine. Sylveon, I need your help." Orihime said.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon stepped forward and was ready to battle.

"Orihime, Roselia is part poison-type. Fairy-types like Sylveon are weak against them. You have to avoid poison attacks." Rukia said and Orihime understood. Roselia started with it firing purple needles. "Like that! That's Poison Sting!"

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack." Orihime said. Sylveon avoided the attack and slammed against Roselia.

"Orihime, be careful. Roselia's ability might be Poison Point." Rukia said. "If you make direct contact, Sylveon could get poisoned." Roselia kept the battle going with Magical Leaf and Sylveon got hit.

"Sylveon use Fairy Wind." Orihime said. Sylveon stretched it's ribbons and unleashed the sparkling wind with Roselia getting hit. "Now Moonblast!" Sylveon formed the pink orb and shot Roselia with it.

"Now try the pokeball." Ichigo said and Orihime took one out.

"Roselia, I want to try this. I see how beautiful it is with pokemon and trainer working together. So please come with me!" Orihime said as she tossed the ball and Roselia went in. The ball shook around and all of them waited to see if it would be catch. The ball stopped moving and there was a ding. "I did it!" Orihime's never been this happy for she caught a pokemon. "I actually caught a pokemon!"

"That's great." Ichigo said.

"Orihime, are you sure this is something you really want to do?" Rukia asked.

"It is." Orihime said and she let Roselia out and lifted Roselia in her arms. "Roselia, I know we'll be great friends and we'll do well in talent star."

"Roselia!"

With Roselia joining them on the journey, Orihime has her sights set on pokemon talent star? With that, more adventures are to come on our heroes' journey and pursue new dreams.

To Be Continued….


	16. The Doctor and Feistier

After having Roselia joining the group, and Orihime deciding to take the path of a pokemon showman, our heroes head arrive in Mitsuki City. This is where Ichigo is planning on earning his third gym badge.

"We've finally arrived in Mitsuki City!" Rukia said.

"Ichigo, are you excited? You have a chance to get your third gym badge." Orihime said.

"You better believe it. Absol, are you ready for a win?" Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol looked pumped for a battle.

"Out of the way! Move it!" All of them turned around and saw a guy with dark red hair in a spikey ponytail and black tribal tattoos. He wore jeans with a white vest and a yellow, green, and red stripped shirt with a white bandage around his head. He was carrying a few pokeballs and kept running. He didn't stop, not even when he ran into Ichigo and shoved him to the ground.

"Hey!" Ichigo called out, but the guy kept running. "What's that guy's problem?"

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) The Doctor and Feistier

After the rude encounter with whoever ran into Ichigo, they all headed straight for the gym, but it seemed to resemble more of a hospital.

"This place is the gym?" Orihime said.

"Doesn't look like one." Chad said. Rukia brought out a digital map and doubled check.

"Yeah. This is the place." Rukia said. All of them saw a woman walk right out the door.

"Excuse me, I came here to have a gym battle." Ichigo said.

"Another challenger?" The woman questioned. "I'm sorry, but the gym leader isn't here at the moment. She just got done with another challenge and her pokemon are resting at the moment."

"Oh man." Ichigo groaned.

"Might as well head over to the pokemon center." Rukia suggested since none of them had anything else to do at the moment.

…..

The Pokemon Center

"Please take care of them."

"Just leave it all to me." Nurse Joy said. That was when Ichigo and all the others walked in and they spotted the same guy that ran into Ichigo earlier.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted. He was still mad and marched over to the guy. The guy got his attention caught and Ichigo grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"You're the same guy that ran into me earlier. What the heck was that about?" Ichigo said.

"Sorry. My pokemon were in bad shape and they needed Nurse Joy. Besides, it's your fault for not moving out of the way."

"What did you say?" Ichigo said as he was ready to rumble.

"Enough you two." Nurse Joy said as she clapped her hands. "No fighting in here."

"Who are you anyway?" Rukia asked.

"The name's Renji. I just got done with a gym battle and I lost. I had to get my pokemon over here."

"Sounds like you were the challenger that came before me." Ichigo said as he let go of Renji.

"You're going to challenge the Mitsuki Gym?" Renji said. "Good luck. The gym leader might seem like a nice lady, but she's a tough one. She specializes in normal-types, but her pokemon used attacks I wasn't expecting."

"Normal types aren't limited by the elements like other pokemon so you don't know what attack they'll use." All of them looked to the front desk and saw a lady in a classy blue dress with black hair in a braid in the front.

"Hello, Miss Unohana." Nurse Joy said.

"Hello. I heard you were booked today. So I thought I come by and lend a hand again." Unohana said.

"Again?" Rukia questioned.

"Miss Unohana comes by every now and then to assist me in my work like Audino does." Nurse Joy said.

"Boys, keep in mind that a pokemon center is still a hospital. Please do your best to keep the noise down." Unohana said with an innocent smile.

"This guy started it." Ichigo said.

"I did not, but if you're looking for a fight, you got one." Renji said as they were both ready to rumble.

"Boys. I told you to please keep it quiet." Unohana said and still had that smile, but the feeling effect was different and it scared both of them.

"Okay." Both of them said as they were nervous. Unohana stepped inside to help Nurse Joy. When she was gone, both of them released a deep breath.

"Oh man. That lady seems nice, but she gave off this scary feeling." Ichigo said. While Renji was waiting for his pokemon to heal up, they all were getting to know him better.

"We didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves. My name is Rukia."

"I'm Orihime."

"You can call me Chad."

"And the brute with the stupid colored hair is Ichigo and his Absol." Rukia said.

"Hey!" Ichigo said.

"So you're going for gym battles as well, Renji?" Orihime asked.

"That's right, but I'm just starting out. I only got one badge." Renji said.

"Only one? I've already got two badges." Ichigo said and Renji got irritated.

"The number of badges doesn't mean anything." Renji said. "I'm bet I'm stronger than you in any way possible."

"Not a chance!" Ichigo said as the two of them were getting in each other's faces.

"You two seem a lot alike." Orihime said.

"You're both spirited and you're both aggressive." Chad said.

"I'm not anything like him!" Both of them shouted in denial.

"Cool it you two. Do you want me to get the scary lady?" Rukia said and that caused the both of them to settle down.

"You know what, I know how to settle this." Renji said. "Let's have a battle. Just a one-on-one. That will show who's stronger."

"No way. I need to keep my pokemon in top form for my gym battle." Ichigo said.

"I get it. You're scared." Renji said and that pulled the trigger.

"You're on!" Ichigo said. Both of them went out on the battlefield and were ready to start this battle.

"Here's my choice! Let's go Slakoth!" Renji said.

"Slakoth!" His Slakoth kept swaying.

"You're using that? Your Slakoth looks like it's ready for bed. Absol, put that Slakoth to bed." Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol stepped out and as ready to battle.

"This will be over quickly. Absol use Razor Wind."

"Absol!" Absol charged up the attack and shot it out, but Renji wasn't worried. The attack looked like it was going to attack, but Slakoth leaned away from the attack.

"It dodged?!" Ichigo said as he found that hard to believe.

"I didn't think a Slakoth could move like that." Rukia said.

"You'll find it hard to land an attack against my Slakoth." Renji said.

"Let's try this again. Absol use Night Slash." Ichigo said and Absol went to attack.

"Slakoth use Counter." Renji said. Slakoth was covered in orange energy. When Slakoth got hit by Night Slash, Slakoth released a force that pushed Absol back and did some damage. "Now use Slack Off." Slakoth yawned and healed itself.

"Smart." Rukia said.

"What is?" Orihime asked.

"Counter is a move that deals double the damage the user takes when hit with a physical attack." Rukia said. "Absol took a lot of damage with that being a fighting-type move. By using Slack Off, Renji's Slakoth regained some energy."

"Can you keep battling?" Ichigo asked and Absol was able to stand back up. "Absol use Dark Pulse." Absol shot out the dark attack, but Slakoth leaned away from the attack.

"Slakoth use Shadow Ball." Renji said. Slakoth formed a dark orb and shot it out towards Absol.

"Absol, dodge and use Swords Dance." Ichigo said. Absol jumped out of the way and formed the swords to gain power. "Now use Night Slash." Absol went to attack, but Slakoth leaned away again. "I'm starting to get annoyed."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Renji asked.

"Absol, back away and use Swords Dance." Ichigo said. Absol jumped away and formed the swords again and gained even more power.

"Slakoth, Shadow Ball." Renji said. Slakoth formed the orb again and shot it out. Absol braced himself and endured the attack.

"I've got to figure out how to beat that Slakoth, but the way it's moving is a problem." Ichigo said as he tried to think of a solution and one came to him. "Absol, jump and use Dark Pulse near where Slakoth is standing."

"Absol!" Absol jumped up and used the attack like Ichigo said. The impact from the added power of Swords Dance sent Slakoth flying into the air.

"Oh no!" Renji said.

"Absol use Razor Wind." Ichigo said. "Slakoth can't avoid it in midair." Absol launched the attack and was able to blast Slakoth. "Finish it with Night Slash." Absol charged at Slakoth's landing position and was able to hit Slakoth with his horn. Slakoth was sent flying and was taken out.

"It looks like that's it for Slakoth." Rukia said.

"It would appear so." All of them saw Unohana came out and she walked over to Slakoth. "Here. Eat some of this." She held out some food for Slakoth. "This holds a combo of oran berries and sitrus berries. It will help get your strength back." Slakoth took a piece and it tasted great. Slakoth got some strength back and got to eating.

"Wow! That Unohana really knows ow to treat pokemon." Ichigo said.

"Not really surprising when you think about it. She is the gym leader of this town." Renji said.

"Hold on! She's the gym leader?!" Ichigo said as he was surprised to hear that.

"You came all this way and didn't know it? You dope." Renji mocked. Ichigo just ignored that and went to speak to Unohana.

"Excuse me, Miss Unohana." Ichigo said.

"Yes?" Unohana asked.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I came to challenge your gym to get my third badge." Ichigo said.

"I see." Unohana said. "Very well. As a gym leader, I'll take your challenge. Let's have it tomorrow. I'm sure you would want your pokemon in top form."

"Right. Renji, you can watch if you want." Ichigo said.

"Watch you lose to her? Count me in." Renji said.

Not only has Ichigo been given a new rival, he'll have his chance to earn his third badge. What kind of battle will see out of this one? We'll just have to stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…


	17. Healing or Bruising

After arriving in Mitsuki City, our heroes met Renji. He's a young trainer aiming for the Unova League like Ichigo. They also met Unohana, the gym leader who is also a pokemon doctor. Now, Ichigo has issued to challenge her, with Renji staying to watch. The time has come for his third gym badge.

All of them went to the gym where Ichigo faced off against Unohana and the others watching in the stands.

"Watch and learn, Renji. Learn how to actually win." Ichigo said.

"Just because you beat me doesn't mean you'll win this." Renji said.

"Ichigo, it would do you good to stay focus on the battle." Unohana said.

"I will. Are you ready for this Absol?" Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol was all set.

"That third badge is about to be ours." Ichigo said.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Healing or Bruising

"The gym battle between Unohana, the gym leader, and Ichigo, the challenger will now being." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle is over when all three is unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute pokemon. If both sides are ready, let us begin!"

"Wigglytuff, lend me your assistance." Unohana said and released her first pokemon.

"Wigglytuff!"

"It's so cute and cuddly!" Orihime said as she already loved that pokemon.

"Tauros, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Roo!"

"Let's start with a bang. Tauros use Iron Head." Ichigo said. Tauros charged right at Wigglytuff with a head of metal and slammed right into Wigglytuff.

"Nice move." Rukia said. "Wigglytuff is part fairy-type. They're weak against steel type attacks." Wigglytuff was knocked down, but got right back up.

"Please use Disable." Unohana said.

"Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff's eyes glowed and a blue outline appeared around Tauros.

"No. Now Tauros can't use Iron Head for a while." Rukia said.

"That won't stop us." Ichigo said. "Tauros use Horn Attack." Tauros went to attack again and slammed against Wigglytuff, but it was still standing.

"Its defenses are strong." Rukia said.

"We can still keep going." Ichigo said as he was about to have Tauros attack again, but he noticed Tauros was just standing there. "Tauros, what's wrong?"

"Roo!" Tauros was all happy with hearts in his eyes.

"Tauros, what's gotten into you?" Ichigo said.

"It's Cute Charm. She did the same with me." Renji said.

"What is it?" Orihime asked.

"It's similar as Attract, but the opponent would need to make direct contact." Rukia said.

"Now use Hyper Voice." Unohana said. Wigglytuff took a deep breath and unleashed a powerful sonic attack that was painful to everyone's ears.

"Tauros, you've got to snap out of it." Ichigo said, but Tauros was still acting like it was in love.

"Please finish this with Gyro Ball." Unohana said. Wigglytuff rolled right at Tauros in pink rings and slammed into Tauros and knocked him out.

"Tauros is unable to battle. Wigglytuff is the winner." The referee said.

"I knew he couldn't beat her." Renji said.

"The battle isn't over yet." Orihime said.

"Zubat, you're up next." Ichigo said.

"Zuba!"

"We've got to be careful of Wigglytuff's Cute Charm. Zubat use Air Cutter!" Ichigo said. Zubat shot out the attacks and Wigglytuff took it all, but she still wouldn't fall.

"Use Gyro Ball again." Unohana said. Wigglytuff rolled over and was able to jump with her slamming into Zubat. This was bad for Ichigo can't lose another pokemon.

"Zubat, hang in there!" Ichigo called out and something awoke inside Zubat. Zubat shoved Wigglytuff off and it began to glow. "No way!"

"What's wrong with Zubat?" Orihime asked.

"It's evolving!" Chad said as all of them were amazed by it. Zubat changed as it got bigger and opened a pair of eyes with Zubat becoming Golbat!"

"Kwia!"

"Yeah! Zubat has evolved into Golbat!" Ichigo said.

"I'm impressed." Unohana said. "Obviously, you're pokemon have a strong bond with you and none of them want to let you down. I do wish I could give you a badge for that alone, but I can't."

"I wouldn't want you to. Golbat, let's win." Ichigo said. Golbat flew right over at Wigglytuff. Its fangs glowed purple and bit down on Wigglytuff and did massive damage that it knocked Wigglytuff out.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle. Golbat is the winner." The referee said.

"What just happened?" Renji said.

"That attack Golbat used was Poison Fang." Rukia said. "It must have learned it from evolving. That's good since poison-types are strong against fairy-types."

"I'm impressed again, but this next pokemon won't fall that easily." Unohana said. "Chansey, lend me your assistance."

"Chansey!"

"A Chansey? Careful, Golbat. Let me see your new power with Wing Attack!" Ichigo said. Golbat flew right at Chansey.

"Please use Double Slap." Unohana said. Chansey acted faster and slapped Golbat across the face. "Now it's time to use Shadow Ball." Chansey formed a black orb and shot it out with Golbat getting hit.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Golbat shook it off and was ready to get back in the fight. "Use your Air Cutter attack." Golbat shot out the attack and blasted Chansey with it. "Now use Wing Attack again." Golbat flew in and slammed its wings against Chansey.

"Chansey use Soft-Boiled." Unohana said. The egg in her pouch glowed and gained a yellow outline with all her injuries healed. "Now please use Double-Edge."

"Chansey!" Chansey glowed yellow and went on the attack.

"Golbat use Supersonic." Ichigo said. Golbat unleashed the sonic attack and Chansey got caught in it and was acting confused. "Now use Poison Fang!" Golbat flew in with its fangs glowing purple. Golbat bit on Chansey and the poison circulated through her and took her down.

"Chansey is unable to battle. Golbat is the winner." The referee said.

"Nice going. One more win and that badge is ours." Ichigo said.

"No way! He's inning!" Renji said.

"Ready to take back all the things you thought about him?" Rukia said.

"Not a chance." Renji said.

"Very nicely done, Ichigo. Let's see how you do against my last pokemon." Unohana said. "Audino, lend me your assistance."

"Audino!"

"So her last pokemon is Audino." Ichigo said. "We'll win this one all the same. Golbat use Poison Fang." Golbat flew in and went to attack.

"Audino use Thunderbolt." Unohana said.

Audino!" Audino unleashed an electrical attack that surprised everyone. Golbat got hit by the attack and was defeated.

"Golbat is unable to battle. Audino is the winner." The referee said.

"Golbat!" Ichigo said as he helped Golbat sat up. "Are you all right?" Golbat seemed a little upset that it lost. "I wasn't expecting Audino to use Thunderbolt."

"I told you before, Ichigo. Normal-types aren't bound by the elements like most pokemon are." Unohana said.

"Of course." Rukia said. "In a battle, you never know what attacks your opponent is going to use. Normal-types seem to be the most unpredictable because they can use almost any attack."

"So how will you handle this with your final pokemon?" Unohana said.

"Only one way to find out." Ichigo said as he held out his last choice. "Solrock, let's go!"

"Solrock!"

"Interesting. You've battle me with a fellow normal-type, a flying and poison-type, and now a rock and psychic-type." Unohana said.

"Wait till you see what he can do. Solrock use Gyro Ball!" Ichigo said. Solrock spun around and went to attack.

"Use Dazzling Gleam." Unohana said. Audino was surrounded by a rainbow light and flew at Solrock. The two attacks collided and both of them were pushed back.

"Solrock use Fire Spin." Ichigo said. Solrock generated fire and it surrounded Audino. "We've got it trapped."

"Not quite. Audino use Rain Dance." Unohana said. Audino concentrated a cloud formed above them and it started to rain down. The flames were dispersed and Solrock was getting weak.

"What's wrong with Solrock?" Orihime asked.

"Not is that Rain Dance weakening that Fire Spin, but since Solrock is a rock-type, it feels weak." Renji said. "Guess this match is coming to an end."

"Audino use Thunderbolt please." Unohana said. Audino unleashed the electric attack and Solrock got zapped.

"Solrock, push Audino away with Confusion." Ichigo said. Solrock still had the strength to battle back. It used the power of its mind and pushed Audino back.

"Audino use Hyper Beam." Unohana said. Audino powered up the attack and shot a yellow and orange beam and Solrock got blasted.

"Audino's attacks might not be that effective against Solrock, but the Rain Dance isn't helping Solrock at all." Rukia said.

"For a doctor that is suppose to be healing, she knows how to deal some damage." Orihime said.

"Ichigo needs to do something about those clouds." Chad said.

"Solrock, can you keep going?" Ichigo asked.

"Sol….Solrock." Solrock was still hanging in there, but barely.

"Solrock is tough, but the rain is making it weak." Ichigo said. "There has to be something we can do." He looked up to the clouds and got an idea. "That's it. Solrock, head up into the clouds and use Fire Spin." Solrock did what he was told and headed up for the clouds.

"What is he up to?" Unohana said. Solrock spun around and unleashed the fire into the clouds. The fire was heating the clouds and it caused the clouds to become lighter and the moisture turned to steam. "I can't see anything."

"Solrock use Gyro Ball." Ichigo said. Audino couldn't see where Solrock was and ended up getting hit by Gyro Ball. "Time to finish this. Solrock use Solar Beam."

"Sol!" Solrock began to charge up energy as the steam began to clear up. Solrock was able to fully charge the attack and shot it out at Audino. Audino took the attack and was defeated.

"Audino is unable to battle. Solrock is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo, the challenger." The referee said.

"Yes!" Ichigo cheered as all his friends cheered and Renji couldn't believe it. After the battle, Ichigo was being rewarded his badge.

"I'm am amazed, Ichigo. You certainly are a skilled trainer." Unohana said. "It is my pleasure to give you the Aid Badge." The badge looked just like a red six part cross.

"Thank you, Miss Unohana." Ichigo said as he accepted the badge.

"You might have more badges than me, but don't think that means I'm giving up. I'll get ahead of you soon." Renji said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ichigo said.

"That was an amazing battle. I can't wait till I can compete in my first talent star." Orihime said.

"You wish to compete in those, Orihime?" Unohana asked. "There happens to be one happening in Cian Town. It's on the way to Sakanda City, where the nearest gym is at."

"Really?!" Orihime said.

"I guess we know where we're heading next." Rukia said.

"I can't wait. My first time in a talent star is coming." Orihime said with excitement.

Ichigo has succeeded in gaining his third badge and now Orihime is excited for her first talent star debut. With their next destinations set, our heroes continue on their journey where more excitement comes.

To Be Continued….


	18. Pach a Star

After earning his third badge, Ichigo and his friends continue on their journey. They decided to head to Cian Town so Orihime can compete in her first talent star. As they pass through a common city, they're about get in something that's hard to believe.

"Where is he?"

"He has to be here!" All of them had a look around and saw girls everywhere and they all seemed like they were looking for something important.

"What's with all of them?" Ichigo said.

"Absol?"

"Look!" Orihime said as she pointed to a video. It showed a man with brown hair and he was one of action as he put himself in dangerous areas and pushed through them. "It's Bradley Ashwin!"

"Oh my gosh! His new movie premieres today and he is so handsome!" Rukia said. Both of them were acting like fangirls and the guys were finding this weird.

"Don't tell me they're going nuts over some superstar." Ichigo said. "So the guy is in a few movies. What's the big deal?" Before any of them could answer that, a guy covered up came up to them and was holding something.

"Excuse me, I need you to do something." The man said and handed over the covered item to Ichigo. "I need you to watch this for a few hours. I'll be back."

"Hold on." Ichigo said as he didn't understand, but the mystery man already left, but failed to notice he dropped his hat. "What was that about?"

"What did he give you?" Rukia said as she removed some of the cloth and showed it was a pokemon.

"Chipa!"

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Pach a Star

"Cute!" Orihime said as she took the pokemon in her arms and was already in love with it. "You are so cute. What is the name of this little cutie?"

"It's a Pachirisu." Rukia said.

"Why would that guy asked us to watch over his Pachirisu?" Ichigo asked.

"Does anyone know who it was anyway?" Chad asked. Rukia looked over to the direction the man ran off in and she noticed the hat he dropped. Rukia walked over to it and saw it was a black bucket hat with B.A. on it. "Where have I seen this hat before?" All of them walked over to look at that hat.

"Hang on." Orihime said as she passed Pachirisu back to Ichigo and took the hat. She held it up to the trailer and saw it was the same one that Bradley Ashwin was wearing. "I knew it! I can't believe I'm holding Bradley Ashwin's hat. I'm dreaming!"

"You really think that guy was Bradley Ashwin?" Chad said.

"That would mean that Pachirisu is Bradley's pokemon!" Rukia said as she and Orihime were starting to act like fangirls and annoyed Ichigo.

"But why would a famous superstar who plays a tough guy have a pokemon like Pachirisu?" Ichigo said. "I figured he would want something more on the edge."

"Why would he give it to us in the first place?" Chad said.

"Let's go find out. Pachirisu, you're going back to your trainer." Ichigo said.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu was so happy that climbed on Ichigo and climbed around Ichigo's neck.

"Hey!" Ichigo said with a giggle. "That tickles." Pachirisu let its cheeks rubbed against Ichigo and it actually zapped him. "Okay. Let's get going."

…

Theater

People were lined up for the movie with Bradley as the star. Most of them consisted of women for Bradley was suppose to be making.

"Man. No wonder this guy had to keep himself covered." Ichigo said.

"His new movie is premiering here!" Orihime said.

"We have to get tickets!" Rukia said. Both of them were about to get in line, but Chad grabbed a hold of both of them.

"Remember why we're here." Ichigo said. "We're here to bring back the Pachirisu and nothing more." That bummed the both of them out. "Let's go in through the back. We've got to find the guy."

…..

Bradley

"Absolutely not!" Bradley said. He was in his private room and was talking to his manager and was not happy.

"I'm only going to ask one more time. Where is that Pachirisu?!" His manager said.

"Forget it, Hector." Bradley said.

"Fine. It's for the best anyway. I hope you took my advice and got rid of that pest." Hector said.

"Pachirisu is not a pest and I didn't get rid of it. I'm going back for it so you can't get your hands on it." Bradley said.

"That little Pachirisu could ruin everything." Hector said. "We've spent years crafting that tough guy image. If your fans know that you have a pokemon like that, your tough guy image is ruined."

"I don't care." Bradley said. Hector ran his hands through his bald head. He walked over to the window to try and clear his head, but when he looked down, he saw Ichigo and the others with Pachirisu. "Hector, is something out there?"

"No." Hector said as he closed the curtains. Hector knew he had to keep Pachirisu away from Bradley and he was going to do just that.

"Let's see if we can get in through a window." Ichigo said.

"Are you sure? They all looked closed." Rukia said.

"Only one way to find out." Ichigo said as he started climbing a tree. Ichigo and Pachirisu tried looking through the windows to find Bradley. Pachirisu thought it saw Bradley through the curtains.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu hopped off Ichigo and climbed over to a branch.

"What's with you?" Ichigo asked. Pachirisu tried getting Bradley's attention as it jumped on the branch. "Don't do that. You're going to fall." Ichigo tried reaching out to Pachirisu, but they both ended up falling. Absol acted fast and caught Pachirisu, but Ichigo plummet right into the ground.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Orihime asked.

"That little one is lucky it's cute." Ichigo said.

…..

Front Entrance

They all thought it would be best just to go in through the front door. They were able to get in, but they already ran across Hector and they were trying to keep Pachirisu away.

"I'm sorry, but there must be some mistake." Hector said.

"That's cant' be right." Orihime said. "We found Bradley's hat from the guy that gave us this Pachirisu. It just has to be his."

"Nope. Sorry." Hector said. "Bradley Ashwin doesn't even have a little pokemon like that." That was when Bradley opened the door to his dressing room.

"Hector, what's going on? I thought I heard my name." Bradley said.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu jumped out of Ichigo's and ran to him.

"Pachirisu! I'm glad to see you." Bradley said as he lifted Pachirisu in his arms.

"So it was his." Ichigo said and Hector found this trouble.

"It's him!" The girls said. Both of them were about to go to him, but Ichigo grabbed them both and held them back.

"Hold on. This guy owes us some answers." Ichigo said. All of them moved inside and Bradley was explaining himself. During which that Rukia and Orihime were gawking that they were in the same room as Bradley.

"I'm really sorry for just dumping my Pachirisu on you like that, but I needed someone to take care of my little buddy until the premiere was over." Bradley said.

"But why?" Chad asked.

"You see, my manager has a problem with me having a Pachirisu." Bradley said. "I was worried Hector might have tried something to get rid of Pachirisu."

"Why would he want that?" Ichigo asked.

"He's afraid it will ruin the tough guy image I've built up and I'll lose fans." Bradley said. "I don't really care. I could never get rid of Pachirisu. Before I became a star, I had to work hard to make ends meet and just when I was about to give up my dreams, I met Pachirisu. This little face gave me the boost I needed and helped me get where I am."

"I can understand." Ichigo said as he petted Absol. "I could never get rid of Absol no matter what anyone told me."

"Anyway, thanks for watching Pachirisu." Bradley said as he stood up and placed Pachirisu down. "I bet your hungry, aren't you? You stay here and I'll get some food. Any of you want anything?"

"We'll come with you." Ichigo said.

"Yes!" Rukia and Orihime cheered as all of them stepped out. When they left, Hector was up to no good as he had a security guard with him.

"I don't care what you do with it. Just get rid of that Pachirisu." Hector said.

"Understood." The guard said. It stepped in and Pachirisu was just sitting there. The guard went over and grabbed Pachirisu. Pachirisu tried to get out his grasp and its cries were heard by Absol.

"Absol!" Absol ran to help Pachirisu and the others noticed it.

"Absol, what's wrong?" Ichigo said as they all went after him. The guard carried Pachirisu backstage and tried to deal with the struggle. Absol was able to track Pachirisu and found the two of them.

"That guard has Pachirisu!" Orihime said.

"Let it go." Ichigo demanded, but the guard just made a run for it. "Stop!" All of them were going after him, but Hector grabbed Bradley and held him back.

"Bradley, just let it go." Hector said.

"Hector, let me go." Bradley said. The guard kept running and was on the stage with the curtains with Bradley's fans cheering for him.

"Just forget about that Pachirisu." Hector said. "What would your fans think if they find out you have one?"

"I don't care." Bradley said as he knocked Hector off and Hector accidently flipped a switch that opened the curtains. Everyone one in the audience wondered what was going on and wanted to know where Bradley was. "I rather have no fans than give up Pachirisu." Bradley ran up and joined them and all the girls were cheering for joy.

"Let Pachirisu go." Ichigo said.

"Pachirisu, give him your Discharge." Bradley said. Pachirisu unleashed electricity and the guard got zapped. It dropped Pachirisu and ran over to Bradley. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"That's it." Hector said. "Give me that little troublemaker."

"Absol, give Hector a little warning." Ichigo said. Absol charged in and tackled Hector down and growled at him, convincing Hector to back off. Everyone in the audience cheered as they all thought it was an act.

"Thank you, but none of this was an act." Bradley said. "All that was real and this Pachirisu is really my partner."

"Chipa!" At first, it seemed like no one knew what to think, but cheers and applause came for everyone liked seeing a softer side of Bradley.

"I knew it. I knew that Pachirisu would be good for his publicity." Hector said to everyone's annoyance. After the movie and everything was cleared up, Bradley and Pachirisu were saying his goodbyes to Ichigo and the others.

"So long and thanks for everything." Bradley said as they all waved farewell.

"I think its great Bradley doesn't care what others think of what pokemon he has." Ichigo said.

"You can say that again." Rukia said.

"Wait! Rukia, we forgot to get his autograph!" Orihime said and both of them were actually starting to panic.

"No you don't. Let's go." Ichigo and Chad as they took the girls further away. Even Absol was annoyed by them.

Pokemon come in all shapes and sizes, but as long as the trainer cares for them, it matters not what others think. Our heroes take that lesson with them as they continue on their journey.

To Be Continued….


	19. Shell of the Slice

Our heroes continue on their journey. They're close to Cian Town so that Orihime can compete in her first talent star.

While they were walking, Rukia took a notice on the trees and saw some of them had some slash marks in them.

"Hold on." Rukia said as she got the others to stop. "Take a look at the trees. This is really weird." All of them had a look around and saw what Rukia was talking about.

"You're right. What happened to all the trees?" Orihime asked.

"Maybe some pokemon cut through all of them." Ichigo said. "It could have been something like a Scyther."

"But why are there so much?" Rukia asked.

"Kkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyayaaaaaaaaa!" All of them heard a strange sound it they also heard something chopping against wood. Whatever cut through the trees, they're about to find out what it is.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Shell of the Slash

All of them followed the sound of the sound and found more chopped trees on the way. They soon came across a man with a bald head and had red marks around his eyes with jeans and a blue vest with a white shirt underneath. He also carried a wooden sword. He also had a Dewott with him.

"Good work. Again, Dewott. To be the best, we have to train like we are the best." The guy said.

"Dewott!" Dewott did what it was told and pulled out its two scalchops with it starting to strike against a tree and it was. What was impressive was how fast Dewott was going. They could barely keep up with it.

"So that's what caused all those marks in the trees." Rukia said. "That guy is just training with his Dewott."

"Dewott is the evolve form of an Oshawott. That's one of the starter pokemon new trainers can choose from here in Unova, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Right." Rukia said. Dewott seemed to have heard them and tossed one of the shells at them and it lodge into a tree with all of them freaked out by it.

"Who are all of you?" The guy asked.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to disturb you." Orihime said.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as Dewott went over and pulled its shell out of the tree.

"Just doing some training. My name is Ikkaku and this is my partner Dewott."

"Dewott!"

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Orihime."

"I'm Ichigo and this is Absol."

"I'm Rukia."

"And I'm Chad."

"So is all this you're doing?" Rukia said as she referred to the trees.

"Sure is." Ikkaku said.

"How did Dewott do all this?" Ichigo asked.

"Not just Dewott. Watch this." Ikkaku said as he and Dewott took their positions in front of two trees. He held out his wooden sword and Dewott held out his shells. "Kkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Both of them used that wooden sword and shells to strike against the trees and they both going greatly fast.

"Wow! Look at them go!" Orihime said.

"You want to train your pokemon, you've got to train just as hard." Ikkaku said as he swung away. Both of them stopped and saw they left some marks in the trees.

"Oh man. Both of them are really strong." Rukia said.

"You can say that again." Ichigo said.

"It's good to be strong." Ikkaku said. "I'm aiming to win the Unova League and after that, I'm going to take on the Elite Four."

"That's aiming pretty big." Ichigo said.

"You've got to dream big to go big." Ikkaku said.

"Who's the Elite Four?" Orihime said and that little sentence almost knocked all of them off their feet.

"Are you kidding me, woman?! You don't know who the Elite Four are?!" Ikkaku shouted.

"The Elite Four are the four strongest trainers in the entire region." Ichigo said. "The only one that stands above them is the champion of the whole region and they each specialize in a certain type."

"Oh! So who's in the Elite Four?" Orihime said.

"I can tell you that." Ikkaku said. "There's Toshiro that specializes with ice-types. There's Kenpachi that uses fighting-types. We also have Kurotsuchi that specializes with poison-types. Finally, there's Ukitake that works with electric-types."

"So who is at the top?" Orihime said.

"That would be Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto." Rukia said.

"Yeah. Once I'm going to win the Unova League, I earn the right to challenge them and I'm going to rise up to the top." Ikkaku said.

"Well, you're going to have a long wait." Ichigo said.

"And why would that be?" Ikkaku said with displeasure.

"Because you're not going to win the Unova League." Ichigo said. "That's going to be me."

"Absol." Both of them stood with confidence that they would win.

"You wish." Ikkaku said. "I'm the one who is going to win the Unova League and take on the Elite Four and you are not going to stop me from doing that.

"Is that so? How about a battle?" Ichigo said. "Let's see which one of us would be ready to take on the Elite Four."

"There's no way you can decided something like that." Rukia said. "The Elite Four far surpass anything either of you would have right now."

"I don't think they care." Chad said and Rukia groaned in annoyance.

"Why is it that Ichigo always seems to find himself a battle to get into out of nowhere?" Rukia said. Ichigo and Ikkaku stood facing each other to see who would have a better chance at facing one of the Elite Four.

"I'll be using my Dewott in this battle. Who will you be using?" Ikkaku said.

"If you're using your ace partner, I'll use mine. Let's go, Absol." Ichigo said. Both of their pokemon stepped forward and were ready for this battle.

"Before we begin, there's a little something we need to do." Ikkaku said.

"And what might that be?" Ichigo said and he and Absol saw something they both thought was really weird and stupid.

"Luck. Luck. Luck. Luck!" They walked on their toes and stretched out their arms and legs. "Luck. Luck. Luck. Luck!" They did the same thing in the opposite direction. "Luck. Luck. Luck. Luck!" They both flipped and stood on their hands and then landed down with their feet spread and holding out their arms.

"What the heck was that?" Ichigo said.

"My lucky dance." Ikkaku said.

"Can we just battle already?" Ichigo said.

"You asked for it. Dewott, start out with your Razor Shell!" Ikkaku said.

"Dewott!" Dewott formed two blades from his shells and went to attack.

"Absol, counter that with your Night Slash." Ichigo said. Absol charged in and met the attack. Both of them tried to pushed the other back.

"Push harder, Absol!" Orihime cheered.

"You can try, but you won't get my Dewott to move that easily." Ikkaku said.

"Go!" Ichigo shouted. It ended up being a stalemate and both of them pushed the other back.

"No way! No one has ever been able to match Dewott's Razor Shell like that before!" Ikkaku said as he was completely surprised.

"We're just getting started." Ichigo said. "Absol use Razor Wind." Absol powered up his horn and shot out the attack.

"Dodge it and use Fury Cutter." Ikkaku said. Dewott jumped over the attack and came at Absol with its paws sharpened.

"Dodge it!" Ichigo said and Absol was able to move out of the way. "Absol use Dark Pulse."

"Dewott use Water Pulse." Ikkaku said. Absol shot out the dark beam and Dewott shot out and orb of water. However, Absol's Dark Pulse was stronger and pushed through with Dewott getting blasted.

"Had enough?" Ichigo said, but Ikkaku seemed too cocky.

"Revenge." Ikkaku said. Dewott let out a battle cry and shot out a blast of energy and Absol got hit hard from the attack.

"What was that?" Orihime asked.

"Revenge is a powerful move." Rukia said. "It takes the damage the user just took and doubles it to send it right back. With it also being a fighting-type move, it did a lot of damage."

"I guess that's it." Ikkaku said as he truly believed he won.

"No. Absol, I know you can do it." Ichigo cheered. Ikkaku thought it was pointless, but he was proven wrong as Absol was able to get on his legs and stand back up.

"No way! How can Absol still battle after getting hit with so much power from our Revenge?" Ikkaku said.

"Don't ever underestimate my Absol." Ichigo said.

"One more attack shouldfinish the job. Dewott use Razor Shell." Ikkaku said. Dewott pulled out its shells and went for the attack.

"Knock those shells out of Dewott's hands with Razor Wind." Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol used his attack and blasted Dewott with the scalchops knocked out of its hands.

"Absol, finish this with Night Slash." Ichigo said.

"Dewott use Fury Cutter!" Ikkaku said. Both of them prepped their attacks and attacked. Both of them clashed into each other and pushed the other back. Dewott and Absol were both shaking in their stances and it seemed risky to continue. However, Dewott was the first to fall and lost the battle. "Dewott!"

"It looks like it's over." Rukia said.

"Nice going, Absol." Ichigo said. Absol was glad it won, but could barely stay up. "Absol!" Ichigo ran over to Absol as he was afraid Absol was hurt.

"I'll admit that you are strong, Ichigo. I'm looking forward to us battling again." Ikkaku said. "This just show I still need to get stronger."

"Thanks. You weren't so bad, Ikkaku." Ichigo said.

"This has been great and everything, but we should get going. I want to get to Cian Town and reach the talent star." Orihime said.

"You guys are going to Cian Town? I'll lead the way." Ikkaku said. "It isn't that far." Ikkaku led them to Cian Town and they arrived as they saw Cian Town just down a hill. "There it is."

"Awesome! Thank you so much for bringing us here." Orihime said.

"No problem. Good luck, Orihime. Ichigo, I'll be waiting at the Unova League." Ikkaku said.

"Dewott!"

"You can count that I'll be there." Ichigo said.

Looks like Ichigo has made himself a new rival and a tough one at that. With motivation to get stronger, Ichigo and Ikkaku part ways for the moment. Now, Orihime's first time in a pokemon talent star is soon to come.

To Be Continued….


	20. Appeal of the Show

Pokemon Talent Star, a competition where trainers known as pokemon showmen show off the best of their pokemon. Sort of similar to contests. Orihime wishes to be part of them and she's going to be part of Cian Town. We'll soon see if Orihime has what it takes to win.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Orihhime's voice) Appeal of the Show

Ichigo and the others were in the entrance hall of the stage. All of them were waiting with Sylveon and Roselia because Orihime had something she wanted to show.

"Orihime, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Hang on. I'm coming out." Orihime said as she stepped outside and she was hearing a lovely pink dress that went to her knees and sleeveless with red heels. She had a white flower corsage on her left side and wore white silk gloves that went to her shoulders. "So what do you guys think?"

"Sylveon!"

"Roselia!"

"Wow! You look beautiful." Rukia said.

"You actually look really nice." Ichigo said and Orihime blushed a little.

"How come you're all dressed up?" Chad asked.

"I find out showmen wear elegant and beautiful outfits in these." Orihime said.

"So do you know who you're using? You can only use one pokemon." Rukia asked.

"I actually thought about it and I'm going with Roselia." Orihime said and Roselia was really happy to hear about that. "Roselia has been practicing a lot with its dancing."

"That's actually a smart choice." Rukia said.

"Delcatty!" All of them looked and saw a Delcatty looking at all of them.

"How cute! Who is this?" Orihime asked.

"It's a Delcatty." Rukia said. Delcatty held out something on its tail and looked like a gold chain necklace with a light blue flower on it. It looked like it was giving the necklace to Orihime.

"What's this?" Orihime said as she took it.

"It's for you." All of them saw Delcatty run to its trainer as it jumped into her arms. Delcatty's trainer was a woman with strawberry blonde hair. She wore a red sleeveless top with a pink scarf. She also wore a white skirt with black go-go boots and had a few bracelets on.

"Excuse me, but why are you giving this to me?" Orihime asked.

"I buy way too many accessories and I have a hard time finding what goes great with another, but when I saw you in that dress, I knew that necklace would look lovely with it. It also looks better on you than it does on me."

"Thank you, but I can't take this." Orihime said.

"It's fine. We show-women have to stay together."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo said as he was confused by the term. "You mean a showman, don't you?"

"It's the term for female showman. Please take it. I insist."

"Thank you." Orihime said as she placed the necklace on. Orihime looked at herself in the mirror, she loved the necklace. "It's beautiful. Thank you!" Orihime turned around to thank her, but the mysterious woman was already gone. "She left? I didn't even get her name."

"Don't worry about it. You'll have to see her again if she's competing." Ichigo said. "In the meantime, you need to get Roselia and yourself ready."

"You're taking a big step and you need to be prepared." Rukia said.

"You're right." Orihime said. Orihime changed back to her normal clothes and they all went out to a battlefield. Orihime was doing some training with Roselia and was facing off against Ichigo and Solrock.

"Okay, Orihime. Come at me with all you've got." Ichigo said.

"Right. Roselia use Magical Leaf." Orihime said.

"Roselia!" Roselia unleashed the attack and it was heading their way.

"Solrock use Fire Spin." Ichigo said.

"Solrok!" Solrock created the fire and counted the attack with it.

"Nice work." Ichigo said, but Solrock wasn't stopping. Solrock generated the fire around itself and spun around in the flames. "Solrock, what are you doing?"

"That's weird." Chad said.

"I don't think so. I think Solrock might have taken an interest in these talent stars." Rukia said.

"You really think so?" Orihime asked.

"I do." Rukia said.

"That's great. Ichigo, you can enter as well. It could be fun if we both enter." Orihime said.

"You could give it a shot." Chad said.

"I don't know." Ichigo said as he didn't seem sure about any of it.

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Solrock. Solrock seems to want to." Rukia said.

"Solrock, do you really want to?" Ichigo said and Solrock seemed like it really wanted to. "Okay. If it means that much to you, I'll do it." Ichigo said.

"Of course, you still need to register." Rukia said.

"Oh no! I haven't gotten the chance to either!" Orihime said. Ichigo and Orihime ran back into the entrance hall and at the reception desk. "Excuse me, but I need to register for the show."

"Me too." Ichigo said.

"Of course. I just need your passes." The receptionist said, but they already ran into their first problem.

"We don't have one." Ichigo said.

"That must mean this is your first time." The receptionist said and got to work on the computer. "I just need your names and where you're from."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki from Karakura Town."

"And I'm Orihime from Rikka Town."

"Okay." The receptionist said as she printed out two passes. "Here are your passes. You can now enter any competition within the region. I'll also give you both these." She gave them both squared cases. "These are medal cases. If you win a star medal, you can keep it in there."

"Thank you." Orihime said as the others came in.

"It looks like you two are all set." Rukia said.

"Sure are. Solrock, let's do our best. Absol, you'll cheer right?" Ichigo said.

"Solrock!"

"Absol!"

"We'll do our best as well. Sylveon, Roselia, this our first step to something big. Are you two with me?" Orihime said.

"Roselia!"

"Sylveon!" Ichigo might be doing this for Solrock, but Orihime and her pokemon are all set to take the first step to her new dream.

…

The Next Day

The time for the competition has begun as people were taking their seats and Varon stepped out to introduce everyone.

"Welcome, one and all to the Cian Town Pokemon Talent Star." Varon said. "It is my pleasure to have you all here to join us as pokemon and trainer give off a great show." As Varon was giving off introductions, Ichigo and Chad were in the room for the competitors to wait until they go. Rukia came in a little frantic. Ichigo didn't even bother to dress up

"I can't find Orihime." Rukia said.

"It's about to start. Where is she?" Ichigo said. Orihime was in a dressing room and was trying to put her hair up with the bottom clipped to her head. She was having trouble getting it.

"Oh man. I should have done my hair yesterday and slept with it like that." Orihime said.

"Let me help." The woman from before showed up behind her and was helping Orihime with her hair wearing a glittering red dress with a slit in it.

"Thank you again. I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Orihime."

"I'm Rangiku. I take it this is your first time."

"Yeah. How did you know?" Orihime asked.

"I could tell just by looking at you." Rangiku said.

"Oh." Orihime said with a little embarrassment. "What about you? Have you entered in these before?"

"Three shows, but I only have one medal." Rangiku said as she finished it up. "There we go."

"Thank you. I guess I better get going." Orihime said as she was about to leave.

"One more piece of advice. Whatever happens, stay calm and confident." Rangiku said. "The pokemon does better when you keep your cool."

"Got it." Orihime said and headed for the waiting room. Ichigo and the others were waiting for her to show up, but it was about to start soon. That was when she came in.

"There you are. Where have you been?" Ichigo asked.

"I had trouble with my hair, but that girl from before, Rangiku, helped me with it." Orihime said.

"Now please welcome our first show-woman, Rangiku!" Varon said and all eyes were on Rangiku as she came out from behind a curtain.

"Delcatty, let's do this!" Rangiku said as she called out her partner.

"Delcatty!"

"Delcatty, start out with Disarming Voice." Rangiku said. Delcatty shot out a heart-shaped beam and jumped into it. "Now let's use Captivate." Delcatty winked and shot out some tiny hearts that surrounded her. Everyone was captivated with how Delcatty looked.

"What a splendid way to show Delcattty's charm. It's not a favor to most females for nothing." Varon said. "Let's see her score." They all turned to the screen and saw it became a…. "47! An impressive score right from the start."

"That's going to be a tough one to beat." Rukia said.

"This might be tougher than I thought." Orihime said as she was getting a little discouraged. Others perform and some of them did well.

"Now welcome a newcomer, Ichigo!" Varon said. Ichigo came running out.

"Solrock, let's do this!" Ichigo said as he let Solrock out.

"Solrock!"

"Solrock, use Fire Spin and Confusion." Ichigo said. Solrock created the spiral flame and shot it up. Then, it used its mind powers and had the flames form around it. "Gyro ball!" Solrock spun around and the power shot out some streams of fire. It was like everyone was staring at the sun.

"Now that is an impressive. What a splendid way to show off a pokemon that represents the sun." Varon said. "What do our judges say?" The score was being dialed up and it came up. "42! Not a bad score for a beginner."

"Wow! That was impressive." Orihime said and that was when a backstage worker came in.

"Next up is, Orihime."

"Right." Orihime said as she ran out. She got a glimpse of Rangiku and she nodded her head to encourage some luck on her. Orihime ran out and on the way, Ichigo was meeting up with her.

"Good luck. You're going to do great." Ichigo said.

"Thanks. Ichigo, you were amazing." Orihime said as the two of them high-fived.

"Now let's welcome another newcomer. Please welcome, Orihime." Varon said. The curtain opened up and Orihime stepped out. This was her big chance.

Orihime claims she wants to be a pokemon show-woman and now she gets the chance to compete. Will she succeed or will it end before it even begins? You'll just have to stay tune and find out.

To Be Continued….


	21. Getting Delcatty on Stage

Our heroes arrived in Cian Town so Orihime could take part in the talent star. While getting ready, Ichigo has decided to take part with Solrock and Orihime has met Rangiku. Both have put on a great show, but we're about to find out if Orihime has what it takes herself.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all, it's you and me

Pokemon

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Gotta catch'em all

Pokemon

(Orihime's voice) Getting Delcatty on Stage

Orihime was called to the stage for it was her turn to go. She was actually nervous, but she tried to be what Rangiku told her. She needed to be calm and confident.

"Here we go. Roselia, let's do this!" Orihime said as she called out her choice.

"Roselia!"

"It's time to dance, Roselia!" Orihime said. Orihime was able to get permission for music. It started up and Orihime started dancing. Roselia twirled around and did a couple grand jetés. Roselia put some grace and style in her movements and the audience was loving it.

"That is not something you see every day. That Roselia has beautiful movements." Varon said.

"Roselia, time for the grand finish with Stun Spore." Orihime said. Roselia jumped up with a spin and sprinkled the spores around. The sparkles from them added some allurement to Roselia. Orihime got under Roselia and caught it with them posing as they held out an arm.

"Wonderful! Truly wonderful." Varon said as he clapped with the audience. "Let's see what her score is." Orihime's score dialed up and she wondered what it would be. "Orihime scores a 43. That's not a bad score at all." It was such huge relief to Orihime to get a score like that. "That's the last performance. We'll take some time off to see who shall move to the second round." Orihime went back to the waiting room and the others were talking.

"Orihime, you did great." Rukia said.

"Roselia was awesome too." Ichigo said.

"Thanks guys." Orihime said. "Although this huge weight on me won't go away. I don't know what it is."

"It's just anxiety." Rangiku said as she came over. "It's always nerve wracking waiting for the results. Only eight of the contestants can move to the next round."

"Only eight?! The odds are stacked pretty high." Chad said.

"Perhaps, but we all got some good scores." Ichigo said. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Okay. Here are the lucky eight that are moving to round two." Varon announced. All of them looked to the screen and saw the eight showmen and show-women and it showed all three of them were in.

"Yes!" Ichigo said.

"You both did great out there for your first time." Rukia said.

"Yeah, but the next part is the battling stage and that's where I rule." Ichigo said. "First, we battle here and then it's the Sakanda Gym." When Rangiku heard that part, she didn't seem to like it at all.

"We're both going to do great. I can tell." Orihime said.

"Hang on." Rangiku said and she sounded frustrated. "You're going for the Sakanda Gym?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said as he didn't see the problem.

Then, why the heck are you here?" Rangiku said. "This place is for serious trainers that want to be here. If you want to go to Sakanda Gym, you don't belong here."

"Next, we'll set the matches for the second round." Varon said. The pictures were shuffled around and it showed Rangiku and Ichigo were facing each other in the first match.

"It will be my pleasure to toss you out." Rangiku said as she walked out for the battle and left them all confused as to her change of personality. The battles started up and Ichigo and Rangiku were set to go. Rukia and Chad went up to the stands to watch with Absol and Sylveon.

"It's time to start the second half." Varon said. "This half is nothing, but battle. You have no time limit. You must also use the pokemon you registered. That means this is one-on-one. Whenever you are ready, you may begin!"

"Solrock, let's go!" Ichigo said.

"Solrock!" Rangiku pulled out her pokeball and gave it a kiss.

"Delcatty, let's do this!"

"Delcatty!"

"Let's do this, Solrock. Let's start out with Fire Spin." Ichigo said. Solrock unleashed the flame and it came at Delcatty.

"Go, Delcatty." Rangiku said. Delcatty jumped through the swirl and it was impressive. "Now let's use Iron Tail."

"Del!" Delcatty's tail turned to iron and slammed it against Solrock.

"Impressive. Delcatty used Solrock's own attack to make itself look more amazing." Varon said.

"Now use Disarming Voice." Rangiku said. Delcatty howled out the heart beam and blasted Solrock.

"Don't give up. Solrock use Gyro Ball." Ichigo said. Solrock spun around and was able to slam against Delcatty. "Gyro Ball again."

"Delcatty, counter that with Iron Tail." Rangiku said. Both of them used their attacks and they collided against each other. However, Delcatty was strong and pushed Solrock back.

"A strong collision, but Delcatty seemed to have been stronger." Varon said.

"Now let's use Double Slap." Rangiku said. Delcatty slapped against Solrock with its tail. Might not be that effective, but still doing some damage.

"This isn't good. Solrock is getting creamed." Ichigo said. "Solrock use Confusion and push Delcatty back." Solrock used the attack and was able to push Delcatty back into the wall. "We've got to go for broke. Solrock can't hold on much longer. Solrock use Solar Beam."

"Sol…" Solrock was charging up the attack.

"Ichigo isn't wasting any time now as Solrock charges up that Solar Beam." Varon said.

"Is he serious? It will take too long to charge." Rukia said.

"Hurry, Solrock." Chad said.

"Absol/Sylveon!"

"Too little, too late." Rangiku said. "Delcatty use Disarming Voice." Delcatty shot out the attack again and Solrock got caught in it. "Finish this with Iron Tail." Delcatty charged in and slammed its tail against Solrock with Solrock hitting the wall. That marked the end of the battle.

"It looks like Solrock is unable to battle. That means that Rangiku is moving on." Varon said. After the battle, everyone went into the waiting room and rewarding Solrock for the hard work.

"You did great out there, Solrock. It did help us grow some strength." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. It was fun to see you out there while it lasted." Orihime said.

"She's right." All of them turned around to see Rangiku. "Solrock is tough. Sorry about what I said earlier. It's just that I love these talent stars and hearing others talk about doing more than these makes me feel like they're not taking it serious."

"I understand. This means a lot to you and you don't want people to look down on it." Ichigo said. "The thing is, this isn't even my thing to begin with."

"The only reason Ichigo entered was because Solrock wanted to do this." Orihime said.

"Solrock?" Rangiku asked and thought that was interesting that Ichigo wanted to do gym battles, but Solrock competed in this. "I know. Orihime, how about you take care of Solrock instead?"

"Me? But Solrock is Ichigo's pokemon." Orihime said.

"It's just a suggestion. Anyway, you better get ready. It's you in me in the next battle, Orihime." Rangiku said and Orihime got ready for the toughest battle she's had yet. Orihime battled hard and was able to move on, but she soon came face with Rangiku.

"It's time for match five where we have two lovely ladies. We have Orihime and Rangiku." Varon said. "Remember to play nice. Let's begin!"

"Roselia, here we go!" Orihime said.

"Delcatty, one more time." Rangiku said.

"Roselia!"

"Delcatty!"

"Delcatty's a fast one." Ichigo said as he watched in the stands with the others. "If Orihime uses Stun Spore, it should be easier."

"I think Rangiku is prepared for that." Rukia said.

"Roselia, start out with Poison Sting." Orihime said. Roselia shot out poison needles at Delcatty.

"Hit them back with Iron Tail." Rangiku said. Delcatty's tail became iron and slammed it against the needles like a bat with a baseball. "Now go." Delcatty charged in and slammed its tail against Delcatty.

"Roselia, are you okay?" Orihime asked and Roselia was able to shake it off. "Delcatty is so fast. We've got to slow it down. Roselia use Stun Spore." Roselia unleashed the orange power from the flowers.

"Disarming Voice!" Rangiku said. Delcatty unleashed the heart beam and it pushed through the spores. "Now aim for Roselia." Delcatty shot out the blast and Roselia got hit.

"Amazing. Delcatty used Disarming Voice to steer clear of that Stun Spore and blasted Roselia." Varon said.

"Don't give up. Roselia use Magical Leaf." Orihime said. Roselia kept fighting and unleashed the attack.

"Dodge it and use Double Slap." Rangiku said. Delcatty flipped over the attack and charged at Roselia and slapped it against Roselia.

"Roselia, grab Delcatty." Orihime said. Roselia was able to grab Delcatty by the tail. "Now use Magical Leaf." Roselia was able to aim and blasted Delcatty and had it slide against the floor.

"Ooh! That had to have hurt." Varon said.

"Wow! It's actually hard to believe this is her first time, but I'm not going easy." Rangiku said. "Delcatty use Disarming Voice."

"Roselia use Poison Sting." Orihime said. Both of them used their attacks and the two of them collided and caused an explosion. Orihime waited for the smoke to clear away, but Delcatty was gone. "Where did Delcatty go?"

"Delcatty use Iron Tail!" Rangiku said. Orihime looked up and saw Delcatty came down and slammed its tail against Roselia and Roselia was taken out.

"What a shame. Roselia is unable to battle. So Delcatty is the winner and Rangiku is moving to the finals." Varon said. The audience cheered for Rangiku, but Orihime and her friends were upset about her lost.

"Poor, Orihime." Chad said.

"She should be proud. She did better than I thought she would." Ichigo said and all of them agreed. Roselia was really upset that it let Orihime down.

"Roselia, it will be okay." Orihime said.

"You were amazing, Orihime." Rangiku said as she walked over and held out her hand. "I wish you the best of luck in the future."

"Thanks so much." Orihime said as she shook Rangiku's hand. It was a splendid show and in the end, Rangiku won it.

"Let's give a big hand for Rangiku as she won the star medal!" Varon said as he rewarded her the medal with a red diamond in it. Rangiku held it up with the audience cheering for her. When the competition ended, Rangiku was parting way with Orihime and the others.

"You were amazing, Rangiku. You're already halfway to the Ultimate Talent Star." Rukia said.

"Thank you and I'm glad I got to meet all of you." Rangiku said.

"Rangiku, I'm actually hoping to meet you again." Orihime said. "I'm going to work hard and I want to be a great show-women like you."

"I'm looking forward to seeing that. Farewell." Rangiku said as she hit the road.

"Looks like you got yourself a rival." Ichigo said.

"Rival?" Orihime questioned.

"Someone to push you to do your best when they strive for the same goal." Ichigo said. "We'll see Rangiku again and you'll be even better than you were today." Orihime was glad to hear that and she was going to do just that.

Even though Orihime's first talent star ended in defeat, she's gained a new friend and her first rival in Rangiku. Now it's off to the Sakanda Gym for Ichigo to win his fourth badge.

To Be Continued….


	22. Palp Me Some Toad

Although Orihime's first Pokemon Talent Star ended in defeat, our heroes continue on with their journey. They're now heading to Sakanda City so that Ichigo can win his fourth badge.

All of them were walking down a path, but Absol stopped as he heard something moving around in the plants.

"Absol, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked as all of them came to a stop. All of them kept their eyes open for anything until they saw a Palpitoad jumped out in front of them.

"Palp?"

"Who's that pokemon?" Orihime asked.

"That's a Palpitoad." Rukia said.

"I wonder what one is doing out here?" Ichigo said, but he got his answer when Palpitoad jumped up and shot a Mud Shot at them and caught them all by surprise with this random attack.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's voice) Palp Me Some Toad

All of them moved out of the way of the Mud Shot and were wondering why Palpitoad was attacking them. Palpitoad jumped up and its tail glowed red/orange color as it was coming down at them. Chad stepped in and was able to block the attack and pushed Palpitoad back.

"Nice Rock Smash." Chad said.

"Thanks, Chad, but what's with that Palpitoad?" Rukia said.

"If it wants a battle, it's got one. Are you ready, Absol?" Ichigo asked. Absol stepped forward and was ready to take action, but Palpitoad acted first. Palpitoad used a Hydro Pump attack and blasted Absol. Ichigo got blasted by the attack as well and both of them were blown away from it.

"Ichigo! Absol!" Orihime shouted. Palpitoad seemed satisfied with what it did and left the group.

"What was that about?" Chad questioned.

"No clue." Rukia said.

"You guys! Ichigo and Absol are gone!" Orihime said.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo and Absol were blasted hard by the Hydro Pump attack that it they went over a hill and started rolling downhill. Ichigo and Absol kept rolling down hill and were at it for a while until they hit the bottom.

"Ow! Dang it!" Ichigo said as they both got up and Ichigo held his head. "That was one nasty ride. Absol, are you okay?"

"Absol." Absol didn't seemed hurt at all.

"That's good." Ichigo said. He had a look around and took a look at the lake. Not much of a sight to behold for the lake was polluted with trash all over the water. "Oh man! Absol, look at this lake. It's all polluted."

"Absol!" None of them could believe their eyes. They all heard something move through the bushes and saw the same Palpitoad from before.

"It's that Palpitoad again. What's it doing here?" Ichigo questioned.

"Toad!" Palpitoad shot out its long tongue and pulled out some of the trash out of the water and into a pile that's on land.

"Is Palpitoad trying to clean up this whole place by itself?" Ichigo questioned. Ichigo and Absol walked over to Palpitoad for they wanted to help it. Palpitoad noticed them, but it didn't look happy. "Palpitoad, calm down. We just want to help you."

"Palpitoad!" Palpitoad unleashed a powerful sonic attack that was Hyper Voice. Absol and Ichigo tried to block out the sound, but it was so loud. Ichigo and Absol had no choice, but to move away from Palpitoad.

"What was that about?" Ichigo questioned as they didn't know why Palpitoad would just attack them like that. They watched as Palpitoad continued to clean the lake all alone. Ichigo looked out to the lake and saw how huge it was and how much there was to clean up. "Palpitoad can't clean all of this by itself, but we're going to need some help. Golbat, come on out!"

"Kwia!"

"Golbat, go and find the others and bring them here. We're going to need their help." Ichigo said.

"Golbat!" Golbat understood and flew off to find all the others.

"I wonder what happened here. Why is Palpitoad the only one trying to clean this place?" Ichigo wondered.

"Absol." Absol got Ichigo's attention and saw there were other water-types hanging back.

"What are all of them doing?" Ichigo said. He stepped closer to them to try and talk to them. "Excuse me, but how come none of you are helping Palpitoad." He walked over to them, but they all just left. "What's going on?"

"Absol." Absol got Ichigo's attention and he took a look at Palpitoad. Palpitoad looked really upset as it kept cleaning.

"Why is Palpitoad doing this all alone?" Ichigo questioned.

"Golduck." Ichigo looked and was faced with a Golduck walking towards him. Golduck placed his hand on Ichigo's head.

"What are you doing? Get those flippers off me!" Ichigo said as he tried to pull it off, but he felt something pound against his head. Golduck used the psychic abilities it possessed to show images in Ichigo's head. The lake was once a clean place, but that all started to change. He saw people just dump their trash and it greatly affected the lake and out of all the pokemon, Palpitoad took it the worst. "Now I get it."

"Absol?" Absol didn't understand. Ichigo went over to the lake and pulled out a bottle from the water.

"I can't believe people would just dump all this trash here." Ichigo said. "Now I see why Palpitoad seems to be on edge around humans. This place is Palpitoad's home and it wants to save it, but no one else seems to be helping. They all gave up." Plapitoad continued to try and clean the lake, but it was challenge. "Palpitoad."

"Palpitoad?" Palpitoad looked to see Ichigo and Absol coming over again and looked ready to fight.

"Take it easy. Absol and I just want to help." Ichigo said. "I know this lake is important to you. I really admire how much you want to protect it, but you won't be able to clean this whole place by yourself. So please let us help."

"Absol." Palpitoad didn't really want to, but Palpitoad took a look around and saw it wasn't making much progress on it's own.

"Palp!" Palpitoad agreed to let them help and they were glad to hear that. All three of them got to work on trying to get the lake back. Absol grabbed some trash with his teeth and pulled it on land. Ichigo was careful as he went in the water and pulled some out. Even with some sludge in the water, Palpitoad used Hydro Pump to clean some of it out.

"Oh man. Was someone trying to build a home for Grimer or something?" Ichigo complained, but he pushed through and kept cleaning. All the other pokemon just hanged back for they gave up hope that this lake could be saved, but Golduck was thinking differently. Golduck admired how much perseverance Palpitoad had and there must be something said about Ichigo and Absol willing to help out given the circumstances. Ichigo went over to an old chair and tried to pull it out, but it was stuck. "Come on you sucker."

"Golduck!" Golduck used psychic power and was able to lift Ichigo and the chair out.

"Golduck?" Ichigo questioned if that was its doing. Golduck continued to use psychic abilities to clear out some of the trash and joined in the help. All four of them continued to clear out the trash. It was an inspiration to all the other pokemon as they all stepped forward and started to help out as well. This is what I like to see. All the pokemon came together and got to work on cleaning the entire lake. With everyone working together, the lake became livable again. "That's it!"

"Absol!"

"Palpitoad!" They cleaned out all the trash and sludge that was in the lake and it was sparkling again.

"It's the way you like it and I'm sure you can all keep it this way." Ichigo said. Palpitoad looked at Ichigo and was amazed that a human did this when humans caused the problem.

"Golduck." Golduck was telling Palpitoad to do something that will be a great benefit. Palpitoad understood and tackled Ichigo.

"What was that for?" Ichigo said and Palpitoad looked ready to battle. "I see. You want to battle. I do greatly admire what you've done here so when I win, you're coming with me."

"Kwia!" Golbat succeeded on finding the others and they were all heading to the lake.

"There he is!" Chad said.

"It looks like he's about to battle that Palpitoad." Rukia said.

"Absol use Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Absol charged with his horn glowing purple and slashed against Palpitoad. Palpitoad wasn't giving up as it unleashed a Hyper Voice and had Absol trapped. Then, Palpitoad came down with a Rock Smash. "Absol, get out of the way." Absol was able to dodge the attack before Palpitoad landed it. "Absol use Razor Wind."

"Absol!" Absol unleashed the attack and sent Palpitoad flying in the air.

"Finish this with a Dark Pulse!" Ichigo said. Absol unleashed the beam of dark rings and blasted Palpitoad. Palpitoad hit the ground and was knocked down. "Go, pokeball!" Ichigo tossed the pokeball and it hit Palpitoad as it went inside. The pokeball shook around and everyone waited to see if Palpitoad would be captured. When it dinged, Palpitoad officially belonged to Ichigo. Ichigo went over and lifted the pokeball. "Palpitoad, welcome to the group."

"Absol!" Golduck was happy for Palpitoad as well for Golduck could see those two were going to do great things together. When everything that needed to be done happened, Ichigo and his friends got on the road again.

"By! Take care of that lake!" Ichigo said as they all waved goodbye to all the pokemon living at the lake as they knew it was left in good hands.

"I can't believe you helped an entire lake come back to life." Rukia said after Ichigo told them everything that happened.

"It was tough, but with everyone working together, it could be done." Ichigo said.

"And now you have a new Palpitoad." Orihime said. "You're really something special, Ichigo."

By working together, Ichigo and other pokemon were able to save an entire lake from being polluted. With Palpitoad joining them on this journey, our heroes continue on their journey for Ichigo's next gym battle.

To Be Continued….

AN: For those who don't know, I have a poll on my profile and I would like it if you vote.


	23. Going Solo-Solosis

Out in the middle of the woods in the middle of night, all the pokemon were sleeping peacefully. That didn't last very long. All the pokemon in the woods heard a strange noise. The Pidove were all disturbed and flew away with a green wave flowing through the woods. When you looked closely, it was a wave made entirely out of Solosis.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's Voice) Going Solo-Solosis

Our heroes have finally arrived in Sakanda City. This is where Ichigo is planning to win his fourth badge.

"Wow! Sakanda City looks amazing." Orihime said as she loved seeing all the buildings.

"Sakanda City is famous for some of its fortunetelling stands." Rukia said.

"Fortunetelling? Come on. There's no way that fortunetelling stuff is actually true." Ichigo denied. "Besides, we're here for only one reason. We're looking for the Sakanda Gym, remember?"

"I know. You don't have to remind me." Rukia said. "The gym is held at a place known as Sakanda Tower. It's a famous tower around here on the edge of the city and it's surrounded by water."

"Sakanda Tower? Absol, are you ready for another gym battle?" Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol was all set to go. All of them got to walking and they were able to find the tower being a large purple one surrounded by water with a bridge that connected it to the land.

"We're here. That fourth badge is all mine." Ichigo said as he was ready for a battle. However, Orihime looked over to the side and saw something that caught her attention.

"Wow! Look at all those pokemon!" Orihime said as she ran to an open field and there were pokemon all around and they were all psychic-types.

"Orihime, what are you doing?" Rukia said.

"I guess she wants to see all those pokemon." Chad said. Orihime ran on the field and was happy to see pokemon she hasn't seen before.

"Amazing! They all look amazing!" Orihime said, but when she took a step on the grass, none of the pokemon looked happy to see her and she was getting nervous. "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" All the pokemon used psychic powers on her and lifted her off the ground.

"Orihime!" Rukia shouted.

"Hey! Put her down!" Ichigo demanded. None of them listened and sent Orihime flying and scared all her friends. However, something appeared behind her and saved her as Orihime was caught and her savior carried her back to her friends. "Orihime, are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine thanks to who saved me." Orihime said as they all looked to see who it was, but they thought it was a little strange. "Is that a pokemon?"

"A Claydol." Rukia said.

"Claydol!"

"Good work, Claydol." All of them looked up on a building and saw a guy hanging on a flagpole. He wore and orange dress shirt with black trousers and tie with blonde hair and they could see his upper teeth. "You really should be more careful, sweetheart." The stranger jumped down and landed near them.

"I take it this is your Claydol." Rukia said.

"Thank you for saving me." Orihime said.

"Sure, but you should know better. That opened field is like the only place where psychic-types belonging to some trainers can clear their minds in peace. They don't like to be disturbed."

"Makes sense. Psychic-types mostly like all-knowing." Rukia said. "It makes sense that they would want a quiet place to like meditate."

"By the way, Shinji."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo said.

"It's rude not to ask for names. My name is Shinji."

"Shinji?" Rukia questioned as she was trying to think.

"Is something wrong?" Chad asked.

"I feel like I should know that name." Rukia said.

"Thanks for the help, but I'm going to challenge the gym right now." Ichigo said.

"No you can't. The gym leader is taking a day off today." Shinji said.

"What? A day off?" Ichigo said.

"What's the big deal? Everyone needs a day off every once in a while." Shinji said and started walking. "If there are psychic-types you want to go look at, go to the pokemon center. There's a Reuniclus there that doesn't mind a few visitors."

"A Reuniclus?" Orihime said.

"Since the gym is closed, how about we go take a look." Rukia said.

"Sure. I'm interested." Ichigo said. Since they had nothing else planned, all of them decided to take a look at the Reuniclus that's at the pokemon center and it didn't take them long until they got there.

"Hello, Nurse Joy." All of them said.

"Hi and welcome." Nurse Joy said.

"Nurse Joy, is there really a Reuniclus here? We love to see it." Orihime said.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said. She led them all to a backroom. They all looked through a window and saw a Reuniclus sleeping.

"What is it doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"This Reuniclus was caught in a terrible storm a couple days ago." Nurse Joy said. "It should be free to leave at any moment now."

"I'll say this much. That is one weird looking pokemon." Ichigo said. They couldn't admire the Reuniclus before as they heard a siren going off.

"Attention! This is a state of emergency. Stay indoors."

"What's going on?" Chad wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Ichigo said as he and Absol made a run for the door and the others followed. Ichigo and the others all ran outside to try to learn what the situation is. All of them looked through the city and they saw some sort of green wave.

"What was that?" Rukia asked.

"We're not going to learn anything if we just stand here." Ichigo said and all of them went to check it out. All of them arrived downtown and saw it was being attacked by the green wave.

"Hang on. All of those are Solosis." Rukia said. All of the Solosis seemed mad and was attacking everything. Some of the Solosis spotted them and attacked with a Psyshock.

"Absol!" Absol stepped in and took all the attacks. When he landed down, he was unharmed and used Dark Pulse to push them back.

"How come Absol wasn't hurt?" Orihime asked.

"Dark-types aren't affected by psychic-type attacks." Rukia said. More of the Solosis showed up and Absol was ready for battle.

"Absol, no. There's too many of them." Ichigo said. The Solosis attacked them and they all made a run for it. "I wonder if this has anything to do with that Reuniclus."

"It is possible. Reuniclus is the final evolve form of Solosis." Rukia said.

"We better get back to the pokemon center and have these Solosis understand that Reuniclus is hurt." Orihime said. All of them hurried back to the pokemon center and went back in the room Reuniclus is in.

"What's going on?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Nurse Joy, there's a bunch of Solosis outside and we think they're looking for this Reuniclus. You've got to let us take it out of here or else all those Solosis are going to destroy everything." Ichigo said.

"Okay. This is a serious situation." Nurse Joy said. "Reuniclus should be good to go as soon as it wakes up. Let's just hope that it isn't long." All of them understood and got running with Reuniclus. Some of the Solosis spotted them and got running.

"Looks like we were right. The Solosis are after this Reuniclus." Rukia said.

"They must have thought Nurse Joy stole it or something." Ichigo said. "They must not understand that it was hurt and Nurse Joy was only trying to help."

"Solosis, please understand that Reuniclus is hurt and we're only trying help." Orihime said, but it seemed like none of them were listening to reason. "What are we going to do until Reuniclus wakes up?"

"We'll have to lure all those Solosis outside of the city. It's all we can do." Ichigo said.

"Not really. I've got this." All of them looked behind them and saw Shinji with his Claydol getting in the way of the Solosis. "I do hate interfering in other people's business, but I can't ignore it. Claydol use Trick Room and contain all those Solosis."

"Claydol!" Claydol created a magical barrier that trapped all the Solosis inside.

"What's that?" Orihime said.

"Trick Room usually causes the slowest pokemon to move faster, but I never knew you could use it like that." Rukia said.

"That's part of my style. I like to put things in reverse of what they're really suppose to do. What's going on around here exactly?" Shinji asked.

"All those Solosis are upset because they think we stole this Reuniclus, but they don't get that Nurse Joy was only trying to help it." Ichigo said.

"I see. You took a big risk by carrying that thing around." Shinji said. "If that is what they are after, why are you holding on to it?"

"If I didn't do something, they probably would have destroyed the entire city." Ichigo said.

"Risking yourself for an entire city? You're really something." Shinji said with a smile as he had high respect for that. It took a little bit of time, but Reuniclus awoke and was feeling great.

"Reuniclus!" Upon Reuniclus' wakening all of the Solosis calmed down as well.

"I'm glad to see they're all acting better." Orihime said.

"It is great thing to see." Nurse Joy said. "Reuniclus, you take great care of yourself."

"Reuniclus!" Reuniclus understood and leaving with all the Solosis with it back with all its friends.

"Shinji, thanks for helping us out." Ichigo said.

"Don't mention it. So are you still planning to challenge the gym tomorrow?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"I'm sure he'll gladly take your challenge." Shinji said as he and his Claydol started walking again. Rukia still tried to figure out where she heard Shinji's name before.

"Shinji with a Claydol?" Rukia questioned and it finally came to her. "That's it!" All of them turned their attention to her. "Shinji is the psychic-type gym leader of the Sakanda Gym." That information was a surprise to all of them.

"I'll see you at the gym." Shinji said as he was looking forward to this battle.

Upon helping out some angry Solosis and an injured Reniclus, our heroes have met Shinji the gym leader. What kind of battle can we expect out of this one? We'll just have to stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…..


	24. Counter Reverse

After getting a good night's rest, Ichigo is ready to face Shinji, the leader of the Sakanda Gym, and his powerful psychic-types.

Ichigo and the others stood in front of the gym so that Ichigo can take the challenge.

"Are you all set to get your fourth badge?" Orihime asked.

"You know I am." Ichigo said.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do about Claydol? It's a tough one and I heard Shinji always has some form of counter strategy." Rukia said.

"It will all work out. Absol, let's do this." Ichigo said.

"Absol!"

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's voice) Counter Reverse

Ichigo and the others walked inside the tower, but there was no one to greet them. All there was, was a set of stairs.

"I guess we go up. Here I come, Shinji." Ichigo said as all of them started walking up. As they walked through a tunnel of stairs, they came out of one end and it looked like they were upside down. "What the heck? How did this happen?"

"Wow! We're defying gravity!" Orihime said.

"Relax." Rukia said as she felt a wall in the air. "It's just an optical illusion. We're fine. Just keep going straight." All of them kept going, but the place was confusing.

"I can't even tell which way is up anymore." Ichigo said. Eventually, they made it to the last step and came across a door. When the door opened up, they found themselves on the battlefield and Shinji was waiting for them.

"Welcome. I've been waiting for you." Shinji said. "You like my little trick. It's like a carnival ride."

"Not really, but I'm glad to be here for a battle." Ichigo said.

"So let's get started." Shinji said as they both took their positions.

"The gym battle between Ichigo, the challenger, and Shinji, the gym leader will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle is over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute pokemon."

"Here we go." Shinji said. "You're up first, Sigilyph!"

"Sigilyph!"

"Whoa! That's one freaky looking pokemon, but a battle is a battle. Solrock, you're up first!" Ichigo said. Solrock came out and did a little spin with it.

"Solrock!"

"Does Solrock realize this isn't a talent star?" Orihime questioned.

"Ichigo should have the advantage with Solrock as a rock-type and Sigilyph being a flying-type." Rukia said.

"So you're coming at me with your own psychic-type, but that doesn't mean a win." Shinji said. "Let's get this started and battle." Ichigo was in full agreement and made his move.

"Solrock, start out with Fire Spin." Ichigo said and Solrock generated the vortex of fire.

"Sigilyph use Light Screen." Shinji said. Sigilyph created a screen of light and was able to block the attack. "Now use Air Cutter." Sigilyph flapped its wings and shot out the attack.

"Solrock, dodge it." Ichigo said and Solrock was able to move out of the way.

"Not done yet. Sigilyph use Gust." Shinji said.

"Sigilyph!" Sigilyph flapped its wings and created a strong wind, but it was going for the Air Cutter. When it hit the last attack, Air Cutter was put in reverse and hit Solrock. No one expected that.

"How did that happen?" Chad questioned.

"That must be his famous counter strategy. He always has things go in reverse." Rukia said. "This is going to be tough. Light Screen will last for a while and that strategy could be a real problem."

"Light Screen can't stop this. Solrock use Gyro Ball!" Ichigo said.

"Solrock!" Solrock spun around with rings of light around it and slammed against Sigilyph and pushed it back.

"Gust!" Shinji said.

"Fire Spin!" Ichigo said. Both of them used their attacks and they slammed against each other and cancelled each other out. "Now use Gyro Ball!" Solrock spun around again and slammed against Sigilyph and into the wall. Sigilyph fell down and was beaten.

"Sigilyph is unable to battle. Solrock is the winner." The referee said.

"One down!" Ichigo said.

"Not bad, but that doesn't mean this is over." Shinji said. "Let's go, Beeheyem!"

"Beeheyem!"

"Another freaky looker." Ichigo said. "That doesn't matter. We'll win this one too. Solrock use Fire Spin." Solrock spun around and shot out the flames.

"Beeheyem use Hidden Power." Shinji said. Beeheyem created some mystic orbs and shot them out and blasted Solrock's attack. "Now use Signal Beam." Beeheyem shot out the pink beam and blasted Solrock.

"You can still win. Solrock use Gyro Ball." Ichigo said. Solrock spun around and slammed against Beeheyem. "Now let's use Solar Beam." Solrock started to charge up the attack, but Shinji and Beeheyem were just standing there.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Rukia said. The attack was fully charged and Solrock fired.

"Beeheyem use Psychic." Shinji said. Beeheyem used the power of its mind and reflected the attack at Solrock. The attack knocked it out.

"Solrock is unable to battle. Beeheyem is the winner." The referee said.

"I see. He uses Psychic to reflect their attacks around." Rukia said. "Since Solar Beam is a grass-type move, it was really effective against Solrock."

"So who's next, Ichigo?" Shinji said.

"Palpitoad, your turn!" Ichigo said.

"Palpitoad!"

"I guess he's saving Absol for last. We'll just have to get Palpitoad out of the way." Shinji said.

"Not happening. Palpitoad use Mud Shot." Ichigo said. Palpitoad jumped up and shot out the mud.

"Reflect it with Psychic." Shinji said. Beeheyem used its psychic powers again and sent the mud back at Palpitoad and it got hit by its own attack again. "Keep it up. We can reflect it all day."

"How about an attack that won't be reflected?" Ichigo said. "Palpitoad use Hyper Voice." Palpitoad took a deep breath and shot out the sonic attack and had Beeheyem trapped. "Now use Rock Smash." Palpitoad jumped up and slammed its tail against Beeheyem.

"Beeheyem use Recover." Shinji said. Beeheyem glowed a green color and its injuries were healing.

"This isn't good. Beeheyem is regaining some of its power." Rukia said.

'I've got to do something, but if we attack, he'll reflect it back with Psychic. I need to counter his counter.' Ichigo thought and that phrase gave him and idea. "Palpitoad use Mud Shot." He said and Palpitoad shot out the mud again.

"You never learn, do you? Reflect it back with Psychic." Shinji said and that's just what Beeheyem did.

"Not this time. Palpitoad use Hydro Pump." Ichigo said.

"Palpitoad!" Palpitoad unleashed the water and it blasted through the mud and slammed against Beeheyem. All his friends were impressed that it worked.

"Since Mud Shot is a ground-type move, Hydro Pump pushed through easily, right?" Orihime asked.

"Right. He just might pull this off." Rukia said.

"Finish this with Hyper Voice." Ichigo said. Palpitoad shot out the blast of sound and Beeheyem got hit hard as it slid against the ground and was taken down.

"Beeheyem is unable to battle. Palpitoad is the winner." The referee said.

"Nice going." Ichigo said as Palpitoad was proud of itself. "One more win and that badge is ours."

"I'm not going to hand it over that easily. Claydol, let's go!" Shinji said.

"Claydol!"

"I've been waiting for this. It's time to win." Ichigo said. "Claydol is part ground-type. Palpitoad use Hydro Pump!"

"Palpitoad!" Palpitoad shot out all the water, but Shinji wasn't afraid of it.

"Use Rapid Spin to dodge and then attack with it." Shinji said. Claydol spun around very fast and avoided the attack. Claydol kept spinning and slammed into Palpitoad. "Now use Ancient Power." Claydol formed a white orb and it blasted Palpitoad.

"Stay strong. Palpitoad use Rock Smash." Ichigo said. Palpitoad jumped up to attack again.

"Psybeam." Shinji said. Claydol held up its arms and blasted two blue beams with rings in it. Palpitoad got blasted hard and couldn't land its attack. Palpitoad dropped to the ground and was beaten.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle. Claydol is the winner." The referee said.

"Palpitoad, return." Ichigo said as he got Palpitoad back in its pokeball. "Absol, it looks like it's all up to you."

"Absol." Absol was ready for this battle as he walked on the field.

"Ichigo's going to win with a match like this." Orihime said with full confidence.

"Maybe, but Shinji is a gym leader." Rukia said as she knew he had a trick or two.

"Absol use Razor Wind." Ichigo said. Absol charged up the attack and shot it out with Claydol getting blasted.

"That's fast, but it doesn't matter." Shinji said. "Trick Room, let's go." He snapped his fingers and a checkered pattern room was formed and trapped them inside.

"I was afraid of this." Rukia said.

"We won't let it stop us. Absol use Night Slash." Ichigo said. Absol charged at Claydol, but Absol was moving much slower. Claydol's speed was much faster as it got behind Absol quickly.

"Rapid Spin." Shinji said.

"Claydol!" Claydol spun around and slammed against Absol. It was like getting hit by a bowling ball shot out by a bazooka.

"Absol, are you hurt?" Ichigo said and Absol was able to get back up.

"Not good. As long as Trick Room stays active, Claydol will always be faster than Absol." Rukia said.

"But if Absol is much slower, how is Ichigo going to win?" Orihime said.

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Chad said.

"Absol, try using your Dark Pulse." Ichigo said. Absol was charging up the attack.

"Ancient Power." Shinji said. Claydol formed the white orb and shot it towards Absol and Absol got hit. "Now use Rapid Spin." Claydol spun around and slammed against Absol with Absol hitting the wall. Ichigo didn't know what to do because of Trick Room.

"No matter what we do, Trick Room will have Claydol attack first." Ichigo said. "Wait! That's only if Trick Room is out. Absol use Dark Pulse. You can do it."

"Absol!" Absol used the attack, but Claydol went up and avoided the attack.

"Missed." Shinji taunted.

"Did I?" Ichigo said as the Dark Pulse slammed against the Trick Room. Cracks started forming around the wall and the entire Trick Room shattered. "Without Trick Room, you're no threat. Since it's a psychic-type move, it was vulnerable to dark-types attacks."

"No way!" Shinji said.

"Absol use Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Absol charged right at Claydol. He jumped up and gave Claydol a powerful slash. Claydol was knocked down and hit the ground.

"Claydol is unable to battle. Absol is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo, the challenger!" The referee said.

"Yeah!" Ichigo cheered as Absol ran to him. "Nice going, Absol. I knew you could do it!"

"Absol!" With his victory, Ichigo was being rewarded his badge.

"That was some quick thinking. You countered all my reverse counters well." Shinji said as he handed over the badge. "Here's proof that you won at the Sakanda Gym. This is the Reverse Badge." The badge were two arrows going in opposite directions.

"Thanks, Shinji. This makes my fourth badge. I'm halfway to the Unova League." Ichigo said. "Do you know where the nearest gym is?"

"That would be the Tenken Gym in Tenken City." Shinji said.

"Tenken City! That's where we're heading." Ichigo said.

"We know you're going to win that gym too." Orihime said and the others agreed.

Ichigo has won his fourth badge. He's just four more away from entering the Unova League. With his fifth badge decided, our heroes will be heading to Tenken City so Ichigo can win badge number five.

…

The Group

"Tenken City, here we come!" Ichigo said as they all hit the road again.

"Excuse me, young lady." Orihime heard someone talking to her. She looked and saw a fortuneteller lady. "I can see your future. I can see your future is going to be a bright one with countless stars."

"Really? It must be all the Pokemon Talent Stars I won." Orihime said as she was glad to hear she was going to do well.

"I also see something in your love life. I see…..orange?"

"Orange?" Orihime questioned as to what that means.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called out and got her attention. "What are you doing over there? Let's get going."

"Sorry. I'm coming!" Orihime said as she ran to catch up with the others and followed what her future told her.

To Be Continued…..


	25. It's a Marill Fail

Ichigo succeeded in winning his fourth badge. Now, our heroes are heading for Tenken City so he can win his fifth badge. At the moment, they stopped for a break in the woods.

"Here you go." Orihime said as she gave some food to Roselia and Sylveon. "You two have to be in shape for when we compete again."

"We still need to find where the next talent star competition." Rukia said. While all of them were talking, something was watching them in the woods.

"Lunch is just about ready." Ichigo said.

"Great. I'm hungry." Orihime said, but she heard something move through the bushes. "Guys, I think I hear something in there." All of them had guard up for whatever trouble they are about to get into.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Orihime's voice) It's a Marill Fail

All of them kept their eyes on the bushes for whatever might come out of it. It was a pleasant surprise when they saw it was nothing more than a Marill.

"Marill!"

"Cute!" Orihime said as she had stars in her eyes from seeing one. "It's so cute. Please tell me who that little cutie is."

"It's just a Marill. Though, you are right. It certainly is a cute pokemon." Rukia said. Marill walked up to them and it seemed like a normal pokemon. All of them wondered what it wanted until they heard a growling sound coming from it.

"It seems to be hungry." Chad said. Orihime went right to the food and grabbed a sandwich.

"Here you go." Orihime said as she handed Marill a sandwich. Marill accepted it and feast on it. "You like it?"

"Marill!" Marill certainly seemed to be a happy little pokemon and Orihime was acting like it was in love with it. Sylveon walked over and shared some of her food with Marill.

"That's nice of you to share, Sylveon." Orihime said.

"Makes sense. Marill are fairy and water-types like Sylveon is a fairy-type." Rukia said. Orihime took a look at Marill and was having a big idea.

'With a cute pokemon like this Marill, I know I can win the next Pokemon Talent Star.' Orihime thought as she was reaching for a pokeball. Before she had the chance to do anything, a blast of electricity came out of nowhere and nearly hit all of them. Marill took cover behind Orihime.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"That looked like a Thunderbolt attack." Rukia said.

"Get back." All of them looked ahead of them and met a girl that had blonde hair, jean shorts, a white blouse, and wore white open toed heels. She also had a Zebstrika with her. "Get away from that Marill. That Marill is mine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this Marill belonged to a trainer." Orihime said.

"It doesn't, but it's about to be. That little cutie is about to be mine. Now get out of my way or do I need Zebstrika to zap you out of the way."

"Zebstrika."

"Who are you exactly?" Rukia said as she was already annoyed with her tone. The girl sounded like a snobby superstar.

"I am the fabulous, one and only, Viviana. Now give me that Marill." She demanded. Orihime looked down at Marill, but Marill looked scared of it.

"I don't know. This Marill seems scared and it doesn't seem it wants to go to you." Orihime said.

"Does that matter to me?" Viviana said.

"How about you change the attitude and maybe we'll consider it?" Ichigo said as they were all getting annoyed with her.

"I don't have time for you losers." Viviana said. "Give me that Marill now." They didn't have time to argue about it because Viviana saw Marill was running off. "Zebstrika, get after Marill."

"Zebstrika!" Zebstrika nearly ran Orihime and the others over as it ran through them with Viviana going after it.

"What's her problem?" Ichigo said. Orihime didn't like this at all and needed to do something.

"Roselia and Sylveon, return." Orihime said as she got the two back in their pokeballs and went after Viviana once she grabbed her stuff.

"Orihime, where are you going?" Ichigo said.

"I don't think I like where this is going. I've got to help that Marill." Orihime said and they all agreed to that. They gathered all their stuff and went after Viviana.

…

Marill

Marill kept running as it didn't want to be captured by Viviana. Viviana didn't seem to get that and continued to chase after Marill.

"Zebstrika use your Flame Charge and get that Marill." Viviana said. Zebstrika covered itself in flames and went on the attack. Marill saw it coming and battled back. Marill jumped up and shot out a Bubble Beam attack and stopped the attack. "Don't just take that. Use your Thunderbolt."

"Zebstrika!" Zebstrika unleashed the electrical attack and blasted Marill. Marill hit a tree and slid down it.

"Nice job." Viviana said as she pulled out a pokeball and ready to catch it.

"Hold it." Orihime arrived and all of them stood in Vivian's way.

"Not you again. What do you think you're doing?" Vivian said.

"That's something we should be asking you." Rukia said.

"It looks to us you're terrorizing poor Marill." Ichigo said. "It seems pretty obvious that Marill doesn't want to go with you."

"Who cares? Now get out of my way before things have to get ugly." Vivian said.

"I say it already did with that attitude of yours." Rukia said and Vivian took a high offense to that.

"That does it. Zebstrika, strike them down if you have to with Flame Charge." Vivian said. Zebstrika charged at all of them, but they were all able to move out of the way in time. "Now for that Marill." She was about to get it, but saw Marill was gone. "Where'd it go? Thanks a lot. Come, Zebstrika."

"Zebstrika." Vivian and her Zebstrika took off to continue finding that Marill.

"It's all clear. You can come out, Absol." Ichigo said. Absol came out from hiding and was protecting Marill the entire time.

"You poor thing. That mean girl has been hunting, hasn't she?" Orihime said as she held Marill.

"That was really bold of you, Orihime." Chad said.

"Chad's right with the way you just stepped up and get in Viviana's way." Rukia said.

"I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't stand watching a sweet pokemon get captured by someone so mean." Orihime said.

"No. I think you did the right thing." Ichigo said. "No pokemon should belong to someone that's as rotten as that girl. Let's help Marill with its injuries. I think there's a pokemon center near."

"Right." Orihime said. All of them were caring for Marill as Orihime carried it. However, they didn't get to go very far as the Zebstrika came down and cut them off.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ichigo said and Viviana got in the way.

"Nice try. Now give me that Marill." Viviana said.

"Why do you want this Marill so badly?" Orihime said.

"Simple. It's cute and adorable and I want it for myself." Viviana said.

"Sorry, but I think its clear Marill doesn't want to go with you. So how about you just go find some different pokemon? Not that one would want to go with you." Ichigo said.

"No because I always get what I want and I want that Marill." Viviana said. "Zebstrika, get me that Marill." Zebstrika obliged and went to get Marill. Marill jumped out of Orihime's arms and used an Iron Tail attack on Zebstrika. Then, Marill shot it with a Water Gun. "Still feisty I see."

"It doesn't want to go with you so just leave it alone." Orihime said.

"Stay out of this. Zebstrika use Thunderbolt." Viviana said and Zebstrika unleashed the electric attack, but all of them avoided it.

"I've got to do something." Orihime said as she pulled out her pokeball. "Sylveon, stop them with Fairy Wind."

"Sylveon!" Sylveon came out and shot a sparkling gust of wind and hit Zebstrika.

"I told you to move out of the way." Vivian said. "Zebstrika use Flame Charge and then use Double Kick." Zebstrika charged in flames and slammed against Sylveon. Then, Zebstrika turned around and gave Sylveon a powerful kick twice. "Why are you even getting in my way?"

"Because Marill obviously doesn't want to go with you, but you don't seem to care what it wants." Orihime said. "I can't let Marill go with someone like you. Sylveon use Moonblast."

"Sylveon!" Sylveon unleashed the pink blast and hit Zebstrika.

"I keep telling you to get out of the way. Zebstrika use Thunderbolt again." Vivian said. Zebstrika unleashed the attack again and blasted Sylveon and Sylveon seemed to have taken a hard hit as it was taken down.

"Oh no! Sylveon!" Orihime said as she was concerned Sylveon was hurt.

"Now for that Marill." Vivian said, but she noticed that it was gone again. "Now where did it go? Stop getting in my way. Let's go, Zebstrika."

"Zebstrika." The two of them ran off and left the group worried for Sylveon and Marill.

"Is Sylveon okay?" Chad asked.

"Perhaps, but let's get to that pokemon center." Rukia said. Ichigo noticed that Orihime still seemed pretty upset.

"Orihime, Sylveon will be fine." Ichigo said.

"It's not just that." Orihime said. "I feel so bad for that Marill. Vivian just won't leave it alone."

"I know you hate it, but I doubt that girl is going to quit and we can't keep getting in her way." Rukia said. "We'll just have to hope for the best." Orihime didn't like it, but she gets it. Orihime reached for her bag, but she felt something was different.

"That's strange. My bag feels heavier." Orihime said. She opened it up and saw Marill was right inside.

"Marill!"

"Marill! Did you hide in there while I was battling?" Orihime said.

"Orihime, Marill seems to like you. If you want to keep Marill safe, why not just have Marill as your own pokemon?" Ichigo said and Orihime thought that was a great idea.

"Do you want to come with us Marill?" Orihime asked.

"Marill!"

"Yay!" Orihime said as she hugged her new Marill. "I have a Marill!"

With a kind and considerate heart, Orihime has won the affections of a Marill. With a new addition to her team, perhaps Marill will be a great use to her as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	26. Craziness of Search and Battle

"This is one intense battle as Kenpachi of the Elite Four holds his own." A battle was going on and one of the trainers was a scary looking man. He had black hair in strands sticking out and had a scar over his left side and an eyepatch over his right. He wore a black leather jacket with purple pants and black gloves. This was Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Oh man. This Kenpachi guy is immensely strong!" Ichigo said as he was watching the battle through a television.

Our heroes continue on their journey to Tenken City so Ichigo can win his fifth badge. At the moment, they stopped at a pokemon center in another town and enjoying some battle action.

"This isn't surprising. Kenpachi is one of the Elite Four." Rukia said. While all of them were watching the battle, Marill was roaming around the place and was going to start some crazy.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's voice) Craziness of Search and Battle

"Poliwrath use Dynamic Punch!" Kenpachi said on the television. Poliwrath used a powerful punch and defeated a Metagross and that marked the end of the battle.

"Wow! He actually beat a Metagross and he seemed to have the disadvantage." Orihime said.

"That's one of the Elite four for you. They're among some of the strongest." Ichigo said. "It would be so great to actually have a battle against him. As they were all distracted by the television, Marill kept roaming around the pokemon center.

"Marill?" Marill looked up on a seat and saw a Meditite meditating and sitting next to the Meditite was a little girl with short pink hair and she looked like she wore a little maid-like outfit. Marill went up to Meditite and tried to get its attention to try and get it to play with Marill, but Meditite wasn't budging. Marill kept trying a few things until Marill grabbed Orihime's bag and placed it over Meditite to try and get its attention.

"Kenny!" The little girl called out and it turned out Kenny was actually Kenpachi of the Elite Four.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Yachiru. Are you ready to get going?" Kenpachi said.

"Yeah." Yachiru said. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing and grabbed Marill by mistake and placed it in her bag. Yachiru climbed up on his shoulder and the two of them left.

"That was an awesome battle." Orihime said and she saw her bag was upside-down and some stuff out. "Oh! Marill, are you playing around in my bag again? You're so silly." She said as she thought it was cute and straightened it out. All of them stepped outside for Rukia and Ichigo doing some training.

"Tauros use Iron Head." Ichigo said as Tauros charged at Dewgong.

"Dewgong use Brine." Rukia said. Dewgong shot out a stream of water, but Tauros pushed through and slammed against Dewgong.

"They're both really going strong." Orihime said and Chad nodded his head in agreement. Orihime felt movement going on around her bag.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"It's probably just Marill getting all fussy." Orihime said as she opened up her bag and lifted Marill in her arms, but she was surprised when she saw it was a Meditite instead. "What?"

"Meditite!" Meditite jumped out of Orihime's arms and seemed ready for a battle.

"What's going on?" Ichigo said.

"That Meditite just came out of Orihime's bag?" Chad said.

"What was it doing in there?" Rukia said. Orihime was searching around her bag trying to find Marill and frantic.

"I thought it was Marill in there." Orihime said. "If Marill isn't in here, where's Marill?!"

…

Kenpachi

Kenpachi was walking through the town and he and Yachiru haven't noticed of what happened to Meditite yet.

"Look, Kenny. Look at all the pokemon!" Yachiru said.

"Let me know if you see someone strong worth battling." Kenpachi said. Yachiru felt something moved around in her bag.

"Medy, settle down in there." Yachiru said, but was surprised when she saw it open up and Marill came out.

"Marill?"

"Who are you?" Yachiru asked and got Kenpachi's attention. Marill jumped up out and seemed a little scared of them. "You're not Medy? Where's Medy?" Marill ran off because it wanted to go and find Orihime. Marill didn't watch where it was going and was about to get run over by a car. The driver tried to stop, but Kenpachi was able to get Marill out of the way in time.

"You should be more careful." Kenpachi said. "Yachiru, I told you to keep an eye on Meditite. How could you let this happen?"

"It's not like I meant it!" Yachiru said with an angry tone.

"Well, now we've got to go look for Meditite and find whoever this little one belongs to." Kenpachi said and got to work on finding Meditite.

…..

Orihime

As soon as Orihime realized Marill was missing, she was running through the entire city while holding Meditite.

"Marill!" Orihime called out. "Marill, where are you?!" Orihime was freaking out about the whole thing. The others were able to catch up her.

"Orihime, try to calm down. We'll find Marill." Ichigo said.

"I bet whoever Meditite belongs to, they must have taken Marill by mistake." Chad said.

"I know, but I'm worried about my poor Marill." Orihime said. "Who knows where Marill is? What if I never see Marill again?"

"Calm down." Ichigo said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Marill couldn't have gotten far. We just need to keep a clear mind and we'll find it."

"Marill have strong ears. If we keep calling out, Marill is sure to find us." Rukia said. "We just need to keep our eyes open."

"I hope you guys are right." Orihime said, but she can't bear the thought of not seeing any of her pokemon again.

…

Kenpachi

Once Kenpachi and Yachiru saw they had Marill by mistake, they were trying to find Marill's trainer and tried to find their Meditite.

"You see your trainer anywhere?" Yachiru asked as she rode on Kenpachi's shoulder and was holding Marill up. Marill looked around, but didn't see Orihime or any of the others around.

"It would help if we knew who your trainer was." Kenpachi said.

"Marill!" Marill was calling out to something. They thought it was Marill's trainer, but it was just pointing to an ice-cream truck.

"Ice-cream! Let's get some, Kenny! Come on! Come on! Let's get some." Yachiru said acting like she was all hyper jittery.

"No way. We need to keep looking." Kenpachi said and walked away from the truck, but while they were walking, Marill heard something. Marill jumped off and ran on its own. "Now where is it going?"

"Let's follow it." Yachiru said and Kenpachi agreed.

…..

The Park

Orihime and the others headed for the park to try and continue their search for Marill.

"Marill!" Rukia called out.

"Where are you?!" Ichigo called. All of them continued to call for Marill, but Orihime was sitting on a bench and seemed really upset.

"Where could Marill be? I'm starting to get scared something might have happened." Orihime said as she was on the verge of tears.

"Meditite!" Meditite reached up and cleared the tears away and was trying to make Orihime feel better.

"Thank you." Orihime said.

"Marill!" All of them heard Marill call. They all looked and saw Marill heading their way.

"Marill!" Orihime said as she was happy to see it again. Orihime got up and ran to Marill until Marill jumped into her arms. "I'm so glad that you're safe. I was so worried about you."

"Medy!"

"Meditite!" All of them saw Meditite run off and they were met with Yachiru and Kenpachi as Meditite jumped to Yachiru.

"So here's where you've been." Kenpachi said.

"I don't believe it!" Rukia said. "That's actually Kenpachi of the Elite Four. The one mastered fighting-types."

"And who are all of you? What were you doing with Meditite?" Kenpachi said. After they did some introductions, both sides explained everything that happened that led up to now. "I think I get it. Yachiru, you need to be more careful."

"I know. I get it." Yachiru said.

"So why are you two together?" Ichigo asked.

"Kenny and I've been together for a long time. He found me when I was all alone." Yachiru said.

"Eventually I decided to take her with me and we actually make a great team." Kenpachi said. "So I caught Meditite for her to have."

"That was nice. I'm just glad to have Marill back." Orihime said.

"Sorry for the mix-up." Yachiru said. "Is there any way we can do to show we are sorry?"

"I know." Ichigo said. "How about Kenpachi has a battle with me? I would love to face one of the Elite Four."

"Why would I do that? Are you even strong?" Kenpachi asked.

"I have four badges and I know my pokemon are strong." Ichigo said. "Trust me when I tell you that I don't back down from a battle no matter who it is." Kenpachi had a look in his eyes and saw one of determination and an unwavering spirit when faced with an overwhelming opponent.

"I do like that look in your eyes. You're on." Kenpachi said. The two of them faced each other for the battle. "Allow me to show you my partner. Go, Conkeldurr!" When it was released, the ground was breaking under it.

"Conkeldurr!"

"That pokemon is scary looking." Orihime said as Absol looked ready to battle.

"Conkeldurr? Golbat might have the advantage, but I think I need some real power." Ichigo said. "Sorry, Absol, but you're at a huge disadvantage. I think I only got one I can work with here. Palpitoad, let's go!"

"Palpitoad!"

"I'm ready if you are." Kenpachi said.

"Palpitoad, start out with Hydro Pump!" Ichigo said.

"Toad!" Palpitoad shot out the attack, but Conkeldurr crossed its stone slabs and was able to block the attack. No one was expecting that to happen.

"Is that all you got?" Kenpachi said. "If it is, you're done for. Conkeldurr use Rock Smash."

"Conkeldurr!" Conkeldurr tossed the slabs up and went on the attack.

"Counter with your Rock Smash." Ichigo said. Both of them used the same attack and smashed against each other, but Conkeldurr was stronger and hit Palpitoad. Palpitoad slid against the ground and Conkeldurr caught the slabs. "Can you still battle?" Palpitoad was able to get back on its feet. "That's right. Don't quit no matter what."

"Hahah! I like your spirit kid. Battling is all about power and fighting spirit." Kenpachi said. "Sadly, it does have to end. Conkeldurr use Bulk Up." Conkeldurr focused its power and its muscles grew. "Now use Dynamic Punch!"

"Conkeldurr!" Conkeldurr focused some power around its fist and gave Palpitoad a powerful punch that it was sent flying behind Ichigo and taken out.

"Palpitoad, no!" Ichigo shouted as he ran to Palpitoad's aid. "Oh man. I can see why he's one of the Elite Four. He's crazy strong."

"Kenny never loses." Yachiru said as she climbed back on Kenpachi. "Is it time we get going?"

"Yeah. We got Meditite back. So long." Kenpachi and Yachiru left and leaving all of them amazed at Kenpachi's power.

"Kenpachi certainly is a strong one." Chad said.

"You can say that again. Oh well. We got Marill back and I got to battle him." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. I'm glad everything worked out." Orihime said. As Kenpachi and Yachiru were leaving the town, Kenpachi was thinking of Ichigo. The battle might have been short, but he got a strong sense of his power.

"Ichigo? He's a strong one. I'm looking forward to when we battle again." Kenpachi said.

….

The Pokemon Center

"Orihime, I'm glad you're back." Nurse Joy said as Ichigo and the others made it back. "I heard you're looking for a talent star to compete in. There's one happening in Vereer Town, the next town over."

"Really?! That's great!" Orihime said.

"I see where this is going and you're going to win that medal." Rukia said and the boys were in agreement.

"Thanks and that's what I'm going to do." Orihime said.

After getting Marill back and meeting Kenpachi, Orihime is all set to take on the Pokemon Talent Star in Vereer Town. Will she be able to win her first star medal? I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

To Be Continued….


	27. Evolution Eon

"Now Sylveon use Fairy Wind." Orihime said.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon unleashed the sparkling wind and looked dazzling.

Our heroes are now in Vereer Town. This is where Pokemon Talent Star is happening and Orihime plans to win her first star medal.

"Sylveon is looking great, Orihime. Does this mean you're planning on using Sylveon this time instead of Roselia?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right. I need to be able to use my other pokemon as well." Orihime said. "I know I still don't have that much experience, but I still plan on winning my first medal. Roselia and Marill, you'll cheer, right?"

"Roselia/Marill!"

"That's what I like to hear, Orihime. Keep believing you'll win." Rukia said.

"Right. This time, I'm going to win." Orihime said.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Orihime's voice) Evolution Eon

"Sylveon, let's try using Attract." Orihime said. Orihime kept practicing for the show was about to start soon and she needed all the practice she can get. Just before Sylveon did anything, something came running by and interrupting them. "What was that?"

"Flare!" All of them spotted the culprit being a pokemon.

"That's a Flareon!" Rukia said.

"Flareon evolve from Eevee just like Sylveon does." Chad said.

"I'm sorry!" All of them looked ahead of them and saw a girl with black hair in a bun tied under a cloth. She wore jeans with a jean jacket and yellow shirt. "I'm sorry. That's my Flareon." Flareon ran up to the girl and into her arms.

"It's okay. I guess it just got excited from seeing my Sylveon or our performance. My name is Orihime."

"I'm Ichigo and this is my Absol."

"Absol."

"I'm Rukia."

"And my name is Chad."

"It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Momo and Flareon is my partner. I'm a show-woman and I'm entering the competition."

"So am I!" Orihime said as she was excited to have made a new friend.

"Sounds like you got another rival." Ichigo said.

"So you're entering too? I plan on winning my second star medal." Momo said.

"You're going for second? I haven't even gotten one yet. I'm actually still a beginner to all of this." Orihime said as she was a little embarrassed to admit that.

"That's okay. I'm still new to this." Momo said. Flareon jumped down and walked up to Sylveon. The two of them were appearing to be friendly rivals. "Looks like Flareon is getting excited for this one. I hope we both do well."

"I hope so as well." Orihime said as the two of them shook hands and started another friendly rivalry.

…

The Stage

"A pleasure it is to have you all join us in Vereer Town." Varon said as a spotlight came down on him and the competition was about to begin. The stands were packed and everyone was waiting for it to start. "Today we shall see who will win the star medal and we will see who is progressing to the Ultimate Talent Star."

"This is going to be awesome." Ichigo said as the others watched in the stands with Roselia and Marill.

"Can't wait to see how this one is going to turn out." Rukia said.

"You all must be tired of me talking. So let's start with our first show-women!" Varon said as the curtains opened up and Momo was the first to go wearing a red yukata.

"Flareon, snap to it!" Momo said as she tossed out the pokeball.

"Flareon!" Flareon came out and flipped right on the stage.

"Flareon, turn up the heat!" Momo said. Flareon was giving off some heat as its fur was standing on ends. "Let's also ignite a Flame Charge." Flareon released some fire and it turned into a pillar of fire.

"It's getting hot in here." Varon said. "That's a great way to show off the characteristics of a fire-type." Orihime was in the waiting room and was impressed with Momo's performance.

"She's good. This might not be as easy as I thought." Orihime said, but Sylveon wrapped one of her ribbons around Orihime's hand for support and comfort. Momo finished up and held Flareon in her arms.

"That was a great show. Let's see what the judges have to say." Varon said as all of them turned to the screen and the score dialed up to be 43.

"That's not a bad score." Chad said.

"No, but I have a feeling that Flareon's true strength lies in battling." Rukia said. One showmen or show-women went after another and there was some tough competition.

"Now please welcome the lovely Orihime." Varon said and Orihime came running out with her friends cheering for her.

"Sylveon, let's go!" Orihime said.

"Sylveon!"

"Sylveon use Fairy Wind." Orihime said. Sylveon created the sparkling wind and started to jump around with the wind swirling around the stage. It was almost like Sylveon was doing rhythmic gymnastics. "Now!" Sylveon stretched out the ribbons and Orihime grabbed it. Orihime spun around and Sylveon was lifted off the ground.

"Now that's impressive. That shows the majestic of a fairy-type." Varon said. Orihime tossed Sylveon up and Orihime caught her to end the performance. "Very impressive. I wonder what our judges think. Let's see." All of them looked up to the score and it dialed up to be…..42.

"Yeah! She got real close to Momo's." Rukia said.

"She's got to be moving on to the next round and she's going to win." Ichigo said with everyone in agreement. After her show, Orihime went back in the backroom to wait for the results.

"Orihime, you did great out there." Momo said.

"Thanks, but waiting around like this can be nerve-wracking." Orihime said.

"I get it. It's hard not knowing if you'll make it when there have been other scores so close." Momo said. "We just need to have faith in our pokemon did well enough."

"Here we are! These are eight showmen and show-women moving on." Varon said. Pictures of each of them popped up and it showed Momo and Orihime were both moving on.

"We did it!" Both of them said.

"Now we move to the second part of our show." Varon said. "We're heading to the battle stage."

"Orihime, good luck. I hope we get to face each other." Momo said.

"Yeah. Good luck to you too." Orihime said. Both of them battled hard with Flareon and Sylveon and they both were able to make it to the final round.

"We've seen plenty of great battles, but this has to come to an end." Varon said. "We have two lovely ladies going against each other. We have Momo going against Orihime."

"Go, Orihime!" Ichigo shouted.

"You've got this." Rukia said.

"Win!" Chad said.

"Let's begin!" Varon said.

"Sylveon, let's win this!" Orihime said.

"Sylveon!"

"Flareon, snap to it!" Momo said.

"Flareon!"

"We've got Flareon against Sylveon. A battle between two evolved forms of Eevee. Which one will prevail?" Varon said to get the audience excited.

"Sylveon use Fairy Wind!" Orihime said.

"Flareon use Flamethrower!" Momo said. Both of them used their attacks and the two crashed into each other and cancelled each other out. "Now use Flame Charge!"

"Sylveon use Quick Attack." Orihime said. The two of them charged at each other with speed attacks and crashed into each other. Flareon proved to be stronger and pushed Sylveon back.

"Not good for Orihime. Flareon has pushed Sylveon back." Varon said.

"Flareon use Shadow Ball." Momo said. Flareon formed a dark orb and shot it out with Sylveon getting blasted.

"Don't give up. Sylveon use Moonblast." Orihime said. Orihime gathered moon energy and shot out a pink orb with Flareon getting blasted. "Now Sylveon use Fairy Wind."

"No you don't. Flareon use Scary Face." Momo said. Flareon's eyes glowed red and created a scary image of its face and it scared Sylveon from attacking. "Now use Flamethrower."

"Flareon!" Flareon unleashed a stream of fire and Sylveon got blasted as she slid against the ground. This wasn't looking good for Orihime.

"Sylveon, please tell me you're okay." Orihime said.

"Flareon use Shadow Ball." Momo said. Flareon didn't lighten on the attacks as it shot out the dark orb again and Sylveon got blasted again.

"Sylveon can't seem to do anything, but take those attacks. How much more can Sylveon take?" Varon said and Orihime was starting to doubt herself.

'Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea.' Orihime thought.

"Don't give up, Orihime." Ichigo said as she could hear all her friends.

"Just believe in yourself." Rukia said.

"You can still win." Chad said.

"Absol!"

"Roselia/Marill!" Orihime could hear the voices of her friends encouraging her to fight. Orihime looked at Sylveon and could see that Sylveon still wanted to battle and she has to as well.

"They're right. I can't give up." Orihime said.

"Sorry, Orihime, but I'm winning this. Flareon use Shadow Ball." Momo said.

"Sylveon use Moonblast!" Orihime said. Both of them used their attacks and they collided into each other. "Use your ribbons and grab Flareon." Sylveon stretched them out and grabbed a hold of Flareon.

"You can use Flame Charge and get yourself free." Momo said.

"Sylveon, hurry and use Fairy Wind before they can attack." Orihime said.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon lifted Flareon off the ground and created the sparkling wind that tossed Flareon around.

"Impressive. Looks like Sylveon got its second wind." Varon said.

"Sylveon use Quick Attack." Orihime said. Sylveon attacked with an increase of speed and slammed into Flareon before Flareon hit the ground.

"Flareon, oh no!" Momo said as she wasn't liking where this was going.

"Sylveon use Moonblast." Orihime said. Sylveon formed the attack again and shot it out with Flareon getting blasted again. That last blast did a lot of damage and Flareon was taken out.

"It would seem that Flareon is no longer able to battle. That means the winner of this battle and the Vereer Town Talent Star is Orihime and Sylveon!" Everyone cheered and Orihime couldn't believe that she actually won.

"I really won!" Orihime said. "Sylveon!" Sylveon ran to Orihime and jumped right into her arms. "We actually won. I love you, Sylveon."

"Sylveon!" With Orihime's victory, she was being rewarded her medal.

"Behold, Orihime. This star medal is yours." Varon said as she hand her the medal and it had a blue diamond in it. "I also heard that this is your first win. Congratulations."

"Thank you so much." Orihime said as she admired the first medal and the first accomplishment she has with her pokemon. With the competition over, Orihime and the others were saying farewell to Momo.

"Congrats, Orihime. You deserve it." Momo said.

"Thank you, Momo. I hope we get to see each other at the Ultimate Talent Star." Orihime said.

"You take care of yourself." Rukia said.

"I will. Thank you and bye." Momo said as she was leaving.

"Bye, Momo." Orihime said. She looked down and admire her first win. "I may have won, but I still need to win three more medals to enter the Ultimate Talent Star. Ichigo, it's your turn to win."

"Yeah. That fifth badge is going to be ours." Ichigo said.

"Absol!"

Orihime has finally won her first star medal. She's on the right path to the Ultimate Talent Star. Now our heroes are heading to Tenken City so Ichigo can win his next badge. We'll soon see what kind of battle this one will be.

To Be Continued….


	28. Cast Out the Outcast

"I love my new medal." Orihime said as she admired the medal in her case. She just hasn't stopped looking at it.

"Careful, Orihime. You don't want to be seeing stars all day." Ichigo said.

Orihime has been overjoyed ever since she won her first star medal. At the moment, they all continue on their path towards Tenken City so Ichigo can win his fifth badge.

"Hang on." Rukia said as she had all of them come to a stop. "Do you all hear something?" All of them took a listen and it sounded like pokemon cheering.

"It's coming from over there." Chad said as he pointed over to the right. All of them were careful and had look to see there were about nine Kirlia dancing around.

"They're all adorable. What are they?" Orihime said.

"They're all Kirlia. They all sure do seem to love dancing." Rukia said.

"Say! Maybe if I can catch one, I can give Roselia a dancing partner." Orihime said as she reached for a pokeball and was ready to catch one. Just before she could act, a blast of wind came and disturbed all the Kirlia and it was a surprise to all of them.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Orihime's voice) Cast Out the Outcast

All the Kirlia went running off after the attack came out of nowhere and nearly hit all of them. Orihime and the others were wondering what was going on.

"What was that?" Orihime said.

"Absol!" Absol looked up and they all did the same. They all saw there was another Kirlia up a tree and it seemed more distant than the other Kirlia with its arms crossed and leaning against the tree.

"Another Kirlia?" Rukia questioned.

"Why did it attack?" Ichigo asked.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia looked down and they all noticed a man with a green jumpsuit and brown hair coming up to Kirlia. "Were you causing trouble again?"

"Kirlia." Kirlia didn't even bother talking to the man. It just jumped down and left them.

"What am I going to do with you?" The man questioned.

"Excuse me." Orihime said and got his attention. "Could you tell us what that was all about?" The man led the way to his hut out in an opened area in the woods and treated all of them some tea.

"Let me start with introductions. My name is Roberto and I watch over this land."

"My name is Ichigo and this is Absol."

"Absol."

"I'm Orihime."

"My name is Rukia."

"I'm Chad."

"So what was the deal with that Kirlia?" Orihime asked.

"Just take a look." Roberto said as he pointed out the window and they saw all the Kirlia together again. The one that attacked earlier was just sitting back on a rock and acted like it wasn't caring.

"Why's that one distancing itself from the others?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess it feels like an outcast." Roberto said.

"What do you mean?" Orihime said.

"There are ten Kirlia that live around here." Roberto said. "That Kirlia on the rock is actually the only male."

"It's the only male?" Ichigo questioned.

"That's right." Roberto said. "It feels like it doesn't belong here. I bet most men would enjoy being the only one around girls. That Kirlia isn't one of them. It feels like an outcast and doesn't really get along with the other Kirlia."

"Wow. I feel bad for it." Orihime said. "It sounds like that Kirlia is all alone."

"I try to do what I can for that Kirlia, but it doesn't seem like it wants help from anyone." Roberto said. "I really don't know what I'm going to do with it." Orihime looked towards the male Kirlia and she felt really bad for it. She felt like she needed to do something to help it.

"Kirlia! Kirlia!" All the Kirlia continued to dance around while the male only sat on that rock and listened to them go on.

"You can join them if you want."

"Kirl?" Kirlia looked down and saw Orihime standing there.

"I understand that you're the only male Kirlia among all the ones here, but that doesn't mean you should distant yourself from the others." Orihime said. "Why don't you just go and ask to join them?"

"Kirlia." Kirlia acted like he didn't care as he jumped off the rock and just started walking.

"Wait." Orihime said as she wanted to go after him, but Kirlia used Psychic and pushed Orihime back. Obviously, he wanted to be left alone as Kirlia walked into the woods.

"I guess he's more of a loner." Orihime looked behind her and saw Ichigo coming up to her.

"Do you think I shouldn't try to get Kirlia to open up?" Orihime said.

"No. You're just being who you are. You feel bad for that Kirlia and you want to help it." Ichigo said. "That Kirlia is just going to be a hard berry to break open." As Kirlia walked away from them, a Loudred stayed hidden in the trees and had a sneaky smirk on its face.

"Loudred."

…

Kirlia

Kirlia went in the woods for some training for it was a strong battler. Kirlia kicked against a tree a few times to raise some of his strength. As Kirlia was training, Orihime was staying out of his way as she just watched from the bushes.

"Kirlia seems like it's a strong one." Orihime said. Kirlia could sense that Orihime was watching him. He had wind gather around him and he shot out a shockwave in her direction. Orihime moved out of the way before it could hit. "Hey! That wasn't very nice."

"Kirlia!" Kirlia didn't seem happy that Orihime was here.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I just want to be sure you're okay." Orihime said. Kirlia still looked annoyed, but he let it go for he felt something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Kirlia!" Kirlia ran off and Orihime went after him to try and help with whatever problem there was.

…

The Kirlia

"Loudred!" The Loudred from before arrived and all the female Kirlia were running scared because of it. Ichigo and all the others arrived and saw what it was doing.

"Not you again." Roberto complained.

"What's the problem?" Rukia said.

"That Loudred comes by every once in a while and harasses all the female Kirlia." Roberto said. "It completely annoys all of them."

"Not for long. Absol use Razor Wind and chase it away." Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol unleashed the attack, but Loudred saw it coming and dodged the attack. Loudred came at Absol and focused some of its power in his fist and gave Absol a powerful punch.

"Absol!" Ichigo shouted.

"That was a powerful Focus Punch." Chad said. Loudred was about to do more, but a blast of green energy scythes stopped it form going any further. All of them looked and they saw the male Kirlia.

"Kirlia?" Roberto said as he was surprised to see it.

"Is it challenging Loudred?" Ichigo said.

"Loudred!" Loudred looked annoyed with Kirlia, but Kirlia wasn't backing down. Loudred went to attack with a barrage of Focus Punch, but Kirlia was dodging each of its attacks. Kirlia used Psychic and pushed Loudred back. Kirlia seemed sure of the victory, but Loudred pulled a surprise attack as it stomped on the ground and used Eathquake. Kirlia lost balanced and Loudred used it to its advantage as it jumped up and was going to use Stomp.

"Oh no! Kirlia!" Roberto called out as they all thought Kirlia was in trouble, but Orihime came to the rescue and was able to get Kirlia out of the way.

"Kirlia, are you hurt?" Orihime asked, but Kirlia was amazed Orihime did that. However, it saw Loudred was going to attack again, but Kirlia used Psychic on Loudred again and sent it…..blasting off.

"Quite the distance!" Ichigo said.

"Orihime, are you and Kirlia hurt?" Chad asked as they all went to the two.

"I'm okay. I'm glad to see you're not hurt either, Kirlia." Orihime said. Kirlia would admit it, but it was impressed that Orihime risked injuring herself to help it.

"I have an idea. Orihime, didn't you mention you were going to capture a Kirlia?" Roberto said. "Why don't you take this one?"

"Really?" Orihime asked.

"I actually think this might be good for him." Roberto said.

"What do you say, Kirlia?" Orihime asked him. Kirlia jumped back from her and dared her to come at him. "It looks like you want to battle first. If that's what you want, that's what you'll get." Orihime called upon Sylveon to help her in this battle and ready to face Kirlia. "Sylvoen, start out with Quick Attack!"

"Sylveon!" Sylveon charged right at Kirlia, but Kirlia had a barrier form around him and Sylveon was repelled against it. Then, Kirlia blasted Sylveon with green energy scythes.

"First, Kirlia defended itself with Protect. Then, blasted Sylveon with Magical Leaf when Sylveon was close enough!" Rukia said. "That Kirlia is a fierce battler."

"Don't give up. Sylveon use Fairy Wind." Orihime said and Sylveon created the sparkling wind attack and blasted Kirlia with it. "Now use Moonblast." Kirlia formed the pink orb and shot it towards Kirlia with Kirlia getting hit. "Go, pokeball!" The ball hit Kirlia and Kirlia went inside. It shook around for a few seconds, but Kirlia was able to get out.

"It just won't give up the battle." Ichigo said as he was impressed with that Kirlia. Kirlia had wind gather around.

"Watch out! It's about to use Vacuum Wave!" Rukia warned and Kirlia shot out the attack.

"Sylveon use Fairy Wind!" Orihime said. Sylveon unleashed Fairy Wind and it countered against Vacuum Wave with an explosion going off. "I've got to try something. Hold on, Kirlia is a male. Sylveon use Attract."

"Sylveon!" Sylveon winked and unleashed some hearts and they swirled around Kirlia. They entered him and Kirlia had hearts in his eyes.

"Sylveon use Quick Attack!" Orihime said. Sylveon increased her speed and slammed against Kirlia. "Here we go again!" Orihime tossed out a pokeball again and Kirlia went inside it again. They all waited and hoped for the capture to work until the ball stopped moving and Kirlia was caught.

"She did it!" Chad said as they were all happy for her. Orihime grabbed the pokeball and was so happy for her new capture. With Kirlia joining the group, Roberto pointed the way to Tenken City.

"Follow this path and you'll arrive in Tenken City in no time." Roberto said. "Take good care of that Kirlia."

"I will." Orihime said.

"Thanks, Roberto. Bye." Ichigo said as all of them got back on the road with one more joining them.

Now that Orihime has Kirlia joining in, our heroes head out again to Tenken City. Perhaps Kirlia will feel more comfortable with our group….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	29. School Rocks

"There it is!" Orihime said as all of them went running and could see Tenken City from the top of the hill.

Our heroes have finally arrived at Tenken City. This is where Ichigo is planning to win his fifth badge.

"Tenken City is famous for this view that allows you to see a glorious sunset." Rukia said.

"I'm only interested in the gym." Ichigo said as he and Absol were ready for battle.

"Hold it. Look down there." Chad said as he pointed further down the road. All of them saw Midnight Form Lycanroc and it appeared to have cornered a few small pokemon such as an Azurill, a Bellsprout, and a Paras. That Lycanroc didn't look friendly either.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's voice) School Rocks

"Lycanroc." Lycanroc had all three of the little pokemon cornered. Ichigo and the others raced down to try and help the three of them.

"Tauros and Palpitoad, help us out!" Ichigo said.

"Roo!"

"Palpitoad!"

"Use Horn Attack and Rock Smash." Ichigo said. Both of them went to attack. Lycanroc saw both of them coming and jumped back. Tauros guard the three pokemon while Palpitoad stood to face Lycanroc. "What's this about?"

"Why is that Lycanroc attacking these three?" Rukia said.

"Don't know, but if it wants a battle, it's got one." Ichigo said as they all looked ready to take action.

"Wait!" All of them looked to see a man was running their way. He had light brown long hair with some teal armored arms and wore black clothes with a white vest. What intimidated them was that he was huge. "You see, this Lycanroc is my pokemon. It was just obtaining these three who belong to the school I work at. These three got out."

"Oh! So this Midnight Form Lycanroc was just retrieving them." Orihime clarified. The giant dropped down to one knee and ran his hands against Palpitoad and Tauros.

"I can tell you two are strong with a lot of heart for battle." The man said and they both felt flattered. The man stood back up to talk to all of them. "My name is Sajin and I'm the gym leader of Tenken City."

"You're the gym leader?!" Ichigo said and ran up to him. "My name is Ichigo and I came to this city to challenge your gym."

"I see. First, let's get these three back to the school." Sajin said. They got the three back in pokeballs and started heading to the school. "Sadly, I won't be able to have any battles today. You don't mind if we have the battle tomorrow, do you?"

"As long as we have a battle at all, I don't mind." Ichigo said.

"So is the school you teach at for trainers?" Orihime asked.

"That's right." Sajin said. "That's it right there." All of them saw the school ahead. After returning the pokemon, Sajin was giving them a tour of the place. "This school teaches young kids all about being a trainer. It also helps those who are trainers, or those who are just starting out as trainers whether they're children or adults, learn more. That's the class I teach."

"I see. Sounds like a good idea to get a little education when you do become a trainer." Rukia said and they arrived at Sajin's class where his students, child or adult, were interacting with each other.

"Ichigo, you don't mind stepping in as a special guest, do you?" Sajin asked. "My students would love to hear from an experience trainer."

"Sure." Ichigo said.

"Class, settle down!" Sajin said and all of the students took their seats. "Today we have a special guest. He's come here to challenge my gym to a battle. Meet Ichigo."

"Hi there. This is my partner, Absol." Ichigo said.

"Absol."

"Ichigo, how many badges do you have exactly?" Sajin said.

"I actually got four. Winning in your gym will be my fifth. See for yourself." Ichigo said as he took out his badges and showed them to everyone.

"Wow! They're the real deal."

"And he seems so young."

"He must be strong if he already has four badges."

"Sounds like they're all impressed." Orihime said.

"From what Sajin told us, they haven't been trainers for very long. It makes sense they would be impressed." Rukia said.

"I know it might seem impressive, but I couldn't have done it without Absol and the others." Ichigo said.

"Absol."

"I've actually seen his Tauros and his Palpitoad in action. I could tell just by looking at them that they're both strong." Sajin said. All of his students seemed impressed with him, but there was one student that didn't looked amazed with Ichigo as the rest of them.

…

Ichigo

"Okay. While we're waiting around for that gym battle, we could use some training. We've got to be ready." Ichigo said as he had all his pokemon out outside the school. "Are you guys ready for this?" All of them cheered and it sounded like they were.

"Ichigo, have you thought about what pokemon you're going to use? Sajin might be using that Lycanroc." Rukia said.

"I know, but I'll be ready for it." Ichigo said.

"Yeah right." Both of them looked off to the side and saw one student. He wore a green shirt and shorts with and orange tie and he had short black hair.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said.

"The name's Kevin. I'm practically the best trainer in this school." Kevin said. He took a look at Ichigo's pokemon. "These are your pokemon? They don't look so tough. You think you're something just because you have four badges?"

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Ichigo taunted.

"Why? I bet those badges aren't even real." Kevin said and that was a great insult to Ichigo.

"Trust me, you're walking on thin ice." Ichigo said as he wasn't liking how this guy was talking.

…

The Classroom

Orihime and Chad stayed behind and watch over the class. Orihime seemed fascinated by how this school works.

"Wow. This place seems like it could be a lot of fun." Orihime said.

"Yes, but it tends to be a hassle some of the time." Sajin said.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked. Before Sajin had the chance to answer, Rukia came running in the class like a student needing a teacher's help.

"Sajin, I think you better get outside." Rukia said and it sounded like there was trouble.

….

Outside

Ichigo and Kevin pressed their heads against each other. Kevin kept talking about how Ichigo was nothing special or even strong and Ichigo was getting annoyed by it. Rukia got the others and all of them ran out.

"Kevin?" Sajin said and seemed disappointed.

"What's the deal with that kid?" Rukia said. "He's been saying that Ichigo's strength is nothing, but a fraud."

"Kevin's my most troubling student. He believes that because he's one of the best, he's tougher than anyone." Sajin said.

"You want to say that about my pokemon again?" Ichigo said.

"I'll say it a hundred times if I have to." Kevin said.

"That's enough." Sajin said as he clapped his hands. "There's only one way to settle this and this goes with what I have planned. A double battle. Both of you will battle using two pokemon at once."

"That's fine with me." Ichigo said.

"Sure and we'll see how weak you really are." Kevin said. Everyone went to a battlefield and were ready to face each other in this battle.

"I'll use these two. Palpitoad and Tauros, go!" Ichigo said.

"Roo!"

"Palpitoad!"

"Okay." Kevin said as he took out two pokeballs. "I'll use these two!" He tossed them up and out came a Skuntank and Linoone.

"Skun!"

"Linoone!"

"Skuntank and Linoone. A poison-type and normal-type. This should be interesting." Rukia said.

"Allow me to start this off. Tauros use Horn Attack and Palpitoad use Rock Smash." Ichigo said. Both of his pokemon went to attack.

"Dodge them and use Fury Swipes and Headbutt." Kevin said and both his pokemon moved out of the way with some speed. Linoone rammed its head against Tauros and Skuntank scratched against Palpitoad.

"Whoa! They're both fast ones." Ichigo said.

"Skuntank use Poison Gas." Kevin said. Skuntank stood on its front legs and unleashed a poisonous cloud.

"I don't think so. Palpitoad use Hydro Pump and wash it away." Ichigo said and Palpitoad unleashed all the water and caused the cloud to disperse.

"No way! He used Hydro Pump to clear away the gas?!" Kevin said.

"Tauros use Take Down and Palpitoad use Mud Shot." Ichigo said. Tauros charged at Linoone and knocked him down. Palpitoad shot out some mud and blasted Skuntank.

"Palpitoad seems to be the bigger problem." Kevin said. "Linoone use Slash on it." Linoone charged at Palpitoad and slashed against it with Palpitoad being knocked down. "Finish this with Flamethrower, Skuntank."

"Skun!" Skuntank breathed out flames and they were heading towards Palpitoad.

"Help Palpitoad, Tauros." Ichigo said. Tauros ran in and blocked the attack with his own body. Sajin was quite impressed with Tauros' endurance and Palpitoad's strong will.

"I knew you and your pokemon were nothing special." Kevin said.

"Don't ever look down on my pokemon." Ichigo said. "Tauros, Palpitoad, I know the two of you can do this. Reach down inside yourselves and unleashed the power." Tauros heard Ichigo's voice and pushed the flames away.

"Roo!" Tauros kicked up his front legs and slammed down on the ground and caused the whole place to shake.

"What's going on?" Kevin said.

"Tauros, did you just use Earthquake?" Ichigo asked and Tauros confirmed it. "That's awesome. You just learn how to use Earthquake."

"Impressive. Right when Ichigo needed it, his Tauros pulled through." Sajin said. Palpitoad got up and both of them were ready.

"Let's finish this. Palpitoad use Hydro Pump and Tauros use Iron Head." Ichigo said. Both of them used their attacks. Palpitoad blasted Skuntank and Tauros slammed against Linoone. Both of them were beaten after those last attacks.

"Linoone and Skuntank are unable to battle. Tauros and Palpitoad are the winners." Sajin said.

"No way! He beat them both!" Kevin said. "Okay. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I can see how you ended up getting those four badges."

"Thank you. Was that so hard?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you and your pokemon do seem to be impressive." Sajin said. "I'll be ready for our gym battle tomorrow."

"So will I. That badge is going to be mine." Ichigo said.

After spending a little time at school, Sajin got a glimpse of Ichigo's strength. We'll see if it will be of use in the upcoming gym battle. So stay tune for another exciting battle.

To Be Continued….


	30. The Midnight Rocker

Upon arriving in Tenken City, Ichigo and the others met Sajin and his Lycanroc. Ichigo is all set for his gym battle against Sajin, the Tenken Gym Leader. With his fifth badge on the line, what kind of battle can we expect?

Ichigo and the others arrived at the gym and Ichigo was set for his battle.

"The time has come for my fifth gym battle." Ichigo said.

"I wonder what kind of gym this one will be." Orihime said.

"Since he had a Lycanroc in Midnight Form, I think I would be correct to assume he specializes with rock-types." Rukia said. "Ichigo, do you have a plan?"

"You don't need to worry. I'm getting that badge." Ichigo said.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's voice) The Midnight Rocker

Ichigo and the others walked in and made their way to the battlefield. Once they entered, Sajin was waiting for them on the other side of the battlefield as he was expecting their arrival.

"I'm glad to see you arrived." Sajin said. "Are you ready for a tough battle, Ichigo? I'm warning you that I won't be going easy."

"I don't want you to." Ichigo said as he took his position.

"I'm a little concerned." Rukia said. "Sajin saw what Ichigo can do, but we haven't seen what Sajin can do."

"I'm sure Ichigo isn't too concerned about that." Chad said.

"Yeah. He's going to win regardless." Orihime said.

"The gym battle between Sajin, the gym leader, and Ichigo, the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon. The battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger can substitute pokemon. You may both begin."

"Here goes. Onix, rise!" Sajin said as he released his first pokemon.

"Ro!"

"It's huge!" Orihime said.

"Looks like I hit the nail on the head. His specialty is with rock-types." Rukia said.

"Palpitoad, let's do this." Ichigo said.

"Palp!"

"Using Palpitoad already?" Sajin said. "Let's see if that will really make a difference. The first move is all yours."

"Thanks. Palpitoad use Mud Shot." Ichigo said. Palpitoad jumped in the air and launched the attack.

"Dodge it and use Flash Cannon." Sajin said. Onix was able to maneuver away from the mud. Then, it powered up energy in its mouth and fired a blast of light with Palpitoad getting hit. "Now use Stone Edge."

"Ro!" Onix slammed its tail against the ground and glowing blue rocks rose out of the ground and slammed into Palpitoad.

"Don't light up. Onix use Double Edge." Sajin said. Onix glowed yellow and was going for a direct attack.

"He's not giving Ichigo a chance to even fight back!" Orihime said.

"Palpitoad, you've got to use Rock Smash." Ichigo said. Palpitoad was able to pull itself together and attacked as it slammed its tail against Onix. The collision caused both of them to be pushed back.

"Doesn't Double Edge cause damage to the one who uses it?" Orihime asked.

"That's true, but Onix's ability is rock head. That ability can prevent damage like that from happening." Rukia said. "All of Onix's attacks are highly powerful."

"You see, it's not really my style to use defensive moves." Sajin said. "Some say that a good defense is a good offense, but I think it can be true the other way around. If you're feeling overwhelmed already, you lost."

"So you do total offense. That's fine by me." Ichigo said. "It's not going to stop us. Palpitoad, can you keep going?"

"Palpitoad!"

"Onix use Stone Edge." Sajin said.

"No you don't. Palpitoad use Hyper Voice." Ichigo said. Palpitoad unleashed the sonic attack and it hit Onix before Onix could even attack. "Now blast it with Hydro Pump." Palpitoad shot out all that water and hit Onix right in the head. That attack was all that was needed to end this battle as Onix collapsed.

"Onix is unable to battle. Palpitoad is the winner." The referee said.

"That shows water beats rock." Chad said.

"Ichigo can win with Palpitoad alone." Orihime said with full confidence.

"Let's not get our hopes up." Rukia said.

"You did great, Palpitoad." Ichigo said and Palpitoad was proud of itself. "I think I better save you for later. Come on back." He got Palpitoad back in its pokeball.

"On with the battle. Gigalith, rise!" Sajin said.

"Gigalith!"

"Looks like we have another powerhouse. You want to get in there?" Ichigo asked Absol. Absol agreed and went on the field. "Let's do this. Absol use Dark Pulse."

"Absol!" Absol unleashed the blast of dark rings and blasted Gigalith.

"Gigalith use Earthquake." Sajin said. Gigalith stomped on the ground and the whole place was starting to shake. "Now use Power Gem."

"Gigalith!" Gigalith unleashed a powerful beam and blasted Absol.

"Power Gem one more time." Sajin said.

"I don't think so. Absol use Swords Dance." Ichigo said. Gigalith unleashed the same attack, but Absol created swords around himself and was able to block the attack.

"What?!" Sajin said as he and Gigalith were surprised by that.

"Good work. Now Absol use Night Slash." Ichigo said. Absol charged in and slashed against Gigalith and got behind Gigalith.

"Impressive, but you'll need more than that." Sajin said as Gigalith was turning around to face Absol. "Gigalith use Rock Blast."

"Dodge it!" Ichigo said. Gigalith shot out silver blasts from the crystal on its head, but Absol was able to dodge each of the attacks and slid under Gigalith. "Nice work. Now let's finish this up with Night Slash."

"I don't think so. Gigalith use Earthquake." Sajin said. Gigalith stomped on the ground again and the whole place was shaking with Absol loosing balance. "Now use Rock Slide." Gigalith generated glowing blue rocks above it and had them rain down on Absol.

"Absol!" Ichigo called out as everyone was worried Absol was hurt. The rocks cleared away and showed Absol was taken down.

"Absol is unable to battle. Gigalith is the winner." The referee said. Ichigo ran over and lifted Absol in his arms.

"Are you okay, pal?" Ichigo asked.

"Absol." Absol was able to wake up, but still seemed to be in bad shape as Ichigo carried him back to Ichigo's side.

"It will be okay. We're not beaten yet." Ichigo said. "Tauros, you're up next."

"Roo!"

"Your Tauros learned Earthquake to help you out last time. Let's see if that will help you this time." Sajin said.

"Tauros use Earthquake." Ichigo said.

"You use Earthquake too." Sajin said. Both of them used the same attack and the entire building was starting to shake.

"Are they trying to bring the place down around our heads?" Rukia said.

"I know normal-type moves won't do much, but they will still do damage." Ichigo said. "Tauros use Horn Attack." Tauro charged right at Gigalith with his horns out.

"Use Rock Blast." Sajin said. Gigalith shot out the attacks and they blasted Tauros back.

"We're not giving up. Tauros use Iron Head." Ichigo said. Tauros was covered in the white aura and charged right in with him slamming against Gigalith.

"Gigalith use Power Gem." Sajin said. Gigalith fired the beam at close range and it caused an explosion. Both pokemon ended up sliding back and were both taken down.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." The referee said.

"A draw? That means they're down to just one pokemon." Orihime said.

"And we know who both are." Rukia said.

"Palpitoad, one more time!" Ichigo said.

"Palpitoad!"

"Lycanroc, rise!" Sajin said.

"Lycanroc!"

"Palpitoad might not have much power left. We better end this fast. Palpitoad use Rock Smash." Ichigo said.

"Lycanroc use Crunch." Sajin said. Both of them went to attack as they both jumped in the air, but Palpitoad missed. Lycanroc sank its teeth in Palpitoad and tossed Palpitoad to the ground. "Now use Brick Break." Lycanroc's paw glowed and it came down for an attack.

"Palpitoad, dodge it." Ichigo said. Palpitoad was able to get up and moved out of the way.

"You're not getting away. Lycanroc use Rock Climb." Sajin said.

"Lycanroc!" Lycanroc's nails glowed and slammed its arm against the ground. Palpitoad rose by a rock pillar with Lycanroc climbing up it.

"Stop it with Mud Shot." Ichigo said. Palpitoad shot out all that mud, but Lycanroc dodged each attack until it reached Palpitoad and slammed its claw against Lycanroc.

"They can't get an attack in." Orihime said as none of them were liking this.

"Lycanroc is just so fast and fierce. I always believed the Midnight Form was frightening." Rukia said. Palpitoad wasn't giving up as it stood back on its feet.

"That's it, Palpitoad. Don't give up and use Hydro Pump." Ichigo said.

"Stone Edge!" Sajin said. Both of them used their attacks and they slammed against each other and canceled each other out. Ichigo was starting to get frustrated.

"Lycanroc is moving so fast. There's got to be a way to slow it down." Ichigo said. "How am I going to do that? Palpitoad can't hold out much more." Ichigo tried to think of something and he got an answer if he can do this just right.

"It's time to finish this. Lycanroc use Brick Break." Sajin said and Lycanroc attacked with the aim to end this.

"Palpitoad, slow it down with Hyper Voice." Ichigo said. Palpitoad unleashed the powerful sound attack and tried to push Lycanroc back, but Lycanroc did its best to resist the attack. "Now grab it with your tongue." Palpitoad stretched out its tongue and wrapped it around Lycanroc.

"What's this?" Sajin said.

"Blast Lycanroc with Hydro Pump." Ichigo said. Palpitoad unleashed the powerful blast of water and Lycanroc had no escape. Lycanroc took the attack at full force.

"Lycanroc!" Sajin called out. When Palpitoad stopped the attack, Lycanroc dropped down and was defeated.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle. Palpitoad is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo, the challenger." The referee said.

"Yes!" Ichigo cheered.

"He won again!" Orihime said.

"And again he surprises me." Rukia said as all of his friends were glad for his victory. After the battle, Ichigo was being rewarded his badge.

"Ichigo, you and your pokemon certainly are strong and you all certainly hold something special." Sajin said. "This is proof that you won at the Tenken Gym. This is the Land Badge." The badge was brown and gold in the shape of a crystal.

"Thanks a lot, Sajin." Ichigo said as he took the badge. "That makes number five. I'm only three badges away now." Ichigo's goal is close and is now more than halfway there.

Ichigo has triumphed over Sajin's gym and his powerful pokemon. With his fifth badge in his hands, there are only three of gym remaining before he enters the Unova League. We'll see more as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	31. Stairway of the Transcendent

"Hurry. I want to get there before it's too late." Orihime said as she and the others climbed a set of stairs.

"We're coming." Ichigo said.

Ichigo has succeeded in defeating Sajin and has earned himself his fifth badge. As they day comes to an end, our heroes depart from Tenken City tomorrow. First, they wish to look at a sight to behold.

All of them climbed up the stairs until they made it to the top and was met with a grassy area surrounded by a fence. This was a famous viewing spot in Tenken City that allows you to see amazing sunsets.

"It's beautiful up here!" Orihime said.

"I've got to admit that it really is." Rukia said.

"Check it out. The sun is going down." Chad said. All of them headed over to the edge and all of them watched as the sun was going down. They sky and the light looked like a work of beautiful art.

"Wow! It's so beautiful and it's so peaceful here. I feel like all my troubles are gone." Orihime said. What none of them saw was that flying above was a couple helicopters and it didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's voice) Stairway of the Transcendent

When the sun finally set and night covered the sky, less people showed up at the giant viewpoint. That gave the clear for the people in the helicopters to come down. Ropes dropped down and people in white robes with white hair slid down the ropes and touched down on ground.

"Commander Kaname, the area is completely cleared." One of them said as the one in charge stepped on the ground. He wore a white sleeveless outfit with orange rope hanging around his neck and went under his left arm. He also wore a visor over his eyes.

"Excellent work." Kaname said. "Begin the search at once." His henchmen began scanning around the area. It would seem that Team Transcendent is moving again, but what are they after this time.

…

Sajin

Sajin was doing some work at his gym as his Lycanroc was resting. However, Lycanroc's eyes shot wide open for it felt something was not right.

"Lycanroc? Is there something wrong?" Sajin asked.

"Ly!" Lycanroc began growling and that was a sign to Sajin that Lycanroc could tell something was wrong.

…

The Pokemon Center

Ichigo and the others would be staying in Tenken City for the night and be heading out tomorrow. They let all their pokemon out to have dinner and play around. As they were just relaxing, Ichigo was admiring the fact that he has five ribbons.

"We're almost there, Absol." Ichigo said.

"Absol."

"I can't believe you actually have five badges already." Orihime said. "It's impressive that you've made it so far."

"Thanks, Orihime. I'm not done yet. I still need three badges if I'm going to make it to the Unova League." Ichigo said.

"You'll get them soon." Chad said.

"Let's see if we can figure out where your next gym is with Orihime's next talent star." Rukia said as she looked at the map on the wall.

"Excuse me." Nurse Joy said as she came by. "If you're looking for Pokemon Talent Star. There's a competition happening in Seenok Tow. It's only about a day away."

"That's great. I'll get my second medal there." Orihime said.

"As for the gym, the closest one from here would have to be in Kyotsu City." Nurse Joy said. "That gym is a dark-type gym."

"A dark-type gym in Kyotsu City. Sounds interesting to check out." Ichigo said. They might know what's in their next destination, but they don't know what's happening where they are now.

….

Team Transcendent

Kaname and his team continued to the scanning and searching for whatever it is they might be after. Kaname heard people coming up from the stairs.

"Trust me, the stars are best viewed here." A man and a woman came up, but they saw what was happening.

"What's going on here?" The woman asked. Kaname couldn't afford there to be any distractions as he reached for his pokeball.

"Pinsir, come on out." Kaname said.

"Pinsir!"

"Pinsir, chase them away with Hyper Beam." Kaname said. Pinsir unleashed a powerful blast near the two and it caused them to run. "Make sure no one gets up here. We can't have any distractions."

"Yes sir!" All of them said and some of them guarded the entrance.

…

The Pokemon Center

Even at the pokemon center, Marill was able to hear that explosion and thought something strange was going on. Marill ran off and left everyone confused.

"Marill, where are you going?" Orihime asked.

"Marill!" Marill just ran out the door. Orihime and the others got their pokemon back in their pokeballs and ran after Marill. Marill only got a few feet before Orihime was able to grab it.

"Marill, why would you just run off like that?" Orihime said.

"Ichigo!" All of them turned around and saw Sajin with Lycanroc.

"Sajin? What's going on?" Ichigo said.

"I'm not sure." Sajin said. "Lycanroc sensed something was wrong. I'm trying to figure it out and I think I see what it might be."

"I wonder if that's what Marill heard." Orihime said.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"Take a look at those helicopters." Sajin said as he pointed to them and saw them there. "They've been flying over that spot all day. It might be something to investigate."

"You might be right." Ichigo said. "Let's go check it out." All of them agreed and went to investigate.

…

Team Transcendent

Team Transcendent continued their search, but it seemed like it was taking a long time.

"How much of the area has been scanned?" Kaname asked.

"About seventy percent sir." One of the henchmen said. Everything seemed to have been going well for them and it didn't seem like they would be stopped.

"Absol use Razor Wind."

"Lycanroc use Brick Break." Kaname hear voices. When he turned to the stairway, he saw an explosion go off that took down a few of his henchmen. When the smoke cleared, they saw Ichigo and the others arrived.

"What do we have here?" Kaname said.

"Who are you people and what are you doing here?" Sajin asked.

"Hang on." Ichigo said as he recognized the uniforms. "We've seen those clothes before."

"Back in Suzuma City. It's Team Transcendent." Rukia said.

"Team Transcendent?" Sajin questioned.

"So you actually know about us." Kaname said. "However, I can't allow you to interfere with our plans. Pinsir use Focus Blast." Pinsir concentrated energy into an orb and shot it out. All of them moved out of the way of the attack. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Not a chance. I don't know what you guys are up to, but it won't happen." Ichigo said.

"Remove them." Kaname ordered and all of them obliged.

"Go, Houndour! Go, Magnemite!" All of them said and let out their pokemon to help them in this fight as they used Flamethrower and Thunderbolt.

"I don't think so. Lycanroc use Stone Edge." Sajin said. Lycanroc slammed its claw against the ground and caused the stones to rise and slam into some of the pokemon.

"Let's get in there and battle. Dewgong use Signal Beam!" Rukia said as she called on her partner.

"Hawlucha use Aerial Ace!" Chad said as he did the same.

"Dew/Hawlucah!" Both pokemon came out and attacked the enemy. Kaname didn't have time for this and tried to walk away.

"Where are you going? Get him, Absol." Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol charged in and went right for Kaname.

"Now use Double Hit, Pinsir." Kaname said.

"Absol use Night Slash." Both pokemon had their horns glow and slammed into each other.

"We'll have to end this quickly." Kaname said as he reached for a keystone stone that was in his visors. "Pinsir, Mega Evolve!" Pinsir's stone was on its back in a piece of black armor as energy traveled through it and the keystone for Pinsir to change forms with it growing wings.

"So that's how you want to play." Ichigo said as he reached for his mega ring. "Absol, Mega Evolve!" Absol went through the same process and became Mega Absol.

"An orange hair trainer with a Mega Absol. You must be the one Gin told me about." Kaname said.

"The name's Ichigo. I don't know what you're doing here, but you're not getting whatever you're after. Absol use Night Slash again."

"Use Superpower." Absol's horn glowed and Pinsir was surrounded by a white aura. The two charged at each other again and resulted in a large collision.

"Lycanroc use Stone Edge again." Sajin said. Lycanroc used its attack again and was able to take down a few pokemon.

"Marill, help out by using Bubble Beam." Orihime said. Marill shot out the bubbles and blasted some of the enemy pokemon.

"Not bad, Orihime. You seem to be a strong one yourself." Sajin said.

"You really think so?" Orihime said as she felt flattered. That couldn't last long as some Magnemite unleashed some electricity.

"Marill!" Marill took the force of all those attacks and got caught in an explosion.

"No, Marill!" Orihime screamed as she was afraid Marill was hurt. However, Orihime saw a light coming from the explosion and could see Marill changing. The smoke cleared away and showed something new to Orihime.

"Azumarill!"

"Orihime, Marill has evolved into Azumarill!" Sajin said and Orihime was amazed that Marill evolved.

"Amazing. Azumarill use Water Gun." Orihime said.

"Azu!" Azumaril shot out the water and blasted some of Team Transcendent's pokemon.

"Dewgong use Brine." Rukia said.

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop." Chad said. Both of their partners used their attacks and beat their opponents. All that was left was Ichigo and Kaname with Absol and Pinsir.

"Absol use Razor Wind." Ichigo said.

"Pinsir use Hyper Beam." Kaname said. Both of their pokemon used their attacks, but the Hyper Beam was stronger and blasted Absol and knocked him off his feet.

"Absol!" Ichigo shouted.

"I do not wish to prolong this battle. I think it might be best if you surrender." Kaname said.

"Lycanroc use Brick Break." Sajin said. Lycanroc jumped up and came down on Pinsir with the attack and Pinsir hit the ground hard. Kaname looked around and saw most of his servants have been defeated.

"I think you're the one that needs to give up." Sajin said.

"Commander Kaname, we found it." One of his subordinates said.

"Are you sure?" Kaname asked as he looked over to the one that said it.

"It's right here." The subordinate said.

"Pinsir, dig it out with Superpower." Kaname said. Pinsir flew over to the spot and started digging around in it. All of them wondered what they were digging out until Pinsir came up holding a plate in its claws.

"That's a mind plate! That's used to increase the power of psychic-types." Sajin said.

"Hang on. Didn't they take something like that last time?" Ichigo said.

"An iron plate." Rukia said. "I don't get it. Why are they going through all this trouble just for those?"

"We're done here. Pinsir use Hyper Beam on the ground." Kaname said. Pinsir unleashed the beam on the ground and it created a dust cloud that prevented Ichigo and the others from seeing them. It cleared away just enough for them to see Team Transcendent escape with the helicopters flying off and leaving them all wondering what purpose this all served.

…..

The Next Day

"That was certainly a strange event." Sajin said as he was speaking to Ichigo and the others before they left. "I've alerted Officer Jenny about this. She'll investigate this matter."

"I just don't get it." Rukia said. "Why are they going through all this trouble for a couple plates? What could they be after?"

"Perhaps we'll find out if we encounter them again." Ichigo said. "Thanks for everything, Sajin, but we need to get going."

"I understand. Best of luck when you reach the Unova League." Sajin said. "You as well, Orihime, in the Ultimate Talent Star." Thanking him for that, all of them waved farewell as they got back on the road.

Our heroes might have failed to stop Team Transcendent from escaping, but our heroes fought bravely against them. Now, they're heading to Seenok Town and then Kyotsu City for their next challenges…as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	32. Mystery in Beauty

"Azumarill use Bubble Beam." Orihime said.

"Azumarill!" Azumarill shot out a beam of bubbles in the air and they all sparkled beautifully in the park where all of them was at with Orihime's pokemon watching.

Our heroes have arrived in Seenok town. This is where Orihime is competing in the pokemon Talent Star that is happening tomorrow so she can win her second star medal. She's decided to enter with her newly evolved Azumarill.

"Azumarill is looking great." Ichigo said.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Rukia asked.

"I am." Orihime said. "Azumarill is going to be great. Kirlia, I want you to watch so you have an idea of what to do for when your time comes. Also to do some cheering with the others."

"Kirlia." All of them were pretty excited, but none of them new that there was a mysterious lady hiding in the shadows.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's voice) Mystery in Beauty

"You're looking great, Azumarill." Orihime said. "Just a little more practice and I'm sure we'll be all set."

"My! That certainly is a lovely Azumarill you have there." They all heard the voice of some lady, but they couldn't see where she was. That was when this mysterious gust of wind came out of nowhere. When the wind settled down, a young lady with brown hair held behind her head with a sparkling powder blue dress with a butterfly mask over her eyes.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am known around here as Mysterious Beauty."

"Mysterious Beauty?" Chad questioned.

"Never heard of her." Ichigo said.

"That certainly is an adorable Azumarill you have." Mysterious Beauty said. "I wonder how strong it really is."

"Are you challenging me and Azumarill?" Orihime said. "I can't. I need Azumarill to be in top form for tomorrow."

"Kirlia!" Kirlia stepped forward for the battle.

"Kirlia, do you want to battle instead of Azumarill?" Orihime said.

"Kirlia does seem to enjoy battling. I guess it makes sense he would jump in." Ichigo said.

"That works for me. I just want to be able to have a fun battle." Mysterious Beauty said as she took out a pokeball. "Let's go, Nidoqueen!"

"Ror!"

"What is that?" Orihime said.

"A Nidoqueen. They can be pretty strong, but since it's a poison-type, Kirlia just needs to get a few psychic-type moves in." Rukia said.

"Shall we begin?" Mysterious Beauty said. "Nidoqueen, start out by using Double Kick." Nidoqueen charged in with her feet glowing.

"Kirlia use Protect." Orihime said. Kirlia put up the barrier around herself and was able to block both of the attacks. "Kirlia use Magical Leaf." Kirlia shot out the energy scythes and tried to push Nidoqueen back, but she had a strong defense and was keeping ground.

"Nidoqueen use Earth Power." Mysterious Beauty said. Nidoqueen struck the ground and it started to open up with light shining out. Kirlia got caught in it and seemed to be getting hurt. "Nidoqueen use Hyper Beam." Nidoqueen powered up the beam and shot it from her mouth and blasted Kirlia with it.

"Kirlia, are you hurt?" Orihime asked. Kirlia tried to get back up, but took a lot of damage. Mysterious Beauty was going to keep the battle going, but she was startled when she saw a black limo pull up at the entrance. Out came a woman wearing a power suit and had short brown hair.

"There you are!"

"Uh oh. I have to go now." Mysterious Beauty said as she got Nidoqueen back in her pokeball and made a run for it.

"Stop right there." The woman said as she tried to go after Mysterious Beauty. Mysterious Beauty ran through the trees and the woman lost sight of her. "Got away again."

"Who is she?" Chad asked.

"No clue." Ichigo said. The woman turned to Ichigo and his friends and she seemed a little scary.

"You there! Are you friends with Mysterious Beauty?!" The woman said and none of them would answer her. She went up to them and grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and shook her around. "You tell me where my Sierra is right now."

"Hold on, ma'am. We don't know who this Sierra, Mysterious Beauty, or even you are." Rukia said.

"My name is Lina and I'm looking for my daughter." That still didn't help them understand anything of what was going on. Lina invited all of them to her home as they all went in her limo and she gave them a lift. After taking a few minutes, Lina calmed down and talked with a clear head. "I'm sorry if I came off a little terrifying. It's just that something has been going on with my daughter and I'm trying to figure it out."

"What do you mean exactly?" Chad asked.

"My daughter is named Sierra." Lina said. "Lately she's been cutting classes and strangely disappearing. Also, whenever she disappears, Mysterious Beauty shows up."

"And you think she has something to do with whatever has been going on with your daughter." Rukia confirmed.

"That's right. I don't know what's going on with my daughter, but I'm going to see too it it's put to a stop." Lina said starting to get a little scary again and they were getting nervous. "Oh! We've arrived at my home." All of them took a look outside and were surprised when they saw they were all pulling up to a mansion.

….

Sierra

Sierra was in her room. She had long brown hair and wore a white buttoned shirt with navy a blue skirt. She closed up her closet and took a deep breath of relaxation.

"That was close." Sierra said.

"Sierra!" Sierra heard her mother's voice and grew a little nervous as she stepped out. She leaned on a railing and looked down towards the entrance of her home. She saw her mother with Ichigo and the others.

"Mom? Is something wrong?" Sierra asked.

"Where have you been?" Lina asked.

"I've been here all day studying." Sierra said.

"Is that so? Then care to explain that while you were seen coming back from the library, Mysterious Beauty arrived and you seemed to have vanished?" Lina asked.

"Are you having people spy on me?" Sierra asked. "Mom, I really don't have time for this. I got some work I need to get done." Sierra ran back in her room without giving Lina a chance to even talk.

"What has gotten into that girl?" Lina asked and turned to Ichigo and the others. "Please have a seat. I'll have a servant bring you all something to drink."

"Um….thanks." Ichigo said as they were all finding this very strange. All of them had a seat around the table and didn't quite understand what they needed to do.

"It is a nice place here." Orihime said.

"I'm more confused on why we're here in the first place. Does she expect us to do something about her daughter?" Rukia said.

"Maybe. She did think we had something to do with Mysterious Beauty." Chad said.

"I'll tell you this much. That is one scary lady that I'm glad is not my Mom." Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol was in full agreement with him.

"She means well. She just wants what's best for her daughter." All of them were surprised to see a man formally dressed with black hair and having some coffee.

"AW! Who are you and where did you come from?!" Ichigo said.

"My name is Terrance. I'm Lina's husband and Sierra's father."

"Oh! Sorry." Ichigo said.

"I know Lina seems pretty hard, but she's only doing what she thinks is best for Sierra." Terrance said.

"I don't understand what any of this has to do with Mysterious Beauty." Rukia said.

"Her mother doesn't know this, but the truth is that Sierra IS Mysterious Beauty." Terrance said and none of them thought they would hear that.

"She is? I'm even more confused now." Orihime said.

"I'll gladly explain everything." Terrance said. "You see, Sierra had an older brother and they both love pokemon. They promised each other they would be the best trainers they possibly could and be the best at what they do. Our son would be the best trainer and she would be the best show-woman. Our oldest son left on a pokemon journey and Sierra couldn't wait until she was old enough to go on one as well. Sadly, our son got caught in a terrible storm and he didn't survive."

"That's awful!" Orihime said.

"Sierra took it the worst of all. It truly was a devastating day." Terrance said. "Because of that, Lina forbid Sierra from having anything to do with pokemon. However, Sierra wanted to live up to the promise she made to her brother and be the best show-woman she can be."

…

Flashback

"Sierra couldn't deny how much she loved pokemon." Terrance narrated. "One night she came across a lost Nidorina." Sierra was walking home at night, but she heard a noise. She looked and saw a Nidorina lost and cold.

"A Nidorina? You poor thing out here all alone." Sierra said. "Do you want to come home with me?"

"Nido!" Nidorinaf felt grateful that Sierra would take her in.

"So Sierra decided to take Nidorina with her, which would soon become the Nidoqueen Mysterious Beauty is known for having." Terrance narrated. "However, upon when Sierra brought Nidorina home, Lina was not too happy about it."

"Get rid of that thing!" Lina said.

"No, Mom. I want to keep it." Sierra said. "I can't just leave it all alone."

"I don't care what you do with it, but you're not keeping it." Lina said and Sierra felt so hurt by this.

"Why can't you understand?" Sierra said and ran off with Nidorina and Terrance saw through the window running off.

"Sierra just couldn't bring herself to forget pokemon and she wanted to compete in nearby Pokemon Talent Stars for her brother." Terrance narrated. "That was when I came up with the idea for her to have a new identity." Sierra sat on a set of stairs with her holding her legs and Nidorina feeling bad for her. She was upset, but noticed her Dad came up to her.

"Hey, Sierra, I have something that might help you." Terrance said as she handed her the dress and the mask.

"So under that alias, Sierra was able to compete and battle against others and her mother never knew." Terrance narrated.

End of Flashback

…

"That's some story." Ichigo said as they all felt sympathy towards her. "But I still don't understand why Lina forbids her from having anything to do with pokemon."

"She's just afraid something will happen to Sierra like our son." Terrance said. "Truth be told, I'm scared of that myself, but I know how important this is to Sierra."

"I feel really bad for her. I wish there was something we can do." Orihime said.

"Actually, there is since she wishes to compete tomorrow." Terrance said. Meanwhile, Sierra was up in her room staring at her Mysteriou Beauty outfit. She hates that she keeps lying to her Lina, but it has to be done. She heard the door open up and hid her outfit until she saw her Dad with Ichigo and the others coming in.

"Dad, what's going on?" Sierra asked.

"Sierra, these people are here to help you." Terrance said.

"Your father told us everything and we want to help you out." Ichigo said and Sierra was all ears.

Finding out about Mysterious Beauty, our heroes are helping her out so that she can compete in the Pokemon Talent Star tomorrow. Even though it might result in a tough opponent for Orihime, we'll see if they can pull it off.

To Be Continued…


	33. Beauty of the Beauty

"Where are they?" Rukia said. She and Orihime were waiting in the lobby of the talent star.

"Here they come." Orihime said. All of them looked to the door and saw the boys with Sierra running in. "You made it!"

"Yeah." Sierra said.

Upon learning that Sierra is Mysterious Beauty, a pokemon show-woman, our heroes are doing what they can to help her compete in the Pokemon Talent Star.

"How did you managed to sneak pass your mother?" Rukia asked.

"It wasn't easy since Lina gave her a ton of books she wanted her to study." Ichigo said.

"Luckily, Terrance thought ahead." Chad said.

"Yeah. My Dad allowed me to use a ladder to sneak out of my room and these two helped me get here." Sierra said. "He stayed behind to deal with my Mom if she caught on."

"It's great that you are here, but don't expect me to go easy. I plan on winning my second medal." Orihime said.

"Bring it on." Sierra said as she was going to be some fierce competition.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Orihime's voice) Beauty of the Beauty

"It's been a long wait, but the time has come. It's the Seenok Town Pokemon Talent Star!" Varon said as light started shining and the competition was beginning. "Showmen and show-women have traveled miles to be here. So let's give them our undivided attention and wish them all the best." Everyone in the audience cheered with Ichigo and the others watching in the stands with Orihime's pokemon. In the waiting room, Sierra and Orihime were excited for it to start. "Let the show begin!" Showmen and show-women show off their pokemon and all their best qualities and some getting some pretty high scores. "Now welcome our next contestant. She's as lovely as she is a mystery…..Mysterious Beauty!" Sierra in her Mysterious Beauty outfit was lifted on the stage.

"Go for it!" Ichigo cheered.

"Do your best." Rukia said.

"Nidoqueen, it's our time!" Sierra said.

"Ror!"

"A Nidoqueen and a powerful looking one as well. I wonder what we'll get out of this one." Varon said. Sierra snapped her fingers and a bunch of stone slabs stacked together was being sat down by Nidoqueen. "Those slabs weigh a total of five tons. I wonder what they have planned."

"Now Nidoqueen." Sierra said. Nidoqueen raised her fist and slammed it through all the slabs with each one breaking to pieces and there was no attack. It was all Nidoqueen's physical strength. All of them were amazed by it.

"She shattered every slab to pieces and they didn't use any attack!" Ichigo said.

"I knew that Nidoqueen was strong, but they might be better than I thought." Rukia said.

"That's what I call power. Nidoqueen didn't even use an actual attack. What's their score?" Varon said. All of them turned to the screen and saw it was dialed up to be 48. "That is a very impressive score."

"She nearly got a perfect score." Chad said.

"Orihime has some competition." Rukia said. Orihime saw what they did and she was starting to get nervous. The competition went on and there were some impressive trainers with their pokemon.

"Now for our next show-woman. Please welcome Orihime!" Varon said and Orihime was lifted on the stage.

"Azumarill, let's go!" Orihime said.

"Azumarill!"

"Azumarill use Bubble Beam." Orihime said. Azumarill shot out the bubbles out and they all surrounded Azumarill. "Now use Water Gun straight up." Azumarill shot out the water and it all rained down around Azumarill. When Azumarill stopped the water, she gave off the cutesy eyes and everyone found it adorable.

"So adorable. That's a great way to show off the qualities of a water-type as well the bubble patter on Azumarill." Varon said. "What do our judges say?" All of them looked to the score and saw Orihime's score dial up to 44.

"That's pretty good. I guarantee she's going to the next round." Ichigo said.

"Let's hope you're right." Rukia said.

…..

Sierra's Home

"Sierra, how's that studying coming?" Lina asked as she entered her room. When she stepped inside, she was surprised to see Terrance in there instead of Sierra. "Terrance? What is this? Where's Sierra?"

"She's taken part in the talent star that's happening in town today." Terrance said.

"What?! Oh no she's not." Lina said as she marched for the limo to drag her daughter back with Terrance going after her.

…..

The Competition

Sierra and Orihime were nervously waiting for the results. They both believed they were both moving on, but one can never be too sure until they see for themselves.

"Man. This is nerve-wracking. I sure hope we both make it." Sierra said.

"You don't have anything to worry about." Orihime said. "You nearly got a perfect score. I'm sure you're going to do just fine. Sierra, let me ask you something. Do you think you'll ever compete as you and not Mysterious Beauty?"

"I don't think that will ever happen." Sierra said. "My Mom doesn't want me to do anything with pokemon. I don't think this mask will ever come off." Orihime felt bad because she sees her Nidoqueen as a beautiful pokemon and Sierra shouldn't have to hide her face. She can just tell by looking at them that they have a beautiful bond.

"The judging is done. We'll now show the eight competitors that are moving on." Varon said and she showed the eight pictures of those moving on with Orihime and Sierra going to the second round. Though both of them are glad to move on, the battle was only getting started.

…

Lina

"I can't believe you would just let Sierra get involved in the first place." Lina said as she wasn't happy with her husband as they drove to the competition. "I thought we had an understanding she wouldn't get involved with pokemon."

"I don't remember agreeing to that." Terrance said. "You can't control how Sierra should feel about pokemon. If she wants to get involved with them, you have no right to stop her."

"How dare you." Lina said.

"Lina, I understand you're only keeping Sierra safe. I was devastated too after what happened to our son, but this is about Sierra." Terrance said. "She promised him she be the best show-woman she could and she wants to keep that promise. What kind of mother would you be if you keep her from fulfilling the promise of siblings?" Lina felt bad, but unless she actually sees Sierra in action.

…..

The Competition

"All of our contestants have fought hard and now we'll down to the last two." Varon said. "I have the lovely Orihime on my left and the enchanted Mysterious Beauty on my right. Only one will walk away the winner. Play nice girls and let's begin!"

"Azumarill, let's do this!" Orihime said.

"This is it, Nidoqueen. Let's go!" Sierra said. Both of them let out their pokemon and they looked ready for battle.

"Azumarill!"

"Ror!" As the battle was starting, Lina and Terrance arrived and stayed back to watch the battle.

"Orihime has the advantage with Nidoqueen being a ground-type and Azumarill being a water-type." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but poison-types are also strong against fairy-types and we haven't fully seen what Nidoqueen can do." Rukia said.

"Azumarill, start out with your Iron Tail." Orihime said. Azumarill charged at Nidoqueen with its tail turned like iron.

"Nidoqueen use Double Kick." Sierra said. Nidoqueen used one kick to deflect Azumarill's tail and used the other to give Azumarill a strong kick.

"What a strong counter by Mysterious Beauty. I wonder what else we'll see." Varon said.

"Nidoqueen use Earth Power." Sierra said. Nidoqueen slammed the ground and the ground was starting to break apart and Azumarill was getting damaged, but Orihime learned what was coming.

'She's got to be using Hyper Beam next. I can't let her.' Orihime thought. "Azumarill use Bubble Beam." Azumarill attacked before Nidoqueen had the chance and blasted Nidoqueen with bubbles.

"Azumarill and Orihime comeback with a powerful attack against Nidoqueen." Varon said.

"Not bad, but not good either. Nidoqueen use Thunderbolt." Sierra said. Nidoqueen stored up some electricity and unleashed it all with Azumarill getting zapped.

"Nidoqueen knows Thunderbolt?!" Ichigo said.

"They must have learned it to deal with water-types." Chad said.

"This is bad. They can't take another hit like that." Rukia said. "All of Nidoqueen's attacks are highly leveled.

"Azumarill, can you keep going?" Orihime said. She hated seeing Azumarill hurt, but Azumarill got back and kept going.

"Amazing. Azumarill got hit hard from an electric attack, but it's still going. That's persistence." Varon said.

"Sorry, but one more attack and its over. Nidoqueen use Hyper Beam." Sierra said.

"Find the strength and use Bubble Beam." Orihime said. Both of them used their attacks and the two of them clashed into each other. It caused an explosion that covered the field. All of them waited for the smoke to clear away.

"What's this?" Varon said. All of them looked to Sierra and saw her hair was down and her mask blew off. "That explosion caused Mysterious Beauty's face to be revealed." Sierra felt around and saw her mask was really gone.

"Oh no." Sierra said as she looked around. She spotted the mask and grabbed a hold of it.

"Sierra!" Sierra looked to the audience and saw her parents out there. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh no. I'm busted." Sierra said as she felt her mother was going to severely punish her.

"Why are you hiding behind a mask?" Lina said. Sierra wasn't expecting that. "Nidoqueen need you to be out there, but how can you be out there when you're hiding behind a mask. Sweetie, you're beautiful like Nidoqueen. You don't need some dumb mask. Look at Orihime with her Azumarill. She's putting herself out there. That's why Azumarill can keep battling. If you really want to live up to your promise, battle without the mask."

"Mom!" Sierra said as she couldn't believe her mother was actually encouraging her. That gave Sierra newfound confidence to battle without the mask. "Nidoqueen, let's win this."

"It looks like this battle is still going. Who is going to win?" Varon said.

"It's great that Sierra's Mom had a change of heart, but what is Orihime going to do?" Chad said.

"There has to be some way for her pull through." Ichigo said.

"Azumarill, don't give up. We can still win this." Orihime encouraged and Azumarill can feel some power growing inside because of it.

"Nidoqueen, finish this right now with Thunderbolt." Sierra said.

"Ror!" Nidoqueen shot out the electric blast and all of them thought it was over, but Azumarill unleashed that power.

"Azu!" Azumarill unleashed a blast of a cold storm. It redirected the attack and blasted Nidoqueen.

"Impressive. It looks like Azumarill just used Blizzard. Even Orihime looks surprised." Varon said.

"It's great Azumarill just used Blizzard." Rukia said. "That's an effective attack against Nidoqueen, but one more attack and it's all over."

"We can still win. Azumarill use Water Gun and go with Iron Tail." Orihime said. Azumaril shot out water at Nidoqueen and it was doing some damage and Azumarill charged at Nidoqueen with its tail and slammed it against Nidoqueen.

"We have to finish this now. Nidoqueen use Double Kick." Sierra said.

"Azumarill use Blizzard." Orihime said. Nidoqueen tried to attack, but Azumarill unleashed the cold blast and pushed Nidoqueen back and Nidoqueen couldn't take it anymore as she fainted.

"It looks as if Nidoqueen is no longer able to battle. That means the winner of this Pokemon Talent Star is…..Orihime!" Varon said.

"I did it! I actually won!" Orihime cheered as she and Azumarill cheered. With her victory, she was being rewarded her second medal.

"For winning this competition, this is for you Orihime. This star medal is yours." Varon said as he handed another medal with a cerulean diamond in it.

"Thank you so much." Orihime said as she gladly accepted it and now she was halfway to the Ultimate Talent Star competition. When it all ended, Orihime and the others were getting ready to get back on the road.

"Thanks for the battle, Orihime. It was a lot of fun." Sierra said.

"I'm just glad things worked out for you as well." Orihime said. "I know you'll be the best show-woman you can be."

"Just as long as it doesn't affect her studies." Lina said.

"Good luck to all of you." Terrance said.

"Thanks. So long." Ichigo said as all of them got on the road and was saying their farewells.

There might be those who don't support your dreams, but if you believe in yourself, anyone can reach what they strive for. With her second win, Orihime will do her best to reach the Ultimate Talent Star just as Ichigo will reach for the Unova League….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	34. Nice Ice, Rukia

Our heroes continue with their journey as they head for Ichigo's sixth gym battle. I just hope they packed some appropriate clothes.

Ichigo and the others were walking through the forest until they felt a cold breeze flow through them.

"Whoa!" Ichigo said as they all shivered. "What the heck? Where did that cold air come from?"

"I don't know. It seemed unnatural." Rukia said.

"Cry!" All of them looked ahead of them and they saw a Cryogonal fly out in front of them.

"It's a Cryogonal!" Rukia said as she loved to see one right in front of her. "Cryogonal are one of my favorite ice-types. I've just got to catch it." She reached for a pokeball to catch it, but Cryogonal acted first.

"Cry!" Cryogonal powered up blue and green energy and shot it as a beam towards them all and none of them knew why it was attacking.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's voice) Nice Ice, Rukia

All of them moved out of the way from when Cryogonal attacking them. None of them understood why Cryogonal would just come out of nowhere and attacked them like that.

"What was that?" Orihime said.

"That was an Aurora Beam." Rukia said. "I don't get why it would attack. Did I scare it when I reached for a pokeball?" Cryogonal continued to attack them as it shot a cold beam.

"Go, Froslass!" A pokeball was tossed out and a Froslass came out from it.

"Froslass!" Froslass intercepted the beam and was unaffected by it. Froslass' trainer stepped forward with it being a young man with white hair and wore a black golf shirt with grey pants.

"Froslass, chase it away with Ominous Wind."

"Froslass!" Froslass unleashed a dark wind and blasted Cryogonal with it. The power chased Cryogonal away.

"Thank you, Froslass." The young trainer said as he brought Froslass back in her pokeball. He turned to face Rukia and the others. "Are you all unharmed?"

"Yes. Thank you." Rukia said.

"What the heck was with that Cryogonal?" Ichigo asked.

"We're pretty close to a mountain that has snow on it all year. I guess Cryogonal's home was near. It probably felt threatened or something. By the way, my name is Toshiro."

"Toshiro?!" Rukia said as she was completely surprised by just the name. "Are you saying you're actually thee Toshiro, member of the Elite Four and a master of ice-types?!" When they all heard he might be a member of the Elite Four, it was a shock for he seemed a lot younger than them.

"That's right. That's who I am." Toshiro said.

"No way! You're a member of the Elite Four? You look younger than us. You're just a kid." Ichigo said.

"A kid?!" Toshiro said as he found that highly offensive.

"Sorry." Ichigo said.

"Well, I actually am a member of the Elite Four. People say I'm a prodigy." Toshiro said. "Did I hear you say you were trying to catch that Cryogonal?"

"That's right." Rukia said. "Just like you, my favorite type of pokemon are ice-types. That's why I can't let that Cryogonal escape so easily." Rukia didn't wait around as she went after the Cryogonal.

"Rukia, get back here." Ichigo said as he and the others went after her.

"This could be a problem." Toshiro said. He thought for their own good that he goes as well. Once Rukia made up her mind, there was no stopping her.

"Rukia, please wait." Orihime called out.

"Why is it such a big deal for you to catch that Cryogonal?" Ichigo asked as she stopped to talk to them.

"I told you that ice-types are my favorite and Cryogonal are ice-types. Cryogonal itself are also one of my favorites." Rukia said. "What other reason is there?"

"But why do you love ice-types so much?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. I remember when we first met you that you did say you love them, but I don't get as to why." Orihime said.

"Here. Let me explain." Rukia said as she took out her sketchbook and her pencils and used drawings to explain. "When I see ice-types, I see them as some of the most beautiful pokemon in the world. You see, my Dewgong was my very first pokemon when it was a Seel. While we played together, I saw how it used its ice-type attacks and I thought it was so beautiful."

"Can I stop you to ask why your drawings are still bad?" Ichigo said, but his response to getting smacked on the head.

"Anyway, my point is that I believe ice-types are some of the most beautiful pokemon in the world and I would love to have some as my friends." Rukia said.

"That doesn't sound like enough of a reason to me." Toshiro said as he caught up to them and stood next to Rukia. "Is there some other reason?" When he asked that, Rukia seemed to be a little closed off.

"There is, but I don't really want to talk about it right now." Rukia said.

"I see. It's a little personal." Toshiro said and just decided to leave it at that. "Very well, but as one ice user to another, here's a little advice. You can't get all frantic like this. Those who specialize in ice-types must be cool and leveled headed like ice itself. Acting the way you are right now is showing you're not very compatible with ice-types."

"I see. Sorry. I just got a little excited is all." Rukia said.

"If you truly wish to capture that Cryogonal, it seems like you're going to need some help." Toshiro said as he walked ahead of them. "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh right! Sorry." Rukia said as she and the others decided to go and follow him. All of them got to work on searching for that Cryogonal, but there didn't seem to be any sign of it.

"Where did it go?" Chad questioned.

"It couldn't have gotten very far." Orihime said.

"Absol!" Absol called out for all of them. All of them looked behind the bushes and they saw Cryogonal was there.

"There it is. Now is my chance." Rukia said and raced out.

"Hold it." Toshiro said, but it was too late as Rukia already stepped out and got Cryogonal's attention.

"Dewgong, let's go!" Rukia said as she called out her partner.

"Dewgong!"

"We're catching that Cryogonal, Dewgong. Now use your Signal Beam." Rukia said. Dewgong formed the beam and shot it out.

"Cryogonal!" Cryogonal countered that attack by firing the blue and green beam.

"That is one strong Aurora Beam." Rukia said. "That isn't going to stop us." Dewgong was prepared to fight again, but Cryogonal attacked first. Cryogonal spun around using Rapid Spin and slammed into Cryogonal. Then, Cryogonal formed golden orbs and shot it out towards Dewgong. All of them flashed and Dewgong was acting loopy.

"What's the matter with Dewgong?" Orihime asked.

"Cryogonal just used Confuse Ray." Chad said. "Dewgong's going to be acting confused until it returns to its senses." Cryogonal used the opportunity to make its escape.

"Dewgong return." Rukia said as she got Dewgong back in its pokeball and felt bad that Cryogonal escaped again.

"I tried to warn you." Toshiro said. "You got too excited when I told you, you need to be calm and level headed."

"I know." Rukia said.

"No you don't. Otherwise you wouldn't have done it." Toshiro said. Rukia felt bad about the whole thing, but she doesn't know what to do.

"If all this is true, how am I going to capture that Cryogonal?" Rukia said.

"Hang on. Who says we can't help?" Ichigo offered. "What if the rest of us cornered Cryogonal? We can also keep it occupied while you keep your emotions in check."

"You guys would really do that?" Rukia asked.

"What are friends for?" Orihime said.

"There certainly is something to be said about someone having such loyal friends." Toshiro said. "So let's get to work on finding that Cryogonal." Ichigo said.

…

Cryogonal

Cryogonal was just floating around by a lake and it was minding its own business.

"Cryogonal!" Cryogonal turned around and saw Ichigo with Absol. "You might have dealt with Rukia and Dewgong, but now you've got me to deal with. Absol use Night Slash."

"Absol!" Absol charged at Cryogonal and slashed against it. Cryogonal was going to make a run for it, but Orihime and Sylveon with Chad and Hawlucha cut it off.

"Sylveon use Quick Attack." Orihime said.

"Hawlucha use Aerial Ace." Chad said.

"Sylveon!"

"Hawlucha!" Both of their pokemon attacked together, but Cryogonal used Rapid Spin to avoid their attacks and slam into them. While they were all battling against Cryogonal, Rukia and Toshiro stayed out of sight.

"Are you ready yet?" Toshiro asked as Rukia was trying to remain calm to face Cryogonal. She took deep breaths to try and keep herself calm.

"I'm ready." Rukia said as she walked out with the others still battling. "Okay. I can take it from here. Go, Dewgong!"

"Dewgong!"

"Dewgong, start out with Brine." Rukia said. Dewgong shot out a stream of water and blasted Cryogonal. "Now use Signal Beam." Dewgong shot out the beam and it headed towards Cryogonal and blasted Cryogonal again.

"Cry!" Cryogonal unleashed an Ice Beam.

"Counter that with Signal Beam again." Rukia said. Dewgong used the attack again and it was able to hold off against the Ice Beam. "Now use Brine." Dewgong shot out the blast of water again and blasted Cryogonal again.

"Now's your chance." Toshiro said.

"Go, pokeball!" Rukia said as she tossed the pokeball and hit Cryogonal. Cryogonal went inside and the ball shook around a little until it stopped and Cryogonal was caught. "It worked!" All of them were thrilled that she caught Cryogonal. "Cryogonal is mine."

"That's great!" Orihime said.

"I knew it would work." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. Cryogonal, come on out." Rukia said as she let it out.

"Cry!"

"I know I caught you under some tough circumstances, but I hope we can be friends." Rukia said.

"You did do well, but now let's see if Cryogonal and you make a great team." Toshiro said. "How about a battle?"

"Seriously? Against you?" Rukia said. Toshiro was serious and Rukia agreed to it. Both of them took their positions with Rukia using Cryogonal.

"Here's my partner." Toshiro said as he let out his pokemon.

"Glalie!"

"Is that a floating face?" Orihime said.

"It's a Glalie." Chad said.

"Okay. Let's see what you're all about Cryogonal." Rukia said. "Cryogonal, start out with Rapid Spin." Cryogonal started spinning around to attack Glalie.

"Counter with Water Pulse." Toshiro said. Glalie formed an orb of water and shot it with it hitting Cryogonal and pushed it back. "Now use Frost Breath."

"Glalie!" Glalie breathed out a sparkling cold wind and Cryogonal got caught in it.

"Don't give up. Cryogonal use Aurora Beam." Rukia said. Cryogonal formed the beam and shot it out with it hitting Glalie.

"Use Water Pulse." Toshiro said.

"Dodge it." Rukia said. Glalie unleashed the water attack again, but Cryogonal was able to float out of the way.

"Now! Glalie use Sheer Cold!" Toshiro said. Glalie focused its cold power and unleashed a cold beam. It blasted Cryogonal and Cryogonal was frozen solid and was no longer able to battle.

"Cryogonal!" Rukia called out as she raced to help it.

"He's really strong." Orihime said.

"More than that. Sheer Cold is an attack that takes the opponent out in one hit if it makes contact." Ichigo said. "It's a dangerous attack. Still, I believe Rukia and Cryogonal are going to be great friends." After Rukia helped out Cryogonal, all of them were getting on the road again.

"You all be careful out there. There are some obstacles that will be tough to get through." Toshiro said.

"Thanks for helping me catch, Cryogonal. It was a pleasure to meet you, Toshiro." Rukia said.

"Take care." Toshiro said as they all hit the road and all of them said their goodbyes.

Rukia has learned more about being an ice-type trainer. She now has a new Cryogonal to show for it. With that, they head out to Kyotsu City so that Ichigo will win his sixth badge.

To Be Continued….


	35. A Darkened Fashion

Our heroes have finally arrived in Kyotsu City. Ichigo plans to challenge the gym here so that he can win his sixth badge.

"Amazing!" Orihime said as she went around the city and was loving it. "I've heard so much about Kyotsu City. I can't believe I'm finally here. So Ichigo, are you all set to go to the gym?"

"You know I am." Ichigo said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited for a gym battle." Rukia said.

"Of course I am. This is also my chance to meet Shunsui." Orihime said.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Him." Orihime said as she held out a magazine of a man with him having long brown hair tied in a tail with facial hair. He also wore a white buttoned short sleeve shirt with black vest and jeans. "Shunsui is a famous fashion designer. His work is a way to connect with pokemon. He also happens to be the gym leader of the city."

"So this guy is the gym leader." Ichigo acknowledge the opponent he is about to face.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's voice) A Darkened Fashion

All of them headed straight to the gym so Ichigo can have his battle. However, once they got there, the entire place looked busy as people were moving around fast.

"I wonder what all the hussle is about." Chad voice what everyone was thinking.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo heard someone and looked towards the front desk where he saw a familiar face. "Is there really no way to have a gym battle today?"

"I'm really sorry. I wish there was something I could do, but I'm afraid there isn't." The receptionist said.

"Dang it."

"Renji? Renji, is that you?" The man turned to face Ichigo and it revealed it really was their old friend Renji.

"Ichigo! I haven't seen you in a long time." Renji said.

"Yeah. It has been a while. So are you going for a gym battle here too?" Ichigo asked.

"I was, but apparently they aren't having any gym battles today." Renji said.

"What?! Are you serious?" Ichigo said.

"I'm afraid so." The receptionist said. "You see, we have a special event planned for today and I'm afraid there isn't any way to schedule a gym battle for today."

"Oh man." Ichigo moaned. Since they couldn't have a battle today, Ichigo decided he and the others should catch up with Renji.

"So Renji, how've you been?" Rukia asked.

"I've been doing great." Renji said. "I've come some way after I last saw you guys. I actually managed to get four badges."

"Four? I already have five." Ichigo said just to taunt Renji and it seemed to have worked.

"I've been doing well myself." Orihime said as she took out her case and showed her two star medals.

"Wow! Are those actual star medals from Pokemon Talent Star?" Renji said. "I've never seen them before. Anyway, I was hoping to get my fifth badge, but that's not going to happen today."

"Too bad. I wonder what the big event is." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, since we can't see a gym battle today, can we do some shopping?" Orihime said. "There's actually a store in the gym and I would love to have some of Shunsui's designs."

"I am a little curious as to how a gym leader designs clothes." Chad said.

"I suppose." Ichigo said though he has a feeling he's not going to enjoy it. All of them went to the upper levels of the building. Shunsui's clothing designs were a lot like pokemon patterns. Orihime and Rukia were loving it while the boys just hang back. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Not your fault. It can be hard to say no to girls." Renji said. Absol had a look around and spotted something Ichigo might like.

"Absol." Absol got his attention and saw a battlefield on a balcony outside and that gave him an idea.

"Renji, since we can't have a gym battle, how about you and I have an actual battle? I do like to see how far you came." Ichigo said.

"You're one. How about we make it a double battle?" Renji said.

"Sounds good to me." Ichigo said. The boys stepped outside and were ready to start the battle.

"Here are the two I'll be using. Let's go, Vigoroth and Ekans!" Renji said as he called out his two partners.

"Vigoroth!"

"Ekans!"

"His Slakoth evolved!" Chad said.

"It looks like it's filled with more energy than before." Ichigo said. "His other pokemon is an Ekans. In that case, I'll go with these two. Let's go!" Ichigo said as he tossed out two pokeballs and out came Solrock and Palpitoad.

"Solrock!"

"Palpitoad!"

"Solrock! I see you also got a Palpitoad too." Renji said. "Let's find out how tough both of them are. Ekans use Poison Sting and Vigoroth use Shadow Ball." Ekans shot out purple needles from its mouth and Vigoroth formed a dark orb and threw it.

"Both of you dodge it." Ichigo said and both of his pokemon moved out of the way. "Palpitoad use Mud Shot!"

"Dodge it, both of you!" Renji said.

"Palpitoad!" Palpitoad shot out some mud, but Vigoroth and Ekans was able to avoid the attacks.

"Vigoroth use Slash on Palpitoad and Ekans use Bite on Solrock." Renji said. Both of them did what Renji said. Vigoroth slashed against Palpitoad and Ekans bit against Solrock and did some damage.

"Palpitoad use Rock Smash and Solrock use Gyro Ball." Ichigo said. Both of them used their attacks and was able to land a clean hit on both opponents. Ekans and Vigoroth slid against the ground, but neither of them were giving up on this battle. Meanwhile, the girls continued to look at the clothes. As they were looking through the clothes, two women had their eyes on them.

"What do you think of those two?"

"I think they would be perfect."

"I know. Orihime, you would look great in all the talent stars if we can find some outfits that match your pokemon." Rukia said.

"You really think so?" Orihime asked and Rukia believed so. "Ichigo, what do you think?" That was they noticed the boys weren't around anymore.

"Look." Rukia said. She pointed out the window and saw Ichigo and Renji having a battle. "Figures those two would be at it."

"So how about we go watch?" Orihime asked and Rukia agreed.

"Excuse me." Both of them turned around to see the women that have been watching them. "We would very much like it if you two could come with us." Both of them were curious on what this was about.

….

"What am I going to do?" A man said as he was in a backroom. He was trying to figure out some sort of problem he has.

"Excuse me, sir. I believe we might have found the answer to our problem." Rukia and Orihime entered the room and they were quite surprised at who they saw. Standing in the room was Shunsui with a Shiftry, with it's long leaves indicating it's a male.

"Shunsui!" Rukia said.

"Wow! I can't believe we're actually meeting him!" Orihime said.

"It's nice to meet the two of you." Shunsui said.

"Shiftry!"

"Yes. These two will do nicely." Shunsui said.

"Nicely for what?" Rukia asked. Shunsui gave a gentle and friendly smile, but neither of them were sure to like this.

….

The Battle

"Vigoroth use Slash." Renji said as he and Ichigo continued the battle each other. Vigoroth slashed against Palpitoad and pushed Palpitoad back.

"Solrock, hold Vigoroth down with Confusion." Ichigo said.

"Solrock." Solrock used the power of its mind and was holding Vigoroth down.

"Now use Hydro Pump Palpitoad." Ichigo said. Palpitoad unleashed the blast of water and blasted Vigoroth with Vigoroth taken down.

"Oh man." Renji complained and brought Vigoroth back in its pokeball.

"That's one down and one to go." Ichigo said.

"Ekans, get ready for a real battle." Renji said as Ekans got all set. However, before they could continue, they heard people cheering. They looked down to the ground and saw people gathering by a runway. "What's going on?"

"Let's put the battle on hold and go check it out." Ichigo said. All of them agreed and went down to the ground. It looked like everyone was excited for something to start. All of them pushed through and made it to the front. "Excuse me, but what's going on?"

"You don't know? It's Shunsui's fashion show."

"This must have been the big event." Chad said.

"And it looks like it's about to start." Renji said. All the lights came on and shined on the stage for the show to start. Models came walking in on the stage featuring new outfits and they all resembled pokemon.

"The girls would love to see this." Ichigo said.

"Where are Rukia and Orihime?" Chad said.

"They're not here?" Renji said as they looked around for them.

"Now the designs of Milotic and Chimeco." Two other models came on the stage. The shorter one wore the Milotic design with red sleeves and a scaly blue skirt with a creamy colored top. The taller one wore a strapless white dress with the bottom red and had a slit with the collar around her neck that was yellow.

"Absol!" Absol called out and all of them looked on the stage and all of them were shocked.

"Orihime?!" Ichigo said.

"Rukia?!" Chad said. Both the girls were the models and they both seemed pretty nervous.

"Hey guys." Rukia said.

"What are you two doing?" Ichigo asked.

"The real models couldn't make it. So Shunsui asked the both of us to step in." Orihime said. Soon the lights went off and focused at the beginning of the runway to show Shunsui was standing there.

"Thank you all for attending." Shunsui said. "As you know, pokemon is a great inspiration to all of us. That's where I designed my clothes. However, the true showing of them can be in battle."

"Battle?" Ichigo said. Shunsui and his workers looked around the audience and one spotted Renji.

"That one. The one with the red hair and tattoos." Shunsui looked down to the audience and spotted him.

"You, sir! Please come up." Shunsui said as he pointed to Renji and Renji was surprised. Renji obliged and went on the stage to face Shunsui. "I would greatly appreciate it if you have a battle with me and if you win, I'll reward you with a badge."

"Really?! You're on!" Renji said.

"Good. Let's use just one pokemon." Shunsui said as he took out a pokeball. "Shifty, let's go my old friend."

"Shiftry!"

"Shiftry is a dark-type, but also a grass-type." Renji said as he reached for one of his pokeballs. "I know who to use. Ekans, let's go!"

"Ekans!"

"Let's win this. Poison Sting." Renji said and Ekans shot out the poison needles.

"Dodge it." Shunsui said and Shiftry jumped into the air.

"It's so fast!" Renji said. "Don't let it escape. Give it a taste of your Poison Tail." Ekans' tail glowed purple and jumped up to attack Shiftry, but Shiftry was dodging each of Ekans' attacks

"Shiftry use Leaf Blade." Shunsui said. The leaves on Shiftry glowed and sharpened. It slashed against Ekans and knocked it down.

"Ekans, are you okay?" Renji asked and Ekans was able to get back up. "Try using Dig." Ekans jumped into the air and was about to dig through the ground.

"No you don't. Shiftry use Leaf Tornado." Shunsui said.

"Shiftry!" Shiftry flapped his arms and created a powerful tornado with leaves in it and blasted Ekans. Ekans already took some damage from its earlier battle and because of that Ekans lost the match.

"Ekans!" Renji said as he went to make sure Ekans wasn't hurt.

"Renji lost!" Rukia said as the audience cheered for Shunsui. Shunsui looked down to the audience and spotted Ichigo.

"I understand you came for a gym battle as well. I'll see you tomorrow." Shunsui said and kept walking and Ichigo could feel how strong Shunsui was.

"Absol, we're going to have one heck of a battle." Ichigo said.

"Absol."

Now that he's got a glimpse of Shunsui's power, Ichigo must find a way for him to defeat him and that Shiftry if he hopes to win that sixth badge. Will he prevail? Only time will tell. So stay tune for next time.

To Be Continued….


	36. Nature's Dark Beauty

Our heroes arrived in Kyotsu City so that Ichigo can win his sixth badge. Upon their arrival, they ran across Renji and they soon met Shunsui, a fashion designer and the gym leader. Shunsui might be strong, but Ichigo will need to find a way to win.

Ichigo and the others arrived at the gym and Renji was outside waiting for them.

"Renji, came here to see me pull off another win?" Ichigo said.

"I might as well get a good show whether you win or lose." Renji said.

"Have you figured out some sort of plan to deal with that Shiftry? It's pretty strong." Rukia said.

"You don't need to worry about it." Ichigo said. "Absol, we're going to win that sixth badge, right?"

"Absol!"

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's voice) Nature's Dark Beauty

Ichigo and the others stepped inside the gym where Shunsui's girls were waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Kyotsu Gym. We've been waiting for you." All of them said. "Please step this way for the battle."

"Perfect." Ichigo said as they all walked down the hall. When they stepped through a door, the battlefield was similar to a geisha garden. Ichigo took his position with the others stepping to the side. "Hang on. Where's Shunsui?" Just as he asked that, petals were shot out through the other side and Shunsui walked through the entrance. His little entourage seemed to have enjoyed it.

"Was that entrance really necessary?" Rukia said.

"I welcome you to my gym." Shunsui said. "I hope you're ready for a fun battle. My battling is as skillful as my designing."

"The gym battle between Shunsui, the gym leader, and Ichigo, the challenger, will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon. The battle will be over when all three of one side is no longer able to battle. Only the challenger will allow to switch pokemon."

"Let the fun begin. Sneasel, you're first!" Shunsui said.

"Sneasel!" From the size of Sneasel's feather was an indication of a male.

"Awesome. Sneasel is an ice-type as well as a dark-type." Rukia said.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" Renji said and Rukia snapped back to her senses.

"Tauros, let's do this!" Ichigo said.

"Roo!"

"Battle begin!" The referee said.

"Let's win this. Tauros use Take Down." Ichigo said and Tauros charged right at Sneasel, but neither Sneals nor Shunsui seemed concerned.

"Dodge it and use Ice Wind on the ground." Shunsui said. Sneasel jumped over Tauros and unleashed a cold breeze all around the field and it was causing it to freeze.

"Tauros use Horn Attack." Ichigo said. Tauros tried to attack, but the ice caused Tauros to slip and fall while Sneasel slide around very easily.

"Now use Metal Claw." Shunsui said. Sneasel slid around and slashed his claws made of metal against Tauros and Tauros was helpless.

"Alright!"

"He's going to win!"

"Tauros can't do anything."

"Geeze. They sound like Shunsui is there master or something. Since when can gym leaders have their own cheering squad?" Renji said.

"I see. He froze the battlefield so it would give Sneasel and advantage and Tauros can't do a thing about." Rukia said. "He's craftier than I thought."

"We've got to do something about the ice." Ichigo said. "I already know what to do. Tauros use Earthquake." Tauros slammed it's hooves on the ground and it was causing Sneasel to lose his balance and for the ice to break. "Now use Iron Head!"

"Roo!" Tauros charged right at Sneasel with the white aura and slammed into Sneasel. Sneasel was sent sliding against the ground and was beaten really easily. The girls were surprised and the referee was a little hesitant.

"Make the call." Shunsui said.

"Sneasel is unable to battle. Tauros is the winner." The referee said.

"Yes. That's one win." Orihime said.

"But it's only going to get tougher." Chad said.

"Not bad, but this battle isn't over." Shunsui said. "My dark-types are beautiful since the ones I use actually seem to utilize nature."

"Utilize nature?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'll show you. Mandibuzz, go my winged beauty." Shunsui said.

"Mandibuzz!"

"So he's going with a flying-type. Tauros, are you up to keep going?" Ichigo asked and Tauros was all set to go.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening. Mandibuzz, start out with Air Slash." Shunsui said. Mandibuzz flapped her wings and unleashed blades made out of air and blasted Tauros with them. "Now use Aerial Ace."

"Counter that with Take Down." Ichigo said. Both pokemon went at each other and caused a collision. Both of them tried to push the other back and it ended up in a draw.

"Now use Brave Bird." Shunsui said.

"Iron Head!" Ichigo said. Both of them charged at each other in a cyan and white aura. The two of them crashed into each other and caused an explosion. Mandibuzz was able to fly out, but Tauros was down.

"Tauros is unable to battle. Mandibuzz is the winner." The referee said.

"Tauros, return. You did your best." Ichigo said as he brought Tauros back. "Golbat, you're up next!"

"Kwia!"

"This should be fun. A battle in the air." Shunsui said.

"Golbat, start out with Air Cutter." Ichigo said and Golbat shot out some slashes.

"Mandibuzz use Air Slash." Shunsui said. Mandibuzz unleashed the blades and they were able to push through Golbat's attack and blasted Golbat with them. "Now use Fury Attack." Mandibuzz flew right at Golbat and pecked at it multiple times.

"Push it away with Wing Attack." Ichigo said.

"Counter that with Knock Off." Shunsui said. Both of them had glowing wings and tried to attack the other. "That's quite the amusing dance they have going."

"You call that a dance?" Ichigo said.

"Of course. After all, the main point of battle is to have fun." Shunsui said. "The harder we push, the more fun we get out of it. Let me show you. Mandibuzz use Fury Attack." Mandibuzz pushed Golbat back and tried pecking at it again.

"Dodge it and use Wing Attack again." Ichigo said. Golbat avoided all of Mandibuzz's attacks and hit Mandibuzz.

"It looks like an even match so far." Chad said.

"It will change as soon as one of them makes a game changer." Renji said. "That Shunsui guy is tough and that calm and playful attitude of his has me thinking he has an ace or two up his sleeve."

"Golbat use Air Cutter." Ichigo said. Golbat used the attack again and was able to blast Mandibuzz. "That's the way to go."

"He's a tough one, but we can be too. Brave Bird!" Shunsui said. Mandibuzz charged at Golbat in a cyan aura.

"Golbat use Supersonic." Ichigo said. Golbat unleashed the sonic attack and Mandibuzz got caught in it. She acted loopy and ended up crashing into the ground.

"Oh boy. I really fell for that one." Shunsui said.

"I knew for Supersonic to work, I needed Mandibuzz to get in close enough." Ichigo said.

"I see. You're also very interesting." Shunsui said.

"Golbat use Poison Fang." Ichigo said. Golbat flew at Mandibuzz with its fangs glowing. Golbat bit down on Mandibuzz and Mandibuzz felt her body going numb and she passed out. The ref didn't want to say it, but she needed to.

"Mandibuzz is unable to battle. Golbat is the winner." The referee said.

"Yay! One more win and he'll win his sixth badge." Orihime said.

"Careful on that statement, Orihime." Rukia said. "We all know who that last pokemon might be."

"Shiftry, let's go my friend!" Shunsui said.

"Shiftry!"

"I be careful Shiftry is the guardian of my gym and is really in tune with nature." Shunsui said. "All my pokemon have utilize the power of nature. Sneasel, ice and Mandibuzz, air. So what do you think Shiftry's is?"

"Grass!" Ichigo said.

"Exactly." Shunsui said.

"I get it now." Ichigo said. "His battling style is where his pokemon's best attacks are the same type. So it's Shiftry's grass-type attacks we need to watch out for."

"Correct and the fact that they're dark-types adds to their fun and beauty." Shunsui said. "No one would ever expect that in either matters."

"I see." Rukia said as all of them looked impressed she understood. "Basically, he's using the fact that their dark-types to aid in their appeal of their power. It's like using a form of irony."

"One more thing. It's not just Shiftry's grass-type attacks you need to be careful about. Now use Hurricane." Shunsui said. Shiftry flapped his arms around and created a strong gust of wind and Golbat got caught in it.

"Don't give up, Golbat. Give them a taste of your Air Cutter." Ichigo said. Golbat resisted the strong winds and used its attack, but Shiftry jumped out of the way and was able to avoid it. "Try again."

"But which one. Now use Double Team." Shunsui said. Shiftry made copies of itself and confused Golbat. "Use Hurricane one more time." All the Shiftry made copies of the move and there was no escape for Golbat. Golbat was blown to the ceiling and crashed into it with it crashing into the ground.

"Golbat is unable to battle. Shiftry is the winner." The referee said.

"Yay, Shunsui!"

"Just one more win!"

"He's doing great!"

"Shiftry's really strong." Chad said.

"I could have told you that." Renji said. Ichigo brought Golbat back and turned to Absol.

"Are you all set to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Absol." Absol agreed and stepped on the field.

"Absol! I'll admit that white coat of Absol is beautiful. I wonder how it does in battle." Shunsui said.

"Absol is number one. Let me show you. Absol use Night Slash." Ichigo said. Absol charged right at Shiftry.

"Shiftry use Leaf Blade." Shunsui said. The two of them charged at each other with their attacks and tried to push the other back.

"Now use Dark Pulse." Ichigo said. Absol aimed at Shiftry at close range and blastedShiftry and pushed him back. "Now use Razor Wind." Absol powered up the attack and shot it out. Shiftry got hit and was blasted against the wall.

"Shiftry use Leaf Blade again." Shunsui said. Shiftry jumped off against the wall with his leaves turning to blades and slashed against Absol.

"That Shiftry is fast. I need to do something about that speed." Ichigo said.

"Now use Leaf Tornado." Shunsui said. Shiftry generated the tornado of leaves and shot it towards Absol.

"Absol use Swords Dance." Ichigo said. Absol generated the swords and they were able to block Shiftry's attack and raise power. "Now use Razor Wind." Absol pulled his head back and launched it out with Shiftry getting hit again.

"Shiftry, surround Absol with Double Team." Shunsui said. Shiftry made copies of itself and all the copies had Absol surrounded. "Now use Hurricane." All of them used the same attack and Absol got blasted by all that wind power. "Let's give them a taste of your Leaf Blade." All of them flew at Absol, but only one was able to make contact with Absol.

"That's the real one. Now use Night Slash." Ichigo said. Absol was able to find the strength inside it and slashed against Shiftry.

"You've done well to survive this long, but I'm afraid our enjoyable is going to need to end soon." Shunsui said.

'He's right, but what can we do?' Ichigo thought. 'That Shiftry is so fast and we got nothing to increase our speed. How can we use it against them?' He tried to think of a solution and it didn't take long for an idea to come to him. "Absol use Dark Pulse all around the field.

"Absol!" Absol did what he was told and unleashed Dark Pulse all throughout the battlefield. All of them were curious as to what they were doing and Shunsui seemed impressed with Absol's power.

'Marvelous. He really knows how to bring out the best of his Absol, but what are they up to?' Shunsui wondered. The dust flowed through the entire field and covered up Absol that they couldn't even see Absol silhouette anymore.

"You can't avoid us if you can't see us." Ichigo said. "Absol use Swords Dance." They heard Absol power-up, but they couldn't see where Absol was. "Now use Razor Wind!" Absol emerged through the dust and appeared right in front of Shiftry. Absol unleashed the attack and blasted Shiftry. Shiftry was sliding against the ground and ended up hitting the wall. It was a shocking end to Shunsui's fans.

"Shiftry is unable to battle. Absol is the winner. Victory goes to the challenger." The referee said.

"Yeah!" Ichigo said as Absol ran to him. "We did it, Absol. We won again."

"He's amazing!" Orihime said.

"He really is." Rukia said. With Ichigo's win, the time came for him to be rewarded with his badge.

"That was a gat battle, Ichigo. You truly know how to bring out the best of your pokemon." Shunsui said and handed him his badge. "Here's proof that you won. This is the Darkened Badge." The badge was a black stream with a mischievous looking skull on it.

"Thanks a lot, Shunsui." Ichigo said as he gladly accepted the badge. "That makes six. I only need two more."

"I'll admit it. You're stronger than before, but don't think that means you're better than me." Renji said.

"We'll see about that." Ichigo said.

"Say, if you're really looking for another gym, go try the Tachikaze Gym in Tachikaze City." Renji said. "The flying-types in that gym are fierce ones."

"A flying-type gym?! Sounds good to me? What about the rest of you?" Ichigo asked.

"Sounds good to me." Rukia said and Chad was in agreement.

"Of course." Orihime said.

"That's great. Lookout because I'm going for number seven." Ichigo declared.

Ichigo has made another successful battle and victory that allowed him to get his sixth badge. Now, he's only two badges away from entering the Unova League and his dream. So you don't want to miss any of it.

To Be Continued…..


	37. Psychic for a Psychic

AN: Okay. Poll is closed and it seemed like there was going to be an obvious winner and I'm in superhero mood. So get ready within a month or so to see Fairy Tail superheroes.

"What a brilliant display of battling by Momo." Varon said. Ichigo and the others stopped at a pokemon center and Orihime was watching a fee from Momo's latest talent star. "That brings her to two star medals."

"Sounds like Momo is doing well." Rukia said.

"You better believe it. That girl has some power." All of them looked to the entrance and met Rangiku, Orihime's first rival.

"Rangiku! It's so great to see you again." Orihime said and pulled out her case. "Check it out. I managed to get two medals myself."

"I've heard and that's great." Rangiku said.

"And now we will reveal the location of the next competition. It will be happening in Blumin Town in a couple weeks." Varon said.

"And that's where I'm going to win my third medal." Orihime said.

"Good for you." Ichigo said. "Anyway, time for some training. We need to get ready for that Tachikaze Gym." Ichigo and Absol ran outside for them to do some training.

"I should too. I think this time I'll use Kirlia." Orihime said. Both of them were set to go.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's voice) Psychic for a Psychic

All of them went outside for Ichigo and Orihime to do training for their important battles. Ichigo was getting ready and had Chad to use as a sparring partner. Orihime faced off against Rangiku for the same reason.

"Okay, Orihime. I want to see how far you've come." Rangiku said. "Come on out, Delcatty!"

"Delcatty!"

"Kirlia, let's go!" Orihime said.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia came out with arms crossed and a serious expression that did not go unnoticed by Rangiku.

"Oh my. That Kirlia seems to have an attitude." Rangiku said.

"Sorry." Orihime said as she nervously laughed. "You see, my Kirlia is a male and it isn't like most Kirlia."

"I see. Well, I am interested to see what this Kirlia can do." Rangiku said. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Chad were getting ready for their training as well.

"Hawlucha, come out!"

"Hawlucha!"

"Solrock, let's go!" Ichigo said.

"Solrock!" Solrock came out and did a little spin.

"Solrock, quit fooling around." Ichigo said and Solrock got serious. "Let's do this. Solrock, let's start by using Fire Spin." Solrock produced the fire and shot it out.

"Dodge it." Chad said and Hawlucha was able to move out of the way.

"Okay, Kirlia, use Vacuum Wave." Orihime said. Kirlia had wind gather around himself and shot the shockwave at Delcatty, but Delcatty was able to dodge it. "Not bad, Kirlia, but let's try again. Only add a spin with the wind in your attack." Kirlia tried again and added the spin to it. While they were battling, Solrock kept his eyes on it.

"Solrock, what are you looking at?" Ichigo said and snapped Solrock back to its senses. "Solrock use Gyro Ball." Solrock spun around and was heading for Hawlucha, but Hawlucha endured the attack.

"Now Kirlia, let's try using Magical Leaf." Orihime said, but Kirlia seemed more focused on Ichigo's battle. "Kirlia, what is it?" Kirlia snapped back and tried to focus on his battle.

"Hold on. Time out here people." Rangiku said and stopped all the battling. "Solrock seems more interested in Orihime's battle and Kirlia seems more interested in Ichigo's battle."

"Now that you mention it, she's right." Rukia said.

"Is that true?" Ichigo asked Solrock, but Solrock seemed a little embarrassed to admit it.

"You guys remember when I said Orihime should raise Solrock? So why don't the two of you just trade pokemon?" Rangiku said.

"Trade?!" Ichigo and Orihime questioned. Rangiku led them all back inside and showed them the trade machine inside.

"That's the trade machine. You both put your pokemon in their pokeballs on either side. You flip the switch and it's done." Rangiku said.

"You make it sound easy." Ichigo said.

"Well, it's not like you're saying goodbye to your pokemon for good. What's the big deal?" Rangiku said.

"It's not as easy as that." Ichigo said. "I made a lot of memories with Solrock and formed a real bond."

"Yeah, but the opposite is for me." Orihime said. "I haven't made many memories with Kirlia, but I know we both have bonded pretty well."

"I understand. You each hold a strong bond with each of your pokemon and it's hard to let any of them go." Rukia said.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Chad said.

"Yeah. We can't deny what Solrock and Kirlia have interests in." Rukia said. "The key to something like this is compatibility in place of the bonds that are formed. We need a way of knowing if the pairings are really compatible with each other. If they aren't, a trade would be pointless."

"A way of seeing if we're really compatible?" Ichigo said. "I got it. What if we tried having a practice battle with the other's pokemon?"

"A practice battle?" Orihime questioned.

"Yeah. You battle with Solrock as if it was a battle in one of the talent stars." Ichigo said. "I'll do the same with Kirlia as if it was a gym battle. Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not exactly on board with the whole trading thing, but I want what's best for Solrock. If that means that it wants to compete in Pokemon Talent Star, I don't want to stand in its way.

"Solrock!" Solrock was really happy to hear Ichigo say that.

"I'm sure you feel the same with Kirlia, right?" Ichigo asked. Orihime looked at Kirlia and Kirlia looked at Orihime to see if that was true.

"Yeah." Orihime said as she smiled. "Of course I want what's best for Kirlia. So let's do it. Let's have a practice battle with each other's pokemon."

"Sounds like a good idea." Rangiku said. "Orihime, I'll be your opponent and we'll see what Solrock can really do."

"Ichigo, I don't mind being your opponent for this little practice battle." Rukia offered.

"Thanks. So let's do this." Ichigo said. Having decided to have a practice battle, all four of them faced each other with Ichigo using Kirlia and Orihime using Solrock.

"Cryogonal, I need your help!" Rukia said.

"Cry!"

"Let me introduce a new pokemon. Let's go, Salandit!" Rangiku said and showed a new pokemon.

"Salandit!"

"That's a new one." Orihime said.

"I thought I give you an edge. Solrock has the advantage with Salandit being a fire and poison-type." Rangiku said. "Let's get this battle started. Salandit use Flame Burst." Salandit shot a fireball from its tail.

"Solrock, counter that with Gyro Ball." Orihime said. Solrock spun around and was able to deflect the flames. "Now use it to attack." Solrock continued spinning and slammed against Salandit.

"Our turn. Cryogonal use Aurora Beam." Rukia said and Cryogonal fired the beam.

"Kirlia use Protect and then go into Magical Leaf." Ichigo said. Kirlia formed the barrier and stopped the attack. Then, she formed the energy scythes and shot them towards Cryogonal and Cryogonal got hit. "Now use Vacuum Wave." Kirlia formed the wind around himself and unleashed the shockwave with Cryogonal getting hit again.

"Now use Fire Spin!" Orihime said.

"Dodge it and let's give Solrock a little Sweet Scent." Rangiku said. Solrock unleashed the spiral flame, but Salandit jumped over it. Salandit unleashed the sweet aroma and Solrock was acting like it lost balance. "Now use Double Slap." Salandit jumped up and slapped Solrock around a few times.

"Cryogonal use Rapid Spin." Rukia said. Cryogonal spun around and tackled Kirlia.

"Come on, Kirlia. Don't give up.' Ichigo cheered.

"You can do it, Solrock." Orihime said. Both of them kept the battling going and for an instant, their hearts were as one.

"Now use Psychic." Ichigo said.

"Use Confusion." Orihime said. Both of them used their psychic attacks and lifted Salandit and Cryogonal in the air. Both of them were sent back and slid against the ground.

"Okay, that's enough." Rukia said. "I think we've seen all that we need to see. I guess it's all up to the two you."

"So what's it going to be?" Chad asked.

"I think I already know the answer." Ichigo said as he turned to Orihime. "It does seem pretty obvious. Orihime, I think you and Solrock were meant to battle together in the Ultimate Talent Star."

"Thanks Ichigo and the same can be said for you and Kirlia in the Unova League." Orihime said. So that settled the matter. They might have caught their pokemon for themselves, but it would seem they really caught it for the other. With the matter settled, Orihime and Ichigo decided to make it official as they went back to the trade machine.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked.

"I am if you are." Orihime said.

"Let's do it. Solrock return." Ichigo said.

"Kirlia return." Orihime said as the two of them brought them back in their pokeballs and placed them on the machine. "Here we go." She said as she reached the lever, but she was pleasantly surprised when Ichigo placed his hand over it.

"Let's do it together." Ichigo said with a slight blush coming over Orihime. Both of them pulled down on the lever. Some static went through the pokeballs and went into the machine. They saw the shadows of Kirlia and Solrock being switched and they came out the other side.

"Let's see if it worked." Orihime said.

"Good idea." Ichigo said. Both of them tossed out their pokemon and showed it was a great success. "Kirlia, I know you and I are going to do great in the Unova League."

"Kirlia!"

"Solrock, we'll be the same in the Ultimate Talent Star." Orihime said.

"Solrock!"

It might be hard to trade away a friend, but sometimes you need to think what's best for them. Now, our heroes have a better understanding of the bond they share with their pokemon and are looking forward to having those bonds grow even stronger.

To Be Continued….


	38. Big Chad, Little Friend

After making a successful pokemon trade, Ichigo and Orihime seem to be getting along pretty well with their new pokemon.

"Now surround yourself with Fire Spin, Solrock." Orihime said.

"Solrock!" Solrock had the flames spiral around it and Solrock spun around in the flames. They've all stopped to take a rest and Orihime and Ichigo took the time to do some training with their new pokemon.

"It sure seems like you and Solrock are getting along great." Chad said.

"Yeah." Orihime said. "Solrock seems to be a natural at this. That's why I'm going to use Solrock in the next talent star when we get to Blumin Town."

"Wow! That's bold with a new pokemon, but everyone has to start somewhere." Rukia said. "Plus Solrock does seem anxious to get in one as soon as possible."

"Orihime is working hard. Kirlia, let's do the same." Ichigo said.

"Kirlia!"

"Now show me your Magical Leaf!" Ichigo said. Kirlia created the energy scythes and released them into some bushes. However, it sounded like they hit something. All of them wondered what it was and a Vileplume came out and it didn't look happy.

"A Vileplume!" Rukia said.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were there." Ichigo said, but that wasn't making things better. Vileplume took aim and fired a Stun Spore blast with Ichigo getting hit.

"Absol/Kirlia!"

"Ichigo!" His friends called out.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's voice) Big Chad, Little Friend

Ichigo got hit with a strong dose of Stun Spore and found it really difficult to move. Orihime and the others set up a bed for him to rest, but it didn't seem like he was doing well.

"How is he?" Orihime asked.

"Getting hit with Stun Spore is never pleasant." Rukia said as she damped a cloth and placed it on Ichigo's head. "The problem is that we don't have anything to cure the paralysis. No medicine or berries."

"But there's got to be something we can do? What about a store or a hospital?" Orihime asked.

"There's not a building for miles and we can't carry him that far." Rukia said.

"You two stay here and take care of him." Chad said as he stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Rukia asked.

"My abuelo taught me a thing or two about situations like this." Chad said. "If I can find the right herb, perhaps we can make some tea or something that will help him."

"I hope you're right." Rukia said. With that, Chad ran off in hopes of finding some herbs that could help Ichigo. With such a big forest, Chad was going to need some help.

"Hawlucha, come on out." Chad said and let out his partner.

"Hawlucha!"

"Hawlucha, Ichigo is in need of some help." Chad said. "We've got to find some herbs or something that can help with paralysis."

"Hawlucha." Hawlucha understood the situation and got to work on finding some plants. Hawlucha and Chad looked high and low to find something, but nothing really stood out.

"Let me think. I think Aubelo used some sort of pokemon to help him in times like this, but which one?" Chad said as he tried to remember.

"Poli!"

"Poli?" Chad said as he heard the sound. Chad looked around and he spotted a Poliwag hopping around and that was when it all came back to him. "Now I remember. It was a Poliwag he used. Hawlucha, we need that Poliwag. Help me catch it."

"Hawlucha!" Hawlucha jumped over and faced that Poliwag.

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop." Chad said. Hawlucha jumped up and was about to chop at Poliwag. Poliwag got scared and it was able to jump out of the way. "Don't let it escape."

"Hawlucha." Hawlucha began to go after Poliwag, but Poliwag faced Hawlucha. Poliwag unleashed a bright light from the spiral on its belly. Hawlucha stared at it and soon fell asleep.

"Did Poliwag just use Hypnosis?" Chad said.

"Poliwag!" Poliwag took the opportunity to run away. Chad raced over to Hawlucha and tried to get it to wake up.

"Hawlucha, get up. I need your help here." Chad said. Hawlucha managed to wake up and looked around for Poliwag. "Let's get going. We need to catch that Poliwag. It might be the only thing that can help us and Ichigo."

"Hawlucha." Hawlucha agreed and both of them went after that Poliwag.

…

The Girls

Orihime and Rukia were doing their best for Ichigo, but he wasn't looking really well. Absol seemed to be the most concerned.

"It will be okay, Absol." Orihime said as she stroked his fur. "Ichigo's a tough guy. He's going to fine." Orihime believed that, but she's hoping he does get better soon.

"Chad, what is taking you so long?" Rukia questioned.

….

Chad

Chad and Hawlucha tried to track down that Poliwag to find what could help. The two of them kept searching until they spotted Poliwag standing near a river.

"There it is." Chad said. Hawlucha looked ready to step in and fight, but Chad held it back. "Hold it, Hawlucha. Let's not make the same mistake as we did last time. We need to think. What would Ichigo do?"

"Hawlucha." Hawlucha was making it look like it was shaking hands with someone.

"Of course. He would try to make friends with it." Chad said. The moment he said that made him think of something. "That's actually reminds me of what Abuelo taught me."

…

Flashback

Chad and his grandfather were out in the woods for Chad wanted to learn more about pokemon. The problem was that every time that he got near them, they just ran off and he got really upset about it.

"Be fair, Sado." His grandfather said. "You're scaring them off because you're much bigger than they are and it's intimidating to them. You need to reach down to them at eye level to show you're friendly." He walked over to a wild Lillipup. It did seem scared, but Chad's grandfather dropped down so he was laying on his stomach to look at Lillipup in the eyes. "Hello there." Lillipup seemed less nervous and got all happy to meet it. "You see? It also helps them grow connections with you." It was something Chad needed to do.

End of Flashback

…..

Chad remembered everything his grandfather ever taught him. He made a mistake before, but he knows just how to fix it.

"Hawlucha, just hang back." Chad said as he got up and walked over to Poliwag. Poliwag saw Chad's shadow was overcasting it. Poliwag turned to face it and got scared. Chad dropped down so it could look at Poliwag in the eyes. "Poliwag, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that I heard you can help people find some plants that could help with paralysis. A friend of mine needs it. Will you please help me?" Chad wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed to have worked as Poliwag didn't seem nervous anymore.

"Poli!" Poliwag headed up the river and it was motioning for Chad and Hawlucha to follow it. Chad understood and the two of them followed. Poliwag led them to a small creek that went separate from the river. Poliwag was trying to tell them what was inside. Chad looked down and saw a few thing weeds down in it.

"Those plants will help my friend?" Chad asked.

"Poli! Poliwag!" Poliwag was hopping up and down since he was trying to tell Chad that he was correct. Chad tried reaching down and pull them out, but his hand couldn't fit.

"I can't reach them. Could the two of you help me?" Chad asked. Poliwag and Hawlucha reached down and were able to pull the weeds out until they had just enough to help Ichigo. "This should do. Thank you, Poliwag."

"Poli!" Chad and Hawlucha took what Poliwag gave them and took off, but this pokemon encounter was different. It was as if Poliwag could actually feel some sort of connection and followed Chad.

…

The Girls

All of them were really worried about Ichigo. Rukia was just about ready to head out, find Chad, and find a cure herself until she saw Chad with Hawlucha running towards them.

"You're back! Did you find anything?" Rukai asked. Chad held up the weeds Poliwag showed them. "That's just what we need. We can make tea from that stuff." Rukia got to work right away and it didn't take long for her to make the tea that would cure Ichigo. "Sit him up. I'll pour it down his throat." Chad held up Ichigo and Rukia opened his mouth up with her pouring the tea in his mouth. Once he got it down, he was able to move again.

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo said as he was able to stand up and stretched out his arms.

"Ichigo! You're all better!" Orihime said.

"Wow! That took almost no time at all." Rukia said.

"How are you feeling?" Orihime asked.

"A little stiff, but nothing a good stretch can't help." Ichigo said.

"You should thank Chad for that. He went out to find the herbs that helped you out." Rukia said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he turned to face Chad.

"Don't mention it, but I didn't do it alone. I had a little help." Chad said.

"From who?" Ichigo said. The answer came as it hopped right on Chad's shoulder.

"Poliwag!"

"Cute! Who is that?" Orihime said.

"Poliwag." Chad said and Poliwag cuddled up against Chad.

"It seems to have taken a liking to Chad." Rukia said.

"If you really like me that much, you can come with us if you like." Chad said and Poliwag seemed really happy about that.

"A big guy like you with that little guy?" Ichigo said as it seemed like an unlikely pairing.

"Is there a problem with that?" Chad asked.

"No! Not at all." Ichigo said.

There's more than one way to catch a pokemon. Connections can be formed no matter how long you've known each other. With one more joining their adventure, our heroes continue on their journey.

To Be Continued…..


	39. Family Rock

Our heroes have finally arrived in Blumin Town so that Orihime can enter the Pokemon Talent Star here. She's planning on winning this with her newly traded Solrock.

"Solrock, come on out." Orihime said and when Solrock came out, it did a little spin with its entrance.

"Solrock!"

"Solrock seems really excited." Ichigo said.

"It has been a while since it got to compete." Rukia said.

"She'll do great with Solrock." Chad said.

"Thanks you guys." Orihime said with Solrock happy to finally compete again. "This is where I'm going to get my third medal."

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Orihime's voice) Family Rock

The competition was just mere moments away from beginning. However, a man and his wife were searching around through the hall and they appeared to be looking for something.

"I don't see him, Dana. Are you sure he's going to be here?" The man asked.

"Don't worry, Victor. I just know he's going to be here." The woman said. Who are these two and who are the looking for? Soon the competition was starting up and everyone was excited.

"Welcome to the next Pokemon Talent Star happening here in Blumin Town." Varon said. "We have a wide variety of showmen and show-women who are aiming to enter the Ultimate Talent Star. Of course, they'll need to win those four medals first and they have the chance to win one here. So are you all ready to see an amazing show?" Everyone in the audience cheered for it to begin. Meanwhile, Orihime was set for when her turn was coming up.

"Excuse me. Coming through." Orihime turned to the entrance and saw a teenager boy with short brown hair come in and he tripped with a large case sliding away.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous and I had to hurry. I got here at the last minute." The boy said as he got up. "My name's Johnathon, but just call me Johnny."

"Hi. I'm Orihime, but you better hurry and get ready. It's already starting." She said. John panicked and hurried to get dressed. As the competition was going on, there was some decent competition like always and it always makes it difficult to tell who was moving on.

"Now welcome the lovely Orihime." Varon said and Orihime came running on the stage.

"Go, Orihime!" Ichigo cheered.

"You so got this." Rukia said.

"Solrock, let's go!" Orihime said.

"Solrock!"

"Solrock, go ahead with a combination of Fire Spin and Confusion." Orihime said. Solrock generated the spiral of fire and used the power of its mind to have it become a giant fireball and have it form around Solrock.

"Oh my! What could this be?" Varon said.

"Solrock use Solar Beam." Solrock charged up the beam and it unleashed a bright light and it felt warm.

"Amazing. What a splendid way to show off a pokemon that represents the sun. What do our judges say?" Varon said. The score dialed up and it showed Orihime got a score of 46.

"Wow! That's her best score yet." Rukia said.

"She gets better and better." Ichigo said.

"That was a lot of fun." Varon said. "We have just one last entry. So let's give a welcome to Johnny." Everyone was excited for this until the lights went out rock music was going. A spot light shined down and Jonny came out in a rock star outfit with shades and a guitar.

"Is that really the same guy?" Orihime asked as she hanged back to watch.

"Let's rock!" Johnny cheered and everyone else seemed excited for this. "Rhydon, let's rock!"

"Rhy!" His Rhydon actually looked like a rocker too with a leather vest, shades, and its own guitar.

"I guess his Rhydon likes to rock too." Ichigo said.

"If that was suppose to be a joke, not funny." Rukia said.

"Okay, Rhydon. Let's use Rock Polish." Johnny said and Rhydon had sparks formed around it. "Now show them your rocking shredding." Rhydon used the increase of speed it got from Rock Polish and was actually playing an incredible guitar solo.

"Unbelievable! A Rhydon that can actually play guitar?!" Varon said as everyone was impressed, amazed, or whatever to see such a sight.

"Yeah! Now let's really rock!" Johnny said.

"Stop right there!" He looked at the front of the stage and saw Dana and Victor. "You will do no such thing."

"What are you doing, Johnny?" Victor said.

"Mom?! Dad?! Oh man." Johnny said and ran to talk to them.

"There seems to be some sort of problem." Varon said as everyone was wondering what was going on.

"Look, this isn't really a good time." Johnny said.

"Neither is sneaking out of the house." Victor said.

"Let's go, Johnny. We're going home." Dana said.

"But I don't want to go home!" Johnny said. "This is too important to me and it's too important to Rhydon. We've been working hard for this."

"Johnny, your father and I are getting real annoyed with this whole rock star phase of yours." Dana said. "It's time to go home."

"I'm not leaving." Johnny said as he went to continue on his show.

"Hold it right there." Dana said as she went after him. "Are you unhappy with your family or something?"

"This has nothing to do with you or Dad. This is just something I want to do." Johnny said. "Performing is part of who I am and I love seeing all of it on these talent stars. I know I should have talked to you and Dad first, but I couldn't take the chance." Johnny looked to Rhydon and the audience and saw his chances were ruined. "I guess it doesn't matter now." He looked all ready to just give it up.

"Wait." Orihime said as she came out. "You should finish your performance. If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Excuse me, but this is a family matter. It has nothing to do with you." Dana said.

"Perhaps, but I understand Johnny." Orihime said. "He just wants to perform with his pokemon. What's so wrong with that?"

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." Johnny said.

"Let's just go." Dana said as she grabbed him by the arm. "It's time to grow up and forget these silly kid games."

"They're not kid games." Johnny said. "Pokemon Talent Star is where you show off the best of your pokemon, where tons of training finally pays off. Rhydon and I are just one of those examples. It's a chance to show how close you are with your pokemon and show the world what you believe makes your pokemon amazing and I want to do that for Rhydon, not just for me."

"Son!" Victor said as he was amazed Johnny would speak so highly of it. From hearing Johnny speaking what he felt, one by one, all began to applause for Johnny for truly understanding what this is all about and speaking from his heart. Even Rhydon was supportive with it cozying up to Johnny.

"What a beautiful speech. Johnny, please stay and compete for your pokemon and the fans." Varon said.

"I will." Johnny said. After hearing a heart-filled speech, Johnny was able to go on, but Jonny's mother still didn't seem so happy with him as she was leaving.

"That boy. I don't know what I'm going to do with him." Dana said. She was leaving until she realized her husband wasn't with her anymore. "Victor? Where did he go?"

"Let's congratulate these eight lucky competitors who have made it to the second round." Varon said as eight competitors, Orihime and Johnny included, have made it to the second round. "Now we'll see who will be the winner."

"Solrock use Gyro Ball." Orihime said. Solrock used the attack and was able to defeat Orihime's opponent.

"Now use Hammer Arm, Rhydon." Johnny said and Rhydon was able to win as well.

"That kid is really strong." Ichigo said.

"No kidding. That Rhydon seems unstoppable." Chad said.

"Let's not lose hope. Orihime can still win." Rukia said. As the contest went on, Victor stayed behind to watch his son.

"There you are." Dana said as she came up behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Watching our son. He's just made it all the way to the finals and I think I got what he was telling us." Victor said. "Watch and see." Dand seemed to think she might as well if her son made it so far.

"We're now down to our last two competitors. We've got Orihime and Johnny." Varon said with the two of them standing in the center.

"I want to thank you for sticking up for me before." Johnny said.

"Of course. It was my pleasure. I'm afraid, though, this is as far as you're going." Orihime said.

"Bring it on." Johnny said as the two of them took their positions and their battle was ready to start.

"Solrock, one more time!" Orihime said.

"Solrock!"

"Rhydon, time to rock!" Johnny said with Rhydon looking like its normal self again.

"Rhy!"

"We'll get this started. Solrock, start out with Fire Spin." Orihime said.

"Rhydon, block that with Stone Edge." Johnny said. Solrock unleashed the fire, but Rhydon struck the ground and rocks rose out to stop the attack. "Now use Rock Polish and go into Hammer Arm." Rhydon had sparks form around it and its speed increased as it got right in front of Solrock. Rhydon slammed down its arm on Solrock and knocked it down.

"Solrock just hit down hard." Varon said.

"That Rhydon is powerful and fast. There's got to be a way to beat it." Orihime said.

"Now it's really time to rock." Johnny said as he played his guitar. "Rhydon use Horn Drill!"

"Did he say Horn Drill?!" Rukia said. Rhydon's horn glowed silver and charged at Solrock. "Orihime, get out of there!"

"Dodge it, Solrock!" Orihime said. Solrock tried to avoid the attack, but part of it did grind against Solrock and sent it flying, but was enough to avoid the effects.

"Oh my! That was a strong hit!" Varon said.

"Horn Drill is a dangerous move. If it makes direct contact, Solrock will be out in one hit." Rukia said.

"Don't give up, Orihim! Look at Rhydon!" Ichigo called out. Orihime looked at Rhydon and it was breathing pretty hard.

"Of course. An attack so powerful must use up a lot of energy." Orihime said. "Solrock, strike now with Gyro Ball."

"Solrock!" Solrock spun around and grinded against Rhydon and was doing some serious damage.

"If this keeps up, Rhydon's energy will soon be drained." Varon said.

"Maybe that was a bad call. Rhydon's getting creamed. Use Hammer Arm to push it away." Johnny said.

"Get back, Solrock." Orihime said and Solrock was able to escape before the attack could land.

'We're going to have to go for broke. It's the only chance we have.' Johnny said.

'I know they're going to use Horn Drill again. We have to end this now and there's only one attack we've got that can do that.' Orihime thought. "Solrock use Solar Beam." Solrock started to charge up power, but will it be enough?

"Now is our chance. Horn Drill!" Johnny said.

"Keep it back with Confusion." Orihime said. Rhydon went charging. Solrock tried to use Confusion to stop it, but Rhydon was coming too fast and the tip was starting to grind against Solrock.

"I can't watch!" Rukia said as she looked away.

"Hang in, Solrock. You can do it!" Orihime cheered and Solrock found the strength to use the attack.

"Solrock!" Solrock unleashed the beam and blasted Rhydon at close range and Rhydon was taken out.

"Rhydon is no longer able to battle. That means Solrock and Orihime are the winners." Varon said.

"We won!" Orihime cheered as she hugged Solrock. "I love you, Solrock. Thank you."

"Solrock." With her victory, Orihime was being rewarded her third medal and this one has an emerald green diamond.

"Congratulations to Orihime for winning the Blumin Town star medal." Varon said as everyone cheered for her and she has another victory. With it over, Johnny was heading home.

"Jonny!" Victor called out. "That was an impressive show."

"I'll make something special for you and Rhydon tonight." Dana said.

"Really? Thanks, Mom and Dad." Johnny said and the happy family headed home.

"It's nice to see they're a happy family again." Orihime said as she and the others watched the nice little scene.

"Now you only need one more medal." Ichigo said.

"And up next is your seventh badge." Orihime said.

Orihime is just one medal away from entering the Ultimate Talent Star. With her third medal, our heroes set out once again for Tachikaze City so Ichigo can win his seventh badge. Stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	40. A Beautifly Friendship

"I can't believe it. I actually have three medals." Orihime said as she admired each of her medals. "I only need one more and I can enter the Ultimate Talent Star."

Our heroes have stopped for another break as they continue towards Tachikaze City so Ichigo can win his seventh badge.

"You'll get that medal soon." Ichigo said.

"Maybe you should use the opportunity to try and catch a new pokemon to help you out." Rukia suggested.

"That's a good idea, but I wonder what pokemon I should catch." Orihime said as she tried to figure that out.

"Dustox!"

"Masquerain!"

"Look." Chad said as he pointed to the sky. They all looked up and they saw a Dustox and a Masquerain.

"Those two look lovely. Who are they?" Orihime said.

"That green wing purple one is a Dustox and the one with an eye-pattern on its wings is a Masquerain." Rukia said. Both of them look peaceful pokemon until they started flapping their wings and used Gust against all of them for no reason.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Orihime's voice) A Beautifly Friendship

All of them tried resisting the attacks and didn't understand why the two of them were attacking them.

"Absol use Razor Wind." Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol charged up the attack and shot it out. Dustox and Masquerain got hit and both of them were knocked down.

"That was weird." Rukia said as she fixed up her hair. "Why would those two just attack us?"

"Wait." All of them looked to see a young lady with brown pigtails and wore a white apron with jeans and a peach shirt and she was running their way. "Those two are my responsibility." She ran over to both the pokemon. "You two aren't hurt, are you?"

"Dustox."

"Masquerain."

"I'm sorry. These two can get a little mischievous." The lady said.

"So are these two your pokemon?" Ichigo asked.

"Not exactly. My name is Annerie and I'm a caretaker."

"A caretaker?" Orihime questioned. Annerie took them all with her back to her home where she has been taking care of others pokemon.

"While trainers are away for something busy or important, I care for their pokemon and make them stronger." Annerie said. "Dustox and Masquerain are just two of them." All of them looked to see all the pokemon that are around here.

"Wow! You care for all these pokemon on your own?" Orihime said.

"Its hard work, but I love it." Annerie said. "However, I do have one pokemon that is a little problem." She turned to a bush at her house and they all looked to see a Beautifly shyly hiding in it.

"A Beautifly?" Rukia questioned.

"That Beauttifly is so shy and nervous without it's trainer around." Annerie said. "I don't know how to get it to come out with the other pokemon." Orihime felt really sorry for that Beautifly.

"Your job seems really important and a lot of fun since you can interact with all these pokemon." Orihime said. "You don't mind if we help you out, do you?"

"Not at all. I could actually use a little help." Annerie said. She went to her supplies and pulled out a cart of pokemon food. "You can help out by feeding some of the pokemon." All of them grabbed some of the pokemon food and helped feed some of the pokemon.

"Here you go." Rukia said as she handed some to Masquerain.

"Eat up." Ichigo said as he fed Dustox. Orihime grabbed some food and went over to where Beautifly was hiding.

"It's okay. You can come out." Orihime said as she placed the food down, but Beautifly continued to hide away.

"Getting Beautifly to come out is not easy. It's been here for a few days, but it won't interact with anyone." Annerie said.

"I think Beautifly just needs to make a friend or too. It's probably just lonely." Orihime said.

"You think? I haven't really thought about that." Annerie said.

"I'll work on Beautifly. The others can help you with the other pokemon." Orihime said. The others had no problem with it. All of them got to work on the other pokemon while she hanged back and worked with Beautifly. "It's okay. You can come out. I won't hurt you."

"Beautifly." Beautifly still seemed pretty shy and won't come out. This was going to be harder than Orihime thought. Ichigo and the others continued to work and train with the pokemon.

"Poliwag use Water Gun." Chad said.

"Poli!" Poliwag shot out some water as it was doing some training with Masquerain. Masquerain avoided the attack. "Now use Double Slap." Poliwag jumped up and started slapping Masquerain around with its tail.

"Kwia!"

"Dustox!" Ichigo was training with Dustox as he had Golbat go against it. The two of them continued to slam into each other in this battle.

"It looks like fun, doesn't it?" Orihime asked Beautifly as the two of them stayed back. "We can join them if you like. Your trainer would probably want you to get some battle practice." Orihime kept trying to convince Beautifly to come out, but it wouldn't come out and yet Orihime wasn't going to give up.

"Beautifly still won't come out?" Rukia asked as she came by.

"No, but I'm not going to quit on it." Orihime said.

"Why do you want to help it so much?" Rukia said.

"I just feel sorry for it." Orihime said. "I feel like I'm looking at a trembling child and I want to be able to help it."

"I see." Rukia said as she admired how big Orihime's heart was.

…

At Night

Night covered the sky and Annerie allowed Orihime and the others to stay at her place. Beautifly stayed hidden behind the bush. Beautifly stuck out its head and was surprised to see Orihime was still there. She was asleep and wrapped in a blanket, but she was still there. Beautifly was pretty hungry. So it finally decided to come out and have some of the food and helped itself.

"There we go." Beautifly felt someone gently placed their hand on its head. When it looked up, Beautifly saw it was Orihime who was awake. "I hope you like it." Beautifly was scared at first, but it started to settle down and was warming up to Orihime.

…

The Next Day

Orihime was able to get Beautifly to come out of its shell with her at least. Beautifly was able to do some training. Beautifly practiced it's just Gust attack against Sylveon, but Sylveon was able to hold on.

"You're doing great, Beautifly." Orihime said.

"Impressive, Orihime. I can't believe that you managed to get Beautifly to open up." Ichigo said. Beautifly noticed him and the others and seemed to have gotten scared as it hid behind Orihime.

"I guess not entirely." Orihime said with a nervous laugh.

"It's still a great accomplishment." Rukia said.

"Excuse me." Annerie called out. "Masquerain's trainer and Dustox's trainer have arrived." All of them went to see the two off. Dustox's trainer was a boy and Masquerain's was a girl.

"How you've been, Dustox?" The boy asked.

"Your Dustox seems like a strong battler. You've been training it well." Ichigo said.

"How's Masquerain been doing?" The girl asked.

"Masquerain has a big appetite, but it's a tough one as well." Rukia said.

"Here you go." Annerie said as she handed both trainers their pokeballs. Both their trainers returned their pokemon as they were satisfied with the results and hit the road again. "That just leaves Beautifly. Beautifly's trainer is suppose to come back today." Beautifly was a little anxious to see its trainer again.

"Don't worry." Orihime said as she held Beautifly. "You're trainer is going to be here soon." They waited and waited, but the sun was starting to go down and there was still no sign of Beautifly's trainer.

"That's strange. Beautifly's trainer was suppose to be here a couple hours ago." Annerie said.

"I hope nothing bad has happened." Rukia said. Beautifly was upset that its trainer hasn't returned yet.

"I'm sure you're trainer is coming for your right now." Orihime said. "We just need to have to be patient." They all waited, but there was still no sign of Beautifly's trainer. Night came again and there was no sign of her. Orihime stayed out with Beautifly to keep it company.

"Here." Ichigo came out and handed Orihime a blanket.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Orihime said as she took it. She wrapped herself in the blanket and Beautifly actually cuddled up with Orihime to keep warm that Orihime graciously accepted.

….

The Next Day

"Here you go, Beautifly." Orihime said as she passed Beautifly some food and it started eating. "We want you at full strength when your trainer comes to pick you up."

"I have a feeling that today your trainer will come and get you." Ichigo said. They waited and waited again, but a whole day has almost gone and went. "So much for my feeling?"

"What are we going to do? We can't just keep waiting around." Rukia said.

"Guys." Orihime said to get their attention. "Maybe you should all go without me. Ichigo, I know you want your badge and I'm the one taking responsibility for Beautifly. So there's no reason you all should stay."

"No way." Ichigo said. "We're not just going to leave you here. If Beautifly is your friend, it's our friend too. It's as simple as that." Orihime was glad to hear her friends having her back. They waited for another hour or two and still nothing.

"It's starting to get late." Chad said.

"I hope nothing bad has happened." Rukia said.

"Guy, I'll give Beautifly's trainer another day or two. If they don't show up by then, you can come with me if you like." She said to Beautifly. While that was glad to hear, Beautifly wasn't sure.

"Beautifly! Beautifly!" All of them looked down the road and saw a young girl coming to them. "Beautifly, I'm here!"

"Beautifly!" Beautifly looked so excited as it flew over to the girl. The girl let Beautifly fly into her arms and she dropped to her knees.

"I'm so sorry. You must have been so worried." The girl said.

"There's Beautifly's trainer! I knew she would make it." Ichigo said. One she arrived, they all brought her to the house to help regain some strength.

"Here." Annerie said as she gave her some water and she gulped it all down. "Do you mind telling us what happened?"

"Well, I was up in the mountains and I went after a Sandslash that had potential." The girl said. "What happened is that there was a cave-in and the entrance was blocked off and I was trapped inside. So I needed to find a way out."

"We're just glad you're okay." Rukia said.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Beautifly." The girl said.

"You really have Orihime to thank. She's been taking such great care of it." Annerie said.

"Thank you, Orihime." The girl said.

"No problem." Orihime said, but she sounded a little sad for Beautifly would have to leave.

"Okay. Beautifly, it's time to go." The girl said as she held out Beautifly's pokeball. Just as the red laser hit Beautifly, it waved farewell to Orihime and Orihime watched as a friend it recently made had to leave.

"Bye, Beautifly." Orihime said as she watched Beautifly's trainer leave, but she knows she won't forget THAT Beautifly

Even when they're not very long, friendships will overcome any distance. As Orihime says farewell to one she got close to, our heroes will soon be heading out to Tachikaze City. With that, their journey together continues.

To Be Continued….


	41. The Cursed Gym

"We're here!" Ichigo called out as he and the others stand at the top of a cliff with an entire city for them to see.

Our heroes have finally arrived in Tachikaze City so that Ichigo can win his seventh badge.

"This is it. Absol, we're going to win our seventh badge here." Ichigo said as he was really excited.

"Absol!" Absol seemed thrilled about that himself.

"Didn't Renji tell us the Tachikaze Gym specializes with flying-types?" Chad asked.

"He sure did. So we better be prepared for some high flying action." Rukia said. Not wanting to wait around anymore, Ichigo and the others headed straight for the gym and it looked like a temple.

"This is it. My seventh badge is right here." Ichigo said as he was about to enter, but they all heard someone screaming inside.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's voice) The Cursed Gym

All of them wondered who screamed in there and why. They saw a guy with black spikey hair, a claw mark over his face, a bandage over the side of his face, and the number 69 on his face. He also wore a fishnet top with a grey sweatshirt jacket and jeans. He came out screaming and ran right into Ichigo and knocked the both of them down.

"Are you okay?" Orihime said.

"What are you running from?" Rukia asked.

"In there." The guy said as he pointed inside the gym. "There was some something after me." All of them took a look, but none of them saw anything.

"There's nothing there." Ichigo said.

"There was." The man said and he looked a little terrified. All of them decided to head somewhere for the man to relax. All of them had a seat outside a restaurant and helped themselves to some drinks

"Could you tell us your name?" Orihime asked.

"It's Shuhei."

"Shuhei." Rukia acknowledge. "So could you please tell us what was going on in the gym?"

"It all started a few days ago." Shuhei said. "I was placed in charge of looking after the gym. I know I might sound crazy for saying this, but I think the gym is now haunted."

"Haunted?" All of them questioned.

"That's right." Shuhei said. "It all started this one night. I was going to close up for the night, but that was when the first strange event started. There was this glowing shadow and no one was connected to it. It just kept moving from one place to another. When I brought others back to investigate, no one found a thing and I just thought I was seeing things. The next day, it happened again and I saw these multiple figures moving around. I tried using my pokemon to battle back, but nothing worked. That's what brought us today. Just before I ran into you guys, this floating blue flame chasing me around."

"All of that does sound creepy." Orihime said.

"Come on. Someone is just trying to pull your legs. This is someone's idea of a practical joke." Ichigo said.

"I'm actually agreeing with Ichigo." Rukia said. "There must be some logical explanation for all this strange stuff happening."

"I thought so too, but I can't find anything. I checked security cameras and anything out of the ordinary, but nothing." Shuhei said.

"Sounds like we have an actual mystery." Orihime said as she seemed excited.

"We be more than glad to help you solve this." Rukia said and Chad was in full agreement.

"Hopefully after we solve this, I can get to having my gym battle." Ichigo said.

"Seriously? You're still thinking about your battle. We have a real problem." Rukia said.

"I'm just saying I want to solve this so it can start ASAP." Ichigo said.

"Oh! You came for a gym battle. Kensei isn't here at the moment anyway." Shuhei said.

"Kensei?" Ichigo questioned.

"Kensei's the gym leader, but he's away at the moment." Shuhei said. "He also happens to be my mentor in helping me become a better trainer. So until he does come back, there won't be any battling."

"We see. At least this means Ichigo will stay focus on the real problem." Rukia said.

"Hey!" Ichigo complained.

…

The Gym

All of them waited until night to go back to the gym. What better time to deal with something like a ghost. All of them kept their eyes open through the gym and there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't see anything." Ichigo said. "Are you sure this place is really haunted?"

"There's been a bunch of weird stuff going on around here." Shuhei said.

"Just keep your eyes open for anything." Rukia said. "I'm sure there's an explanation for what's been going on here."

"Maybe it's too light in here." Orihime said.

"Excuse me?" Chad questioned.

"We're talking about a ghost." Orihime said. "So maybe we should shut out the lights so the shy little creature will come out and reveal itself to us. At least before it tries to drag us into a spiritual world to never be seen again."

"What an imagination." Chad said as he couldn't believe she would come up with something like that.

"We're not shutting the lights off." Rukia said. Just as she said that, the lights did went off.

"Orihime, Rukia just said no." Ichigo said.

"I didn't do anything." Orihime said. All of them kept their eyes opened for anything since it was harder to see and Orihime didn't turn the lights off. Orihime was actually getting nervous as she looked around and thought she saw something move. "AWWW!" Orihime freaked out and jumped right in Ichigo's arms.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"I saw something." Orihime said.

"Are you going to get down?" Ichigo asked. Orihime realized what position she was in and got down with her face red.

"Relax, Orihime. There isn't anything to be scared of." Rukia said, but that was because, unlike the others, they didn't see what was behind her. "What? Is there something behind me? Don't try to scare me."

"We're not. There really is something behind you." Ichigo said. Rukia looked behind her and saw a shadow moving around the wall.

"It's that moving shadow again." Shuhei said.

"Wait. Take a closer look near the floor." Ichigo said. All of them looked and saw the shadow was connected to a small figure, but they couldn't see what it was.

"What is that thing?" Chad said.

"One way to find out. Absol, try and aim for that figure with Razor Wind." Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol build power and released the attack. It looked like it hit the mysterious figure, but it looked like it had no effect at all.

"Nothing?" Ichigo questioned.

"How could Razor Wind not have any affect?" Orihime said as she was starting to get scared. It got even freakier as they saw a pair of two lights come from its center and the shadow stretched out. It got under Absol and rose out of the ground with it striking Absol.

"How did it do that?" Chad said.

"There's something really strange about that thing. I tried everything I could to fight back, but nothing I used worked." Shuhei said. Then, the mysterious figure created blue flames around itself.

"Are those ghostly auras?" Orihime said.

"Not a problem. Dewgong, come out and use Brine." Rukia said.

"Dewgong!" Dewgong came out and shot the water attack. It aimed for the blue flames and extinguished them.

"Okay, Rukia. Where's your logical explanation?" Orihime asked as she was getting scared.

"We just need to learn more about what that thing is." Rukia said. The mysterious figure came at them fast and soon more of them began to come out and had all of them surrounded.

"More of these things?" Chad said.

"Where did they even come from?" Ichigo said as they were all starting to get a little worried about what was going to happen next.

"Mimikyu, that's enough." All of them turned to the entrance and saw a guy with silver hair and wore a purple A-shirt with green pants and combat boots.

"Kensei!" Shuhei said.

"Kensei? That's him?" Ichigo said.

"You big idiot. I asked you to look after my gym and you can't handle a simple Mimikyu?" Kensei said with great disapproval.

"Mimikyu?" Shuhei said as all of them were curious as to what he was talking about.

"I'll just have to show you. Skarmory, take action!" Kensei said as he called on his pokemon.

"Skar!"

"Skarmory use Drill Peck." Kensei said. Skarmory spun around with its beak glowing and slashed through all copies, but there was only one solid one and it was knocked down. Kensei was able to reach for the light switch and turned the lights back on to show the mysterious figure was just a little Mimikyu.

"Kyukyu."

"It really is just a Mimikyu." Rukia said. "Now it's all starting to make sense. The moving shadow was an attack like Shadow Sneak and the ghostly aura must have been Will-O-Wisp."

"Those duplicates we saw must have been a move like Double Team." Ichigo said.

"It must also be why some attacks didn't work." Rukia said. "Mimikyu is a ghost-type and a fairy-type. Mimikyu also has the ability known as disguise which allows them to avoid taking damage once every battle."

"I get it now." Shuhei said. "That still doesn't explain why it's here in the first place."

"I think it was just looking for a little fun." Kensei said. "Okay. You had your fun, Mimikyu, but now it's time to head home." Kensei was able to guide Mimikyu out and Mimikyu left after it was done having its fun.

"Glad that's done and over with." Shuhei said.

"Don't tell me you actually thought it was a ghost and got scared." Kensei said, but Shuhei got nervous and didn't know what to say. "You're pathetic."

"It might not have been a ghost, but I'm glad it is over with so I can get to my gym battle." Ichigo said.

"I see. So you've come to challenge my gym?" Kensei said.

"Yeah. My name is Ichigo and I've come to challenge your gym."

"Very well. I accept your challenge." Kensei said.

Though not have been a ghost haunting the gym, our heroes have solved the mystery of the haunted gym. So after a goodnight sleep, Ichigo will be ready to face his next opponent and hopefully earn his seventh badge.

To Be Continued…..


	42. Scars of the Sky

When our heroes arrived in Tachikaze City, they went for the gym. After solving a little mystery, they met Kensei, the gym leader, and his student, Shuhei. Now, Ichigo is ready to face Kensei in a gym battle so that he can earn his seventh badge and be one step closer to the Unova League.

Pokémon!  
It's a battle, win or lose  
It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose  
You've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
Let the battle begin  
Pokémon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokémon!

(Ichigo's voice) Scars of the Sky

Ichigo and the others headed straight for the gym for his battle. Once they made it to the front door, Shuhei was there and he was waiting for them.

"Welcome back. Ichigo, I hope you're ready. This won't be an easy battle." Shuhei said.

"That just makes me all the more excited." Ichigo said.

"Kensei is waiting at the top where the battlefield is." Shuhei said. All of them climbed up to the top where they were out in the open and Kensei was waiting for them.

"So you made it. Glad to see you didn't chicken out." Kensei said.

"I'm ready to go if you are." Ichigo said. Shuhei stood back and watched with the others.

"I can't wait to see what kind of battle this is going to be." Orihime said.

"Don't expect your friend to walk out of this easy. Kensei doesn't know the meaning of mercy." Shuhei said. "He'll push Ichigo to his limit."

"The gym battle between Ichigo, the challenger, and Kensei, the gym leader will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon. The battle is over when all three of either side can no longer battle. Only the challenger can substitute pokemon. You may begin!"

"Here's my first choice. Honchkrow, take action!" Kensei said.

"Krow!"

"A Honchkrow!" Rukia said. "Interesting start. I heard a Honchkrow is supposed to bring bad luck."

"Honchkrow is a dark-type as well as a flying-type." Ichigo said. "Absol, do you want to get in there?"

"Absol." Absol agreed and went to join in the battle.

"Let's get this started." Ichigo said. "Absol, start out by using Night Slash."

"Counter with your Night Slash." Kensei said. Absol's horn glowed just like Honchkrow's wing. The two of them charged at each other and slashed against the other. "Now use Feather Dance."

"Honchkrow." Honchkrow unleashed some feathers and they all swayed around Absol with Absol glowing blue.

"What's Feather Dance?" Orihime asked.

"Feather Dance is a move that greatly weakens attack power." Rukia said.

"That's right." Shuhei said. "Absol's dark-type attacks could hardly do any damage, but now they'll probably do next to nothing on Honchkrow."

"If you got nothing else, this battle is as good as over. Honchkrow use Sky Attack." Kensei said. Honchkrow glowed a golden aura and flew right at Absol.

"Absol use Swords Dance." Ichigo said. Absol generated the swords and they deflected Honchkrow with Absol getting some attack power back. "Now use Razor Wind." Absol reared his head back and unleashed the attack with Honchkrow getting hit.

"Not bad, but not good either." Kensei said. "Honchkrow use Night Slash again." Honchkrow flew right at Absol and slammed its wing against Absol. "Come back around for another Night Slash."

"No you don't. Absol use Razor Wind again." Ichigo said. Absol charged up the attack again as Honchkrow turned around. Absol released the attack and blasted Honchkrow. Honchkrow took the hit hard and it slid against the ground.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle. Absol is the winner."

"Nice shot." Ichigo said.

"What are you celebrating for? You haven't won yet." Kensei said. "Fearow, take action!"

"Fearow!"

"So Fearow is next. No problem. Absol use Dark Pulse." Ichigo said.

"No you don't. Fearow use Pluck." Kensei said. Absol unleashed Dark Pulse, but Fearow was able to avoid it. Fearow's beak glowed and it pecked against Absol. "Now use Focus Energy."

"Fearow!" Fearow glowed a white aura and gained some power.

"Now use Drill Run." Kensei said. Fearow spun around like a drill and the Focus Energy gave it even more power. Fearow ran right into Absol and Absol was sent flying with him being taken down.

"Absol is unable to battle. Fearow is the winner."

"No way." Chad said as they couldn't believe Absol was beaten.

"He must have had Fearow learn Drill Run for electric-types." Rukia said.

"Right." Shuhei said. "He used Focus Energy to gain some extra power and used Drill Run for the finishing blow. I wonder how Ichigo will deal with this." Ichigo carried Absol back to his side and Absol seemed upset it lost.

"It's okay old buddy. I'll take it from here." Ichigo said. "Golbat, you're up next!"

"Kwia!"

"Golbat! So you're looking for some aerial conflict. Bring it on." Kensei said.

"Golbat use Air Cutter." Ichigo said. Golbat flapped its wings and unleashed the attack. Fearow tried to avoid it, but it ended up getting nicked a little. "Now use Wing Attack." Golbat flew right at Fearow.

"Fearow use Pluck." Kensei said. Fearow was able to strike faster than Golbat and pecked its' beak against it.

"Golbat use Poison Fang." Ichigo said. Golbat's fangs glowed and bit down on Fearow's beak and it was doing some damage.

"Shake it off and use Pluck again." Kensei said. Fearow shook around and got Golbat to let go with it pecking against Golbat again.

"Golbat, get back and use Air Cutter again." Ichigo said. Golbat flew back from Fearow and was getting ready to attack.

"I don't think so. Fearow use Giga Impact." Kensei said. Fearow flew right at Golbat with energy spiraling around it. Fearow flew right at Golbat and Golbat got hit hard. Golbat couldn't withstood the attack and was knocked down.

"Golbat is unable to battle. Fearow is the winner."

"Golbat too?!" Orihime said.

"All of Kensei's pokemon's attacks are highly powerful." Rukia said.

"That's right." Shuhei said. "That's how he rolls. He has his pokemon learn powerful attacks like that Giga Impact and Sky Attack to overwhelm his opponents. I told you that he likes to push his opponents to their limits. His attacks are so fierce that he could even wound the sky."

"Wound the sky?" Chad questioned.

"It's just another way of saying how powerful he is." Shuhei said.

"So who is your last pokemon?" Kensei asked.

"It's right here. Kirlia, let's go." Ichigo said.

"Kirlia!"

"A Kirlia? I thought a guy like you would have a fiercer looking pokemon." Kensei said.

"Believe me when I tell you my Kirlia is plenty fierce." Ichigo said. "Come and see for yourself." Even Kirlia dared Kensei to come at him.

"You're on. Now use Drill Run." Kensei said. Fearow started spinning around like a drill again.

"Kirlia, stop it with Psychic." Ichigo said. Kirlia held out his hand and used the power of his mind to stop Fearow right where it was. "Now use Vacuum Wave." Kirlia had the wind gather around and it shot a shockwave at Fearow and blasted it down.

"Fearow is unable to battle. Kirlia is the winner."

"Okay. Maybe that Kirlia has some fierce power, but it won't do any good against my last pokemon. Skarmory, take action!" Kensei said.

"Skarmory!"

"This could be a real problem." Rukia said. "Kirlia is part fairy-type. Steel-type attacks are going to be really strong against Kirlia. We caught glimpse as to how powerful that Skarmory is."

"Yep. I hate to tell you, but it looks like your friend is done for." Shuhei said.

"No way. Ichigo is going to find a way to win like he always does." Orihime said.

"Time to get that badge. Start out with Magical Leaf." Ichigo said. Kirlia formed the attack and launched it at Skarmory. Skarmory took the attack and it just bounced off.

"Was that suppose to do something?" Kensei said. "Skarmory use Aerial Ace." Skarmory flew down and slammed into Kirlia with Kirlia being knocked down. Kirlia was able to get back on his feet. "Now use Steel Wing." Skarmory flew down and flew diagonally with its wings scraping against the ground.

"Kirlia use Protect." Ichigo said. Kirlia formed a barrier around himself and was able to block the attack. "Now push it away with Psychic." Kirlia used his psychic power again and sent Skarmory flying back.

"Skarmory use Flash Cannon." Kensei said. Skarmory regained its balance and unleashed a white blast and Kirlia got hit and took some serious damage.

"Oh no!" Ichigo shouted.

"Now use Drill Peck." Kensei said.

"Skar!" Skarmory flew in a powerful spin and was heading towards Kirlia, but Kirlia wasn't beaten yet.

"Kirlia use Protect." Ichigo said. Kirlia formed the barrier and tried to block the attack, but the force ended up pushing the both of them back. "Now use Vacuum Wave."

"Kirlia!" Kirlia formed the attack and shot it with Skarmory getting hit.

"Don't just take that. Skarmory use Aerial Ace." Kensei said. Skarmory flew right at Kirlia and slammed into him again and sent Kirlia flying. "Now finish this with Steel Wing." Skarmory flew at Kirlia and slammed its wings against him. Kirlia crashed into the ground and looked like he took a lot of damage.

"Kirlia! Get up, Kirlia. I know you can do it." Ichigo said, but Kirlia didn't seem to be responding.

"You put up a good fight, but this is where it ends." Kensei said and all of them thought it was over.

"Kirl." All of them were surprised that Kirlia was able to get back on its feet and dared Skarmory to come at it again.

"How can it be standing after?" Kensei said.

"I know I can always count on my pokemon. You and yours might be fierce, but we can dish out anything you throw at us." Ichigo said.

"Let's find out. Now use Flash Cannon." Kensei said. Skarmory charged up the beam in its mouth and shot it towards Kirlia. 'He must be going to use Protect and when he does, we'll deal the final blow with Drill Peck.' He thought.

"Reflect it back with Psychic." Ichigo said and that wasn't what Kensei was expecting. Kirlia used his power and reflect the Flash Cannon around with Skarmory getting hit. "Now use Psychic one more time."

"Kirlia!" Kirlia grabbed a hold of Skarmory with its mind and had Skarmory plummet into the ground. When the dust cleared away, Skarmory was beaten.

"Skarmory is unable to battle. Kirlia is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo, the challenger."

"We did it!" Ichigo said with all his friends happy for him and Ichigo and Absol running to Kirlia. "Kirlia, you were awesome."

"Kirlia."

"Congrats, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"You continue to amaze me with the way you battle." Rukia said.

"Unreal. I never thought Kensei would actually be defeated." Shuhei said.

"It was an impressive battle." Kensei said as he walked over with the badge. "Here. This is proof that you won at the Tachikaze Gym. This is the Razor Badge. The badge was a silver stream with a crescent at the top.

"Thanks so much. I finally got it." Ichigo said as he accepted his seventh badge and placed it in his case.

"That's your seventh badge, isn't it?" Kensei asked.

"Yeah. I'm just one more away from entering the Unova League." Ichigo said.

"Have you decided on your final challenge?" Kensei asked.

"No." Ichigo said.

"You are a powerful trainer. How about you try the Sakura Gym in Sakura City." Kensei said and Rukia seemed a little surprised. "Rumor has it that the gym leader there is probably the strongest in all of Unova."

"The strongest in all of Unova?! That sounds perfect. We'll beat the strongest gym leader." Ichigo said with full confidence.

Ichigo has finally obtained his seventh badge. That means he's only one badge away from entering the Unova League. We'll soon see what kind of this gym will be.

What no one seemed to have noticed was that Rukia seemed a little nervous about something.

To Be Continued….


	43. A Third Transcendent

Ichigo has succeeded in obtaining his seventh badge. Now our heroes are planning to head to Sakura City so he can earn his eighth and final badge.

"Ichigo, hold on." Rukia said as she trailed behind the others. "Are you really plan on challenging the Sakura Gym? Maybe we should try a different one. The Sakura Gym is to be considered the toughest gym in all of Unova."

"That's all the more reason we're heading there." Ichigo said. "It's the perfect place to earn my final badge."

"Absol."

"Is everything okay, Rukia?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. You look a little worried about something." Orihime said.

"No. That's not it." Rukia said with a nervous smile. "It's just that this will be a tough gym so Ichigo's going to have a hard battle on his hands." All of them kept walking until they saw a police car drive up to them and Officer Jenny stepped out.

"Excuse me. Are any of you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I am." Ichigo said.

"I would very much like it if you and your friends come with me to Starico City. It's a matter of great importance." Officer Jenny said. All of them curious to what Officer Jenny could need their help with.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) A Third Transcendent

All of them were placed in the police car and were being driven to Starico City. Officer Jenny hasn't said anything as to why she's taking them to this place.

"Officer, I'm confused. Are we in trouble or something?" Orihime asked.

"No, but we might need your help." Officer Jenny said. "Everything will be explained once we get to the museum. There's also someone important there that's waiting for all of you."

"Someone waiting for us?" Ichigo questioned and all of them were confused to who that could be. Officer Jenny came up to the museum and it seemed closed off by police.

"This is getting stranger and stranger." Rukia said. All of them stepped out and they were greeted by an old man with a long beard and using a wooden cane.

"I brought them as you requested." Officer Jenny said.

"Good work."

"Unbelievable!" Rukia said as she had stars in her eyes.

"Rukia, what is it?" Orihime asked.

"Don't you guys know who that is?" Rukia said. "That's Genryusai Yamamoto! He's the champion of the entire region." That amazed all of them. None of them imagined that they would be actually meeting the actual champion.

"Mr. Yamamoto, it's a great honor. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is my partner. This is Absol."

"Absol!"

"Save the introductions. We're here on security matters." Yamamoto said. "Please step inside. Everything will be explained." All of them followed inside and it seemed to be suspicious to Ichigo and the others. Yamamoto led them to a back room that was locked up. Officer Jenny entered a code and unlocked the door.

"Whoa!" Rukia said as they all looked inside and saw plates of different colors. "Those plates represent each type of pokemon there is, each raising power for the following types."

"What is all this and what does it have to do with us?" Ichigo asked.

"I've heard that you four young people have encountered the felonious organization known as Team Transcendent." Yamamoto said.

"Team Transcendent?!" Ichigo said as they were all too familiar with them. "Yeah. They've attacked some important or famous spots and all they wanted were a couple plates like those ones."

"You see, this is the reason we asked you to come." Officer Jenny said. "For reasons that have not been made clear, Team Transcendent sought out these plates. This organization has been giving us the slip for quite some time. So we're planning a trap for them."

"We went out and find every plate we could." Yamamoto said. "We've made it known to the public in the hopes that it would lure them here and we could capture them."

"We were hoping you could help us out or tell us anything you could about them." Officer Jenny said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how much help we could be." Rukia said. "We've only came across them a couple times. Both purely coincidence."

"We don't know any more about them than you all do." Orihime said.

"I see." Yamamoto said. "If that's the case, just go. If you can't help us here, we have no need for you."

"Hold on." Ichigo said. "You dragged us all the way here to ask us for our help and now that we don't know much about them, you're saying we can't help?"

"If Team Transcendent takes the bait, you'll just simply be caught in the crossfire. I'm not going to be held responsible should anything happens to you." Yamamoto said.

"Then don't." Ichigo said. "I don't like how these guys use pokemon, as tools rather than treating them as our friends. We have unfinished business with them as well. If there's a chance to take them down, we want in."

"While that is mighty brave of you, you be putting yourselves in great danger." Officer Jenny said. "We're hoping the leader will show as well and from what we've heard about him, he's a devious genius."

"That won't scare us off." Ichigo said. Being fed up with how these guys work, Ichigo and his friends would nothing more than to bring them in.

…

Team Transcendent

Team Transcendent was at the top of a cliff and using surveillance equipment on the museum. Gin and Kaname were there.

"So this is where they want us to be." Gin said.

"It's an obvious trap. I find it highly insulting they think we would fall so easily into it." Kaname said.

"Now, now. They're not thinking lightly of us. They must expect we're aware of it or there wouldn't be so much security." Both of them turned to the man who leads this entire organization. He wore the white clothes with a pink sash and had brown hair perfectly combed back except one strand. "We have nothing to be concerned about."

"As you wish….Aizen sir." Kaname said.

"So what's the plan? Are we going direct or are we just going to play around with them?" Gin said.

"Patience, Gin. All good things come to those who wait." Aizen said.

…

The Museum

Ichigo and the others have all agreed to help out Yamamoto and Officer Jenny to take on Team Transcendent. As they waited for the impending attack to come, they were placing all the plates inside a square case.

"What's that for?" Orihime asked.

"It will make it easier to carry these plates. We have no intention of handing any of them over to Team Transcendent." Officer Jenny said.

"I must admit that you all are awfully brave to take on such a threat." Yamamoto said. "I actually admire how much dedication you have for pokemon."

"You better believe it." Ichigo said.

"Officer Jenny, come in." A voice came from her walkie-talkie.

"This is Jenny, go ahead."

"They're here! They're attac-aaaarrgggh!" The moment they've been waiting for is here. Team Transcendent is making their move.

"Time to go to work I suppose." Chad said.

"So what do we do?" Rukia asked.

"We take the plates out of here and apprehend them. Hopefully our forces are enough." Officer Jenny said. They placed the case on a cart and wheeled it somewhere where it would be safe. All of them ran down the hall and hoping to avoid battle. They're hopes did not last long as the floor in front of the burst open.

"Uro!" A Steelix cut them off and Ichigo knew that Steelix.

"Looks like an old friend is saying hello." Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol looked ready for a battle.

"Well, well." All of them saw Gin walk out from behind his Steelix. "What are the odds I run into you kids again?"

"It's him! He's the same guy from Koozon Temple." Rukia said.

"My name is Gin if you forgot. I'll be taking that case now."

"I don't think so. Go, Herdier!" Officer Jenny said.

"Herdier!"

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Officer Jenny said. Herdier formed a dark orb and shot it out at Steelix, but Steelix was able to endure it. "Go. I shall handle this."

"Hold on. I've battled him before and he was strong." Ichigo warned.

"Listen to your officers. We must move." Yamamoto said. The rest of them went down a different hall and left Jenny with Gin, but Gin didn't seem concerned. He reached for an earpiece that acted like a communicator.

"Aizen, thought you should know something. Do you remember those kids I told you about?" Gin said. "They're here."

"Where one of them has a Mega Absol? That is of no concern at this moment." Aizen said. "Proceed as we discussed."

"As you wish." Gin said as he let them go and was planning to make quick work of Officer Jenny.

…..

Ichigo's Group

Ichigo and the others kept running with them having the case with them and they were heading for the front door.

"I hope Officer Jenny will be okay." Orihime said.

"I'm more curious as to why Team Transcendent is after all these plates to begin with." Rukia said.

"Don't think about that right now. Just keep moving." Ichigo said.

"Too late." Yamamoto said as they saw they were cut off as they saw Kaname with his Pinsir and a few henchmen.

"The other one!" Rukia said.

"Kaname." Chad said.

"So we meet again." Kaname said.

"I'm warning you. Stand out of the way." Yamamoto said.

"It's an honor to meet you, Champion Yamamoto." Kaname said. "If it's possible, I prefer to avoid conflict. Why not make it easy and just surrender."

"I think not. You're not getting these plates no matter what!" Yamamoto said as he tossed a pokeball.

It seems our heroes have been caught in some trouble now as they face Team Transcendent again. What could they want with those plates and how will our heroes get out of this one? Answers to come. So stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	44. Brains of Superiority

Our heroes have caught themselves in some trouble. They were asked by the champion himself, Genryusai Yamamoto, to help with a trap to catch Team Transcendent. However, it seems Team Transcendent was more than they anticipated. Now, they must fight through or they could be in serious trouble.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Brains of Superiority

"Help us and defeat our enemies, Camerupt!" Yamamoto said as he called on his partner.

"Camerupt!"

"Camerupt!" Rukia said. "That's Yamamoto's partner. It holds so much power firepower that nothing can withstand it."

"You won't get in our way. I'm sorry to do this, but in the name of our organization, I must do this." Kaname said. "Pinsir use Focus Blast."

"Pinsir!" Pinsir focused up some energy and shot it out towards Camerupt. However, Camerupt intercepted the attack and didn't even try to block it. Camerupt looked like it didn't even felt the attack.

"Is that all you've got?" Yamamoto said. "Now, children. Just like we discussed earlier. Do what you must. Camerupt use Lava Plume." Hearing the name of that attack shook Kaname up a little.

"Everyone, get out quickly!" Kaname ordered and all of them moved quickly.

"Camerupt!" The craters on Camerupt's back erupted and a mixture of smog and fire erupted out of them. Kaname and the others made it out, but the force from the attack and the explosion pushed them all back.

"Why would he unleash such a powerful attack like that?" Kaname questioned. He pondered to what he was planning until he saw a Hawlucha, Cryogonal, and Sylveon emerged through the smog and were starting to battle the team. Yamamoto and the others emerged through the building.

"Stand your ground and do not let them escape." Yamamoto said.

"You heard the man. Cryogonal use Aurora Beam." Rukia said.

"Sylveon, help out with Fairy Wind." Orihime said.

"Hawlucha use Aerial Ace." Chad said. All three of their pokemon did what they were told and fought hard against Team Transcendent.

"So be it. Pinsir use Hyper Beam." Kaname said. Pinsir fired the beam, but Camperupt stepped out and blocked the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that." Yamamoto said. Kaname was out to continue the battling, but he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's the boy with Absol and where is the case with the type plates?" Kaname said.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo and Absol were actually looking for a different exit. While the two of them were running, Ichigo had the case in his arms.

"Keep your guard up, Absol. Those creeps could attack from anywhere." Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol was in full agreement. Ichigo and Absol were the last line of defense to protect those plates.

…

Outside

"How cunning. You never intended to use Lava Plume as an attack, despite it being a powerful attack." Kaname said. "You actually used it as a diversion so that boy could escape."

"All attacks have more than one use." Yamamoto said. "Those who truly connect with pokemon would know that. I wouldn't expect low lives from an organization from yours to understand that. Camerupt use Giga Impact." Camerupt charged right at Pinsir with energy spiraling around. Camerupt slammed right into Pinsir and dealt a lot of damage. "Surrender while you still can."

"I can't." Kaname said. Yamamoto was about to continue the battle until he heard the wall burst and saw a Steelix.

"He's right." Gin said as he followed the Steelix. "I'm afraid surrendering is just not an option for us."

"It's him!" Orihime said to alert the others.

"What did you do with Officer Jenny?" Rukia asked, but Gin just gave a sinister smirk.

…

Officer Jenny

Officer Jenny battled hard against Gin, but it wasn't enough. Herdier was badly damaged, the hall was wreck, and Officer Jenny got caught in some damage as well.

"Herdier." Officer Jenny said as she tried to get up and fight through the pain. She saw how badly damaged Herdier was. "I'm sorry, old friend. You rest up." She got Herdier back in its pokeball for it to rest up. She might be hurt, but she still has a job to do.

…..

Outside

"You maniac." Rukia said as she could just tell what Gin was smirking about. "Ichigo, I hope you're getting as far as you can from these guys."

"Kaname, where are the plates?" Gin asked.

"That boy with the Absol who can mega evolve is trying to escape with them." Kaname said.

"Is he now?" Gin said. "I feel sorry for him. That means he has to face our boss and he's not a man you want to mess with." Hearing that made their stomachs even more unstable.

…..

Ichigo

Ichigo and Absol were able to make it to the back door. They looked around to see if the close was clear.

"Let's go, Absol." Ichigo said as the two of them ran out.

"Going somewhere?" Ichigo was surprised as he saw Aizen standing right in front of him. He didn't even see him earlier.

"What is this? Who are you?" Ichigo said.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen. I actually happen to be the leader of Team Transcendent. You must be the one Gin and Kaname talked about. I believe your name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"So what if it is? I'm warning you. Get out of the way." Ichigo said.

"I'll do just that as soon as you hand over that case." Aizen said.

"Why do you want these so badly? Your buddies went through a lot of trouble to take two other ones as well." Ichigo said.

"I see no reason to tell you anything." Aizen said. "I also see no reason for us to battle in the first place. You don't stand a chance against me."

"That's what they all say right before I knock them down. Ready, Absol?" Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol stepped forward and was ready to battle as Ichigo held on tightly to the case in a protective manner.

"If you wish to be terminated, I suppose I should give you what you want." Aizen said as he held out a pokeball. "Alakazam, come out."

"Alakazam!"

"You're using a psychic-type against a dark-type?" Ichigo said. "I thought the leader of Team Transcendent would have been smarter than that."

"You mean like this?" Aizen said. "Alakazam use Miracle Eye." Alakazam's eyes glowed a rainbow color and shot out a ray that surrounded Absol. "Now use Psycho Cut." Alakazam formed a pink crescent blade and shot it out towards Absol. Ichigo was quite surprised when Absol got damaged from the attack and that damage was immense.

"Absol!" Ichigo shouted as he was afraid Absol was seriously hurt.

"Psycho Cut deals critical damage more easily and my Alakazam clearly outclasses your Absol." Aizen said.

"How did you do that? That was a psychic-type move." Ichigo said.

"Someone didn't pay attention in trainer school. Miracle Eye allows dark-types to be affected by psychic-type moves." Aizen explained. "It also makes it difficult for an opponent to dodge an attack. Now for that case. Alakazam use Psychic."

"Alakazam." Alakazam used the power of its mind and lifted Ichigo off the ground. The power was too strong for him to resist as the case moved right out of his hands. Then, he was thrown against the wall.

"Now smash it." Aizen said. Alakazam smashed the case against the ground and all the plates scattered. Aizen reached down and only took one, a draco plate. "You didn't need to go through so much trouble. This was the only one I needed."

"Stop right there." Aizen looked to the side and was faced with Yamamoto and Camerupt. "You're not going anywhere."

"I think I am." Aizen said and reached for his communicator. "Gin and Kaname, prepare to pullout. I have what we came for."

"I said you're not going anywhere." Yamamoto said.

"I say you have a choice to make. It's either me or the boy. Alakazam use Psycho Cut." Aizen said. Alakazam did what it was told and sliced off a piece of the roof and it was about to crush Ichigo.

"Camerupt!" Yamamoto shouted. Camerupt didn't need to be told what to do. Camerupt charged in and smashed the ruble before Ichigo could be crushed. When Yamamoto and the others turned to Aizen, he and Alakazam were already gone.

"How did he do that and who was he?" Ichigo asked. He's never seen a trainer as powerful….or as dangerous as Aizen before. Team Transcendent were able to escape, but Ichigo and the others were being thanked for their bravery. "We're sorry. We tried our best after all our big talk, but it wasn't enough."

"We still thank you for being so brave." Officer Jenny said.

"It is curious. Why go through all that trouble just to take one plate?" Rukia said.

"There's nothing we can do now, but we shall catch them eventually." Yamamoto said. "I do feel guilty for you all being placed in such danger. To make it up to you, why don't you all compete in the Junior Champion Tournament that's happening here in this fine city?"

"A tournament happening here?" Orihime asked.

"The winner will have the chance to battle me." Yamamoto said.

"Now that sounds like too good of an opportunity to pass." Ichigo said.

Our heroes have failed to stop Team Transcendent and their mysterious agendas still remain a mystery. That doesn't seem to bother them now as they're planning to enter the Junior Champion Tournament. It is sure to be an interesting event. You don't want to miss a moment of this one.

To Be Continued…


	45. To Be Junior Champion

The trap for Team Transcendent might have failed, but our heroes have decided to enter the Junior Champion Tournament. The winner of said tournament will earn the opportunity to battle Yamamoto.

Ichigo and the others arrived at the arena.

"We're here!" Ichigo said.

"To think one of us has the chance to face Yamamoto." Rukia said as she found it all hard to believe.

"I'm nervous. This will be my first tournament." Orihime said.

"You'll be fine." Ichigo said. "Just do your best. Although, I'm the one who is going to win." Ichigo said with full conviction in his voice. He's not going to let this opportunity pass.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) To Be Junior Champ

"You seem really excited, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"Of course I am." Ichigo said. "I have the chance to battle the champion. There's no way I'm going to lose this tournament."

"Don't bet on it." All of them turned around to see a face they haven't seen in a while.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime said. The same girl that got Orihime battling.

"It's good to see you again. We haven't seen you in a long time." Rukia said.

"It's good to see you all too." Tatsuki said. "Orihime, I hope you've been doing some battling and got some experience."

"I have. I take it you're entering the tournament as well." Orihime said.

"That's right." Tatsuki said. "In fact, I'm the one who's going to win it."

"Not a chance." All of them looked to the side and saw someone else they haven't seen for a while.

"Ikkaku!" Ichigo said.

"Hey, Ichigo. I had a feeling I would run into you in a tournament like this one." Ikkaku said. "I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we've met."

"So have I. Don't expect defeating me to be easy." Ichigo said.

"That's just the way I like it." All of them saw one more entering this tournament.

"Renji!" Ichigo said.

"What's up? I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me." Renji said.

"What are the odds all of us would have ended up here?" Rukia said.

"I guess this means we're all rivals until the winner of this tournament has been decided." Ichigo said. "This is going to be awesome." All of them were heading to the entrance. When they got there, someone was coming out that Ichigo was pretty familiar with.

"Uryu!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo? I'm a little surprised to see you here." Uryu said.

"Same here. It's been a long time." Ichigo said. "I'm actually glad because I get to show you how strong I've become."

"Please. An amateur like you can't beat me." Uryu stated and just walked passed him with Ichigo getting irritated.

"Who's four-eyes?" Renji asked.

"Uryu. He and Ichigo have a strong rivalry." Rukia said. "They see things differently. Ichigo claims you just need to connect with a pokemon's heart for a strong bond. Uryu thinks there has to be some common trait."

"Knowing he's here, there's no way I'm going to lose." Ichigo said.

"Absol."

…

The Arena

Everyone got registered and people were gathering for the tournament was about to begin and it was a great crowd.

"Welcome everyone. This is the Junior Champion Tournament. Trainers who have registered for this tournament will be given the chance to battle Yamamoto, but only the winner will have the honor. Sixteen trainers have come here to be the lucky winner. Now, please welcome our beloved champion!" A spotlight came down and everyone cheered as Yamamoto entered the battlefield. "For such a special event, we'll be having an exhibition match. Please welcome a member of the Elite Four: Mayuri Kurotsuchi." A spotlight came down and a strange looking man with a black and white face and a strange hat walked on the field.

"That guy is a member of the Elite Four?" Orihime said.

"Looks a little creepy." Ichigo said.

"I've heard about him. He's a brilliant scientist and his specialty is poison-types." Uryu said.

"I'm glad you could make it, Mayuri." Yamamoto said.

"Yes, yes. Now can we get this over with? I'm a very busy man." Mayuri said.

"The exhibition match will now begin." The referee said. "You will have five minutes and will only use one pokemon. You may begin!"

"Drapion, come out!" Mayuri said.

"Drapion!"

"Help me and defeat this enemy, Camerupt!" Yamamoto said.

"Camerupt!"

"Let's get this over with. Drapion use Toxic." Mayuri said and Drapion shot out a glop of poison with Camerupt getting hit and was poisoned. "Now use Venoshock." Drapion shot out more poison and Camerupt got hit.

"Venoshock is much more powerful when the opponent is poison!" Rukia said.

"Camerupt use Take Down." Yamamoto said. Camerupt charged and slammed right against Drapion, but Drapion used its tail to keep them from moving.

"I don't think that poison is even slowing Camerupt down!" Ichigo said.

"Now use Ice Fang." Mayuri said. Drapion had ice energy form around its teeth and bit down on Camerupt.

"Camerupt use Eruption." Yamamoto said. Camerupt aimed its craters right at Drapion. Camerupt unleashed a powerful blast of fire. The heat and the power was too much for Drapion to handle and dropped to the ground.

"Drapion is unable to battle. Camerupt is the winner." The referee said and everyone thought that was impressive.

"I can't believe he defeated a member of the Elite Four in less than five minutes!" Orihime said.

"Thank you for the battle, Mayuri." Yamamoto said.

"The outcome really didn't matter." Mayuri said as he brought back Drapion. "I said I'm a busy man and was hoping for a quick battle."

"With that exhibition match out of the way, we can move on to the main event. The matches have been chosen at random. Let's begin. Match one is Suzie vs Chad."

"Wow! You're going in the first match." Ichigo said.

"Good luck, Chad." Orihime said and Chad knew he was going to do well.

"Match two is Joeth vs Clark. Match three is Kerstin vs Julia. Match four is Tatsuki vs Ichigo."

"It's you and me." Ichigo said.

"Don't expect a win." Tatsuki said.

"Match five is Uryu vs Orihime."

"How can I already be facing Uryu?" Orihime said.

"This victory will be a bitter one since you seem like a nice person." Uryu said.

"Match six is Bowlen vs Ikkaku. Match seven is Renji vs Kent. Finally, match eight is Steve vs Rukia."

"We're in for some good matches." Rukia said.

"I'm all pumped now." Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol was pretty excited himself.

"Let the matches begin!" The tournament officially began with Yamamoto observing. Chad battled hard against Suzie with him using Hawlucha and she using a Pansear.

"Pansear use Flamethrower." Suzie said and Pansear shot the flames from its mouth.

"Hawlucha, dodge it and use Flying Press." Chad said. Hawlucha jumped over the attack. He came down and slammed right on top of Pansear and knocked it out.

"Pansear is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner. Victory goes to Chad." The referee said and declared the first winner. The other matches had battles just as fierce with Joeth using Watchhog and Clark using Snover.

"Snover use Energy Ball." Clark said. Snover formed a green energy ball and launched it with Watchhog getting blasted and defeated.

"Watchhog is unable to battle. Snover is the winner." The referee said. In the third battle, Kerstin was using Shuckle and Julia using Dugtrio.

"Now Dugtrio use Dig." Julia said. Dugtrio came out from right under Shuckle and Shuckle was defeated.

"Shuckle is unable to battle. Dugtrio is the winner." The referee said.

"Impressive battles so far. Now it's match four. We have Tatsuki against Ichigo."

"Don't expect me to go easy." Tatsuki said.

"I don't want you to." Ichigo said.

"Here's my choice. Sawk, let's go!" Tatsuki said.

"Sawk!"

"So she's using her fighting-type. I already know who I'm using. Golbat, you're up!" Ichigo said.

"Kwia!"

"Ichigo has the advantage with Golbat as a flying-type, but I have a feeling Tatsuki is prepared for that." Rukia said.

"We'll win. Golbat use Air Cutter." Ichigo said.

"Dodge it." Tatsuki said. Golbat unleashed the attack, but Sawk back flipped and avoided the attack with such speed. "Now use Thunder Punch." Sawk jumped up with electricity around his fist and gave Golbat a powerful hit and it went crashing in the ground.

"That was a super effective hit!" Renji said.

"One more hit like that and this battle will be over a lot sooner." Ikkaku said.

"Now use Low Sweep." Tatsuki said. Sawk came down and was about to strike at Golbat.

"Get out of there!" Ichigo said. Golbat heard Ichigo and was able to avoid the attack just in time. "Now use Wing Attack." Golbat flew down and was able to land a strong attack on Sawk. "Come back around with another Wing Attack."

"No you don't. Bulk Up." Tatsuki said. Sawk build up some energy and formed grew bigger muscles. With defensive power increased, Sawk was able to block the attack.

"Unreal! Sawk was able to hold off against two of those attacks."

"Let's give them a Throat Chop they won't forget." Tatsuki said. Sawk's hand glowed purple and he chopped at Golbat and Golbat slid against the ground.

"That has to hurt and the added effect of Throat Chop is that Golbat can't use sound moves for a little while."

"We've got plenty of other moves. Golbat use Poison Fang." Ichigo said.

"Another Throat Chop and make it a good one." Tatsuki said. The two of them charged at each other. Both of them collided and tried to hold off against the other, but they both ended up getting pushed back, yet it was Golbat who took the most damage.

"Golbat looks like it can't take much more."

"Let's finish this. Sawk use Thunder Punch." Tatsuki said. Sawk charged right at Golbat and all of them thought that this was going to be the end.

"Don't give up! I know you can do it!" Ichigo shouted and Golbat heard Ichigo's voice as it began to glow.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Orihime said.

"It is!" Rukia said as Ichigo's friends were happy and everyone was amazed. They watched as Golbat changed forms and became Crobat.

"Crobat!"

"Amazing! Golbat evolved into Crobat in the middle of the battle."

"A Golbat evolves into Crobat when it's at its happiest with its trainer." Yamamoto said. "Obviously, Ichigo cares an awfully a lot about his pokemon." Crobat flew up and got some distance from Sawk and unleashed an X-shaped attack and Sawk got hit hard by the attack.

"What was that?" Orihime asked.

"Cross Poison. It's a tough poison-type move." Uryu said.

"That's awesome. You learned a new move." Ichigo said. "Now let's use your new power and win this battle. Crobat use Cross Poison one more time."

"Crobat!" Crobat unleashed the attack and Sawk couldn't stop it as he took the attack directly.

"Sawk!" Tatsuki shouted and it was revealed that Sawk was beaten.

"Sawk is unable to battle. Crobat is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo." The referee said.

"That's it. Ichigo is moving to the second round."

"Yeah!" Ichigo cheered as Crobat flew over to Ichigo and seemed pretty happy. "Thanks a lot, Crobat. You and the others continue to amaze me."

"He really is amazing." Orihime said.

"Don't get too amazed. It's our turn." Uryu said. Orihime almost forgot about her turn. She hopes she's ready for something like this.

The Junior Champion Tournament has just started and there is already some strong battling going on. Who will win and who will have the chance to face Yamamoto. You'll just have to wait and see as this tournament continues.

To Be Continued….


	46. Uryu's Advancement

Our heroes have decided to enter the Junior Champion Tournament where the winner has a chance to battle Yamamoto. They've reunited with some familiar faces such as Ikkaku, Renji, Tatsuki, and Uryu and the places have been set for a fierce tournament. Ichigo triumphed in his battle against Tatsuki and Golbat evolved into Crobat. Now, it's either going to be Orihime or Uryu that moves on to the second round.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Uryu's Advancement

"Our next battle is Uryu vs. Orihime." Uryu and Orihime were about to battle each other as the fifth match of the first round. Orihime was nervous, but she's trying to stay positive so she doesn't make some sort of mistake.

"Here I go. This is my first tournament. I hope I do well." Orihime said.

"Good luck, Orihime." Ichigo said.

"You'll be fine. Just stay calm." Rukia said.

"I'm all set. Sylveon, let's go!" Orihime said.

"Sylveon!"

"So she's going with her fairy-type. This will be easy. Bronzong, I choose you!" Uryu said.

"Bronzong!"

"Bronzong?! That must be the Bronzor from when we had our first battle." Ichigo said.

"This isn't good. Steel-type attacks are really strong against fairy-types." Rukia said. "If Orihime doesn't use her head, she's in a lot of trouble."

"We'll win this without any problems. Sylveon use Fairy Wind." Orihime said. Sylveon used the ribbons and generated the sparkling gust of wind, but Bronzong didn't seemed bothered by it at all. "Okay. That didn't looked like it worked." She said as she was already starting to feel regret.

"Bronzong use Gyro Ball." Uryu said. Bronzong spun around with energy flowing around it. Bronzong slammed right into Sylveon and it did a lot of damage.

"Sylveon, are you hurt?!" Orihime said. Sylveon tried to get back up, but Sylveon took a lot of damage. "We can't take another hit like that. Sylveon use Attract." Sylveon winked and unleashed some of hearts, but when they touched Bronzong, they had no effect.

"Orihime, Bronzong have no gender. Moves like Attract aren't going to work." Uryu said and that wasn't good for Orihime. "I'm afraid this is checkmate. Bronzong use Flash Cannon." Bronzong took aim and fired the shining beam with Sylveon taking another hit and was taken down.

"Sylveon is unable to battle. Bronzong is the winner. Victory goes to Uryu." The referee said.

"That's it. Uryu wins and moves to the second round." Orihime was really upset. Her first major tournament and she lost badly.

"Even though he had the type, I can still tell that Uryu's become a lot stronger." Ichigo acknowledge. He feels it's Uryu that will be the greater challenge. The battle ended, but the tournament went on.

"Dewott use Razor Shell." Ikkaku said. Ikkaku was battling Bowlen with Dewott slashing against Bowlen's Donphan.

"Donphan is unable to battle. Dewott is the winner. Victory goes to Ikkaku." The referee said.

"Now use Slash, Vigoroth." Renji said as he battled Kent. Vigoroth slashed against Kent's Ariados and won the battle.

"Ariados is unable to battle. Vigoroth is the winner. Victory goes to Renji." The referee said.

"Dewgong use Brine." Rukia said as she was battling Steve. Dewgong shot out some water and defeated his Dodrio.

"Dodrio is unable to battle. Dewgong is the winner. Victory goes to Rukia." The referee said.

"What splendid battles we've all had. We'll now show the matches for round two." The eight slots shuffled up and showed who was facing who in the second round. Ichigo was taking on Julia and Ikkaku battling Clark. The two that really caught their attentions were Chad vs. Uryu and Renji vs. Rukia.

"I can't believe I'm battling Renji." Rukia said.

"And I'm battling Uryu." Chad said.

"Tomorrow these eight will battle for a spot in the final four. For now, everyone get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow."

…

The Pokemon Center

All competitors were staying in the pokemon center so they and their pokemon would be rested and ready to go for when they battle. At the moment, Ichigo and the others were having a nice dinner.

"I can't believe that tomorrow I have to face Uryu." Chad said.

"We aren't fully aware of how much stronger he's become since the last time we saw him. So I would be prepared for anything." Rukia said. She took notice and saw that Orihime hasn't really eaten or said much. "Orihime, is everything okay."

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine." Orihime said.

"Orihime, you're still upset about your lost, aren't you?" Ichigo said and Orihime felt caught.

"It's just….that was my first tournament battle and I blew it." Orihime said.

"It's okay. It happens to a lot of people. You'll just do better next time." Rukia said.

"What's important is that you get back up after being knocked down." Ichigo said and Orihime was already starting to feel a lot better.

…

The Next Day

The tournament started up again and people were anxious for round two to get started right away.

"Welcome back. I won't bore you with all the details and skip right to the second round. Our first match will be Uryu vs. Chad." Both of them went on the field for their battle.

"Can't wait to see this one." Tatsuki said.

"I hope Chad will be okay." Orihime said and so were Ichigo and Rukia.

"Hawlucha, let's go again!" Chad said.

"Hawlucha!"

"Leavanny, I choose you!" Uryu said.

"Leavanny!"

"Leavanny? It's a bug and grass-type. It's at a complete disadvantage against a pokemon like Hawlucha." Rukia said.

"I have a sneaky suspicion Uryu's prepared for something like this." Ichigo said.

"Time for the battle action to….begin!"

"Leavanny, please start with Sunny Day." Uryu said. Leavanny unleashed a ray of bright light that made the sun's rays much stronger.

"Hawlucha, show them your Karate Chop." Chad said.

"Dodge it." Uryu said. Hawlucha tried to chop Leavanny, but Levanny avoided the attack and with amazing speed. Hawlucha tried again and again, but Leavanny used such speed to avoid all of Hawlucha's attacks.

"How is that Leavanny moving so fast?" Renji questioned, but Ikkaku figured it out.

"It must be chlorophyll." Ikkaku said.

"Chlorophyll, that's my Leavanny's ability." Uryu said. "With the sunlight much stronger now thanks to Sunny Day, Leavanny is much faster. Now use X-Scissor."

"Leavanny!" Leavanny slashed against Hawlucha in an X-shape and did a little damage.

"Now use Shadow Claw." Uryu said. Leavanny formed a dark claw around its arm and slashed against Hawlucha.

"This is not looking good for Hawlucha. Shows you that type isn't everything."

"Hawlucha use Aerial Ace." Chad said. Hawlucha charged right at Leavanny.

"Counter that with another Shadow Claw." Uryu said. Leavanny slashed against Hawlucha again and was able to counter Hawlucha's Aerial Ace. "Now use Leaf Storm."

"Leavanny!" Leavanny generated a ton of leaves and shot them all like in a wind storm. Hawlucha tried to resist it, but it was too strong and Hawlucha was pushed back. "Now finish this with Shadow Claw." Leavanny charged at Hawlucha and gave Hawlucha a third and final slash as Hawlucha was defeated.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle. Leavanny is the winner. Victory goes to Uryu." The referee said.

"Most impressive. Despite the fact that Leavanny was at a type disadvantage, Uryu still managed a win. Yamamoto, do you have anything to say about this."

"It should be known that type match alone does not decide the battle." Yamamoto said. "Obviously, Uryu used strategy and had Leavanny learn a set of moves that would be of help to it. A fine example of a decent trainer."

"Hawlucha, you're not hurt are you?" Chad asked as he was checking to see how badly damage Hawlucha was.

"Hawlucha." It didn't look like Hawlucha took any serious damage. Chad took a look at Uryu as Uryu brought Leavanny back in its pokeball.

"He's strong." Chad said.

"I hate to admit it, but Uryu has become a very strong trainer. He's advance so much from before." Rukia said.

"Yeah. He might be the toughest one to beat." Orihime said.

"That's just fine with me." Ichigo said as he was starting to get pumped. "The stronger the trainer, the harder I battle. I'll be the one to take him down." Chad might be defeated, but that doesn't mean Ichigo is going to get discouraged. He's actually hoping he gets to battle Uryu real soon, but he needs to make it past round two first. It just so happens that his battle is the next one.

"It's now time for the second match of round two. The next one is Julia vs Ichigo." The two of them came out and were ready for their battle.

"Magmar, let's take them down." Julia said.

"Magmar!"

"Palpitoad, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Palpitoad!" Palpitoad and Magmar stared the other down with the strong will of a battler.

The Junior Champion Tournament has made it through the first round and is now in the second. Uryu has shown that he's become much stronger as he has already entered round three. Who else will join him in the final four? Will it be one of our heroes? I hope, but you'll just need to stay tune and find out.

To Be Continued…


	47. Breaking the Ice

The Junior Champion Tournament still continues. Uryu, Renji, Ikkaku, and Rukia all advance with Ichigo and Chad. Round two began where Uryu took on Chad. Despite having the disadvantage, Uryu was able to pull off a win. We'll see who else is going to round three.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Breaking the Ice

"Palpitoad use Hydro Pump." Ichigo said. Palpitoad unleashed a powerful blast of water and blasted Julia's Magmar. Magmar was blasted right into the wall and was taken out.

"Magmar is unable to battle. Palpitoad is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo." The referee said.

"Ichigo is now moving to the semi-finals and is joining Uryu."

"Yay, Ichigo." Orihime cheered.

"That was an easy win." Rukia said.

"Ichigo's come pretty far since the last time I faced him." Renji said. "Don't tell him I said that or he won't let me live it down."

"Yeah. I can't wait to take him on myself once I win my battle." Ikkaku said. Ikkaku's battle was next against Clark. Ikkaku was using a Breloom and Clark was using a Gurdurr.

"Now use Mach Punch, Breloom." Ikkaku said. His Breloom moved greatly fast and pounded Gurdurr right in the gut. Gurdurr dropped down and was beaten.

"Gurdurr is unable to battle. Breloom is the winner. Victory goes to Ikkaku." The referee said.

"That makes three spots filled in. Only one remains and we'll soon have that spot filled out."

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Renji." Rukia said.

"I'm warning you, I'm not going easy just because you're a girl." Renji said. "When I battle, I battle to win."

"I feel just the same way." Rukia said. Both of them went on the battlefield and they were both ready to go.

"This will be it for round two. It's down to Rukia and Renji, but only one will walk in the semi-finals. Now, they both can begin."

"Cryogonal, let's go!" Rukia said.

"Cry!"

"Arbok, you're in!" Renji said.

"Chiarbok!"

"An Arbok? That Arbok must have been his Ekans. So he actually got it to evolve." Ichigo said.

"That pattern almost looks like a face. It's a little scary." Orihime said.

"Stay focus on the battle and it won't be so bad." Chad said.

"I'm ready to win this. Arbok, give them a taste of your Poison Sting." Renji said.

"Chia!" Arbok shot poison needles from its mouth.

"Cryogonal use Rapid Spin to deflect them." Rukia said. Cryogonal spun around and deflected all of the needles. "Now show them your Ice Beam." Cryogonal shot out the cold beam and Arbok got blasted from it.

"Arbok use Screech." Renji said. Arbok unleashed a painful sound and Cryogonal couldn't stand the sound and couldn't keep the attack going. "Now use Poison Tail."

"Cryogonal use Rapid Spin." Rukia said. The two of their pokemon collided their attacks and tried to push the other back, but they both ended up cancelling each other out.

"Arbok use Poison Tail again." Renji said. Arbok had its tail glowing and slammed it against Cryogonal.

"Renji is battling hard against Rukia. How's Rukia going to get out of this?"

"Cryogonal use Confuse Ray." Rukia said.

"Cry!" Cryogonal unleashed golden orbs and had them go around Arbok.

"Use Dig to escape." Renji said. Arbok burrowed its way underground and was able to avoid the attacks.

"Arbok dodged with Dig, but how will that effect Cryogonal whose ability is levitate?"

"Don't need to go in for the hit. Arbok, come out and strike with Poison Tail." Renji said. Arbok climbed out of the ground and slammed its tail against Cryogonal.

"Cryogonal! Are you hurt?" Rukia said and it looked like Cryogonal could still keep the battling going. "That's what I like to see. Now use Ice Beam."

"Cry!"

"Dodge it and give it another Poison Tail." Renji said. Cryogonal fired the cold beam, but Arbok was able to slither away from the attack. Arbok got close enough to Cryogonal and slammed its tail against Cryogonal again. Cryogonal was thrown against the wall and it was taken out.

"Cyogonal is unable to battle. Arbok is the winner. Victory goes to Renji." The referee said.

"That's it! It's all over. That means we have our four semi-finalists." Pictures of all four of them have been shown. "One of these four will have the chance to battle Yamamoto."

"It looks like it's just down to you in our little group, Ichigo." Rukia said as she walked over to the others.

"And I'm not stopping at the semi-finals. Absol, we'll win this whole thing." Ichigo said.

"Absol."

"We'll now show the matches for the semi-finals." The pictures were shuffled around and showed that Ikkaku was against Ichigo and Uryu was against Renji.

"It looks like it's you against Ikkaku." Orihime said.

"Ichigo!" Ikkaku called out. "May the better trainer win. I don't intend on showing the least bit of mercy on this battle."

"I'm not going easy either." Ichigo said.

"After these battles, we'll only have two remaining. For now, everyone get some rest. Tomorrow is when we'll see these amazing trainers battle for the top spot."

…..

The Pokemon Center

"Eat up." Ichigo said as he fed Palpitoad and Absol. "You and the others are going to need to be at the top form. Our remaining rivals are going to be some tough ones to beat."

"I'm so excited for this." Orihime said. "I can't wait to see what kinds of battles these semi-finals are going to have." She looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Rukia?"

"I think she said she was going to take a little stroll." Chad said. Rukia was just outside and taking a nice stroll and taking in the cool night air. She looked over to the side and she saw Renji just hanging against a tree.

"Hey, Renji." Rukia said to break the ice as she went over to talk to him.

"Hey. How's Cryogonal doing?" Renji asked.

"A lot better." Rukia said. "I must admit that was quite the battle we had. You are a really strong trainer."

"Oh! Thanks. It was nothing." Renji said. "Arbok, Vigoroth, and my other pokemon all battle really hard."

"You must really enjoy battling. I can see you're very passionate about it." Rukia said. "I actually admire how much you're devoted to battling and to your pokemon."

"You admire all that?" Renji said as his face was starting to turn red.

"I really do." Rukia said. The ice was starting to break between the two and Renji was starting to see something about Rukia he's never noticed before as the moonlight reflected off of her.

'Wow. Underneath all this moonlight, I'm starting to see….just how pretty she is.' Renji thought. 'Wait! What am I thinking?!'

"Well, you better get yourself ready for your battle tomorrow." Rukia said as she was heading back in the pokemon center. "You'll be up against a tough opponent tomorrow. Uryu is no pushover." Rukia headed back inside and Renji just stood there and watched her when he actually wanted her to stay.

….

The Next Day

"We're back and it's time for the semi-finals of the Junior Champion Tournament. Only four powerful trainers remain. We've got two of them right now. We have Ikkaku against Ichigo." The two of them stood and faced each other as they were both ready for this battle.

"I'm all set to go." Ikkaku said as he held out one of his pokeballs. "Marowak, time for some battling!"

"Marowak!"

"So he's going with a Marowak. This will be over quickly with this guy." Ichigo said as he took out his pokeball. "Palpitoad, let's go!"

"Palpitoad!"

"So you're using Palpitoad again. You might have the type advantage, but that won't mean you'll win." Ikkaku said.

"Let's just see what this Marowak of yours can do." Ichigo said. "Palpitoad, let's test the waters with Rock Smash."

"Marowak, intercept it with Bone Rush." Ikkaku said. Both of them went to attack. Palpitoad swung its tail with energy flowing through it and Marowak's bone glowed. The two of them collided against each other in midair.

"Not bad, but I probably shouldn't stretch this out." Ichigo said. "Now use Hydro Pump." Palpitoad jumped away and unleashed all that volume of water.

"Use Bone Rush again and twirl it." Ikkaku said. Marowak spun its bone around and was able to deflect the water from the attacks. No one was expecting that.

"Who would have seen that coming? I've never seen a Marowak use its bone like that."

"I've trained my Marowak pretty well to handle the type disadvantage. You don't need to worry about dragging this out, Ichigo. It won't be a problem." Ikkaku said. "Now use Double Team."

"Marowak!" Marowak made copies of itself and surrounded Palpitoad. Palpitoad and Ichigo weren't sure where the real one is.

"Now use Bonemerang." Ikkaku said. All the copies of Marowak tossed their bones.

"Which way do we dodge?" Ichigo wondered, but it was too late as the real bone hit Palpitoad and it came back around and hit Palpitoad again as the copies disappeared. "Are you okay?"

"Palpitoad." Palpitoad was able to keep the battle going.

"Palpitoad use Mud Shot." Ichigo said.

"Now use Double Edge." Ikkaku said. Palpitoad shot out the mud, but Marowak glowed yellow and dodged all the mud and slammed against Palpitoad and knocked Palpitoad off its feet. "Now let's finish this with Bone Rush." Marowak jumped up and was planning to slam it down to finish this.

It would seem Ichigo is not getting the easy win he was hoping for. Will he be able to win this battle and move on to the finals or has his time in the tournament ended here? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…..


	48. The Finals for the Champion

The Junior Champion Tournament is a fierce one. We are now in the semi-finals where it's Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, and Ikkaku in it. Ichigo is against Ikkaku and thought he held the advantage, but Ikkaku came prepared. This might be where Ichigo's time in the tournament ends.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) The Finals for the Champion

Ikkaku's Marowak was coming down with its Bone Rush attack as Ichigo's Palpitoad was down on the ground and everyone thought it would be the end for Ichigo and Palpitoad.

"Palpitoad use Hyper Voice." Ichigo said.

"Toad!" Palpitoad unleashed the sonic attack and it got to Marowak as it was throwing Marowak off course.

"Now I want you to use your tongue to grab Marowak." Ichigo said. Palpitoad shot out its tongue and got it around Marowak. Palpitoad swung Marowak down and had it crashed down.

"What a comeback by Palpitoad and Ichigo."

"Palpitoad use Hydro Pump while you can." Ichigo said. Palpitoad unleashed all that volume of water and Marowak didn't get the chance to block it. Marowak couldn't handle it and it was taken out.

"Marowak is unable to battle. Palpitoad is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo." The referee said.

"It's all done. Ichigo is our first finalist."

"Nice going, Palpitoad!" Ichigo said.

"Palpitoad!"

"Man! Ichigo is one strong trainer." Tatsuki said.

"He really is." Orihime said.

"With that, there's only one spot left and these two trainers will obtain it. It's down between Uryu and Renji." Uryu and Renji marched out on the field and they both set for this battle.

"There's no way I'm going to lose this battle." Renji said.

"It is impressive you made it this far, but against an opponent like myself, a fool like you can't win." Uryu said.

"A fool, am I? I'm going to make you eat those words." Renji said. "Vigoroth, let's go!"

"Vigoroth!"

"Pidgeot, help me out!" Uryu said.

"Pidgeo!"

"So Uryu has a Pidgeot too!" Rukia said.

"It's actually beautiful." Orihime said.

"Yeah. Pidgeot are well known for their beautiful wings. It makes them a favor among some trainers." Tatsuki said.

"Let's see who's going to come out of this one."

"I'm ready to get started." Renji said. "Vigoroth, let's give those two a taste of your Focus Blast." Vigoroth focused some of its energy into an orb and shot it out.

"Wow! Looks like Renji is starting out strong with a powerful attack."

"Dodge." Uryu said. Uryu's Pidgeot was incredible fast and dodged it with some style.

"It's so fast!" Renji said.

"Pidgeot use Feather Dance." Uryu said.

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeot flew right over Vigoroth and unleashed some feathers and it all flowed down on Vigoroth and Vigoroth was losing some power.

"What's Feather Dance?" Orihime asked.

"It weakens a pokemon's attack power greatly." Rukia said.

"It's going to be that much harder for Renji to beat that Pidgeot." Tatsuki said.

"Now use Steel Wing." Uryu said. Pidgeot flew down with its wings shining like steel and slammed against Vigoroth and it was a hard hit.

"Vigoroth, are you okay?" Renji said.

"Vigoroth!" Vigoroth still looked ready to battle.

"Use Steel Wing one more time." Uryu said.

"Try and counter that with Slash." Renji said. Pidgeot flew at Vigoroth again. Vigoroth tried to slash at Pidgeot, but Pidgeot was moving much faster and landed another hit against Vigoroth. "Use Slack Off and heal yourself." Vigoroth glowed green and tried healing some of its injuries.

"Pidgeot use Hurricane." Uryu said. Pidgeot flapped its wings and created a powerful hurricane-like attack. Vigoroth got caught in it and was blown around.

"No! Vigoroth!" Renji shouted. Uryu was in complete control of this battle and he was ready to end it all here.

"Pidgeot use Steel Wing and end this battle." Uryu said. Pidgeot flew straight at Vigoroth and nailed another attack. Vigoroth crashed into the ground and was beaten.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle. Pidgeot is the winner. Victory goes to Uryu." The referee said.

"And just like that it's over. Uryu has advanced to the final round."

"No." Renji said as he dropped to his knees. "I can't believe it. I actually lost after I came so far."

"We now have our two finalists. Uryu and Ichigo will be facing each other in the finals and the winner will have the chance to battle Yamamoto." Uryu and Ichigo stared at each other with great tension between the two of them.

"This is going to be one heck of a battle." Chad said.

"You can say that again." Orihime said.

"We'll take a short break so these two can have time to get themselves ready for one tough battle." Everyone took advantage of the break. Ichigo was in the lobby and mentally preparing himself for this battle.

"Are you sure you're ready to face Uryu?" Rukia asked. "You two see things very differently and he won't be an easy one to defeat."

"He won last time from having the type advantage." Orihime said.

"He also has smarts." Chad said.

"Guys! I know all that." Ichigo said. "I just need to figure out how I'm going to deal with all that."

"Absol." Absol got Ichigo's attention and Ichigo stared into Absol's eyes. It was as if Ichigo could feel what Absol was telling him.

"You're right." Ichigo said. "I've never worried about that kind of stuff before. I've face many powerful opponents before and Uryu is one of them. I'll just battle like I've always had. Uryu's not unbeatable and I'll be the one to beat him." With no worries and his resolve strong, Ichigo is ready for this battle.

"This is it. The finals of the Junior Champion Tournament. Before we begin, Yamamoto, do you have any words you like to say?"

"These two have fought hard with all their heart with their pokemon." Yamamoto said. "All I will say is battle like that now and we'll see who possess the stronger resolve."

"Okay. If that's all he really has to say, the finals can now begin!" Everyone cheered for this battle and were excited to see it.

"Riolu, I choose you!" Uryu said.

"Olu!"

"Riolu! That's Uryu's partner." Orihime said.

"It didn't go well the last time Ichigo battled Riolu. I wonder how it will go this time." Rukia said.

"I know who I'm using. Kirlia, let's go!" Ichigo said.

"Kirlia!"

"I never thought you were would have a pokemon as graceful as a Kirlia." Uryu said.

"My Kirlia isn't like most Kirlia. It prefers battle to style and grace." Ichigo said. "Allow me to show you. Kirlia use Vacuum Wave."

"Counter with your Vaccum Wave." Uryu said. Both of them used the same attack as wind gathered around the tow and they both shot out a shockwave. The two attacks crashed into each other and a strong flow of wind burst from it.

"Wow! Both of them used Vaccum Wave and they canceled each other out. Does that mean they're evenly matched?"

"Not a chance." Uryu said. "I'll show you. Riolu use Quick Attack and then use Force Palm." Riolu charged straight at Kirlia with a lot of speed and slammed into Kirlia. Then, Riolu placed its paw against Kirlia and unleashed a powerful force attack that pushed Kirlia back.

"Kirlia use Psychic and hold Riolu down." Ichigo said. Kirlia's eyes glowed blue and Riolu had trouble moving.

"That's good. Fighting-types are weak against psychic-types." Ikkaku said.

"Ichigo's got this." Renji said.

"I hope you're right." Rukia said. "Uryu's a tough opponent to beat. You saw what happened when he battled Chad. Ichigo better end this fast."

"Now use Magical Leaf." Ichigo said. Kirlia unleashed the energy scythes and blasted Riolu with it and knocked him down.

"Riolu use Recover." Uryu said. Riolu was able to get back up and had a bright aura around it and some of Riolu's injuries healed.

"Uh oh. This could be trouble for Ichigo and Kirlia. Riolu knowing Recover means this battle will go on for a long time."

"We're not going to let that scare us off." Ichigo said.

"That's just fine with me. Riolu use Quick Attack." Uryu said.

"Olu!" Olu started to get faster and was heading towards Kirlia.

"Not this time. Kirlia use Protect." Ichigo said. Kirlia brought up a barrier around itself and Riolu crashed into it. "Force Palm and Vacuum Wave won't do that much damage against Kirlia. We just need to block that Quick Attack and we'll be fine. Riolu can't use Recover forever."

"That's surprisingly observant of you, but it's going to take more than that to defeat my Riolu." Uryu said.

"Kirlia use Vacuum Wave." Ichigo said.

"Kirlia!"

"You use Vacuum Wave too." Uryu said.

"Olu!" Riolu and Kirlia gathered wind around the both of them again and unleashed the shockwave again. The shockwaves crashed into each other a second time and it was the same result as the first collision. Both pokemon and trainers were giving it their all in this battle and both sides refused to lose to the other.

It's been one intense battle after another in this tournament. All of it leading up to this final round. Who will walk away the winner and who will have the chance to battle Yamamoto? Will it be Uryu or Ichigo? The only way to know is to stay tune and find out.

To Be Continued….


	49. Crown the Junior Champ

It's been a hard fought tournament. Our heroes have battled hard, but the Junior Champion Tournament is coming to an end. Ichigo is facing off against Uryu. Although he has the type advantage, Uryu is not going down without a fight. We'll have a winner soon enough.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Crown the Junior Champ

"Now use Magical Leaf, Kirlia." Ichigo said.

"Kirlia!"

"Dodge it, Riolu." Uryu said.

"Olu!" Kirlia unleashed his attack of energy scythes, but Riolu was light on its feet and avoided all of Kirlia's attacks.

"Neither side is backing down. It's difficult to say exactly who's going to win."

"They're both battling hard. It's impressive Riolu and Uryu have lasted this long." Rukia said.

"It doesn't matter. Ichigo's going to win in the end." Orihime said with full confidence in him.

"Riolu use Quick Attack." Uryu said. Riolu charged at Kirlia with advance speed and slammed against him. "Now use Vacuum Wave." Riolu gathered the wind around itself in a twister and unleashed the shockwave with Kirlia getting hit and sliding against the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Kirlia was able to get back on his feet and kept the battle going. "That's what I like to see. Now use Psychic." Ichigo said. Kirlia focused on the power in his mind and lifted Riolu off the ground and Riolu was taking some damage. Kirlia slammed Riolu against the ground and did even more damage.

"Try and use Recover." Uryu said. Riolu still had enough strength to focus its energy and healed some of the damage he took.

"As long as Riolu keeps using Recover, this battle will go on for a while." Renji said.

"Yeah, but Riolu can't keep using Recover." Ikkaku said.

"Eventually, Riolu will get exhausted. I just hope Ichigo can hold out until then." Tatsuki said.

"Now use Force Palm." Uryu said. Riolu charged at Kirlia to get in close enough and slam its paw against him.

"Kirlia use Protect." Ichigo said. Kirlia brought up the barrier around itself and Riolu slammed its attack against it. Kirlia thought it was safe and dropped the barrier.

"Vacuum Wave up close." Uryu said and surprised them. Riolu powered the attack and shot it at Kirlia at such a close range that it did some damage with Kirlia being blown against the wall.

"That has got to hurt."

"Kirlia!" Ichigo called out as he was afraid Kirlia might be hurt. However, Kirlia was able to get back on his feet and was able to keep the battle going.

"You don't know when to give up. You or your pokemon." Uryu said.

"Not until we win." Ichigo said as Kirlia walked back on the field. "Kirlia use Magical Leaf."

"Kirlia!"

"Now use Quick Attack." Uryu said. Kirlia unleashed the attack, but Riolu used its own attack. Riolu was able to avoid the attack and tackled against Kirlia multiple times. "Finish this with Force Palm." Riolu got right at Kirlia and placed its paw against him. Riolu unleashed the power of the attack.

"Kirlia!" Ichigo called out. When the dust was settling away, Kirlia was still standing and everyone was glad, but that only lasted a few seconds before Kirlia dropped down and was beaten.

"Kirlia is unable to battle. Riolu is the winner. Victory goes to Uryu." The referee said.

"It's all over. Uryu has won and has the chance to battle Yamamoto." Ichigo's friends had a hard time believing that Ichigo actually lost. Ichigo brought Kirlia back in his pokeball for rest. Ichigo looked across the field to Uryu and Uryu stared back. There were no words that needed to be said between the two. Ichigo really didn't know what to say. The two of them just walked away from the field.

"Wow. You could feel the tension even after the battle." Renji said as everyone could feel it.

"Those two are really something." Rukia said. Ichigo walked back to the others, but he seemed upset about his lost.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. I just can't believe I lost to him again." Ichigo said. "I guess I still have ways to go."

"Cheer up. There's always another chance for another battle." Rukia said.

"Uryu's battle will start soon." Chad said. It took a little bit of time, but Uryu's chance against o battle Yamamoto has come.

"We congratulate Uryu for making it this far. As winner of the Junior Champion tournament, Uryu has the chance to battle Yamamoto."

"It's a real honor." Uryu said as he faced off against Yamamoto.

"The honor is mine young man. Now let us start this battle. Help me defeat this enemy, Camerupt." Yamamoto said.

"Camerupt!"

"Clawitzer, I choose you!" Uryu said.

"Clawitzer!"

"Uryu has a Clawitzer too?!" Ichigo said.

"Clawitzer's a water-type. The perfect match against a fire and ground-type." Ikkaku said.

"Yeah, but this is the champion we're talking about. Who knows what he can do." Renji said.

"The first attack is all yours." Yamamoto said.

"Thank you. Clawlitzer, let's start out with Ice Beam. Aim for the legs." Uryu said. Clawlitzer fired the cold beam and aimed at the legs. It hit and Camerupt's legs were frozen in place. "Now use Aqua Jet." Clawlitzer surrounded itself in water and flew around and bashed against a trapped Camerupt. "Let's also give them a taste of your Surf attack." Clawlitzer formed a giant wave and was riding it. The wave crashed down on Camerupt. All that water should have done some damage, but Camerupt was unharmed.

"No way! How could Camerupt take those water-type attacks like they're nothing?" Renji said.

"Camerupt has more endurance than I thought." Tatsuki said.

"It's just as I thought. Camerupt's ability is solid rock." Uryu said. "That ability cuts super effective attacks by at least twenty-five percent of their regular power. Clawlitzer has special abilities as well. Clawlitzer use Dragon Pulse."

"Clawlitzer!" Clawlitzer shot out a dragon-shaped beam and Camerupt got blasted from that attack as well.

"That's enough, Camerupt. No reason to continue to toy with the boy." Yamamoto said.

"Camerupt!" Camerupt broke free from the ice that held it down and it didn't seemed bothered by any of those attacks at all.

"Camerupt use Magnitude." Yamamoto said. Camerupt slammed it's hooves down and the whole area was shaking. Energy erupted under Clawlitzer and was doing some damage.

"The power of Magnitude changes with each use, but that looked like it was a strong attack." Rukia said.

"Now use Take Down." Yamamoto said. Camerupt ran at Clawlitzer and it felt like a stampede was heading their way.

"Try and stop Camerupt with Dragon Pulse." Uryu said. Clawlitzer unleashed the dragon attack. Camerupt got blasted, but Camerupt pushed through. Camerupt slammed against Clawlitzer and Clawlitzer was beaten.

"Clawlitzer is unable to battle. Camerupt is the winner. Victory goes to Yamamoto." The referee said.

"And that's all she wrote. Uryu battled hard against Yamamoto, but it clearly wasn't enough." Even though he lost, people cheered for Uryu for putting up a great fight.

"You battled well, Uryu." Yamamoto said as the two of them met in the center of the field.

"Thank you, Yamamoto. I placed strategy in all my battles, but clearly I need to work on strength as well if I'm eve going to defeat you one day." Uryu said.

"Yes. I have no doubt that one day you will be a powerful trainer." Yamamoto said. "Now, we still have your reward to give." With the battle over, Uryu being rewarded his trophy was all that was left. He was place on a pedestal and Yamamoto handed Uryu his trophy.

"Congratulations to Uryu for winning the Junior Champion Tournament." Everyone, even Ichigo and his friends, cheered for Uryu on his proud victory. "We thank you all for joining us here. We all hope to see you next time."

…...

Later

When the arena cleared away of all the people, all that was left was Ichigo and his friends with his rivals. All of them were getting ready to go their separate ways.

"Congrats on winning, Uryu. You've earned it." Ichigo said.

"Thank you. It's nice to hear you say that actually." Uryu said.

"I can't wait to see a battle between you two again. Uryu, are you close to the Unova League?" Orihime asked.

"I am." Uryu said.

"So what's next for the rest of you?" Renji said.

"I'm going to take on the gym in Sakura City." Ichigo said.

"Isn't that considered the strongest gym in all of Unova? That sounds like a tall order, Ichigo." Ikkaku said.

"If it's such a tough gym, that just makes me want to battle it even more." Ichigo said.

"Orihime, I heard you're entering in Pokemon Talent Star." Tatsuki said. "I saw you on television from when you competed. You still need one more star medal, right?"

"Yeah." Orihime said.

"I heard that there's one happening in Canwoo Town." Tatsuki said.

"Canwoo Town? That's not that far from here." Rukia said.

"So we'll head to Canwoo Town for your next star medal." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. That sounds great." Orihime said.

"Until we meet again." Uryu said.

"So long." Renji said.

"Bye." Tatsuki said.

"Farewell." Ikkaku said. All of them were going on their own paths now. The tournament might not have gone the way they wanted, but Ichigo and his friends had a great time.

Ichigo might have lost his chance to battle Yamamoto, but he and his friends had a great time. Now, they're back on the road so that Orihime can win her fourth and final star medal….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	50. Gallant of Gallade

Our heroes time in the Junior Champion Tournament may have ended, but they continue on with their journey. They're heading to Canwoo Town so that Orihime can win her fourth and final star medal.

"Come and get it." Ichigo said. All of them stopped for a leisurely lunch with all their pokemon joining them. "Eat up everyone."

"We've got some work to do. We're going to win our fourth medal." Orihime said and all of her pokemon cheered and were hoping they would be the ones to help her win that medal.

"Orihime, have you figured out which one you're going to use yet?" Rukia asked.

"Not yet, but I know any of them would be great." Orihime said.

"Yeah and we have work to do for our upcoming gym battle." Ichigo said. He took a look at his pokemon to make sure they were in top form, but he noticed one was missing. "Hang on. Where did Kirlia go?"

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Gallant of Gallade

"Kirlia, where did you go?" Ichigo called out. He looked around and spotted Kirlia doing some self-training as he threw hits and kicks in the air. "There you are. I can see you're doing some training on your own."

"Kirlia."

"I'm guessing Kirlia didn't like that it lost to Riolu." Chad said.

"You might be right." Rukia said. "Kirlia did have the advantage, but still lost. That must have been a little damaging to the pride." Kirlia kept up the training, but sensed something off in the distance.

"Kirlia, what's the matter?" Ichigo asked.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia unleashed a magical leaf attack at the bushes and it sounded like it hit something or someone.

"Is someone there?" Ichigo asked.

"Please hold your fire." A woman with light blue hair in a ponytail dressed as an explorer stepped out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No. We're sorry. Kirlia, apologize." Ichigo said. Kirlia bowed as a sign of being sorry.

"It's quite okay. I'm Gemma."

"Hi. I'm Ichigo and you just met my Kirlia. This is my partner, Absol."

"Absol."

"Kirlia."

"I'm Orihime."

"My name is Rukia."

"And I'm Chad."

"So what are you doing out here?" Rukia asked.

"I was doing a little of my research." Gemma said. "You see, I was doing research of some of the pokemon that live around here. Mostly on the pokemon that don't evolve through normal means."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"Are you talking about pokemon who evolve through stones or need some sort of circumstances to evolve?" Rukia asked.

"Exactly. Let me show you." Gemma said as she dug in her bag. However, when she pulled out her research, some of her stuff fell out. "Oops. I've always been a little clumsy." Kirlia spotted one of the items that fell out and saw it was a dawn stone.

"Kirlia!"

"Kirlia? What is it?" Ichigo said. He looked to see what Kirlia was looking at and spotted the stone. "Are you staring at that stone?" Ichigo walked over to it and took a look at it.

"It's so pretty. What kind of stone is that?" Orihime asked.

"It's called a dawn stone." Gemma said. "It allows a female Snorunt to evolve into Froslass or a male Kirlia to evolve into Gallade."

"Is that so?" Ichigo said as he wondered if Kirlia wanted to evolve.

"I kept that stone to help with my research, but it might be beneficial to see it in action." Gemma said.

"So Kirlia could evolve?!" Orihime said as she seemed excited to see something like that.

"That's right. Kirlia is a male and can evolve into Gallade if Kirlia uses that stone." Rukia said. Kirlia seemed excited for something like that.

"What are you waiting for, Ichigo? Use it right now." Orihime said.

"Hold the phone." Ichigo said. "Something like this is not a decision you should make in a snap."

"Why not? Kirlia looks like he wants to do this." Orihime said. "So what's the problem?"

"Once Kirlia changes, there's no going back. I need to make sure that Kirlia is actually ready to become a Gallade." Ichigo said. "That means that I need to make sure that Kirlia is in the best form that Kirlia can be."

"That's understandable as a trainer." Gemma said. "You don't want to end up making this a big mistake."

"So how can Kirlia prove it?" Orihime said.

"That's simple. Kirlia has a battle." Ichigo said. "A battle will make it clear if Kirlia is ready to evolve." When Kirlia heard that, it was almost like Kirlia was already admitting defeat. "You ready to go, Kirlia?" Kirlia didn't give a response. Kirlia just ran off and confused everyone. "Kirlia, wait. Where are you going?"

"That's weird. Where's Kirlia going?" Orihime said.

"Crobat, go fly in the air and keep an eye out for Kirlia." Ichigo said.

"Crobat!" Crobat took off and went to find Kirlia.

"We better get going." Ichigo said. All of them gathered their stuff together and went after Kirlia to try and find him. "Kirlia!"

"Kirlia, come back!" Rukia said.

"Kirlia, where did you go?!" Orihime said. All of them were calling out for Kirlia, but Kirlia was doing a good job of staying hidden.

"Goodness. I can't imagine why your Kirlia would have gone off like that." Gemma said. "Kirlia seemed so excited when it thought it could evolve."

"What about the last time Kirlia battled?" Chad said.

"You might be right!" Rukia said. "Kirlia did recently lose a battle against Uryu and Riolu. I guess when you suggested Kirlia should have another battle to see if it was ready to evolve, Kirlia went out to get stronger so it would be."

"When you say it like that, it makes sense." Ichigo said. "All the more reason to get Kirlia back. We'll cover more ground if we split up." All of them agreed and went in different directions.

…..

Ichigo

"Kirli, come out. Everything's okay." Ichigo called out as he and Absol searched through the area.

"Absol!"

"Crobat!" Ichigo looked up and saw Crobat was able to find them.

"Crobat, you're back. Did you find Kirlia?" Ichigo asked.

"Crobat." Crobat led the way and Ichigo and Absol followed. Crobat led Ichigo and Absol through the woods until they came across Kirlia training against the tree. Kirlia was practicing his physical abilities. It also looked Kirlia practiced its attacks as well from how the area looked.

"Kirlia." Ichigo called out and got Kirlia's attention. "I'm sorry if what I said earlier upset you. I didn't know you were still moping over your lost against Riolu, but that doesn't mean you should go off alone."

"Absol."

"Come on. Let's just go back. Everyone must be worried about you." Ichigo said. "You can even evolve if you really want." Kirlia agreed, but wanted to do some more training. Kirlia powered Vacuum Wave and shot the attack into the trees. However, after the impact, they heard some sort of buzzing sounds. They looked through the trees and they saw a swarm of Beedrill coming at them. "Oh snap! We must have disturbed a Beedrill hive! Run!"

"Absol/Kirlia!" All three of them got running to try and run from all the Beedrill.

…

The Others

After a while of searching and got nothing, Chad and the girls regrouped.

"Nothing?" Rukia asked.

"Nope." Gemma said.

"Maybe Ichigo has had better luck. Does anyone know where he is?" Orihime asked, but none of them had a clue as to where Ichigo could be.

"Great. Now we have to find Ichigo as well." Rukia complained.

…

Ichigo

It started to get really late and Ichigo with Absol and Kirlia have ended up getting lost. They were able to avoid all the Beedrill, but now they had no idea where they were.

"Oh man. Everyone must be worried about us." Ichigo said. "I don't suppose either of you have an idea on where we should go, do you?" Absol and Kirlia didn't have a clue. "I figured." The three of them kept walking until they came across a trench and it was too far for them to jump. "Great. Now what are we going to do."

"Ichigo!"

"There you are!" They looked at the other side and saw all the others were there.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Orihime said.

"We're fine. We just need to find a way across, but how?" Ichigo said.

"Can't Kirlia just use Psychic?" Orihime asked.

"That won't work with Absol." Rukia said. All of them tried to find some way to get over.

"Kirlia!" Ichigo looked over to the side and saw Kirla was trying to knock over a dead tree and use it as a bridge.

"I get it. Absol, help Kirlia out by using Razor Wind and knock that tree over. Kirlia, I want you to use Magial Leaf." Ichigo said abd both of them understood.

"Absol!"

"Kirlia!" Both of them used their attacks at the base of the tree and were able to knock it over.

"Nice going you two. Now let's get across." Ichigo said.

"Be careful, Ichigo." Orihime said. All three of them carefully moved across the tree. Absol just about made it, but the tree started breaking apart. The tree snapped in two and Ichigo and Kirlia were falling.

"Oh no!" Chad said.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. Both of them were falling and it looked like it was going to end badly.

"Kirlia!" Ichigo called out and pulled out the dawn stone. "Grab it!" He knew Kirlia needed to evolve to save them so he tossed the stone. Kirlia reached out and was able to grab it with Kirlia starting to evolve.

"Gallade!" With Gallade's new body, it dived down and grabbed Ichigo. Gallade used his strong legs to bounce off against the rock walls and made it back to the top.

"Wow! Gallade, that was amazing." Ichigo said as he was placed down.

"Gallade."

"Wow! So that's a Gallade. It looks awesome." Orihime said.

"Indeed. It is said that Gallade are a lot like white knights." Gemma said. "Its arms are like swords and have incredibly strong legs. It even became a psychic and fighting-type."

"I'm sorry that I used your dawn stone, Gemma." Ichigo said.

"Don't be. It saved your lives and I wanted to see a pokemon evolve from it." Gemma said.

"Either way, it paid off." Ichigo said. "Gallade, with you on my team, I don't see how we're going to lose any battle."

"Gallade."

Holding a stronger connection with his newly evolved Gallade, Ichigo is even more confident and holds stronger faith in his pokemon. I'm sure you can't wait to see what else Gallade can do. Stay tune to find out more.

To Be Continued…..


	51. All in Love's Name

Our heroes have arrived in Canwoo Town. Orihime is hoping to win her fourth star medal here and if she does that, she'll be eligible to compete in the Ultimate Talent Star.

"Sylveon use Fairy Wind and Azumarill use Bubble Beam." Orihime said. She trained with all her pokemon as the two of them used those attacks. She was training outside the pokemon center and all of them were excited.

"Are you ready for this, Orihime?" Rukia said.

"Yeah. I'm ready for this. I'm going to get my fourth star medal." Orihime said. "I don't think anything can stop me now."

"That's what I like to hear, Orihime. Show some confidence." Rukia said.

"I will. There's no way I'm going to lose this." Orihime said and she was ready for this one.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Orihime's voice) All In Love's Name

While Orihime was getting ready for the talent star, Ichigo needed to get ready for his final gym battle. Since Kirlia evolved into Gallade, he needs to get some training in with him and he was having Chad spar against him.

"Let's check out that new move. Gallade use Leaf Blade." Ichigo said.

"Gallade!" Gallade had green energy form around his arms and attacked Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha, dodge it." Chad said. Hawlucha tried to avoid the attack as Gallade fought hard, but Gallade was much faster than when it was before.

"Awesome. You're a lot faster. Let's check out some of your other moves." Ichigo said. "Gallade use Vacuum Wave." Gallade formed the attack around himself and shot the shockwave. Hawlucha jumped over the attack and was able to avoid it. However, the attack was heading towards the girls. "Oh snap! Heads up!" Both of the girls noticed the attack coming and freaked from the coming attack. All of them tried to move out of the way, but Roselia had nowhere to run.

"Roselia!" The Vacuum Wave hit Roselia and sent Roselia flying.

"Roselia!" Orihime called out and went to find Roselia.

"Oh shoot!" Ichigo said as he and Gallade felt really bad about what they just did. "I'm really sorry." All of them went after Orihime to try and help find Roselia.

"Roselia, where are you?!" Orihime called out.

"Roselia." Orihime heard Roselia's voice and went to follow it. Orihime followed that voice and found Roselia with a guy that had spikey blonde hair with a red jacket and black sports top with white pants. He just noticed her and Roselia was happy to see her.

"Oh! Is that your Roselia?" The boy asked.

"Yes. Roselia, are you okay?" Orihime asked.

"Roselia!" Roselia looked perfectly fine.

"Your Roselia landed near here, but it didn't take any serious damage." The boy said.

"Thank you so much for helping Roselia. My name is Orihime."

"I'm Zane." While the two of them were talking, a girl with brown hair held back by a hairband wearing a pink top with white shorts was walking by. When she looked ahead, she saw the two of them talking.

"Zane? Oh no." The girl said.

"So you're entering in the talent star that's happening in town?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. If I win, it will be my fourth medal and I can enter the Ultimate Talent Star." Orihime said.

"Wow. That's impressive. So are you going to enter with your Roselia?" Zane asked.

"Actually, I need to figure that out soon." Orihime said.

"Well, I'm entering myself." Zane said. "Now that I got to know your Roselia, I'm hoping to go against both of you. In fact, you're pretty cute."

"How sweet." The girl said as she stepped in front of them and she did not look happy. Neither of them even saw her coming.

"Talia!" Zane said.

"Talia?" Orihime questioned. Talia got a look at Orihime and Orihime was feeling uncomfortable.

"I guess she does look nice, but I'm much cuter than she is." Talia said.

"Hold on. You got the wrong idea." Zane said. "I was talking about Orihime's Roselia. I didn't mean Orihime herself."

"Is that so?" Talia said as she looked at Roselia.

"Yeah. Orihime told me she's entering in Pokemon Talent Star just like us." Zane said.

"Really? Then you're going to have a tough time. Against my partner, you don't stand a chance." Talia said. "Come on out, Cinccino!"

"Cinccion!"

"Aw! I do have to admit that pokemon is really cute." Orihime said.

"Yep. Much better than your Roselia." Talia said. "Zane's too good of a guy to be with someone like you and your Roselia doesn't even look that impressive."

"Excuse me?! I won't let you insult my Roselia." Orihime said. "I'll show you that my Roselia is no pushover. Roselia, I'm using you in this match."

"Roselia!"

"I'm really sorry about her." Zane whispered to Orihime. "She actually has a crush on me and gets a little jealous when she sees me talking to some other girl."

"Orihime!" All of them looked down the street and saw her friends with all her other pokemon managing to find her.

"There you are." Chad said.

"Looks like you found Roselia." Rukia said.

"Is Roselia okay? Gallade and I are really sorry." Ichigo said.

"Its fine, Ichigo." Orihime said. "Guys, this is Zane and Talia. They're entering the competition as well."

"Hi. You must be friends of Orihime." Zane said.

"Yeah. Anyway, we're glad we found you. Orihime, we've got to get going." Ichigo said. "The competition will be starting soon."

"They're right. We should get going." Zane said.

"Can't wait for me to beat you, can you?" Talia said.

"I'm not going to lose as easily as you think." Orihime said. "We'll settle this at the talent star."

…..

The Talent Star

"Hello. Greetings. Bonjour." Varon said. The audience was thick and full as the competition was going to start. Varon was lowered down on a platform and jumped on the center of the stage. "We're all pleased that you could be here and join us. Many showmen and show-women have entered here for the purpose of winning the star medal." As he was doing his introductions, Orihime with Zane and Talia were in the waiting room for their turn. Zane was dressed in a tux and was waiting for the girls.

"Zane!" Zane turned around and was met with Talia wearing an elegant pink dress with a white boa scarf. "What do you think? Doesn't this scarf make me and my Cinccino look like we're matching?"

"Yeah. You look great." Zane said. He took notice of Orihime coming up behind Talia and she was all dressed up as well. "Wow, Orihime. You look pretty great yourself."

"Thank you, Zane. That's real nice of you." Orihime said. They both smiled, but Talia didn't like how friendly the two of them were being.

"That's enough talk out of me. We're here to see who will win the star medal." Varon said. "If you're ready, I'm already." Everyone cheered and could not wait for it to begin. One after another, trainers went and showed off the best of their pokemon. "Time to welcome our next contestant. Please welcome Zane." Zane came running out from behind a curtain and was all set to go.

"There he is." Rukia said as she and the boys watched with all of Orihime's pokemon.

"I can't wait to see how he does." Ichigo said.

"Let's do this, Accelgor!" Zane said. His Accelgor came out of the pokeball, but it moved incredibly fast from its release that it was hard to follow until it appeared in the center of the stage.

"Accelgor!"

"Accelgor use Quick Attack." Zane said. Accelgor went around the field and was going incredibly fast. "Now use Double Team." Accelgor copied of itself and they all went around the field. It was unbelievable of how many they could see. "Finish it with Swift." The real Accelgor shot out stars through all the copies and with such speed and all of it was remaining right in the center. Accelgor landed down and they both bowed.

"Impressive." Varon said.

"I wanted to show Accelgor's speed and accuracy. Almost like a ninja." Zane said.

"Oh! Now that's an interesting show. Let's see what our judges say." Varon said. All of them watched the screen and watched his score dial to….. "…..forty-nine! Almost a perfect score."

"Unreal! Zane might be better than I thought." Orihime said.

"You better believe it. My Zane is simply the best." Talia said. "You're out of your league. He's too good for you." She walked out to take her turn, but she was starting to bother Orihime.

"That was certainly impressive." Varon said. "We'll see if our next contestant can be just as good. Up next is Talia." Talia came out and she was all set to go.

"Cinccino, let's go!" Talia said.

"Cincchino!"

"Now use Thunderbolt on yourself." Talia said.

"Cinccino!" Cinccino unleashed volts of electricity on itself and was causing all its fur to stand on ends. All of them wondered what she was doing until she they saw Cinccino moved swiftly and cleaned itself up so fast.

"Now, Dazzling Gleam." Talia said. Cinccino unleashed the bright light to emphasize the beauty Cinccino has and everyone thought it was amazing with Cinccino shining like a diamond.

"Beautiful! What about our judges?" Varon said as they all saw what the score was dialing. "It's forty-seven. That's a great score."

"She's good." Orihime said. "I thought Zane would be tough to beat, but this girl might be even better." She was up against some fierce competition, but she came too far to be defeated.

"It's time for our last show-woman. Let's welcome Orihime." Varon said as everyone cheered and Orihime ran out to the stage.

"Roselia, let's go!" Orihime said.

"Roselia!"

The time has come for Orihime to win her fourth star medal, but she's up against some strong competition against Zane and the jealous Talia. Will she be able to win and earn her final medal to make it to the Ultimate Talent Star? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	52. Starry Crushing

Orihime and our heroes arrived in Canwoo Town so that Orihime can enter the Pokemon Talent Star and win her final star medal. Before entering, she met Zane, a kind showman, and his friend Talia, a girl who crushes on him and gotten easily jealous of Orihime. Both have proven to be tough opponents. We'll find out if Orihime has what it takes to win.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Orihime's voice) Starry Crushing

"Let's get started, Roselia." Orihime said and with a snap of her fingers allowed music to start playing. Roselia followed the beat of the music as Roselia twirled around. "Now use Stun Spore."

"Roselia!" Roselia spun around and unleashed Stun Spore in the air. As it came down, it glittered from all the lights. Roselia started dancing around like a flamingo dancer and it was all a work of grace and beauty that everyone was enjoying.

"That Roselia is a graceful dancer." Zane said as he and the other contestants watched from the back room. Hearing Zane compliment her made Talia really upset.

"Just wait. I'll show you who the better show-woman is." Talia said.

"Roselia, let's finish this up with Magical Leaf." Orihime said. Roselia unleashed the attack and it caused the Stun Spore to spread through the area like glitter.

"What a beautiful dance that was." Varon said as he clapped his hands. "Let's see what our judges say about this." Everyone looked to the scoreboard and saw her score come up. "It's forty-four. That's not so bad." It did look bad to Orihime.

"Why does she look upset? That's a good score." Ichigo said.

"It's not that easy. She was probably hoping for one close to Talia and Zane." Rukia said. "Nevertheless, she'll be fine." Orihime went back to the waiting room and still wasn't happy. Roselia could feel Orihime was upset and was blaming itself.

"Roselia, you shouldn't be upset." Orihime said. "You did great. I'm to blame I didn't get the results were expecting."

"Trouble?" Orihime looked up and saw Talia. "I would be upset too if I got a score like that."

"Talia, that's enough." Zane said. "Orihime, you did great. Your Roselia is a wonderful dancer."

"Thanks, Zane." Orihime said.

"Here we are." Varon said. "These are the lucky eight who are going to the second round." All of them looked and saw the eight who are moving on and showed that Zane, Talia, and Orihime were advancing.

"We're all in!" Orihime said.

"Maybe, but it won't be that way for long." Talia said.

"Now we'll show who's facing who in the second round." Varon said. The cards shuffled up and revealed the matches with Orihime going against Zane in the last match of the first round.

"Zane and I are going against each other in the first round?!" Orihime said.

"Huh. I was hoping I would be the one to take you down, but there's no way you can beat Zane." Talia said.

"Don't think I'm beaten yet." Orihime said. "I'm sorry, Zane. I have to beat you if I'm going to get my fourth medal." Orihime might be great friends with Zane, but she has to win and give it her all. The first round started and there were some strong battlers. Talia of course was one of them.

"Now use Dazzling Gleam, Cinccino." Talia said. Cinccino was covered in a dazzling light and gave a Scrafty a powerful tackle and it was taken down.

"Scrafty is unable to battle. That means Cinccino is the winner and Talia will be moving on." Varon said as people cheered for her.

"That Talia is powerful." Chad said.

"No kidding. I hope Orihime has some sort of plan for her." Ichigo said.

"She's going to need to get past her first opponent first." Rukia said.

"I'm sure it's nothing she can't handle." Ichigo said. Talia, on the other hand, was thinking differently as she intercepted Orihime before her battle would start and gave her a few words.

"What do you mean I won't win?" Orihime said.

"It's just like I said. Zane's too strong. There's no way someone like you can beat him." Talia said.

"I don't understand. I know you have special feelings for him, but what makes you think such things like that about me. You don't even know me." Orihime said.

"Maybe not, but I know Zane." Talia said. "I've seen him training day after day with Accelgor. I've seen how hard he works. I know how important this is to him and I'll do everything I can to help him. You just stay out of the way. I don't care if you're trying to gain his interest. You won't stop him and me."

"You got the wrong idea." Orihime said. "I'm only here because I want to win my fourth star medal and enter the Ultimate Talent Star. I get you feel that way because you have a crush on him, but I can't let that stop me. I'm sorry, but I'm going to win this and you won't stop me." Orihime went out to face her battle. While she does find it sweet of Talia to want to help Zane like that, she has to do what she must for her pokemon. They've worked too hard for it all be for nothing. Orihime went out to face Zane in her battle and it was a fierce one.

"Accelgor use Swift." Zane said.

"Roselia use Poison Sting." Orihime said. Both of their pokemon attacked and the two canceled each other out. "Now use Magical Leaf."

"Dodge it." Zane said. Roselia unleashed the attack, but Accelgor was so fast and Roselia couldn't keep up with it. "Now use Swift."

"Accelgor!" Accelgor unleashed a beam of stars and Roselia was getting hit hard.

"Roselia is having trouble. That Accelgor was incredibly fast." Varon said. Everyone was watching the hard time Orihime was going through. Talia was glad watching this and her friends felt bad for her.

"You can still win." Ichigo cheered.

"Don't give up." Rukia said.

"Sylveon/Azumarill/Solrock/Absol!" Everyone was cheering for her to win and get that medal.

"Now use Quick Attack." Zane said. Accelgor used incredible speed and bashed against Roselia.

"This isn't good. Roselia isn't going to last much longer." Orihime said. "I need to do something about Accelgor's speed, but what?"

"It looks like it's all over. I knew she couldn't beat Zane." Talia said. Orihime kept trying to think of something, but it soon came to her.

"Roselia use Stun Spore." Orihime said. Roselia unleashed powerful spores that Accelgor got caught in. Accelgor took some of those spores and was having a hard time moving.

"Oh my! This could be trouble for Accelgor." Varon said.

"Now use a combination attack of Magical Leaf and Poison Sting." Orihime said. Orihime unleashed all those leaves and needles. Accelgor was getting hit hard from all those combined attacks. Accelgor hit the ground and was taken out.

"Accelgor is unable to battle. Roselia is the winner and Orihime is moving on." Varon said. Talia couldn't believe Zane actually lost to Orihime.

"I knew she could do it." Ichigo said.

"She's much closer to number four." Rukia said as everyone was getting excited for her. Back in the waiting room, Talia just couldn't believe Zane lost to anyone.

"So much for my time here." Zane said as he reentered the room.

"Zane, are you okay?" Talia asked.

"I'm fine. You can't win every battle." Zane said.

"I don't get it. I thought she couldn't win." Talia said. "I know how hard you worked for it and I thought she would have wanted you to win."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Zane said. "Orihime is no different from the rest of us. She just wants to win this. If she wanted me to win, she could have just thrown the match." That had Talia thinking about how she was acting. The competition continued on with Talia and Orihime battling hard in their other matches.

"We've made it to the final match where we have Talia against Orihime." Varon said.

"Before we begin, I have something to say." Talia said to Orihime.

"Oh no." Orihime said as she thought this would be trouble.

"I'm sorry." Talia said and she was surprised. "I guess my jealousy does get out of hand. After your battle against Zane, we talked and I saw I was being ridiculous. So let's make this a great battle."

"You got it." Orihime said. Both of them took their positions and were ready for this battle.

"Cinccino, let's go!" Talia said.

"Cinccino!"

"Roselia, this is it!" Orihime said.

"Roselia!"

"Roselia, start with Poison Sting." Orihime said and Roselia shot out the poison needles.

"Deflect it with Iron Tail." Talia said. Cinccino's tail became iron and twirled it around and deflected all of the needles.

"What an ingenious use of a steel-type move." Varon said.

"I didn't know you could use Iron Tail like that." Ichigo said.

"It makes sense. Steel-types aren't affected by poison-types." Rukia said.

"Cinccino use Rock Blast." Talia said. Cinccino fired rock-like structures and Roselia got blasted by them. "Now use Dazzling Gleam." Cinccino was surrounded by a dazzling light and tried to tackle Roselia.

"Try to stop it with Magical Leaf." Orihime said. Roselia unleashed the attack, but it wasn't stopping Cinccino and Cinccino tackled Roselia hard.

"This is not looking good for Orihime or Roselia. Can they turn this around?" Varon said.

"Roselia use Poison Sting." Orihime said. Roselia unleashed the attack and hit Cinccino, but was able to hold off against the attack.

"Cinccino use Thunderbolt." Talia said. Cinccino unleashed the electrical attack and zapped Roselia.

"Electric-type moves might not be that effective, but they can still deal some damage." Varon said.

"Now use Iron Tail." Talia said. Cinccino jumped up and flipped to slam its tail against Roselia.

"Dodge it and use Magical Leaf." Orihime said. Roselia moved behind Cinccino and blasted Cinccino from behind.

"Both these lovely ladies are giving it their all. Who's going to walk away the winner?" Varon said.

"Roselia, let's slow them down with Stun Spore." Orihime said.

"I don't think so. Spin around." Talia said. Roselia unleashed the attack, but Cinccino spun in circles and was able to blow it away from itself.

"Of course. The way Cinccino's body is shaped made it easier for a move like that." Rukia said.

"There's got to be a way to get through." Orihime said as she tried to think.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Talia said. Cinccino used that attack again and Roselia got hit hard. Orihime tried to think how she was going to win and it came to her.

"Use Stun Spore again." Orihime said and Roselia unleashed the attack.

"We'll just do the same thing again." Talia said. Cinccino spun around once again and was keeping the attack away.

"Now's our chance. Magical Leaf!" Orihime said. Roselia unleashed the attack while Cinccino was distracted and blasted Cinccino.

"So Stun Spore was just a diversion." Talia said.

"Magical Leaf one more time at full power!" Orihime said.

"Roselia!" Roselia unleashed the attack with all that power and blasted Cinccino and was able to defeat it.

"Cinccino is unable to battle. Roselia wins and that means Orihime is our winner!" Varon said.

"We won! We actually won!" Orihime cheered as well as all her friends. With her victory, Orihime was being rewarded her medal with a fuchsia diamond.

"Applaud for Orihime upon her victory. This star medal is yours." Varon said as he gave it to her. "I also understand this is your fourth medal. That means we'll be expecting you at the Ultimate Talent Star."

"You bet. Thank you so much. I did it! I got all four!" Orihime cheered. When the contest ended, Orihime was saying her goodbyes to Talia and Zane.

"Congrats on winning." Zane said.

"You really did deserve it." Talia said.

"Thank you. I'm so glad I've got all four." Orihime said.

"So we just need to know where the Ultimate Talent Star is happening." Rukia said.

"It's happening in a place known as Silvairo Valley." Zane said.

"Silvario Valley?" Orihime said and pulled out an electrical map. "It's about half as far from Sakura City, but it's in the opposite direction."

"That settles it. We'll head to Silvario Valley for the Ultimate Talent Star first and head to Sakura City." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Orihime said.

"Why not. The gym isn't going anywhere." Ichigo said. "You're about to reach your dream. My gym battle can wait for something like this." Orihime was really glad to hear that. All of them got on the road as Zane and Talia waved them off. Now they're heading out for Orihime's big chance.

Orihime managed to win her final star medal. Now Ichigo's gym battle will have to wait just a little longer. Our heroes are heading for Silvario Valley for the Ultimate Talent Star. You don't want to miss what's coming. Stay tune.

To Be Continued…..


	53. Frost of Thieves

"I love it. I love my medals." Orihime said as she continued to stare at her four medals.

With Orihime successfully winning all four of her medals, our heroes are on the way to Silvario Valley for the Ultimate Talent Star.

"Orihime, I know you're excited, but you'll be seeing stars if you keep staring at those medals." Ichigo said.

"You should also use the time to come up with some performances and combinations." Rukia said. "The Ultimate Talent Star will be your greatest challenge yet. It's going to take everything you learned to come out on top."

"You're right, but I just can't wait." Orihime said.

"Stop! Thieves!" All of them turned around and saw a whole bunch of Weavile carrying berries and running from an elderly man. Some of the Weavile ran through the gang. One grabbed Orihime's case with her medals and another one took Ichigo's mega ring.

"My mega ring!" Ichigo shouted.

"My medals!" Orihime said.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Frost of Thieves

"Absol, get them!" Ichigo said and Absol ran after them.

"Absol!" Absol went after the Weavile, but the Weavile that had Ichigo's ring saw Absol coming. It turned around and used Ice Shard on the ground. It caused it to freeze over and Absol slipped on the ice and allowed them to escape.

"Absol." Ichigo called as he helped him up. "You're not hurt, are you?" Absol shook his head around, but appeared to be okay.

"Are you young folks okay?" The old man asked.

"Not exactly. Those Weavile took my mega ring." Ichigo said.

"And my medals!" Orihime said. The old man brought them back to his cabin where he treated them to some tea.

"I'm so sorry about that. My name is Williams."

"So what was going on with those Weavile?" Rukia asked.

"I do not know myself." Williams said. "For the past few days, a bunch of Weavile and Snover have been coming down from the mountain and have been stealing berries from all around. Even took some items from innocent trainers."

"That's strange." Chad said.

"Why would they be doing something like that? There should be plenty of food on the mountain." Rukia said.

"Who cares?!" Ichigo said. "I need to get my mega ring back. I don't let anyone touch it, let alone steal it from me."

"I need to get my medals back too." Orihime said.

"Williams, do you know where they could have gone?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so. I've been keeping track of their movements." Williams said.

…..

The Weavile

The Weavile that stole from Williams made it to the mountain where a bunch of Snover were waiting. All of them dumped the berries into a pile and dropped Orihime's case with them. The Weavile that took Ichigo's mega ring decided to keep it for itself.

"Weavile!"

"Snover!" All of them called to a cave inside the mountain. Out of the cave came a large white and green pokemon.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow came out and took a seat next to the berries and started eating all of them like a glutton. As Abomasnow was eating, Ichigo and the group were able to track them down and saw what was going on.

"Who is that giant pokemon?" Orihime asked.

"Abomasnow. It's the evolve form of Snover." Rukia said.

"It's eating up everything." Chad said.

"That Abomasnow must be the one in charge." Williams said.

"Anyone see my mega ring or Orihime's case?" Ichigo said as they looked around.

"Absol." Absol spotted the case and the ring and Ichigo could see them.

"That thieving Weavile has my mega ring." Ichigo said. "I'm getting it back." Ichigo just ran out and didn't even think which the others didn't like. "Hey!" He called out and got their attention. "Give me back my mega ring and everything else you stole."

"Moron. What are you thinking just running out?" Rukia said.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow ordered the other pokemon to attack them and that's what they all did.

"You want to battle?" Ichigo said as he was ready to do just that, but Chad grabbed him and got him to start running.

"There's no way we can take all of them. We need to get out of here." Rukia said as all of them got running with the Snover and Weavile going after them. Abomasnow just hanged back and enjoyed his meal.

….

The Group

All of them kept running, but the Snover and the Weavile were still after them.

"We have to split up. Maybe we can shake them." Williams said and they all agreed with them going in different directions. Chad and Ichigo went one way and the girls and Williams went the other way. The Snover went after them while the Weavile went after the boys.

"Snover! Snover!" All the Snover continued after them, but they didn't see all three of them were hidden and came out when they saw they were gone.

"That was close." Orihime said.

"Yeah. I hope the others are okay." Rukia said. Ichigo and Chad continued to run from the Weavile and they won't give up.

"They're still on us." Ichigo said.

"Maybe this will lose them." Chad said as he took out some pokemon food and dropped it on the floor. All, but one Weavile stopped to eat. Ichigo, Chad, and Absol kept running, but the Weavile that took Ichigo's ring jumped right on Ichigo.

"You again! Give me back my mega ring." Ichigo said as he tried to reach for Weavile.

"Weavile." Weavile tried fighting back. Ichigo couldn't keep his balance and ended up tripping and rolling against the ground.

"Absol!"

"Ichigo!" Chad called out as he saw the two of them rolling away. They rolled and rolled and it was starting to look bad as they were heading to a cliff. Ichigo stopped just at the edge, but Weavile was going over.

"Weavile!"

"I've got you!" Ichigo said as he was able to grab Weavile's claw and held on. "I won't let you fall. Just hold on." Ichigo was able to pull Weavile up and it looked like Weavile wasn't hurt. "There you go."

"Weavile." Weavile seemed really grateful that Ichigo saved it.

"Weavile, that bracelet you're wearing means a lot to me and I really like to have it back." Ichigo said, but Weavile wasn't sure on handing it over.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around and saw the others regrouped and were heading their way.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked.

"I'm fine. So is Weavile." Ichigo said. "What was that even about? Why would that Abomasnow have those pokemon attack us like that?"

"Maybe that's because one of us just charged in like an idiot." Rukia said with some aggravation, but calmed down. "I also think that Abomasnow is one of those guys where they think they can do whatever they want because they have some power. Abomasnow is just pushing all those Weavile and Snover around."

"Weavile, is that true?" Ichigo asked and the look on Weavile's face was saying that it was all true. "If that's really the case, we need to do something about that Abomasnow. We still need to get Orihime's medals back as well as everything else that Abomasnow had those pokemon steal. All of them agreed and ran off to face Abomasnow and left Weavile amazed that they would even consider facing Abomasnow.

…

Abomasnow

Abomasnow just continued to eat up those berries like it didn't have a care for anything.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow stopped eating and saw Ichigo and the others ready to face him.

"Enough is enough, Abomasnow. You're not pushing all those Weavile and Snover around anymore." Ichigo said.

"Give back everything you took." Williams said. Abomasnow seemed annoyed that they're bothering him. Abomasnow stood up to face them and to get him out of the way. Abomasnow unleashed a Blizzard attack, but all of them moved out of the way.

"So that's how you want to play, is it?" Ichigo said. "Absol, give him a taste of your Night Slash."

"Absol!" Absol charged at Abomasnow and slashed against him. Abomasnow turned around and tried using a Wood Hammer attack and hit Absol hard. While Abomasnow was distracted, Orihime ran for the berries and grabbed her case and saw all four of her medals were still there.

"They're all here. I got them back." Orihime said.

"Orihime, look out!" Ichigo called out. Orihime turned around and saw Abomasnow was right next to her and didn't look happy. Abomasnow was about to attack her, but a Shadow Ball attack came and hit Abomasnow right in the face and allowed Orihime to escape. All of them looked to the trees and saw the same Weavile from before was the one that did it.

"It's Weavile again!" Ichigo said.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow was getting angry. Abomasnow used an Energy Ball attack and shot it towards Weavile. Weavile got hit and was sent flying.

"Weavile!" Ichigo called out. He raced over and was able to catch Weavile before Weavile hit the ground. "Absol use Dark Pulse at full power."

"Absol!" Absol unleashed the attack and blasted Abomasnow hard and was knocked down and beaten.

"That will teach you." Ichigo said as he and Weavile were happy about this victory.

…

Williams' Cabin

"I can't thank you all enough." Williams said. After the whole thing with Abomasnow, they've returned everything and Abomasnow was taken care of by Officer Jenny. "Everyone has their stuff back and the Weavile and the Snover are helping people out by returning them."

"That's great to here." Rukia said.

"We're glad we could help out." Chad said.

"Speaking of which, I never got my mega ring back." Ichigo said. "I still need to find Weavile and get it back."

"Wait. Ichigo, look." Orihime said. All of them looked to the knob on Willams' cabin door and saw Ichigo's mega ring was back.

"Sweet." Ichigo said as he took it off and placed it back on his wrist where it belonged. "Weavile must have left it here. I guess Weavile isn't so bad."

"We should get going." Rukia said.

"You're right. Bye, Williams." Ichigo said as all of them got walking.

"Bye and good luck in the Ultimate Talent Star." Williams said.

After this little adventure, it goes to show you that you shouldn't push others around. Now after helping some Weavile and Snover out with that lesson, our heroes hit the road again for the Ultimate Talent Star.

While they were leaving, Weavile came out from hiding behind the cabin and Weavile seemed interested in Ichigo.

To Be Continued….


	54. Round One of Dreams

"There it is!" Rukia said. Orihime was excited and ran up ahead as they could see their destination.

"We're here! The Ultimate Talent Star!" Orihime said as she they all saw the stadium and the festival for the Ultimate Talent Star.

Our heroes have finally arrived in Silvario Valley, sight of the Ultimate Talent Star. After months of training and the hard fought battles, Orihime has finally arrived so she can win it and become the Ultimate Show-woman.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Orihime's voice) Round One of Dreams

All of them made it to the main area and they could see preparations have been almost completed. Orihime was finding it all hard to believe that she actually was here.

"It all looks so beautiful here." Orihime said.

"Let's hold off on the sightseeing." Ichigo said. "We still need to get you registered so you actually can compete."

"He's right, Orihime. We need to make sure that you're all set and ready for this." Rukia said. Orihime could see their point. She came so far and she can't just let it all slip from her.

….

Registration Office

They all headed over to the registration so she can compete.

"Excuse me, but I need to register for the competition." Orihime said.

"Of course." The receptionist said. "I just need the four medals you've won." Orihime held them out and the receptionist scanned all four of them. While her registration was processing, a surprise guest came in the room. "You're all set, Orihime. Here you go." She handed Orihime over a book. "This is the official rulebook for the tournament. I recommend looking it over and get familiar with the rules if this is your first time competing."

"Thank you." Orihime said as she was getting more and more giddy.

"So far so good." Chad said.

"You excited? This is going to be your biggest competition yet." Ichigo said.

"I know. I'm actually pretty nervous." Orihime said.

"It's okay. We know you're going to do fine." Rukia said.

"Hey!"

"Give that back!" All of them heard some sort of commotion. All of them looked and saw a Weavile running around and swiping random stuff like hats and accessories. Weavile took slight amusement in it as it he juggled them around.

"Hold on. You're the same Weavile from before, aren't you?" Ichigo said. "Weavile, give that stuff back right now."

"Weavile!" Weavile tossed it all into the air and people went nuts trying to get their stuff back. Weavile used the commotion and grabbed Ichigo's mega ring again.

"Hey! Absol, get that Weavile!" Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol chased after Weavile to get that ring back. With all the commotion going on, Rangiku was close by and saw what was going on.

"Delcatty, how about you help out and stop that Weavile." Rangiku said.

"Delcatty!" Delcatty ran ahead and cut Weavile off and caught Weavile by surprise. Delcatty smacked Weavile with its tail and knocked Weavile off his feet and Ichigo was able to grab him.

"Weavile, you need to calm down." Ichigo said as he took back his ring. "I thought you were over this whole stealing thing. Why are you even here?" Weavile didn't answer. He just jumped off of Ichigo and ran off. "What's up with that pokemon?"

"Rangiku!" Orihime said as she came over to them.

"Hey, guys. It's great to see you, but what was with that Weavile?" Rangiku asked.

"That's the million dollar question." Ichigo said.

"So Orihime, have you registered? Are you in?" Rangiku asked.

"I am. I managed to get all four medals." Orihime said.

"That's great." All of them looked to the side and saw Momo.

"Momo! It's been so long!" Orihime said.

"It's great to see you again, Orihime." Momo said.

"So it looks like all three them have made it." Chad said.

"Momo, this is Rangiku. She's the one that helped me through my first talent star." Orihime introduced.

"I've heard a lot about you. You're really good." Momo said.

"I've heard a couple performances of yours. It's nice to meet you." Rangiku said.

"Orihime, I think we should watch out for this one. She seems like the favorite around here." Momo whispered.

"Of course, you just don't know her like I do." All of them saw one more was there. This time, it was a man with black hair and had extensions on his lashes and brow. He wore a lavender top with black pants and next to him was a Golduck.

"Yumichika." Rangiku said.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Yumichika said. "I'm glad to see you here. It will be great if we get to go against each other." He left them like that and left the rest wondering who he was.

"You knew him?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. If you think I'm tough, you should see him." Rangiku said. "We met at the first talent star we competed in. I was completely outmatched."

"He beat you?!" Orihime said.

"Yeah. You better watch yourselves with him." Rangiku said. Orihime knew this wouldn't be easy, but knowing there's all these fierce competitors, it's going to be harder than she thought.

…..

The Hotel

With Orihim registered, she was given a hotel she and her friends would stay in until the tournament ends.

"Man. I don't think I've ever been in some place so fancy." Ichigo said.

"It's nice." Chad said.

"Hey, Orihime. I looked over a few things like the rules I think you should know." Rukia said as she worked on the computer and Orihime was listening. "For one, instead of using one pokemon, you're using as many as you want in the first round."

"As many?!" Ichigo said. "I guess that means you have to give double the effort you usually do."

"Yeah and if you make it through there, it's a double battle. The odds are pretty stacked against you though. Hundreds are competing, but only thirty-two can go on." Rukia said.

"Only thirty-two out of hundreds?!" Orihime said as she was starting to doubt herself. "Oh man. This is more troubling than I thought."

"Don't start doubting yourself. You're going to do just fine." Ichigo encouraged.

"Orihime, I've also looked up that guy Rangiku told us about." Rukia said.

"You mean Yumichika?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah and she was right. This guy is good." Rukia said. "All his pokemon are that of beauty and grace. His most effective ones are Golduck and Serperior. Out of all your competitors, he might be your most challenging."

"Stop scaring her. Our girl is going to do fine." Ichigo said.

"He's right. We know you're going to do just fine." Chad said.

"Thank you, guys." Orihime said. It is reassuring having her friends here with her, but she still wonders if she's really ready for this.

…..

The Next Day

"The time has finally come." Varon announced to all as the time for the Ultimate Talent Star has come. "The Ultimate Talent Star is here and we're all excited. Showmen and show-women have gathered here by earning four medals and earning a spot here. We're all proud of them for making it this far. Now the time has come to see who will stand at the top." Everyone was really excited for this to begin.

"Look at the crowd!" Chad said as he saw hundreds upon hundreds of people.

"What did you expect? This is a big event." Rukia said, but noticed someone was missing. "Where could Ichigo be? He better hurry up."

"Those who are competing, will have the use of any pokemon they desire to give off the best performance and the score will be out of one-hundred." Varon said. "I wish them all luck so we can begin!" All those who were competing used pokemon from about one up to all six and all the performances were amazing and overwhelming to some. Soon Rangiku's turn came up.

"Butterfree and Gothorita, let's go." Rangiku said.

"Bree!"

"Gothorita!"

"Let's do this my beauties. Gothoria use Telekinesis and Butterfree use Quiver Dance." Rangiku said. Gothroita was glowing green and lifted itself off the ground and twirled in the air. Butterfree used Quiver Dance and danced around Gothroita. "Now use String Shot, Butterfree." Butterfree shot out a string from its mouth and connected it to opposite ends of the wall high in the air. Gothorita placed itself on the string and was keeping itself balanced.

"Amazing. Gothorita is keeping itself balanced on such a thin line." Varon said and everyone kept their eyes on it. Gothorita walked on the string like a tight rope.

"Shake it up with Silver Wind, Butterfree." Rangiku said. Butterfree unleashed the attack and it tried to shake it around, but Gothorita was able to keep going despite the tremors.

"Amazing. Simply amazing. What do our judges say?" Varon said. Rangiku's score dialed and it appeared to be ninety.

"Rangiku's got game." Chad said.

"You can say that again." Rukia said.

"Our next lovely contestant is Momo!" Varon said. Momo came running out and she was really excited for this.

"Plusle and Minun, it's your time to shine." Momo said.

"Plusle!"

"Minun!"

"Let's do this you two." Momo said. "Plusle and Minun use Helping Hand." Both of them had their hands glittered and they shook them around like pom-poms and gave each other energy. "Now use a combo of Spark and Thunder Wave." Both of them had electrical auras around them and shot it out. The two of them ran around the field and soon charged at each other. The two collided and send electricity around and formed a plus and minus.

"Now that is a wonderful way to display the codependence of Plusle and Minun. Judges?" Varon said. Her scored dialed up and it ended up being eighty-eight.

"They're all doing well." Chad said.

"Where's Ichigo? He's missing everything." Ichigo said.

…

Ichigo

Weavile managed to take Ichigo's mega ring again and Ichigo was doing what he could to get it back. Ichigo tried jumping for his ring while Weavile was in a tree, but Weavile kept it away.

"Come on. Orihime will be up any moment and I have to be there for her." Ichigo said, but Weavile was finding this amusing. "You asked for it. Absol use Razor Wind."

"Absol!" Absol unleashed the attack and Weavile got hit hard with him getting his ring back.

"So long." Ichigo said and he and Absol ran back to the stadium.

…

The Stadium

Yumichika took his turn, wearing a royalty looking suit, and was giving off an unbelievable with his famous Golduck and Serperior. Serperior used Frenzy Plant and Golduck was moving from one vine to the other.

"Now use Leaf Storm and Hydro Pump." Yumichika said. Golduck was launched into the air and over Serperior. Serperior slithered in circles and the two of them attacked and the two attacks collided. The collision of the two caused the two pokemon to glow like gems.

"That is such a beautiful sight. Judges?" Varon said. Yumichika's score dialed up and it was perfect score.

"No way!" Rukia said.

"How did he manage that?" Chad said.

"No wonder Rangiku was cautious about this guy." Rukia said.

….

Orihime

Orihime watched his performance and could not believe what she saw. He did better than Rangiku and Rangiku is Orihime's toughest rival.

"He's so good." Orihime said as she was getting nervous, but she knew she needed to stay brave for her pokemon if she's going to have them do her best. "I won't let it get to me. I'll battle on." It's going to take everything Orihime has if she's going to win this.

The Ultimate Talent Star has finally arrived, but Orihime has strong rivals to defeat. Who will win it all and walkaway as the winner. The only way to know is to stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	55. Passion of the Showings

The time has finally come for Orihime to compete in the Ultimate Talent Star. She was reunited with Rangiku and Momo and met a new competitor named Yumichika. She's seen she's been given tough opponents, but if she wants to win, she can't back down and she can't be afraid.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Orihime's voice) Passion of the Showings

The first round of the Ultimate Talent Star is still going on with there being a few other competitors. Ichigo was able to make it in time and found Rukia and Chad.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Rukia said.

"It was that Weavile again. It just won't stop messing with me." Ichigo said.

"Maybe it likes you." Chad suggested.

"Let's talk about that later." Rukia said. "I think Orihime's turn is coming up." All eyes were on the field for the next contestant.

"Next, we have the lovely and beautiful Orihime." Varon said and Orihime came out with her friends believing she'll do well.

"Solrok, Sylveon, and Roselia, it's time!" Orihime said as she was using three pokemon at once.

"Wow! She's going with three of them. This should be an interesting one." Ichigo said.

"Solorkc, Solar Beam. Sylveon, Fairy Wind." Orihime said. Solrock rose in the air and was building up energy. Sylveon generated the sparkling wind that was flowing through the entire field. Roselia danced around with wind. Solrock used the energy generated and had act like a spotlight for Roselia. Sylveon stretched out her ribbons and wrapped them around Roselia and lifted Roselia around for Roselia to dance in the air.

"Such grace and finesse." Varon said.

"Let's wrap it up. Sylveon, Fairy Wind. Roselia, Magical Leaf. Solrock, Gyro Ball." Orihime said. Sylveon and Roselia unleashed their attacks straight up as a twister. Solrock spun around with its attack going and when the other two attacks hit, ripples of sparkles scattered through the field. All four of them bowed down and ended their performance. Everyone loved it.

"What an amazing showing that was." Varon said. "However, we still need to see what our judges think of it." All of them looked at the score and she was worried what she would get until it stopped. "Eighty-six."

"That doesn't seem so bad." Ichigo said.

"You're right. She could still make it." Rukia said.

…

Orihime

Orihime went back to the waiting room, but she still didn't seem happy. She was hoping to get the same score as one of her other rivals. She was afraid of not making it when the scores get lower and lower.

"Orihime, you did great." Rangiku said.

"I hope so." Orihime said. "I want to be able to make it to the battle stage."

"You need to quit worrying so much. If you keep believing you'll make it, you will. After all, you believed you would make it here and you did." Rangiku said.

"She's right." Momo said. "You worry too much. Just show some confidence." Orihime appreciated they were helping her out despite that they were rivals.

"That was the last performer." Varon said. "We will now show the fortunate thirty-two who will be moving on." All of them looked on the screen and saw the photos come up one by one. Yumichika made it. Soon, Rangiku's photo came up and so did Momo. It wasn't looking good for Orihime until she saw her picture appeared.

"I'm in!" Orihime said.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about." Momo said.

"Now, we will randomly pair our competitors to see who will be battling who?" Varon said. The pictures were coming up differently to show who is battling. Orihime was surprised to see that her opponent was….Momo.

"We're battling each other already?!" Orihime said.

"We should have known that this was going to happen." Momo said. "Let there be no hard feelings and let's do our best." Orihime didn't like she was going against a friend already, but she had to accept it and fight on.

"Yeah." Orihime said.

…

The Battlefield

"The time has come for the battle stage of the Ultimate Talent Star." Varon said. "Instead of having one-on-one battles, they're all double battles. That means double the action, double the effort, and double the power." Battles went on where some won and some lost. "Now it's time for our next battle where we have Orihime going against Momo." The two of them took their positions and were ready to battle.

"Good luck, Orihime." Ichigo said.

"We know our girl is going to do great." Rukia said.

"Weavile!" Weavile showed up again and jumped on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Weavile? Not again." Chad said.

"I don't have time for your games." Ichigo said. "This battle is too important for me to miss." Weavile was curious and decided to watch.

"Solrock and Roseila, let's go!" Orihime said.

"Solrock!"

"Roselia!"

"Flareon and Magmar, it's your time to shine." Momo said.

"Flareon!"

"Magmar!"

"So Momo has a Magmar. She's got some serious fire power and that's a problem for Roselia." Ichigo said.

"But Solrock should be able to handle it just fine." Rukia said.

"Let's start out with a double Flamethrower attack." Momo said. Both Flareon and Magmar unleashed the fire attack and they were both coming fast.

"Solrock use Gyro Ball to deflect them." Orihime said. Solrock spun around and deflected the flames.

"What an ingenious use of a steel-type move against a fire-type attack." Varon said.

"Roselia use Poison Sting." Orihime said. Roselia jumped up and shot the poisonous needles.

"Dodge it." Momo said and the two moved out of the way. "Flareon use Shadow Ball on Solrock. Magmar use Fire Punch on Roselia." Flareon shot the dark orb and hit Solrock. Magmar gathered fire around its fist and hit Roselia with a powerful attack.

"Momo makes a powerful counter. Can they go on?" Varon said. Both of them took hard hits, but they tried to get back up.

"That's it. Don't give up." Orihime said.

…

The Waiting Room

Rangiku watched the battle go on and she was secretly routing for Orihime to win since she wants the chance to face Orihime as well.

"So Orihime's the one you told me about." Yumichika said as he walked over to Rangiku.

"Yeah. When I first took her on, she had a lot of potential." Rangiku said.

"She does appear to be in a lot of trouble." Yumichika said. "I wonder how she's going to get herself out of this one."

…

The Battle

"Now use Clear Smog, Magmar." Momo said. Magmar unleashed a breath of white smoke and both Solrock and Roselia got caught in it and were being damaged. "Now use Brick Break and attack high. Flareon, you use Flare Blitz and attack low." Magmar jumped up to attack and Flareon was surrounded by a bright blue flame.

"Not good!" Chad said.

"This could be it!" Rukia said as they all thought this was the end of the battle.

"Solrock, you use Psychic. Have Magmar crash into Flareon." Orihime said. Solrock was able to use the power of its mind and grabbed Magmar with it. Solrock tossed Magmar into Flareon and stopped the attack.

"What a brilliant comeback by Orihime." Varon said.

"Roselia, let's slow them down with Stun Spore." Orihime said. Roselia unleashed the spores and both of them got caught in it making their bodies going numb.

"This battle seems like it's just getting, but the passion I see with these two burn as bright as fire." Varon said. "I can't wait to see who will come out on top."

"Roselia use Magical Leaf. Solrock use Gyro Ball." Orihime said. Roselia unleashed the leaves and Solrock spun around and used the Magical Leaf to gain power.

"Try to dodge it." Momo said. Magmar was able to move out of the way, but Flareon couldn't and Solrock slammed against Flareon and took Flareon down.

"Flareon is down. That means if Orihime takes down Magmar, she'll win the battle." Varon said.

"I'm not going down without a fight. Magmar use Fire Punch on Roselia." Momo said. Magmar charged at Roselia with its flaming fist.

"Roselia, try and stop Magmar with Poison Sting." Orihime said. Roselia tried stopping Magmar with that attack, but Magmar kept going and gave Roselia a strong hit and took Roselia out as well.

"Momo has even it up. Roselia is no longer able to battle. We're down to a one-on-one battle." Varon said.

"You can do it." Rukia cheered.

"Keep battling!" Ichigo said.

"Magmar use Clear Smog." Momo said. Magmar was about to attack, but the effects of Stun Spore stopped it.

"Now's our chance. Solrock use Psychic." Orihime said. Solrock used it's psychic power and lifted Magmar off the ground. Magmar was tossed into the wall and Momo was afraid that was the end for Magmar. She was right as Magmar was unconscious.

"Magmar is no longer able to battle. That means Orihime wins." Varon said.

"Yes! We won." Orihime said. "Thank you so much, Solrock." Solrock was happy for the win as well. Momo was upset she lost, but also happy that Orihime won.

"That's our girl!" Ichigo cheered with Absol and Weavile happy about it as well. Out of nowhere, Weavile grabbed Ichigo's mega ring again and ran off. "That's it, Weavile." Ichigo got up and went after him with Rukia and Chad going after them. Weavile ran out of the stadium with all of them following. "Enough, Weavile."

"Weavile!" Weavile tossed the ring back to Ichigo and it looked ready for a battle.

"So you're finally getting serious. Let's do this." Ichigo said and Absol was ready for a battle. "Absol use Night Slash." Absol charged right at Weavile, but Weavile used Agility and moved out of the way. Weavile appeared behind Absol and was using Fury Swipes on him. The battle caught the attention of some people.

"Agility and Fury Swipes? That Weavile has got skill." Rukia said.

"Absol use Night Slash again." Ichigo said. Absol tried to attack, but Weavile jumped up and dodged it. Weavile was about to use his Ice Shard attack. "Absol use Swords Dance." Weavile attacked, but Absol generated the swords and stopped the attack and raised power. "Now use Razor Wind."

"Absol!" Absol unleashed the attack and Weavile got hit hard from the attack.

"Go, pokeball!" Ichigo tossed a pokeball and hit Weavile with it with Weavile going inside. It shook around and everyone wondered if he was going to catch it. The pokeball dinged and Weavile was officially Ichigo's. "Weavile, welcome to the group."

….

The Waiting Room

After all the battling, the day was almost over. Orihime met up with the others and was saying how great she was.

"Looks like a bunch of wins today. I get in the second round and Ichigo has a new Weavile." Orihime said.

"You should be proud of yourself, Orihime." Ichigo said.

"He's right. All your training has paid off so far." Rukia said.

"Now, before we go, we'll show the matches for the second round." Varon announced. All of them looked at the screen to see the matches and revealed Orihime was going against….Rangiku.

"Rangiku?! Already?!" Orihime said.

"She helped you out in your first talent star." Chad said.

"This is your chance to show just how far you have come." Rukia said.

"We know you'll win." Ichigo said. Orihime felt much better knowing her friends believed in her as she's going to face her toughest battle yet.

Orihime has been doing well so far, but the battle is far from over. As Orihime braces herself to face her toughest rival, just how will she prevail? You'll have to stay tune to find your answers.

To Be Continued…


	56. Closing the Show

The Ultimate Talent Star has been a success so far. Orihime battled against Momo and was able to win the battle. Ichigo even managed to capture Weavile as well. Now, Orihime must battle her longtime rival: Rangiku. Has Orihime learned enough to prevail in such a fierce battle? We're about to find out.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Orihime's voice) Closing the Show

The second round of the Ultimate Talent Star battle stage went on and there was some fierce battles going on. Orihime was getting anxious because her battle was coming up and she was against Rangiku.

"Everything okay?" Orihime looked up and saw Momo in her casual clothes.

"Momo?" Orihime said.

"Are you nervous about battling Rangiku?" Momo asked.

"Yeah. She was my opponent in the first talent star I've ever competed." Orihime said. "She helped me out. I still have the necklace she gave me when we first met. This is going to be the hardest battle I've had so far."

"Don't worry about it." Momo said. "Just go out there and battled like you always have before. This is your chance to see how far you came and I know you'll do great." Orihime had her confidence restored a little from hearing that, but this still won't be an easy battle.

…..

The Battlefield

"It's now time for our next battle." Varon said. "We have Orihime going against Rangiku." The two came out and were ready for this battle.

"Go, Orihime. Knock her pokemon out." Ichigo said.

"If you win, you'll be in the quarter-finals and another step closer." Rukia said.

"I remember seeing these two battled against each other before. I can't wait to see how this one turns out." Varon said. "We're all set. We're just waiting for these two lovely ladies."

"Sylveon and Azumarill, you're up!" Orihime said.

"Sylveon!"

"Azumarill!"

"Delcatty and Salazzle, let's do this!" Rangiku said.

"Delcatty!"

"Salazzle!"

"Salazzle? That Salandit she had must have evolved." Rukia said. "This is bad. Poison-types are strong against fairy-types and that's just what Sylveon and Azumarill are."

"But Salazzle is also a fire-type. If Azumarill can get a few water-types moves in, all should be fine." Ichigo said.

"We better strike now. Azumarill use Bubble Beam on Salazzle." Orihime said and Azumarill was getting ready to attack.

"Delcatty use Fake Out." Rangiku said. Delcatty leaped over to Azumarill and clapped. It unleashed a sound wave that stopped Azumarill from attacking.

"Nice move by Rangiku. Fake Out scares a pokemon from attacking." Varon said.

"Sorry, Orihime. I'm not going easy on you. I'm in it to win it." Rangiku said. "Salazzle use Double Slap on Azumarill and Delcatty use Zen Headbutt on Sylveon." Salazzle went up to Azumarill and slapped Azumarill around. Delcatty's head glowed blue and slammed against Sylveon.

"Azumarill use Water Gun and Sylveon use Moonblast." Orihime said. Azumarill and Sylveon used their attacks and they were coming in fast.

"Salazzle use Fire Blast." Rangiku said. Salazzle unleashed a powerful flame that split five ways and was able to block the attacks.

"Impressive. Rangiku used a powerful attack to block two strong attacks." Varon said.

"Now Delcatty use Charge Beam and Salazzle use Heat Wave." Rangiku said. Delcatty charged an electrical beam and Salazzle slammed its paws against the ground and created a heated gust of wind. Both of them got hit by the attacks and knocked down.

"No. Are you two okay?" Orihime said as the two of them tried to get back up.

"This isn't looking good." Chad said.

"Rangiku has complete control over this battle." Rukia said. "She doesn't just have the advantage, but it's like she knows what Orihime is going to do. Rangiku must have studied up from watching all of Orihime's battles."

"While all of the opposite is for Orihime, but we can't lose faith in her." Ichigo said.

"Salazzle use Sludge Wave." Rangiku said. Salazzle had poisonous sludge form around her and unleashed it as a wave.

"Dodge it, both of you." Orihime said. Both Sylveon and Azumarill ran off to the sides to try and avoid the poison, but they werent' fast enough and the wave splashed over both of them.

"Oh my! That has to hurt." Varon said. Both of them were badly damaged and were having trouble getting back up.

"Sorry, Orihime. I'm afraid this is the end." Rangiku said. "Now use Double Slap and Zen Headbutt." Both of her pokemon went on the attack to finish this and her friends thought it was over.

"Now, Sylveon!" Orihime called out. Sylveon was able to push herself and was able to tie her ribbons around Delcatty and trip Delcatty up.

"What's this?" Varon said as they were all surprised they both still had strength to keep fighting.

"Now use Fairy Wind." Orihime said. Sylveon twirled her ribbons around unleashed the sparkling wind with Delcatty getting caught in it. Delcatty was thrown right against Salazzle and they both got hit. "Azumarill use Blizzard." Azumarill unleashed the cold attack and caught both of them in it with both of them freezing. "Sylveon use Moonblast." Sylveon formed the pink orb and shot it with the ice breaking and both of them taking damage.

"What a comeback by Orihime." Varon said.

"Whoa. I wasn't seeing that coming. Orihime has come a long way since the last time we battled." Rangiku said and admired how strong she's become. Delcatty and Salazzle got back up for they could still battle as well.

"Azumarill use Water Gun." Orihime said and Azumarill shot out the water.

"Salazzle use Fire Blast." Rangiku said. Salazzle unleashed the flames again and the collision of the two attacks caused steam to form and covered the field.

"I can't see." Orihime said.

"Now use Charge Beam and Heat Wave." Rangiku said. Orihime saw the two attacks were blasted out through the steam and Sylveon and Azumarill got hit hard. A small explosion went off and Orihime was worried about the outcome. When the smoke cleared away, both of her pokemon were beaten.

"That's the end. Sylveon and Azumarill are no longer able to battle. That means Rangiku wins." Varon said. People cheered for her and Orihime was crushed. She walked over to her pokemon and helped them up.

"Sylveon and Azumarill, thank you for trying so hard." Orihime said as she tried to put on a brave face for them. When the battle ended, Orihime was on her way out.

"Orihime." She looked up and saw Ichigo standing in front of her with Chad and Rukia not far behind.

"We're sorry you lost." Chad said.

"You did your best. You should be proud of how far you came." Rukia said.

"They're right." Ichigo said. "You were amazing out there. Sylveon and Azumarill battled so hard. That shows how well of job you did taking care of them."

"You're….right." Orihime said and she couldn't hold it back anymore as she let the tears fall from the defeat and all the trouble she went through. She cried right in Ichigo's chest and he wasn't sure what to do. So he just wrapped his arms around her with Rukia and Chad placing their hands on her shoulders.

….

A Couple Days Later

Even though Orihime was beaten, the Ultimate Talent Star continued on. Rangiku made it all the way to the semi-finals, but her opponent was Yumichika and she wasn't doing well. Orihime and the others were finding it hard to believe she was being pushed back so much. It was her Delcatty and Butterfree against his Golduck and Serperior.

"This is one intense battle, but Rangiku seems to be struggling hard." Varon said.

"Delcatty use Disarming Voice and Butterfree use Psybeam." Rangiku said. Both her pokemon used their attacks, but Yumichika didn't seem worried.

"Golduck use Protect." Yumichika said. Golduck formed a barrier and was able to stop the two attacks. "Golduck use Hyper Beam and Serperior use Leaf Storm." Both of Yumichika's pokemon used those powerful attacks. Butterfree got hit by the Hyper Beam and Delcatty was hit by Leaf Storm. They couldn't hold on any longer and both of them were defeated.

"That's it. Delcatty and Butterfree can no longer continue. So Yumichika will be advancing to the final round." Varon said. People cheered for him, but Rangiku wasn't as upset as Orihime was. She bowed out of respect to Yumichika and accepted her lost.

"Wow. Not even Rangiku could win." Orihime said.

"That Yumichika guy truly knows how to bring out the best of his pokemon." Rukia said. Yumichika battled hard and he defeated his final opponent and ended up winning it all.

"Congratulations to Yumichika for winning the Ultimate Talent Star." Varon said as the tournament ended and Yumichika being given his reward. He was rewarded with a trophy and a bright white sash. Everyone was really happy for him and his victory. "We've had a splendid time here and for that we like to invite all of you to join us in celebration."

…

The Party

A five-star party was being held for such an amazing Ultimate Talent Star and Yumichika's victory. As the party went on, Orihime and Rangiku were enjoying the sunset on the roof.

"I really thought you would win it all." Orihime said.

"I'm not unbeatable. It just goes to show that we both still have a long way to go." Rangiku said. "So what's next for you?"

"I don't know. Right now, I'm going to the Unova League to cheer for Ichigo." Orihime said.

"I must admit that I'm a little disappointed." Both of them were surprised as they turned around and saw Yumichika.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop? What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked.

"I just came to talk to Orihime." Yumichika said as he walked over to her. "I'm a little upset that I didn't get the chance to battle you. You truly do have a lot of potential. I do hope we get to battle one day." He said as he held out his hand. Orihime couldn't believe the one who won would want to battle her.

"Yeah!" Orihime said as she shook that hand. Orihime was looking forward to that day as Yumichika went back inside. When he left, Ichigo and the others showed up.

"There you are." Ichigo said.

"You two doing okay?" Rukia said.

"We're fine. So Ichigo, you heading for the Unova League?" Rangiku asked.

"Not yet. I just need one more badge and I'm going to Sakura City for it." Ichigo said and Rukia was getting nervous.

"I know you'll win that one." Orihime said and Ichigo knew too.

The Ultimate Talent Star may have ended with Orihime beding defeated, but our heroes are looking forward. Next stop is Ichigo's gym battle and then the Unova League….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	57. Revealing Ice

With the Ultimate Talent Star behind them, our heroes are now on their way to Sakura City so that Ichigo can earn his eighth and final badge.

"Ichigo, wait." Rukia said as the others were ahead and she was falling behind. "Are we really going to the Sakura Gym? There's plenty of other gyms around."

"Okay, what's up with you, Rukia?" Ichigo said as they all turned to talk to her. "Ever since we decided to go to Sakura City, you've been acting really weird. Why do you keep trying to talk me out of going to that gym?"

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Chad asked. Rukia wasn't quite sure what to say. She was holding a secret and perhaps this was the time to tell them.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Revealing Ice

"Well…." Rukia said as she wasn't quite sure what to say. The guys were all ears, but Orihime was a little distracted.

"Guys. Come look at this cute little village." Orihime said. All of them caught up with her and saw the village from the top of that hill.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked and Orihime was looking over a map.

"It says that this is Silk Village." Orihime said.

"I've heard of this place. It's a playful place where you can interact with many wild pokemon." Rukia said. "Let's go check it out." All of them went down to the village to check the place out. Lucky break for Rukia. All of them went down and saw either hardworking adults or playful children.

"It feels so peaceful." Chad said.

"You're right and everyone looks so happy here." Orihime said. All of them were passing through when they noticed a bunch of children hanging on a man with long white hair wearing a large white coat with a black shirt that had a yellow line running through it and jeans. He was playing with all those kids with an Ampharus.

"Okay. Settle down children."

"Ampharous." Rukia recognized that voice and saw the way he smiled.

"Jushiro? Jushiro, is that you?" Rukia asked. The man opened his eyes and saw her standing there with her friends.

"Rukia!" Jushiro said. He placed the children down and went over to talk to her. "I can't believe it. What are the odds you would be here now of all times?"

"Hang on. Jushiro? Do you mean to tell me you're the same Jushiro who is a member of the Elite Four?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep. The one and only." Jushiro said.

"Wow! I can't believe we're actually meeting another member of the Elite Four." Orihime said as she was amazed to meet all four members.

"Jushiro, these are my friends." Rukia said.

"Hi. My name is Ichigo and this is Absol."

"Absol."

"My name is Orihime."

"I'm Chad."

"Rukia, how do you even know Jushiro?" Ichigo asked.

"When I was younger and learning to be a trainer, Jushiro was actually my teacher." Rukia said. "I got to where I am thanks to him."

"No need to be modest." Jushiro said. "Why don't we head back to my cabin? You can tell me all about your adventures over a cup of tea or juice."

"That sounds great." Rukia said.

…

Jushiro's Cabin

Jushiro served them all a drink and offered their pokemon some food. All of them sat around the table as Rukia was finishing telling Jushiro all about her adventures from when she first met Ichigo.

"My. You sound like you've had quite the times together." Jushiro said. "It is nice to meet a show-woman, but I'm sorry you didn't win the Ultimate Talent Star, Orihime."

"It's okay." Orihime said.

"What about you, Jushiro? Have you been up to anything lately?" Rukia said.

"I can't say that I have." Jushiro said. "Ampharus and I just move around and travel to find some enjoyment. So what brought you here to Silk Village?"

"We were just passing through is all." Rukia said.

"Yeah. We're on our way to Sakura City. I'm going to challenge the gym there and earn my final badge so I can enter the Unova League." Ichigo said.

"Really?! That gym is suppose to be the toughest gym in all of Unova." Jushiro said.

"I heard. That's all the more reason I want to battle that gym." Ichigo said.

"The Sakura Gym? What do you think about that, Rukia?" Jushiro asked, but Rukia wasn't sure how she was going to answer. Just before she could, they all heard some sort of strange noise. All of them went out and saw a Flygon going on a rampage.

"A Flygon?" Ichigo questioned.

"What's it doing?" Chad said. Flygon unleashed Dragon Breath attacks around.

"It looks like it's out of control. We better try and stop it before someone gets hurt." Rukia said and the gang went after it. Jushiro stayed behind for a moment.

"You timed that pretty well." Jushiro said as he was talking to someone who stayed behind in the shadows. Rukia and the others followed the Flygon over to a lake.

"How are we going to stop it?" Orihime questioned.

"Flygon are dragon and ground-types. I can stop it with my ice-types." Rukia said. "Dewgong and Cryogonl, help me out!"

"Dewgong!"

"Cryogonal!" Both of them hanged at the lake to intercept the raging Flygon.

"Dewgong use Brine. Cryogonal use Rapid Spin." Rukia said. Cryogonal spun around and Dewgong shot a blast of water, but Flygon avoided both attacks. Flygon flew down at both of them with a Dragon Rush attack and rammed against both of them.

"That Flygon is so fast." Chad said.

"Chad's right. We've got to contain it somehow. Drive it into a narrow area." Ichigo said. Rukia looked around to see what they could use and saw an opening in cliffs.

"You two try to drive Flygon in that direction." Rukia said as she pointed to the openings. Cryogonal and Dewgong attacked. Rukia ran over to the opening to get in position with the others following.

"Rukia, what are you going to do?" Orihime asked.

"I'm going to try to reach Flygon and see if I can reason with it." Rukia said.

"What? That's insane." Ichigo said. Cryogonal and Dewgong kept on attacking and kept pushing Flygon closer and closer to the cliffs. Flygon was doing its best to fight back, but Dewgong and Cryogonal tried staying a step ahead. Rukia made it to the cliffs and was in position.

"That's good." Rukia said. "Now force Flygon in here with Blizzard and Signal Beam. Don't let Flygon escape."

"Cry!"

"Dewgong!" Dewgong and Cryogonal used their attacks and blasted Flygon. Flygon slammed against the ground and was right where Rukia wanted it. Rukia jumped down and grabbed Flygon by the neck. Flygon was flailing around and was trying to shake Rukia off, but Rukia kept her arms and legs around Flygon so she wouldn't fly off.

"Rukia, stop! This is crazy and dangerous." Ichigo said.

"You're going to get hurt." Orihime said, but that didn't seem to bother Rukia.

"Flygon, try to stay calm. Just try and tell me what's wrong with you?" Rukia said. Flygon wasn't trying to communicate with Rukia. It was just freaking out and Rukia couldn't see why.

"She's going to get herself hurt. We've got to do something to help her." Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol stepped forward and was ready to battle, but Ampharos stopped Absol. Jushiro placed his hand on Ichigo and stopped him from going anywhere.

"Let's give Rukia a chance." Jushiro said.

"A chance for what? To get herself hurt and maybe a few broken bones?" Ichigo said.

"It's okay." Jushiro said. "Let's just watch and see how this goes." Flygon continued to flail around. It tried to fly out, but Cryogonal hovered over Flygon and kept it from escaping.

"Fly! Flygon!"

"Flygon, it's okay." Rukia said. "Just calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Rukia tried soothing Flygon and it was starting to work. Flygon was starting to calm down and felt Rukia's touch comforting.

"Flygon."

"There we go." Rukia said. "Now how about you try and tell me what this was all about." Flygon didn't get the chance. Flygon turned red and just disappeared with Rukia hitting the ground. "What happened?"

"Flygon was returned." Jushiro said.

"Flygon was simply testing you to see if you've grown." Someone said and Rukia knew that voice far too well. She turned around and looked up at the cliffs to see someone with long black hair wearing a white top and pants with some blue on the sides.

"Byakuya!" Rukia said.

"Who's that guy?" Ichigo asked.

"That is Byakuya. He's the leader of the Sakura Gym." Jushiro said.

"That guy is the gym leader?!" Ichigo said.

"He also happens to be Rukia's older brother." Jushiro said.

"Brother?!" All of them said with such a surprise.

"So you didn't know?" Jushiro asked.

"We didn't even know Rukia had a brother." Ichigo said.

"Hello, Byakuya." Rukia said and didn't know what else to say. She and Byakuya had a distant relationship and it was hard for Rukia to speak to her brother.

"You've grown on your journey." Byakuya said and turned away. "I'll be waiting at the Sakura Gym to see how far you've really come." Byakuya walked away and Rukia was pleasantly surprised to hear that Byakuya actually wants to battle her.

In a stunning turn of events, our heroes have finally met Rukia's brother and the gym leader of the Sakura Gym. With a challenge to his younger sister declared, this should be an interesting battle. Stay tune for this one.

To Be Continued….


	58. Ice-ing on Dragons

Ichigo and the others were walking through the woods. Rukia was a little nervous to see her brother and return to Sakura City.

"There it is." Rukia said. All of them saw the city and they saw how amazing it looked with cherry blossom trees and peach blossom trees.

Our heroes have finally arrived in Sakura City. Rukia has returned for her brother, Byakuya who is also the gym leader, has issued her a challenge.

"Are you excited?" Ichigo asked.

"I….I guess." Rukia said, but she didn't sound too confident.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Ice-ing on Dragons

All of them were roaming around the city. As they were walking, some people spotted Rukia and they were all happy to see her like she was a big time celebrity.

"What's with all these people?" Ichigo said.

"They're just happy to see me." Rukia said. "My brother is the gym leader and he's considered the strongest gym leader in Unova. That makes me famous through relation. At least that's how it is here. Let's head to head to the pokemon center. Jushiro said he would meet up with us there."

"Do you think you could answer a few questions we have when we're there?" Orihime said.

"Sure. I owe it to you guys." Rukia said.

…

The Pokemon Center

Jushiro was waiting for them at the pokemon center. He heard the door opened up and saw all of them come in.

"I'm glad to see you all made it." Jushiro said. "Are you ready for this, Rukia? Your brother is waiting for you at the gym."

"I don't know." Rukia said. "I never thought I would face my brother so soon and you know how important this would be to me."

"Before we go, could we do a questionnaire? He's a good question to start with." Ichigo said. "What the heck is going on exactly?" The others were just as confused as Ichigo was.

"So you never told them about Byakuya." Ichigo said.

"Rukia, why didn't you tell us your older brother was the gym leader?" Orihime asked.

"It's not like I was trying to hit it or anything." Rukia said. "How are you suppose to bring up the fact that your brother is to be considered the strongest gym leader ever?"

"Is he really that strong?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Jushiro said. "Byakuya's specialty is dragon-type pokemon. He is a powerful gym leader. He could even qualify to be one of the Elite Four if he wanted."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain what this has to do with Rukia." Chad said.

"It's a long story you guys." Rukia said. "It goes back for as long as I can remember. Byakuya and I never truly saw eye-to-eye on anything. He was always superior to me in every way. He was always the better trainer, his pokemon were much stronger….."

"I'm guessing in art too." Ichigo whispered, but Rukia heard him and kicked him in the shin. "Why do you always do something like that?" He said as he hopped around.

"Either way, it was never easy living with him." Rukia said. "I guess I should also mention that we come from a wealthy family."

"What?! You're loaded?!" Ichigo said.

"How else do you think we got a member of the Elite Four as my teacher? Besides, it's my brother's money." Rukia said. "By brother grew stronger and stronger and I always felt like I was trapped in his shadow. He never even seemed to fully acknowledge me. So I decided to go on a journey to become stronger. That's part of the reason I got into ice-types. Since my brother specializes with dragon-types, ice-types are strong against dragon-types. I thought if I could beat my brother, he'll finally see how strong I am and maybe…..have some respect for me."

"So is that why you didn't want us to come to Sakura City?" Orihime asked.

"You thought you weren't ready to face your brother." Ichigo said.

"Exactly." Rukia said. "Now, my brother challenged ME to a battle. I'm not sure what that means. I'm not even sure if I'm still ready."

"Rukia, you can't keep avoiding this. If you really want your brother to acknowledge you, you need to take him on." Ichigo said.

"Absol."

"He's right and we'll be there for you." Orihime said and Chad was in agreement with both of them.

"You'll never be ready, Rukia, unless you have the courage to actually take him on." Ichigo said. Rukia saw they were right. She can't keep holding it off.

"Thanks guys." Rukia said.

…..

The Sakura Gym

Rukia and the others went straight for the gym and Rukia wasn't waiting around for anything. She went right to the battlefield and Byakuya was there waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked.

"I've been waiting for a long time." Rukia said.

"I'll act as referee." Jushiro said. "This will be just a one-on-one battle. The battle will be over when one side can no longer continue. If you both are ready, you can begin."

"Let's go, Altaria!" Byakuya said.

"Altaria!"

'Altaria!' Rukia thought as she knew Altaria very well. 'All of Byakuya's pokemon were beautiful and graceful. Out of all of them, Altaria is that and his most powerful. This won't be easy, but I have to win.' "Cryogonal, I need your help!"

"Cry!"

"This is great. Altaria is a flying-type as well as a dragon-type. An ice-type like Cryogonal has a huge advantage." Ichigo said.

"That's only if Cryogona's ice attacks are to damage Altaria." Chad said.

"So you've caught a few new pokemon. Let's see how it does." Byakuya said. "Altaria, start out with Dragon Dance." Altaria surrounded itself with a pink aura and had power increase.

"What's Dragon Dance?" Orihime asked.

"So Altaria's attack and speed power rose. That won't stop us." Rukia said. "Cryogonal use Aurora Beam."

"Cry!" Cryogonal fired the beam.

"Dodge." Byakuya said and Altaria was able to avoid the attack with such ease. "Now use Round and sing your beautiful face." Altaria unleashed a sound wave in a song and was damaging Cryogonal. "Now use Sky Attack." Altaria was surrounded in a golden aura and slammed against Cryogonal.

"Stay strong, Cryogonal. Now use Rapid Spin." Rukia said. Cryogonal spun around, but Altaria was much faster and avoided Cryogonal.

"Use Sky Attack again." Byakuya said. Altaria flew above Cryogonal and came down in the golden aura again and was able to land another clear hit on Cryogonal and pushed Cryogonal in the ground.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked and Cryogonal was able to get back up. "Altaria is so fast. We need to do something about it."

"You won't have the chance." Byakuya said. "Altaria use Draco Meteor."

"Altaria!" Altaria was building up power inside its body. Altaria shot up an energy orb and it burst into meteors.

"Cryogonal, you've got to dodge that!" Rukia said as she was starting to freak out. Cryogonal did its best to avoid the attack, but there were meteors everywhere. One managed to land on Cryogonal and did some real damage. Cryogonal took a lot of damage and it wasn't looking good.

"Oh man. Rukia can't get an attack in." Ichigo said.

"And poor Cryogonal has taken so much damage." Orihime said.

"No. Cryogonal." Rukia said.

"So is that the best you can do?" Byakuya said and he sounded disappointed, what Rukia feared. She was beginning to think her journey was for nothing.

"Cry." She was surprised to see Cryogonal was getting back up despite all the damage Cryogonal took.

"Rukia, Cryogonal hasn't given up and neither should you. You should be aware that a pokemon can't battle at full strength without some sort of factor." Byakuya said. "Do you know what that factor is?" Rukia realized what her problem was.

'Of course. I keep doubting myself. A trainer has to be completely focused on the battle and not worry about their doubts.' Rukia thought. "Get up, Cryogonal. I know you can do it."

"Cry." Cryogonal was able to get back up.

"Cryogonal use Blizzard." Rukia said. Cryogonal generated the strong cold force and blasted Altaria hard.

"Altaria, let's use Dragon Dance again." Byakuya said and Altaria was growing in power.

"Use Confuse Ray." Rukia said. Cryogonal generated golden orbs and they shined around Altaria and Altaria was acting confused. "Now give them a taste of your Aurora Beam." Cryogonal launched the beam and blasted Altaria.

"Amazing. Rukia has gotten strong." Jushiro said. Altaria flew out of the smoke and already snapped out of the confusion.

"No. Altaria has already returned to normal." Rukia said.

"Sky Attack and finish this." Byakuya said.

"Altaria!" Altaria flew straight at Cryogonal in the golden aura again. The attack was a good one and this time Cryogonal was not getting back up as it hit the ground.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle. Altaria is the winner. Victory goes to Byakuya." Jushiro said. Rukia brought Cryogonal back to its pokeball and was upset that she lost.

"I must still have a long way to go." Rukia said.

"Rukia…." Byakuya said as he walked over to her and she was afraid of what he say. "….you certainly have much to grow on." That's what Rukia knew what he say. "However, you have become stronger. This journey has done well for you. Cryogonal was able to hold on and despite all the damage it took." Rukia couldn't believe it. That was the first time Byakuya acknowledge anything of her.

"He's right, Rukia." Jushiro said as the others walked towards them. "You should be quite proud of yourself. You did well."

"Thank you." Rukia said as she did feel well about herself.

"Now that we have this all settled, we can get down to our other business." Ichigo said. "Byakuya, we were planning to come here because I want to have a gym battle against you."

"Ichigo, you're still on that?" Rukia said, but Byakuya held up his arm telling her to be silent.

"It's fine." Byakuya said. "As a gym leader, ihave a responsibility to accept all challenges no matter who it is. I accept your challenge."

"Alright. That badge will be mine and I'll be the one to take this guy down." Ichigo said with full belief.

"Absol."

Rukia may have made the right start to have a better relationship with her brother, but that will have to wait for now. Ichigo's chance for a gym battle is coming up. Is he going to earn that final badge? Stay tune.

To Be Continued…..


	59. Nobility of the Eighth

The time has finally come for Ichigo to earn his final badge. It won't be easy since Byakuya is considered the toughest of all the gym leaders in Unova.

"Good luck, Ichigo." Orihime cheered as she and the others with Jushiro were excited for this battle.

"Thank. I'm going to win." Ichigo said.

"Absol."

"Do not sound arrogant before the battle has even started." Byakuya said.

"The gym battle between Byakuya, the gym leader, and Ichigo the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon. The battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon can no longer battle. Only the challenger may substitute pokemon. You may begin."

"Let's go, Dragonair." Byakuya said.

"Dra!" Ichigo's toughest gym battle is about to begin.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Nobility of the Eighth

"He's going with a Dragonair. I know who I'm using." Ichigo said. "Weavile, let's go!"

"Weavile!"

"Using a Weavile? It's going to take more than the type advantage to beat Byakuya." Jushiro said.

"Ichigo made a big mistake. He hasn't had much practice with Weavile." Rukia said. "Entering a battle like this with a recently caught new pokemon is fatal."

"Let's do this, Weavile. Give that Dragonair a taste of your Ice Shard." Ichigo said. Weavile formed a shard of ice and shot it towards Dragonair.

"Dragonair use Light Screen." Byakuya said. Dragonair formed a wall of light and blocked the attack. "So much for your special attacks. That should hold them back for a while."

"Weavile's got plenty of other attacks. Weavile use Fury Swipes." Ichigo said. Weavile charged at Dragonair.

"Use your tail and block those attacks." Byakuya said. Dragonair swung its tail around and was able to block each one of Weavile's slashes. "Now use Twister." Dragonair formed a twister around its tail and hit Weavile hard with it. Weavile slid against the ground, but was able to get back up. "You may have the advantage, but that doesn't always mean you'll win."

"Weavile use Shadow Ball." Ichigo said.

"Weavile!" Weavile formed the dark orb and toss it out, but smashed against the Light Screen.

"Shadow Ball at rapid fire." Ichigo said. Weavile fired a barrage of the attack and they were all slamming against the Light Screen.

"I know Light Screen cut some of the attack power, but isn't Dragonair still taking damage?" Orihime asked.

"Correct, but that doesn't appear to be a concern." Jushiro said.

"Use Twister again." Byakuya said.

"Dodge it by using Agility." Ichigo said. Dragonair was getting ready to use the attack, but Weavile increased his speed and was running circles around Dragonair and there were some afterimages surrounding Dragonair.

"Is that suppose to fool me?" Byakuya said and Ichigo got a little concerned. "Now use Iron Tail." Dragonair twirled around with its tail turning to iron and was able to hit the real Weavile in the back. Weavile was sent flying, but Ichigo caught Weavile with him getting knocked off his feet.

"Weavile!" Ichigo said as he saw Weavile was unconscious.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Dragonair is the winner." The referee said.

"Aw. Ichigo had the advantage." Orihime said.

"It's going to take more than that to beat my brother. Only a rare few have ever truly beaten him." Rukia said.

"I'm just going to be added to that list. Gallade, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Gallade!"

"A Gallade. They're actually some of my favorite." Byakuya said.

"Just wait till you see what mine can do." Ichigo said. "Gallade, why don't we show them by using Vacuum Wave." Gallade had wind gather around him and shot it out. It smashed right through the Light Screen and hit Dragonair hard. "Great. Now use Leaf Blade."

"Iron Tail." Byakuya said. The two of them used their attacks and it was a strong collision. Both of them were pushed back and continued to fight hard. "Now use Hyper Beam." Dragonair charged up its attack and fired it out.

"Protect!" Ichigo shouted.

"Gallade!" Gallade formed the barrier and shielded himself from the attack.

"Now use Psychic and hold Dragonair down." Ichigo said. Gallade used its mind and was able to hold Dragonair from going anywhere. "Finish it with Vacuum Wave." Gallade used the attack again and blasted Dragonair with it getting knocked out.

"Dragonair is unable to battle. Gallade is the winner." The referee said.

"Not bad." Byakuya said. "Half the trainers I battled have such a hard time against my Dragonair. You must have done well to raise your pokemon."

"I'm just getting started. So who's next?" Ichigo said.

"Let's go, Flygon." Byakuya said.

"Flygon!"

"So it's Flygon next. You think you can handle it?" Ichigo asked. Gallade was all set to go. "Start out with Vacuum Wave."

"Use Sonic Boom." Byakuya said. Both of them used the shockwave attacks and the two of them collided, but Flygon's attack was stronger and blasted Gallade. "Now use Steel Wing." Flygon flew down with its wings turned to steel and slammed against Gallade.

"Battle back with Leaf Blade." Ichigo said. Gallade used the force to use his hands to jump up. Gallade slashed against Flygon and did some damage.

"Now use Dragon Rush." Byakuya said. Flygon pulled itself together and focused its energy. Flygon slammed against Gallade and knocked him to the ground.

"Gallade, are you okay?" Ichigo asked and Gallade was able to get back up.

"That's one tough Gallade." Jushiro said.

"Gallade's a fighter. It won't go down so easily." Chad said.

"Gallade, grab Flygon with Psychic. Don't let it escape." Ichigo said. Gallade focused and was able to grab a hold of Flygon with its attack.

"Dragon Breath." Byakuya said. Flygon breathed out the breath attack and Gallade got hit hard and Flygon got free. "Now use Steel Wing." Flygon flew down and crashed into Gallade.

"Gallade, hang in there." Ichigo said, but Gallade took so many hits and was struggling to get back on his feet.

"I say it's about over. Flygon use Dragon Rush." Byakuya said. Flygon built up power and was ready to deal the finishing blow.

"Gallade, you've got to get up." Ichigo encouraged. All of them thought it was the end, but Gallade's fighting spirit would not be stopped. Gallade got up and gave Flygon a powerful strike. All of them were impressed as they saw Gallade hit Flygon around and wasn't stopping.

"What's gotten into Gallade?" Orihime asked.

"That's an attack. It's called Close Combat." Rukia said.

"Now that was an amazing stroke of luck." Jushiro said.

"Excellent work. Gallade, finish this battle with Leaf Blade." Ichigo said. Gallade slashed against Flygon and Flygon went down.

"Flygon is unable to battle. Gallade is the winner." The referee said.

"No way!" Rukia said as she was amazed at what she saw. "A handful people have beaten two of my brother's pokemon and still have some in reserve."

"I'm impressed. This Ichigo is certainly something special." Jushiro said.

"How noble of your pokemon to continue fighting for you like that, but I won't forfeit a badge over that easily." Byakuya said. "Now for my final choice. Let's go, Altaria!"

"Altaria!"

"Here it is. One last battle." Ichigo said and Gallade was ready for this.

"Gallade use Vacuum Wave." Ichigo said.

"I think not. Altaria use Sky Attack." Byakuya said. Altaria flew straight at Gallade and it was too fast for Gallade. Altara nailed the attack against Gallade and Gallade was beaten.

"Gallade is unable to battle. Altaria is the winner." The referee said.

"That was so fast!" Orihime said.

"Poor Gallade didn't stand a chance." Chad said. Ichigo brought Gallade back and took a strong look at his opponents. Byakuya is pushing him and his pokemon hard, but he won't fall so easily.

"It's all on you, Absol." Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol went out on the field and was ready just like Ichigo.

"So our final battle is here." Byakuya said. "You've done well where most would have fallen already. For your efforts, I shall reward you with the power I allow only a certain few to see." He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a pendent with a keystone on it.

"Hold on. Does that mean Altaria can….?" Ichigo stuttered.

"It does." Byakuya said as he tapped the stone. "Mega evolve." Altaria's stone was in a collar under Altaria's feathers. The power from Altaria's stone merged with the energy from Byakuya's stone and Altaria became Mega Altaria.

"This isn't good at all for Ichigo. When Altaria mega evolves, it turns into a dragon and fairy-type." Rukia said. "A dark-type like Absol doesn't stand a chance."

"This is awesome." Ichigo said as he was excited. "Now there's no reason for us to hold anything back. Let's go, Absol. Mega evolve!" Ichigo did the same thing as he tapped his stone and the energy traveled to Absol and allowed Absol to become Mega Absol.

"So you can mega evolve your Absol. It won't help you." Byakuya said. "You can't overcome the disadvantage you have."

"If you could do it with Dragonair and Weavile, I can with you." Ichigo said. "Absol use Razor Wind."

"Absol!" Absol launched the attack and it was a clean hit against Altaria.

"Altaria use Dragon Dance and go into Round." Byakuya said. Altaria glowed a pink aura to grow stronger and unleashed the powerful soundwave. Absol got caught in it and Absol was in a lot of pain.

"What's wrong, Absol? It wasn't that bad against Cryogonal." Ichigo said.

"When Altaria mega evolves, its ability becomes pixilate. It raises the power of normal-type attacks and transforms them into fairy-type attacks." Byakuya said. "Against a dark-type, that can be quite harmful."

"Absol, are you going to be okay?" Ichigo asked. Absol shook it off and was ready to get back in the fight.

"Altaria use Sky Attack." Byakuya said.

"Use Night Slash." Ichigo said. The two of them charged at each other and slammed into each other. They both tried to push the other back, but Altarai was strong and Absol got hit hard. "Absol use Dark Pulse." Absol fired the beam of dark rings and blasted Altaria, but Altaria was able to resist it.

"It's a wasted effort. Dark-type moves do little damage against Altaria." Byakuya said.

"We're just going to need to get a little extra power. Absol use Swords Dance and use Dark Pulse again." Ichigo said. Absol generated the swords and gained some power. Absol used Dark Pulse again, but even with the added power, Altaria was still able to resist the attack.

"You can raise your power all you want, but your attacks won't do much." Byakuya said. "Altaria use Round." Altaria unleashed the sound attack and it pushed through Absol's attack. It reached Absol and Absol was getting badly damaged.

"Absol, hang in there." Ichigo said. Absol was doing his best to resist the attacks.

"Don't give up." Orihime cheered.

"Stay tough." Chad cheered.

"Oh my! I've never seen anyone resist this much against Byakuya and Altaria." Jushiro said. Altaria kept the attack going and Absol could barely stay up anymore.

"It's time we finish this. Altaria, put that Absol out of the misery of this battle with Draco Meteor." Byakuya said. Altaria was powering up the attack inside its body and released all that energy.

"Absol!" Ichigo called out, but Absol could barely move. The energy burst into meteors and was about to rain down on Absol. Rukia couldn't stand it anymore.

"You can do it, Absol!" Rukia cheered and hearing that gave Absol the strength to keep fighting.

"You heard the lady! Go!" Ichigo shouted.

"Absol!" Absol jumped up and jumped across the meteors to get to Altaria.

"Swords Dance and go into Night Slash." Ichigo said. Absol generated the swords and was able to gain extra power. Then, Absol's horn glowed and slashed against Altaria. "Now use Dark Pulse." Absol unleashed the attack and blasted Altaria to the ground.

"It's power….unreal!" Byakuya said as he was actually amazed at what Ichigo and Absol are doing.

"Finish this with Razor Wind!" Ichigo shouted.

"Absol!" Absol charged the attack and unleashed it at full power. Altaria took that attack at full force and an explosion went off. All of them waited to see what happened and they saw Altaria transformed back.

"Altaria is unable to battle. Absol is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo!" The referee said and none of them could believe it.

"I won!" Ichigo cheered. "We did it, Absol! We won!" The two of them ran towards each other and were proud of their victory. His friends were happy too and Rukia found it amazing that someone actually beat her brother no matter how many times she's seen it. As the sun began to go down, Ichigo was being rewarded his badge.

"Congratulations, Ichigo. You are one of the few who has won here and also earned my respect." Byakuya said.

"Thank you, Byakuya." Ichigo said and he was begin given his badge.

"Here is proof that you won here. This is the Noble Badge." Byakuya said as he handed a sword-shaped badge. Ichigo accepted it with honor and pride.

"I did it! I got my eighth badge!" Ichigo said.

"Eighth?! That explains your strength. You are now eligible to enter the Unova League." Byakuya said.

"It will be held in Vertress City." Jushiro said.

"Really?! That's not far from Karakura Town, my home." Ichigo said.

"That's great. We can stop by and you can see your family." Orihime said.

"I assume you're going too, Rukia." Byakuya said.

"Yes, brother. I must see my journey with Ichigo and the others through, to the end." Rukia said.

"Very well." Byakuya said. "Ichigo, I wish you luck."

"Thanks. That Unova League win is mine!" Ichigo said.

Now that he finally has all eight badges, the Unova League awaits Ichigo. Will he be able to win? I suppose you'll just have to wait and see for yourself.

To Be Continued…


	60. Home is the Origin

After managing to obtain his final badge, Ichigo and our heroes are heading towards the Unova League with it being held in Vertress City. Before it begins, they're all heading to Karakura Town, where Ichigo is from to see his family.

"Is that it?" Orihime asked. All of them looked ahead and saw a town just up ahead. Ichigo and Absol were really happy to see it.

"Yeah! We're finally home, Absol."

"Absol!"

"I can't wait to meet your family." Orihime said.

"My sisters will love you guys, but be careful around my Dad." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Just wait and see. Let's go." Ichigo said as he and Absol ran ahead. After so long, they've finally came back home.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Home is the Origin

Ichigo's family owned a clinic in town called the Kurosaki Clinic. Outside the clinic, a young girl with short brown hair was using a broom and cleaning out the outside.

"Yuzu!" The girl looked down the street and saw all of them heading their way, but her eyes caught Ichigo and Absol.

"Ichigo! Absol! You're home!" Yuzu called out as she ran over to them and wrapped her arms around Ichigo. "I can't believe it. You're finally home. Absol, it's great to see you again."

"Absol."

"Yuzu, I like you to meet my friends. I've been traveling around with them. This is Orihime, Rukia, and Chad."

"Hi. It's really nice to meet you." Orihime said.

"I know you. I saw you on T.V. during the Ultimate Talent Star." Yuzu said. "You lost in the second round, but it was still great." That put a small damper on Orihime, but she still put on a smile.

"Are Karin and Dad home?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. They're right inside." Yuzu said. All of them went inside to meet with the rest of Ichigo's family. "Karin! Dad! You've got to come here!"

"Keep your shirt on. I'm coming." Yuzu's twin, Karin, came to the front door and saw Ichigo and Absol were there. "Ichigo? Ichigo!"

"Hey, Karin." Ichigo said as he walked over and ruffled his hand through her hair. "It's great to see you again."

"Cool it." Karin said as she knocked his hand away and tried to act cool. "It's not like I missed you anything." Ichigo saw through her act with that smile of his. It was nice to see things haven't changed. Of course, there were somethings Ichigo wish would change.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo was surprised as something hit him and knocked him off his feet. His friends were confused as to what just happened.

"What the heck, Dad?!" Ichigo said as he looked up and saw Isshin arrived with his own form of greeting.

"That's what you get for being away for so long and not giving your family a single call." Isshin said.

"Maybe that's because I don't want to put up with your craziness." Ichigo said and tackled his own father and the two of them started roughhousing. Absol sighed in annoyance and his friends could not believe what they were seeing.

"Dad, please stop. Ichigo just got home." Yuzu said.

"Talk about having a messed up family." Rukia said. When things settled between Ichigo and Isshin, Yuzu cooked up a nice meal to welcome Ichigo and Absol back.

"So Ichigo, did you managed to obtain all eight badges? The Unova League isn't that far away." Karin said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said. He took out his badge case and showed all his badges. "Check it out. All eight are right here."

"Wow! That's great." Yuzu said.

"I've got to admit, you obviously have done well. It's also great that you've been traveling with these friends of yours." Isshin said.

"It has been a lot of fun traveling along with Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Yeah." Orihime said. "We've had a lot of trouble, but we've pulled through and Ichigo has shown to be a strong trainer."

"Ichigo, do you think we can see your other pokemon?" Yuzu asked.

"Don't worry. You'll see them when the Unova League comes." Ichigo said. Orihime looked around the house as she was curious to the kind of place he lives. He took notice of a giant picture of a woman. Orihime got up and took a look at it.

"Ichigo, is this your mother?" Orihime asked.

"That she is." Ichigo said as he walked over to her. "It was a little crazy of Dad to get something like this, but he lives in his own little world."

"She's beautiful." Orihime said. "I bet if she was still here, she would be really proud of what you've done."

"Thanks, Orihime. That means a lot." Ichigo said.

"Okay. Enough of this sitting around." Isshin said. "Ichigo, I need to make sure that you are ready to compete in the Unova League. All my years of training of turning you into a man should come off."

"Say what?! You call all the trashing you gave me training?" Ichigo said. "How are you even going to make sure I'm ready?"

"A battle." Isshin said. Everyone stepped outside and Isshin and Ichigo faced each other and were ready for a battle.

"Do you two really have to do this?" Yuzu asked.

"I think his father made it clear that they have to." Chad said.

"So how are we going to do this, Dad?" Ichigo asked.

"A one-on-one battle should be enough." Isshin said. "I also want to see how well Absol is doing. I can't have a pokemon your mother got for you be wasted."

"What?! That does it." Ichigo said. "Absol, it's time to get a little payback with my Dad. Get in there and take it to him."

"Absol." Absol marched out and was ready for this battle.

"Here….we….go! Aegislash!"

"Aegislash!"

"What is that?" Orihime asked.

"Aegislash. It's a steel and ghost-type." Rukia said.

"But aren't ghost-types weak against dark-types?" Orihime asked.

"True, but Aegislash have a signature move known as King's Shield that can block those attacks." Rukia said. "I guess we'll see how this goes."

"Absol, start out with Night Slash." Ichigo said. Absol charged right in for the attack, but Isshin didn't seem worried.

"Aegislash use King's Shield." Isshin said. Aegislash entered shield form and formed a barrier.

"Stop!" Ichigo ordered and Absol stopped before he made contact. "Nice try. I know Absol's attack power would weaken if I make contact with that shield."

"So you have been working hard. Let's see if you've toughened up. Aegislash use Slash." Isshin said.

"Aegislash!" Aegislash entered blade form and slashed against Absol and pushed Absol back.

"Now use Flash Cannon." Isshin said. Aegislash took aim with its blade and fired the attack.

"Absol use Swords Dance." Ichigo said. Absol formed the swords and was able to block the attack. His family was impressed that Absol used Swords Dance like that.

"Whoa! That's new." Isshin said.

"How did Ichigo get Absol to learn that?" Yuzu asked.

"It was back when Ichigo was trying to get his first gym badge. It's been a big help." Rukia said.

"Aegislash use Slash." Isshin said and Aegislash was getting ready to attack again.

"Absol use Razor Wind and aim for the ground." Ichigo said. Absol jumped up and avoided the attack. Absol aimed for the ground when he shot the attack and it caused dust and debris to fly around with Aegislash not able to see. "Now use Dark Pulse."

"Absol!" Absol blasted Aegislash and it did some massive damage against Aegislash as it was knocked down.

"Does that convince you, Dad?" Ichigo said.

"Amazing. Absol appears to be even stronger than I remember." Isshin said. Isshin saw all he needed to see. He brought Aegislash back in its pokeball and called it there. "You've surely grown a lot Ichigo. I'm proud of the man you're becoming and I know your mother would just as much if not prouder." Ichigo thought about his mother as well and he believes that. She was the one that helped him get started on this journey and that's why he's going to do his best to win the Unova League.

….

Later

The Day was nearly over, but Ichigo and the others decided to get going.

"Do you have to go already, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked as she didn't want to see her big brother go already.

"I'm afraid so. We've got to make it to the Unova League." Ichigo said. "Just come to the stadium when it's ready and we'll meet there."

"It was really nice to meet all of you." Orihime said.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Chad said.

"You guys can come back any time." Karin said. Then, Isshin started getting all teary.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Ichigo said.

"I'm just so proud my little crybaby son has become such a grown man and with a lovely girlfriend." Isshin said.

"'Girlfriend'?!" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah. Orihime. Aren't you two sweethearts?" Isshin asked and both of their faces were turning red.

"No we are not!" Ichigo shouted. "Where did you even get an idea like that? Come on. Let's just go." Ichigo couldn't take his father anymore and decided to get out of there before his Dad did anything worse.

Quite the family reunion Ichigo had, but with the visit, he can focus on getting to the Unova League and will have the support of his friends and family. With the Unova League coming up, you don't want to miss what's happening from here on out.

To Be Continued….


	61. From Here and Far

Our heroes continue towards the Unova League and it won't be long until Ichigo is able to compete.

All of them kept walking until they came to a sudden stop and saw it just up ahead.

"There it is! The Unova League!" Ichigo said as they could see it right there.

"We've finally made it!" Orihime said.

"Ichigo, are you ready for this?" Rukia asked.

"More than ready. Absol, we're going to win this, right?" Ichigo said.

"Absol!"

"I wonder if your other rivals have made it here." Chad said.

"I'm sure that they have. I just can't wait to see what the Unova League is going to be like. I bet there'll be so much fun." Orihime said.

"There's going to be so many powerful trainers here all aiming for the same goal." Ichigo said. "I can't wait for it to get started." The Unova League competition was soon going to begin and Ichigo's fiercest battles will start soon.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) From Here and Far

Ichigo and the others went on down and they saw so many people around with no way of knowing who's competing and who's just here to watch.

"So many people and look at all the stands!" Orihime said.

"Just wait until the event starts." Chad said.

"What should we do first?" Orihime asked.

"First, I need to head to the pokemon center and get registered." Ichigo said.

"Move it! One side! Out of the way!" All of them heard an all too familiar voice. They all looked behind them and saw Renji running through the crowd.

"Renji! Renji, over here!" Ichigo called out. Renji spotted them and he slid to stop to talk to them.

"Ichigo! I knew you were going to be here." Renji said.

"That's right. Are you on your way to registration?" Ichigo said. "That's just where we were heading."

"Sure am. I managed to get all eight badges. So now we're on the same level and there's no way I'm going to lose to you again." Renji said.

"Dream on. I could beat you in my sleep." Ichigo said.

"Is that so?! How about I knock you out and find out?" Renji said.

"Hey! Save the battling for when the Unova League starts." Rukia said. "If you two don't get registered soon, you won't be able to compete."

"Oh! That's right!" Both of them said and they both made a run for it.

…..

The Pokemon Center

Ichigo and Renji were both able to make it to the registration. Ichigo showed all his badges and Nurse Joy was able to place his spot in the computer.

"That's that. You're all set, Ichigo. Best of luck to you." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said.

"Here's your room key." Nurse Joy said as she handed him a card. "Since you're registered, you'll be able to stay in the room until the competition ends."

"Thanks a lot." Ichigo said and left the desk and back to his friends. "It's all set and we have a free room."

"That's great." Rukia said.

"Ichigo, look who else is here." Orihime said. Ichigo looked around and spotted Tatsuki and Ikkaku too and they were getting ready for their competition. They both looked determined to win this and face Ichigo.

"I'm getting more and more excited about this." Ichigo said.

…

The Hotel

When Ichigo saw his rivals, he comfortable with his room and get ready for the competition was going to begin tomorrow.

"Ichigo, are you sure you're ready for this? This is going to be one tough competition." Rukia said.

"You worry too much. I'll be fine." Ichigo said.

"Wait. Look." Chad said. All of them looked over to the wooden area and saw Uryu was there as well.

"Uryu!" Ichigo called out and got his attention.

"Ichigo! So you finally made it." Uryu said.

"Yeah. I guess that means you've been here for some time." Ichigo asked.

"That's right. I've been here for a couple days. I was starting to think you weren't going to make it at all." Uryu said.

"Uryu, make sure you don't lose before you have to face me." Ichigo said, but Uryu just brushed it off.

"That's assuming you even get through the preliminary rounds." Uryu said and walked off. Ichigo got annoyed since Uryu made it sound like Ichigo doesn't stand a chance.

"I can't stand him." Ichigo said. "I'll show him. My pokemon have become a lot strong. I'll make it through every round and win the whole thing."

"What did Uryu mean by preliminary rounds?" Orihime asked.

"There are a few rounds each trainer must go through before entering the six-on-six battles." Rukia said. "The first is one-on-one, then two-on-two, and finally is three-on-three. The first round will be the preliminary."

"That doesn't matter to me. I'll get ready for them all. Time to do some training." Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Ichigo didn't want to wait another minute. He brought out all of his pokmon and were ready to start his training.

"Listen up, gang. We've worked too hard for it all to end in just one round. Let's all do our best and win this." Ichigo said and all his pokemon were in full agreement with them. All of them got training and were ready for any battle they have to face. Gallade did some backflips, but accidently bumped into someone.

"Gallade?" The one Gallade jumped into was a Feraligatr. Feraligatr tried slashing at Gallade, but Gallade jumped out of the way and looked ready to battle.

"Gallade, hold on." Ichigo said as he and the others ran over towards them.

"Who's that pokemon?" Orihime asked.

"Feraligatr!" All of them looked and saw Feraligatr's trainer. It was a male with dirty blonde hair and wore a purple skully. He had a red sweatshirt with white pants. "Feraligatr, what have I told you about causing trouble. Sorry. My Feraligatr gets a little too impatient."

"It's fine. No harm, no foul." Ichigo said.

"My name is Joseph and this is my partner. We come from Johto."

"Johto?" Orihime questioned.

"I've heard of it. It's a region like Unova with amazing pokemon, places, and their own pokemon league." Rukia said.

"That's right. We entered the Johto League and now we're entering this league." Joseph said.

"My name is Ichigo and I'm competing."

"Really? I guess that means we're rivals already." Joseph said. "You better be prepared for when you face against me and my pokemon." Ichigo was up against fierce competition and now he's got someone he's never met from a region he's never been in. This won't be easy.

…..

At Night

With the Unova League just hours away, Ichigo is going to need a good night's rest. Everyone was asleep, but Ichigo wasn't. He was having a hard time falling asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what is going to happen.

'Oh man. I can't get any sleep. The Unova League will start up at any moment now and I already know I'm against some fierce competition.' Ichigo thought. 'Renji, Tatsuki, Ikkaku, and Uryu are all strong opponents. Now, I might have to deal with someone from a completely different region.' Since Ichigo couldn't sleep, he decided to get out of bed.

"Absol?" Absol noticed Ichigo was up and about.

"Sorry, Absol. I didn't mean to wake you up." Ichigo said and headed for the door. Absol decided to follow Ichigo out the door. Ichigo headed out to the main arena of the Unova league and stared out to the open field. In hours, the place would be filled with people and he battle battles that he's never faced before.

"Absol." Ichigo could see that Absol was a little concerned.

"It's crazy how far we came. It feels like it hasn't been that long since we've been on our journey." Ichigo said. "Do you really think we're ready?"

"Absol." Absol gave an assuring smile and that was all Ichigo needed to see.

"You're right." Ichigo said as he placed his hand on Absol's head. "We finally got here. Now the time has come for us to win this." This was the moment Ichigo was waiting for and he's not going to let it go.

….

The Next Day

The time has finally come for the Unova League to begin. Everyone gathered as fireworks went off and all who were there could not wait for it to get started. Orihime, Rukia, and Chad waited up in the stands and were excited for it all to get started.

"Greetings one and all. The time everyone in the region has been waiting for has finally come." All the competitors gathered on the battlefield to see who will face off against who in the first round with there being Ichigo, Uryu, Tatsuki, Renji, Ikkaku, and the new Joseph. "All these trainers have won eight badges and have earned a place here in the Unova League. Now we will see who is the strongest of them all."

"The time is here." Renji said.

"I'm going to win." Tatsuki said.

"I'm not going down." Ikkaku said.

"This is going to rock." Joseph said.

"I'm ready for it to get started." Ichigo said.

"It's time to see our matches for the first round. All battles will happen in the four separate fields." Photos of all the trainers gathered together and revealed who is going against who. Ichigo looked over in the blue corner and saw his opponent was going to be Ikkaku.

"Check it out, Absol. We're against Ikkaku in the first round." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" Ikkaku called out and got his attention. "Let's both give this battle our all."

"I don't do anything less." Ichigo said.

The time has finally come for Ichigo to compete in the Unova League and he's got his first opponent. This will be his greatest challenge as a trainer ever. Will he emerge victorious? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	62. Way of the Samurott

Our heroes have finally arrived in the Unova League. They've met up with Ichigo's old rivals and met a new one. Ichigo soon learned that his first opponent was going to be against Ikkaku. Is Ichigo ready?

"Hurry, Dad." Karin said as she and her family were running through the place. They just arrived at the Unova League to watch Ichigo battle. "If we miss Ichigo's battle, I'm blaming you."

"Sorry. I'm coming." Isshin said.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Way of the Samurott

"Our next battle in the blue field is about to begin. As you know, all battles here will be one-on-one. Whoever is left standing will be the winner. Now to introduce our two trainers. We have Ikkaku against Ichigo." Both trainers came out on the field and were excited for this.

"Good luck, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"I sure hope he's ready for this." Rukia said.

"He is." Chad said.

"Both trainers bring out your pokemon." The referee said.

"I know who I'm using. Samurott, it's time to battle!" Ikkaku said.

"Samurott!"

"Samurott?! So he managed to get his Dewott to evolve." Ichigo said. "Okay, there's only one pokemon I'm starting this battle out with. Absol, let's do this!"

"Absol!" Absol ran out on the field and was ready to face Samurott.

"Ichigo, you better give it your all in this battle." Ikkaku said. "Samurott, let's show them your Razor Shell." Samurott pulled out one of his shells and used it like a sword as Samurott went on the attack.

"Absol, counter that with a Night Slash." Ichigo said. Absol intercepted the attack with his own and was able to hold the attack back.

"They're even!" Orihime said.

"Maybe, but not for long." Rukia said.

"Looks like we made it in time." All of them looked to the stairs and saw Ichigo's family.

"Orihime! Rukia! Chad! I'm glad we found you guys." Karin said.

"You all made it!" Orihime said.

"We're glad you're here. Please, have a seat." Rukia said.

"Thank you." Yuzu said as they all sat down. "So how's Ichigo doing?"

"The battle just started." Chad said.

"Samurott use Strength and add a little more effort in your attack." Ikkaku said. Samurott had a red aura flowing around itself and added more power in his attack and slashed against Absol. Absol slid against the ground and took some damage.

"Oh no! Absol could be hurt." Yuzu said.

"Nah. It's going to take more than that to keep Absol down." Isshin said as Absol got back up.

"Absol use Razor Wind." Ichigo said. Absol reared his head back and slashed the air with his horn and unleashed the attack with Samurott getting hit and was pushed back.

"Don't just take that. Give them your Megahorn attack." Ikkaku said. Samurott's horn glowed and charged directly at Absol.

"Dodge it!" Ichigo said. Absol jumped up and was able to avoid the attack.

"Perfect timing by Absol. That could have hurt."

"We'll show you what we can do. Absol use Night Slash." Ichigo said. Absol swung his horn and landed a strong hit against Samurott.

"Let's not give up. Razor Shell!" Ikkaku said. Samurott fought through the pain form Absol's attack and twisted its body around to land its own attack against Absol. Absol slid against the ground as Samurott crashed.

"What an impressive counter by Samurott." Both pokemon tried getting back up and neither were backing down.

"That's what I like to see. Samurott let's give them a taste of your Hydro Cannon." Ikkaku said.

"Absol use Dark Pulse." Ichigo said. Samurott build up water and pressure with it firing the water attack and Absol unleashed the beam of rings. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion. Neither side was backing down of this battle.

…

The Arenas

There were other battles going on and Ichigo's other rivals were fighting as hard as they could in their battles.

"Sawk use Close Combat." Tatsuki said. Sawk unleashed and onslaught of attacks against and took down a Toxapex with her winning.

"Arbok use Poison Tail." Renji said and his Arbok smacked a Toucannon with it and won his battle as well.

"Feraligatr use Aqua Tail." Joseph said. Feraligatr had water form around its tail and defeated Jynx. All three of them managed to win their battles and are moving on.

….

Ichigo's Battle

"Samurott use Strength." Ikkaku said.

"Samurott!" Samurott had red aura around itself and gave Absol a strong tackle. Absol slid against the ground and had trouble getting back up.

"What are you doing out there, Ichigo?" Karin shouted.

"Put up some defense." Isshin said.

"Just don't quit. You can still win." Orihime said.

"Hey guys." All of them looked and saw Tatsuki with Renji.

"Tatsuki and Renji! Did you two win your battles?" Chad said.

"Yeah. They were nothing." Renji boasted.

"Good thing you're here. These people are Ichigo's father and sisters." Rukia introduced the Kurosaki family.

"Nice to meet you." Renji said.

"Looks like Ichigo is having a hard time." Tatsuki said as both of them were starting to get concerned about him losing this battle.

"Man. Samurott is so strong. There's got be a way to get around its power." Ichigo said.

"Sorry, Ichigo, but you won't find that so easily." Ikkaku said. "Samurott gives it all or nothing. We never back down and anything less would be pathetic. We've trained hard for this and we're not letting it go. I think it's time we put an end to this. Samurott, finish Absol with Hydro Cannon." Samurott powered the attack and shot it.

"Absol, Swords Dance." Ichigo said. Absol generated the swords and was able to endure the attack even with its fierce impact.

"Whoa! Who could have seen that coming? Who would have thought you could use Swords Dance like that?"

"Samurott has some power to it, but there's got to be a weakness somewhere." Ichigo said as he tried to think of something. He analyzed Samurott and came up with something. "That could work."

"Let's finish this already. Samurott, Megahorn." Ikkaku said. Samurott charged right Absol and was ready to finish this.

"Absol, get right under Samurott." Ichigo said. Absol maneuvered himself and was right under Samurott. "Now blast Samurott with Razor Wind."

"Absol!" Absol unleashed the attack and it sent Samurott flying in the air.

"Samurott is sent flying! What an interesting way to use Razor Wind."

"No way!" Ikkaku said.

"Time we did finish this. Absol use Dark Pulse." Ichigo said. Absol unleashed the attack before Samurott hit the ground and they all waited for the dust to clear. Everyone looked and saw Samurott was taken down.

"Samurott is unable to battle. Absol is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo." The referee said.

"That's it. Ichigo is moving to the second round."

"Yes! He did it!" Karin said.

"That's our brother!" Yuzu said.

"He better keep winning because I want to be the one to beat him." Renji said.

"Dream on. I'll beat both of you." Tatsuki said. Joseph had his battle finished and he watched Ichigo's battle. He was pretty impressed.

"Not bad." Joseph said. "He aimed for Samurott's underside where it was most vulnerable. This Ichigo guy might be more of a challenge than I thought and I'm looking forward to it."

…..

The Pokemon Center

"Thank you for waiting." Nurse Joy said as she handed Ikkaku Samurott's pokeball.

"Thank you." Ikkaku said as he took it back.

"Ikkaku?" Ikkaku looked to see Ichigo found him. "Are you leaving already?"

"No point for me to stick around since I lost." Ikkaku said. "You won. So you better make sure you don't lose."

"You got it." Ichigo said as he held out his hand. Ikkaku took it and the two of them show good sportsmanship. With that Ikkaku headed out. His time in the Unova League might have ended, but Ichigo is still going on.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out as she ran up to him.

"Hey, Orihime. What's up?" Ichigo said.

"Your family is here and waiting for you." Orihime said. "We all want to head out and celebrate your first win the Unova League."

"Shouldn't we save the celebration for when my team and I win the Unova League?" Ichigo questioned.

"Come on." Orihime said as she took him by the arm and left the building. "It's not a bad idea to celebrate even the smallest of victories." Orihime dragged Ichigo out of the pokemon center where all the others were waiting.

"There you are." Chad said.

"Congrats on your first win." Yuzu said. "You and Absol did great out there."

"Thanks guys, but it's far from over." Ichigo said.

"That's it." Ichigo looked to screen and saw the end result of the battle Uryu was in. "Uryu wins his battle and he'll be heading to the second round as well."

"So Uryu won as well." Ichigo said.

"Yeah and so did Tatsuki and Renji." Rukia said. "I also heard that guy from Johto, Joseph, won his battle too. You're not out of the woods yet. It's only going to get harder from here."

"I get that." Ichigo said. "I know I'm going to face some trainers that were tougher than the last, but that won't have us back down. I'm not stopping until I reach the top."

Ichigo succeeded in winning his first round battle against Ikkaku, but he still has some strong opponents. Just who will emerge the victor of the Unova League? You don't want to miss a single moment. Stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	63. An Aura Encounter

The Unova League continues on. Ichigo succeeded in winning his first round match against Ikkaku. He wasn't the only one. Tatsuki, Uryu, Renji, and Joseph have all passed through the first round and continue onwards. The Unova League is far from over and we'll see if any of them will win it.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) An Aura Encounter

"Gallade use Leaf Blade and Weavile use Fury Swipes." Ichigo said. The two of them used their attacks and slashed against each other. Ichigo might still be in the Unova League, but he needs to stay strong if he's going to come out on top.

"Wow! All your pokemon look so cool." Yuzu said.

"Thanks, but that won't be enough to win battles. We got to stay at the top of our game." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked over to the side and saw Joseph was coming over.

"Hey, Joseph. This is my sister, Yuzu." Ichigo introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Yuzu said.

"Hi." Joseph said. "So are you ready for your next battle. The remaining thirty-two trainers are being moved to the main stadium. The next round will be two-on-two."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, we better get going. The matches should be starting up soon." Ichigo said. All of them agreed and went back to the main stadium.

…..

The Main Stadium

The remaining trainers all gathered on the field in the main stadium with Ichigo's friends and family in the stands with the rest of the crowd. They were all waiting to see who will be facing off against who.

"Splendid battles were done and now we continue on. We will now show the matches for the next round where it will be two-on-two." Everyone looked to the screen and saw the pictures shuffled up like cards. When they were done, they saw the matches and one of them was going to be Uryu vs. Tatsuki.

"Check it out! I'm going against Uryu." Tatsuki said.

"Careful, Tatsuki. Uryu's a pretty tough guy." Ichigo said.

"No joke. Remember how he clobbered Orihime, Chad, Ichigo, and myself during the Junior Champion Tournament." Renji said.

"That's not going to stop me." Tatsuki said as she looked in Uryu's direction. "I know I can take him." The second round battles were starting up and there was some strong trainers. Soon the battle between Uryu and Tatsuki were starting.

"Our next match will be between Uryu and Tatsuki." Both of them came out and were ready for this battle.

"I can't believe Tatsuki is going against Uryu." Orihime said.

"This will be interesting to say the least." Rukia said.

"So what's the deal with these two?" Karin said.

"Tatsuki is a pretty decent trainer, but Uryu's a different story. He takes a disadvantage and turns it into an advantage." Rukia said. "He also believes you must have something in common with your pokemon. He'll be a tough one to beat."

"I'm ready to get started. Galvantula, let's do this!" Tatsuki said.

"Galvantula!"

"Froslass, I choose you!" Uryu said.

"Froslass!"

"Wow! They both have new pokemon. That Froslass is beautiful." Orihime said.

"Froslass, a ghost and ice-type. Galvantula, a bug and electric-type." Rukia said. "They're both some powerful pokemon. This will be a strong battle."

"Shall we begin?" Uryu said. "Froslass, start out by using Hail." Froslass generated cold power and clouds formed over the arena with hail starting to come down.

"It's hailing hard here now. How will this affect the battle?"

"As long as Hail is going on, Galvantula and Tatsuki's other pokemon will be constantly dealt some damage." Joseph said.

"Galvantula use Thunderbolt." Tatsuki said.

"Galvantula!" Galvantula unleashed the electrical attack and it was heading straight for Froslass.

"Aurora Veil." Uryu said. Froslass had an aurora form around herself and it held off the attack.

"Such a strong defense by Froslass. Galvantual could be in for a real battle."

"What's Aurora Veil?" Orihime asked.

"It's an attack that only works in hail." Rukia said. "It weakens the power of attacks for some time. Froslass also has the ability snow cloak and that raises evasiveness in hail. Tatsuki's in for one tough battle."

"There's no way we're going to give up. Galvantula use Electro Ball." Tatsuki said. Galvantula formed an electrical orb and shot it out, but the power of Aurora Veil blocked the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that. That's assuming Galvantula will even have that long." Uryu said. "Froslass use Frost Breath."

"Froslass!" Frosslass unleashed a powerful blow of snow with it sparkling. Combined with the hail and the attack, Galvantula was taking a lot of damage.

"Stay strong, Galvantula. Let's give Froslass a taste of your Electroweb." Tatsuki said.

"Galvantula!" Galvantula shot out a web made of electricity at Froslass, but Froslass was able to slip past the attack.

"There it is. That must be the power of Froslass' snow cloak."

"Froslass use Hex." Uryu said. Froslass' eyes glowed an ominous purple color and Galvantula was caught in a painful psychic hold. Froslass tossed Galvantula back.

"Use Signal Beam!" Tatsuki said. Galvantula unleashed the beam. Signal Beam was able to blast through the Aurora Veil and blasted Froslass with the hail storm ending. However, it was too late. Galvantula hit the wall and was knocked out.

"Galvantula is unable to battle. Froslass is the winner." The referee said.

"That's it for Galvantula. If Tatsuki loses her other pokemon, it will be the end of her in the Unova League." Tatsuki brought Galvantula back and saw how powerful Uryu was.

"That Uryu is really something else." Tatsuki said. "If he thinks I'm going to back down, he's got another thing coming. Sawk, let's win this battle."

"Sawk!"

"A Sawk?" Uryu questioned.

"That's strange. Fighting-type moves have no effect on ghost-types." Isshin said.

"Maybe she doesn't know that?" Yuzu said.

"No. She does." Chad said.

"Chad's right. Tatsuki must have something planned or she wouldn't be using it." Rukia said.

"Froslass, keep your distance from that Sawk." Uryu said and Froslass braced herself for anything.

"Sawk use Throat Chop." Tatsuki said. Sawk moved incredibly fast and jumped up to Froslass. Sawk chopped against Froslass and Froslass was taken out in one move.

"Froslass is unable to battle. Sawk is the winner." The referee said.

"Of course. I forgot that Sawk can use Throat Chop. A dark-type move would be very effective against Froslass." Rukia said.

"So it's now tied up." Karin said. "The next battle will decide the match."

"Return, Froslass." Uryu said as he brought Froslass back. "Not bad. This gives me the perfect opportunity to reveal and all new power I have. Lucario, let's go!"

"Lu!"

"Lucario?!" Ichigo said as he and everyone were surprised to see one.

"Absol!" Both of them knew that Lucario could only be one person.

"Riolu evolved!" Ichigo said. Ichigo took a good look at Lucario and noticed a gauntlet around Lucario's arm with a certain stone. "It can't be."

"Don't think just because your Riolu has evolved that means you're going to win." Tatsuki said. "Sawk use Bulk Up and then use Close Combat." Sawk build up his muscles and went for the attack.

"Dodge it with Extreme Speed." Uryu said. Sawk tried to hit Lucario, but Lucario became a blur and vanished. Lucario reappeared behind Sawk. "Now use Aura Sphere."

"Lu!" Lucarior formed an orb of aura and shot it at Sawk and Sawk got hit hard.

"That Lucario has speed and power. This might not be easy for Tatsuki."

"Sawk use Close Combat again." Tatsuki said. Sawk got up and tried to attack Lucario.

"Dodge it." Uryu said. Sawk kept trying to hit Lucario, but Lucario was avoiding each one of those attacks.

"Lucario is so fast. How is Sawk going to keep up?"

"The time has come." Uryu said. He adjusted his sleeve and showed he had a keystone stitched into it. Uryu placed his fingers against it and energy flowed out with Lucario's stone reacting. "Mega evolve." The energy combined and Lucario transformed into Mega Lucario.

"I knew it! Lucario can mega evolve now!" Ichigo said.

"Look at that. Lucario can mega evolve. This battle is going to get more intense."

"Mega evolve or not, I'm not going to lose this battle. Sawk use Thunder Punch." Tatsuki said. Sawk had electricity formed around his fist and tried to attack. Sawk attacked, but Lucario held up its paw and was able to block the attack.

"Lucario use Focus Blast." Uryu said. Lucario used its spare paw to build power and formed the attack. Lucario blasted Sawk close and sent Sawk flying across the field. Lucario completely had Sawk outmatched. "It's time we ended this here and now. Lucario use Rock Slide."

"Lu!" Lucario generated rocks out of energy and had them crash down on Sawk.

"Sawk! No!" Tatsuki shouted. Everyone waited for the dust to clear away and it showed Sawk was beaten.

"Sawk is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner. Victory goes to Uryu." The referee said.

"That's it. Lucario and Uryu won the battle." Everyone cheered, but those who knew him were amazed on how powerful Uryu and Lucario have become.

"I can't believe that Uryu beat Tatsuki." Ichigo said.

"He's even stronger than before." Renji said.

"No kidding. That guy has some real power to him." Joseph said.

"That might have been an impressive battle, but we'll have to recover from it and keep the Unova League going." The round continued with Ichigo, Joseph, and Renji battling and all three of them managed to win. Soon, the round ended and were ready to reveal the matches for the next round. "Now that we are down to only sixteen competitors, it's time to see who is facing who again." The pictures shuffled up and soon showed that it was Renji against Ichigo.

"Looks like it's you and me. I'm winning this time." Renji said.

"Don't bet on it. There's no way I'm losing." Ichigo said.

The Unova League continues on. Now Ichigo is going against Renji. After witnessing how powerful Uryu and Lucario have become, Ichigo is more fired up than ever to win the Unova League. We'll have to wait to see if he can get pass Renji first.

To Be Continued….


	64. A Slaking Battler

The Unova League continues to be an intense competition. Uryu cleared through against Tatsuki in their battle and revealed his newly evolved Lucario who can also mega evolve. Now, it's on to the third round and in this round, its Ichigo going against Renji. We're in for another fierce battle.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) A Slaking Battler

The third round was getting started. Tatsuki decided to stick around and was seating with Ichigo's friends and family.

"It's now time for our first match of the third round. We have only sixteen powerful trainers and at the end of the day, we'll only have eight. Now, we have our first match of the third round. We have Renji going against Ichigo." Both of them stepped on the field and were ready for this battle.

"So what can you tell us about Renji? Does Ichigo have a chance?" Yuzu asked.

"Ichigo's battle Renji before." Chad said.

"Yeah." Rukia said. "Renji has a ton of passion for battling and has some good pokemon, but that wasn't enough for Renji to win."

"That might be true, but Renji has gotten a lot stronger since the last time they saw each other, I bet." Tatsuki said.

"Even if that's true, Ichigo is still going to win." Orihime said.

"He better. He came too far for it all to end here." Isshin said.

"This is it, Ichigo. I'm going to win." Renji said.

"Don't bet on it." Ichigo said. "So are you ready to get started because I'm the one who is ready to win."

"I don't think you are. Darmanitan, let's go!" Renji said.

"Darmanitan!"

"Darmanitan. So he's going with a fire-type. That makes this choice easy." Ichigo said. "Palpitoad, I choose you!"

"Palpitoad!"

"Renji is going with Darmanitan and Ichigo is going with Palpitoad. Ichigo has the advantage, but can Renji turn that around?"

"I'm getting pumped. Darmanitan use Superpower." Renji said. Darmanitan had a white aura flow out form him and went to attack Palpitoad.

"Palpitoad, counter that with Rock Smash." Ichigo said. Palpitoad jumped up and tried to slam its tail against Darmanitan. Darmanitan slammed its fist against Palpitoad and Darmanitan proved to be stronger. Palpitoad got hit hard and bounced against the ground.

"Now use Flame Charge." Renji said. Darmanitan build some fire power and charged right at Palpitoad. Darmanitan tackled Palpitoad, but Palpitoad was able to stay strong.

"Palpitoad might have stayed strong, but still took some damage. Flame Charge also increases a pokemon's speed. Does Ichigo have a plan?"

"We better strike before he comes up with one. Darmanitan use Fire Punch." Renji said. Darmanitan had fire form around its fist and went to attack again.

"No you don't. Palpitoad use Hyper Voice." Ichigo said.

"Palpitoad!" Palpitoad unleashed the sonic attack and it was keeping Darmanitan back.

"Now use Mud Shot." Ichigo said. Palpitoad shot out the mud and Darmanitan got hit hard from the attack and was knocked off his feet.

"Darmanita, get up." Renji encouraged and Darmanitan tried.

"Finish this off with Hydro Pump." Ichigo said. Palpitoad unleashed a blast of water and Darmanitan got hit hard. Darmanitan was pushed against the wall and was beaten.

"Darmanitan is unable to battle. Palpitoad is the winner." The referee said.

"Oh! Darmanitan tried, but it just overcome the type difference."

"Darmanitan, return. It's all fine." Renji said.

"That was easy." Karin said.

"Maybe Ichigo will be able to win without any problems at all." Yuzu said.

"Don't count Renji out just yet. The battle is just getting started." Rukia said.

"Arbok, you're up next!" Renji said.

"Chiarbok!"

"He's using Arbok? Why would he be using a poison-type against a ground-type? What is he up to?" Ichigo said as he tried to figure Renji out. "Oh well. We're not going to get anywhere if we just stand around. Palpitoad use Mud Shot." Palpitoad stretched out its tongue and shot out the attack.

"Use Dig to dodge it." Renji said. Arbok burrowed its way underground and was able to avoid the attack.

"What's this? Arbok escaped underground. A ground-type attack to avoid another." Palpitoad wondered where Arbok was going to come out of until Arbok came up from right under Palpitoad.

"Now use Poison Tail." Renji said. Arbok spun its glowing purple tail and slammed it against Palpitoad.

"Palpitoad, are you alright?" Ichigo asked and Palpitoad was trying to get back on it's feet.

"Finish this with another Poison Tail." Renji said. Arbok slammed its tail against Palpitoad again and Palpitoad was taken down.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle. Arbok is the winner." The referee said.

"Looks like Renji has gotten a lot stronger." Tatsuki said.

"I wonder how Ichigo is going to get himself out of this one." Ishhin said.

"Crobat, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Crobat!"

"Ichigo's second pokemon is Crobat. It's a battle between two poison-types."

"That's the same Crobat that beat my Sawk. He better not lose if he's using that pokemon." Tatsuki said.

"Crobat use Wing Attack." Ichigo said. Crobat dived down and was about to attack Arbok.

"Arbok use Screech." Renji said. Arbok unleashed a horrible sounding shriek and Crobat got caught in it and its attack was stopped. "Now use Crunch." Arbok reached out for Crobat and sink its teeth into Crobat. It thrashed Crobat around and tossed it away.

"That was an interesting counter. He used Screech to stop Ichigo's attack and used Crunch for the attack."

"Let's mess with Arbok's head. Crobat use Supersonic." Ichigo said.

"Dodge it." Renji said. Crobat unleashed the sonic attack, but Arbok slithered out of the way. Ichigo was starting to get annoyed.

"You won't avoid this. Crobat use Air Cutter." Ichigo said. Crobat launched the attack. Arbok continued to slither away, but it soon got caught and felt the onslaught of the attack. "That's more like it. Crobat use Wing Attack."

"Crobat!" Crobat flew right Arbok and slammed its wings against Arbok.

"Arbok has finally taken some damage. Will this turn the tide of the battle?"

"Get it, Arbok. Take another bite out of Crobat with your Crunch." Renji said. Arbok tried reaching out with its teeth at Crobat, but Crobat was able to avoid the attack.

"Crobat use your Air Cutter again." Ichigo said. Crobat used its attack again and it blasted Arbok. Arbok couldn't hang on anymore and was knocked out and lost the match.

"Arbok is unable to battle. Crobat is the winner." The referee said.

"Ichigo has pulled off another win. Just one more and Ichigo will be the one moving to the quarter-finals."

"I won't let that happen." Renji said as he brought Arbok back in its pokeball. "This is where the battle turns in my favor with my ace. Slaking, time to win this!"

"Slaking."

"Renji's final pokemon is Slaking, but with how relaxed it looks, how is this battle going to work?"

"Slaking? His Vigoroth must have evolved." Rukia said. "This could be trouble. Vigoroth might be lazy pokemon, but they have strong defense and can be pretty powerful when they want to be."

"Let's go and win this. Crobat use Air Cutter." Ichigo said. Crobat unleashed the attack on Slaking and Slaking just took it, but Slaking didn't even seem to feel it. "You like that? Let's try Cross Poison." Crobat shot the cross attack and that attack hit too, but Slaking didn't seemed bothered still.

"This is interesting. Slaking doesn't appear to be feeling Crobat's attacks."

"Slack Off." Renji said. Slaking yawned and was able to heal itself.

"So that's how you want to play is it? Let's get that Slaking a little serious. Crobat use Wing Attack." Ichigo said and Crobat was flying right at Slaking.

"Hammer Arm!" Renji said. Slaking raised its arm and slammed right on Crobat when Crobat got close enough. It was a hard hit and Crobat wasn't moving.

"Crobat is unable to battle. Slaking is the winner."

"Who could have seen that coming?" Ichigo couldn't believe Crobat was taken down after just one attack. He brought Crobat back in its pokeball and Absol looked a little concerned.

"Slaking is strong, but I didn't come this far to be defeated. Let's do this, Gallade!" Ichigo said as he brought his last choice.

"Gallade."

"Ichigo's last pokemon is his Gallade."

"It's all on you, Gallade. Leaf Blade!" Ichigo said. Gallade charged and slashed against Slaking with the attack. "Now use Vacuum Wave." Gallade jumped back from Slaking and had wind gather around it. Gallade unleashed the attack and Slaking got hit by the attack.

"Slaking use Earthquake." Renji said.

"Slaking!" Slaking slammed its hand against the ground and it was causing the whole place to shake.

"Oh my! The entire arena is shaking from that Earthquake."

"Gallade, jump and that Earthquake won't be a problem." Ichigo said. Gallade jumped up and was no longer bothered by that attack. "Now come down with a Leaf Blade." Gallade dove down and slashed against Slaking. "Now use Close Combat." Gallade pounded Slaking around and Slaking was starting to feel those attacks now. Gallade gave it two kicks and jumped away from Slaking. Slaking was starting to get serious as it stood up.

"Look at this. Slaking is starting to get serious with it on its feet."

"Slaking use Slack Off." Renji said. Slaking tried to replenish some of the energy it lost.

"Gallade use Vacuum Wave." Ichigo said. Gallade charged up the attack and shot it with Slaking taking some damage. "Now use Leaf Blade."

"Slaking use Dynamic Punch." Renji said. Both of them were using their attacks and the two of them collided. They tried to push the other back, but it showed that Slaking was stronger as Gallade got hit hard.

"Use that momentum and jump from the wall for another Leaf Blade." Ichigo said. Gallade positioned himself and jumped from the wall. Gallade used the attack again and hit Slaking hard. "Let's wrap this up with a round of Close Combat." Gallade pounded Slaking around and gave it one final and powerful touch. Slaking fell back and dropped to the ground to show that it lost.

"Slaking is unable to battle. Gallade is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo." The referee said.

"Another battle ends with Ichigo being the winner."

"Yeah!" Ichigo cheered. "Thanks a lot, Gallade. You rocked."

"Gallade!" Renji brought Slaking back to its pokeball and took his defeat like a man.

"Nice battling." Renji said as he walked over to Ichigo. "You got me again. I'll just have to win against you next time."

"We'll see about that." Ichigo said and ended things with a friendly handshake. The third round continued to be a great one and soon there would be eight.

"We will now show the matches for the quarter-finals." The remaining eight trainers had the battles randomized and one of the matches showed that Ichigo was finally going against Uryu.

"It's Uryu!" Ichigo said.

"It's finally time!" Orihime said.

"Yeah. We've been waiting for this moment." Rukia said. Ichigo and Uryu looked at each other and, they didn't admit it, this was one battle they were looking forward to.

The time has finally come for Ichigo and Uryu to face each other and this time will be a full six-on-six battle. Will Ichigo finally have what it takes to beat Uryu? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…..


	65. Instincts vs Knowledgeable

The Unova League is still going strong and some of the best trainers remaining. Ichigo defeated Renji and now his next opponent has been chosen to be Uryu in a full six-on-six battle. Will he finally obtain victory and defeat Uryu? There's only one way to find out.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Instinctive vs. Knowledgeable

"That's it guys." Ichigo said. It was early in the morning and he was doing some last minute training with all his pokemon before his big battle against Uryu.

"You ready for this?" Chad asked.

"You better be. Uryu is the strongest rival you ever had and he puts strategy and knowledge in his battling." Rukia said. "He won't be easy to beat."

"I know all that, but I'm not going to lose." Ichigo said with full determination. "Uryu might be a skillful trainer, but I'll show him. If I don't beat him here, my whole journey is going to end up being for nothing. I have to win."

….

Orihime

"Yah!" Orihime yawned as she finally managed to get up. "I wish someone would have woken me up. I want to be there to help Ichigo's training for his important battle." As she was on her way out, she spotted Uryu was up early as well. "Uryu!" Uryu turned around and noticed her.

"Orihime? What are you doing up so early?"

"I was looking for Ichigo." Orihime said.

"I see. He's doing some early training." Uryu said. "He's going to need all the help he can get." Uryu started walking, but Orihime wasn't done talking.

"Wait." Orihime said as she went after him. "What do you have against Ichigo?"

"I don't have anything personal against him." Uryu said. "I just don't understand him. As I told you before when we first met, I believe you must have some common trait with your pokemon to be a more effective pairing. He doesn't. He thinks we just need a simple bond, but aren't common traits needed for bonds to form."

"Maybe Ichigo believes bonds can be form by any means." Orihime said. "He's able to make Absol mega evolve after all and those two are close."

"Look, I just don't understand Ichigo's way is all. We both have strong feelings about the bonds of pokemon, but we keep colliding." Uryu said. "So I'm hoping this battle will get me a full understanding of what really goes on in that head of his." Orihime has an understanding of Ichigo from all the times she's traveled with him. She's hoping Uryu will as well.

…

The Arena

"Welcome back. We're in the quarter-finals and from here on out, we're seeing six-on-six action." Everyone was excited for this part of the competition. Renji was hanging with Ichigo's other friends and couldn't wait for this battle. That left Joseph to watch from the trainer's viewing area.

"This is it." Orihime said.

"So what chances does Ichigo have on winning?" Yuzu asked.

"Not very, I'm afraid. Uryu's a pretty tough trainer." Chad said.

"Ichigo hasn't been able to beat him." Rukia said. "Unlike Ichigo, Uryu relies on strategy and has his pokemon learn and assortment of moves to give him an edge. This battle will be instinct and belief vs. brains."

"He's really that strong?" Karin asked.

"Ha. He just looks like your typical know-it-all." Isshin said. "Ichigo can take this guy."

"I wouldn't look down on Uryu if I were you." Tatsuki said.

"No joke. The dud is tough as he is brilliant." Renji said.

"We'll now welcome our first two trainers. We have Uryu going against Ichigo." Both of them entered the arena and were ready for this battle.

"This going to be interesting." Joseph said. "Just think about it. Whoever wins this battle, could be the one I face in the next round."

"If both of our trainers are ready for this, we're waiting for them to bring out their first pokemon."

"Palpitoad, you're up first!" Ichigo said.

"Palpitoad!"

"Froslass, I choose you!" Uryu said.

"Froslass!"

"It's Ichigo's Palpitoad against Uryu's Froslass. We're about to see an interesting battle. So let it begin!"

"We have to strike now. Palpitoad use Mud Shot." Ichigo said.

"Palpitoad!" Palpitoad launched the mud, but Froslass maneuvered herself around and was able to avoid the attack.

"Please. Ichigo, I've studied each one of your pokemon from our previous encounters and our battle until now." Uryu said. "Palpitoad is at a big disadvantage against Froslass since half of its attacks won't work. Froslass isn't bounded with that. Froslass use Frost Breath."

"Froslass!" Froslass unleashed the cold attack and Palpitoad was really feeling the attack.

"Now use Hex." Uryu said. Froslass used the dark power it had and telekinetically tossed Palpitoad in the air.

"Oh my! Palpitoad seems to be having some trouble."

"Palpitoad use Hydro Pump." Ichigo said. Palpitoad didn't let the air stop it. Palpitoad blasted the water and Froslass got hit pretty hard. "That's more like it. Palpitoad use Mud Shot."

"Palpitoad!" Palpitoad shot out the mud and Froslass got hit again.

"You'll have to do better than that. Froslass use Frost Breath." Uryu said. Froslass breathed out the attack again and blasted Palpitoad. "Now use Hex." Froslass used the dark power again and had Palpitoad fly into a wall.

"Palpitoad!" Ichigo called out. The dust settled and Palpitoad was unconscious.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle. Froslass is the winner." The referee said.

"With Palpitoad out, Uryu leads by one pokemon now."

"Poor Palpitoad." Yuzu said.

"What pokemon does Ichigo have that can stand against Froslass?" Orihime asked.

"Either Absol or Weavile since they're both dark-types." Rukia said.

"Tauros, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Roo!"

"Ichigo's going with a Tauros? How does he expect to use a normal-type against a dark-type?"

"Come on, Ichigo. Are you even using your head? Anyone could tell you that was a bad move to make." Uryu said.

"Tell me, Uryu, did you see this coming? Tauros use Iron Head." Ichigo said. Tauros was covered in a shining white aura and charged right at Froslass. That attack was a little surprise to Uryu.

"Froslass use Frost Breath and stop them in their tracks." Uryu said.

"Push through!" Ichigo said. Froslass unleashed the attack, but Tauros wasn't stopping. Tauros jumped up and slammed against Froslass. That one attack is what knocked Froslass out of the air and out of the battle.

"Froslass is unable to battle. Tauros is the winner." The referee said.

"That was certainly a surprise. Tauros was able to beat Froslass. It pushed against that Frost Breath and landed a clean hit."

"Of course. Ice-types are weak against steel-types." Tatsuki said. "I certainly wasn't expecting Ichigo to pull something like that."

'The only way I'm going to beat Uryu is to get a little unpredictable.' Ichigo thought.

"You might have surprised me with that little stunt, but I won't fall so easily." Uryu said. "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

"Pidgeo!"

"Uryu's second pokemon is his Pidgeot. What a beautiful pokemon it is."

"With that Pidgeot in the air, landing some attacks are going to be difficult." Ichigo said. "We're going to need Pidgeot to come to us."

"Pidgeot use Hurricane and lift Tauros off the ground." Uryu said. Pidgeot flapped its wings and created the powerful gust of wind that spiraled around. Tauros tried to resist the wind, but it was too much for him and was being lifted off the ground.

"Tauros!" Ichigo called out.

"Tauros is being lifted off the ground. That must be some Hurricane."

"Now use Steel Wing." Uryu said. Pidgeot flew right at Tauros and Tauros couldn't defend itself. Tauros crashed to the ground and took some damage. "Come now, Ichigo. You really think I'm that Naïve?"

"Say what?" Ichigo said.

"You want Pidgeot to get in close enough so you can battle back. Your Tauros is helpless on the ground if I can't fight back." Uryu said and Ichigo groaned knowing Uryu was right.

"He's right." Rukia said. "The only move Tauros knows that is long-range attack Tauros knows is Earthquake and that's useless against Pidgeot."

"Quick, Ichigo! You've got to switch pokemon!" Karin called out.

"Now use Hurricane again." Uryu said. Pidgeot generated the windstorm again and Tauros was getting lifted off the ground. Tauros was completely at Uryu's mercy and there wasn't anything it could do as it kept taking damage. "Finish Tauros off with Giga Impact."

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeot flew at Tauros in a spiral of energy and the impact was even stronger that it caused an explosion.

"Tauros!" Ichigo called out as he was afraid Tauros was hurt. Tauros crashed down and it was a hard landing. The dust cleared away and Tauros was knocked out.

"Tauros is unable to battle. Pidgeot is the winner." The referee said.

"That's it for poor Tauros. Poor Tauros didn't even get the chance to attack. Now Ichigo has lost two of his pokemon."

"So anything else you like to try or are you ready to give up? Why not save yourself from the humiliation you're putting yourself through?" Uryu said.

"Not a chance I'm ever going to surrender….especially to you." Ichigo said as he held out his next choice. "I'm the one who's going to win and I'll be the one to take you down this time." Ichigo tossed his next choice and was not backing down from Uryu

Uryu's and Ichigo's battle is off to a rocky start for Ichigo, but he isn't backing down. Will Ichigo finally be able to beat Uryu or has his time in the Unova League have come to an end? Stay Tune.

To Be Continued…..


	66. Even by Uncertainty

As Ichigo's time in the Unova League continues, he faces off against Uryu in a full six-on-six battle. Ichigo was able to defeat Uryu's Froslass, but Uryu's tactics and intelligent mind gave him an advantage and he's already lost Tauros and Palpitoad. Can Ichigo defeat Uryu or is Uryu too strong?

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Even by Uncertainty

"Crobat, I choose you!" Ichigo said as he unleashed his next choice.

"Crobat!"

"Ichigo's next choice is his Crobat. Crobat will have to outmaneuver Pidgeot if Ichigo is going to stay in this battle."

"Crobat use Wing Attack." Ichigo said.

"Pidgeot use Steel Wing." Uryu said. Both pokemon used their attacks and were flying right at each other, but Pidgeot maneuvered better and was able to land a hit against Crobat.

"Ouch! Crobat failed to land a hit, but Pidgeot didn't."

"Poor Crobat. That Pidgeot is just so fast." Orihime said.

"Ichigo has to find a way to slow that Pidgeot down." Renji said. "If he can't figure out how to do that, I don't see how he can win."

"Crobat use Air Cutter." Ichigo said. Crobat used the attack, but Pidgeot flew around and was avoiding each of Crobat's attacks. "Stay still."

"Only a fool would stay and take an attack. Pidgeot use Feather Dance." Uryu said. Pidgeot flew over Crobat with some feathers falling off.

"Crobat, get out of the way! We can't let your attack power go down." Ichigo said. Crobat did it's best to fly away from the feathers.

"Look at Crobat go. It's desperately trying to keep those feathers from weakening its power."

"You can run, but you can't hide. Pidgeot use Steel Wing." Uryu said.

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeot flew straight down and slammed its wings against Crobat and was pushing Crobat down.

"Crobat, you've got to use Supersonic." Ichigo said. Crobat was able to fight through Pidgeot's force and unleashed the sonic attack. Pidgeot got caught in it and flew away from Crobat just before hitting the ground. Pidgeot was flying around for no reason from the confusion.

"Pidgeot, you need to snap out of it!" Uryu said, but Pidgeot couldn't hear.

"Pidgeot is so confused from the Supersonic that it doesn't hear Uryu."

"Now use Air Cutter." Ichigo said. Crobat unleashed the attack and blasted Pidgeot out of the sky. "Nice work. Now use your Cross Poison." Crobat used the attack as Pidgeot was falling and blasted Pidgeot again with Pidgeot crashing into the ground.

"That has got to hurt."

"Pidgeot?" Uryu said as he wondered if Pidgeot was still confused. Pidgeot flew up and was still confused. "I've got to switch." Uryu was about to swith pokemon, but he saw Pidgeot act out. Pidgeot started generating its Hurricane attack.

"It looks like Pidgeot is still using its attacks."

"No fair. It can do that." Yuzu said.

"I don't think Pidgeot even knows what its doing." Karin said.

"Crobat, aim for that attack. Counter it with Air Cutter." Ichigo said. Crobat used its attack and it created an opening through the attack. "Now fly in through that opening and use Wing Attack."

"Crobat!" Crobat flew through and was able to land the attack against Pidgeot. Pidgeot dropped down and this time it was taken out.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Crobat is the winner." The referee said.

"Ichigo has even the score again."

"Yes. He's still in this." Orihime said.

"Pidgeot was pretty fast. I wonder what else Uryu has up his sleeve." Chad said. This battle was far from over.

"Pidgeot, return. You did good." Uryu said and brought up his next choice. "Clawlitzer, it's your turn."

"Clawlitzer!"

"That's the same Clawlitzer he used to try and take on Yamamoto." Ichigo said. "I better keep my distance. I remember how strong it is. Crobat use Air Cutter."

"Clawlitzer use Aqua Jet." Uryu said. Clawlitzer had water form around it and flew up to Crobat. Clawlitzer avoided the attack and slammed right against Crobat. "Now use Ice Beam."

"Dodge it." Ichigo said. Clawlitzer unleashed the cold beam, but Crobat flew around and was able to stay out of Clawlitzer's reach. "Now use your Cross Poison." Crobat shot the attack and Clawlitzer got hit.

"You'll have to do better than that. Clawlitzer use Surf." Uryu said. Clawlitzer formed the wave and was riding up to Crobat's level. Clawlitzer grabbed Crobat and dragged it down as the wave crashed.

"Looks like Crobat is getting all washed up."

"Crobat!" Ichigo called out. Crobat was able to withstand the attack, but was able to get back up.

"Looks like Crobat is still kicking, but for how much longer?"

"We're not going down without a fight. Crobat use Wing Attack." Ichigo said. Crobat flew right at Clawlitzer and tackled it with its wings.

"We can battle back. Clawlitzer use Aqua Jet." Uryu said. Clawlitzer used the attack and slammed right against Crobat.

"Crobat, give them a Wing Attack they won't forget." Ichigo said.

"Give them another Aqua Jet." Uryu said. Both of their pokemon charged at each other with their attacks again. They crashed into each other and caused a little explosion. When the dust cleared away, both of their pokemon were defeated.

"Crobat and Clawlitzer are both unable. This match ends in a draw."

"Now they both only have three pokemon left." Orihime said.

"And one of those pokemon of Uryu's is that Lucario who can mega evolve." Tatsuki said.

"This is bad. Uryu will save Lucario for last." Rukia said. "Gallade is the only pokemon Ichigo has now that stands a chance against that Lucario. Knowing Ichigo, he's going to be using Gallade very soon and that's a major problem for him. It will put him at a disadvantage."

"Maybe he thought ahead." Chad said.

"This is Ichigo we're talking about." Rukia said.

"Gallade, you're up next!" Ichigo said.

"Gallade!"

"I told you so." Rukia said.

"Leavanny, I choose you." Uryu said.

"Leavanny!"

"So your Kirlia has evolved. That still won't save you." Uryu said. "Leavanny won't be affected much by Gallade's fighting-type moves and Gallade also knows Leaf Blade. Another attack that will have little effect. So how are you going to get out of this one?"

"How about we show him. Gallade use Leaf Blade." Ichigo said. Gallade gathered energy around its blades and went on the attack.

"Leavanny use Sunny Day and dodge it." Uryu said. Leavanny shot rays of light into the air and the sunlight intensified. Gallade tried to attack, but Leavanny moved out of the way with great speed.

"There it is. Leavanny's ability chlorophyll is increasing its speed from that sunny weather."

"Uryu's tactics are brilliant while Ichigo is unpredictable. That's what's giving him the edge." Joseph said. "Who knows which one of them will make it to the second round?"

"Leavanny use X-Scissor." Uryu said.

"Gallade use Leaf Blade again." Ichigo said. Both of them had their attacks collide and tried to push the other back. "Now use Close Combat." Gallade was able to moved Leavanny's arms away and beat Leavanny around.

"Levanny, back away. Use that speed of yours to keep them guessing." Uryu said. Leavanny moved away from Gallade and was running all over the place with its incredible speed.

"Leavanny is running circles around Gallade and Gallade doesn't know where to strike."

"Leavanny use Shadow Claw." Uryu said. Leavanny had a dark claw form around its arm and slashed against Gallade. Leavanny continued to run around Gallade to keep them on their toes.

"I have just the idea. Gallade use Psychic." Ichigo said.

"Levanny is moving too fast for Gallade to use that attack." Uryu said.

"Who said I'm using it on Leavanny? Gallade, spread that attack through the field." Ichigo said.

"Gallade!" Gallade sent out psychic energy through the field and it caused rupture through it. Levanny got caught and was sent flying into the air.

"Look at that! Leavanny has been shot into the air. What else is Ichigo going to do?" Gallade got under Leavanny and was ready to attack.

"Now use Vacuum Wave" Ichigo said. Gallade formed the twister that Leavanny got caught in. Gallade shot the shockwave straight up and Leavanny got blasted.

"Wow! What an unforeseen way to use Vacum Wave." Uryu wasn't expecting any of that at all and he was starting to get irritated. Leavanny fell to the ground and showed that it lost the battle.

"Leavanny is unable to battle. Gallade is the winner." The referee said.

"Uryu has lost four of his pokemon now. Ichigo has finally taken the lead over him. Will Uryu be able to make a comeback?"

"You did great, Gallade. I think you should return now and get some rest." Ichigo said. He brought Gallade back in its pokeball.

"It looks like Ichigo is switching out his pokemon. Who will these two trainers be using next?"

"Weavile, I choose you." Ichigo said.

"Weavile!"

"Weavile is the only pokemon Uryu hasn't really gotten the chance to see what it can do." Ichigo said. "If we're nearing the end, Weavile just might keep my advantage."

"Bronzong, you're up now." Uryu said.

"Bronzong!"

"It's Bronzong vs. Weavile now. Psychic-types are weak against dark-types, but ice-types are weak against steel-types? Just how is this battle going to work?"

The end of this battle draws closer and closer. Both sides are giving it their all. Who will win and who will move to the semi-finals? We'll have the answers soon enough.

To Be Continued….


	67. Outcome of Surprises

Ichigo's battle with Uryu continues on. Both sides are fighting hard, but Ichigo's surprise attacks has given him an advantage. Now, he's taken the lead with Ichigo having three pokemon and Uryu only having two. We'll have the ending to this battle soon enough.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Outcome of Surprises

Ichigo and Uryu's battle continues on with them using Bronzong and Weavile. It's hard to tell where this battle is going, but we're about to find out.

"Weavile, let's give them your Shadow Ball." Ichigo said and Weavile was charging up the attack.

"Flash Cannon." Uryu said. Bronzong charged up its own attack. The two of them launched their attacks and caused an explosion to go off.

"It looks like the two attacks are even."

"Weavile use Agility." Ichigo said. Weavile increased its and was running circles around Bronzong with images surrounding it.

"Now what are they doing?" Uryu questioned.

"Now use Fury Swipes." Ichigo said. Weavile jumped from all directions and slashing against Bronzong.

"It looks like Ichigo is trying to chip away Bronzong's energy bit by bit." Rukia said. "However, just one attack from Bronzong could be enough to beat Weavile." Weavile kept slashing against Bronzong even though Bronzong isn't affected by the attack so much.

"Bronzong use Gyro Ball." Uryu said.

"Bronzong!" Bronzong generated some energy and spun around with Weavile taking a hard hit and sliding against the ground.

"Weavile, are you okay?" Ichigo asked and Weavile was struggling to get back up.

"Weavile got hit by a super effective move, but it still holds the strength to keep battling."

"Not for long. Bronzong, end this now with Flash Cannon." Uryu said. Bronzong charged up the attack and fired it.

"Dodge it, Weavile!" Ichigo said as he was afraid this attack could end it. Weavile was able to use the speed boost from Agility and avoided the attack just in time.

"What timing! Weavile was able to avoid the attack."

"That was close." Orihime said as she released a breath she was holding.

"I'm not sure how much of this battle I can take." Yuzu said. "It's taking so long and Ichigo could lose another pokemon at any moment."

"It's good that he was able to hold on, but another attack on Weavile and it could all be over." Rukia said.

"Then he better not let that attack hit." Isshin said.

"Weavile use Shadow Ball." Ichigo said. Weavile shot out the dark orb and Bronzong got blasted hard.

"That Shadow Ball looks like it was a critical hit. Maybe Weavile still has a chance."

"There's no way I'm going to be defeated. Bronzong, go in the air." Uryu said. Bronzong floated up in the air to gain some distance from Weavile. "Now use Solar Beam." Bronzong took aim through its opening and was starting to absorb sunlight.

"Bronzong is starting to absorb sunlight. Clever gaining distance from Weavile to avoid interference."

"How's Weavile suppose to battle back?" Orihime questioned.

"He can't like that." Tatsuki said. "We're just going to have to hope for the best." Bronzong continued to absorb sunlight and soon it was fully charged.

"Weavile, get ready to move." Ichigo said.

"Fire!" Uryu said. Bronzong fired the beam and was heading straight for Weavile. An explosion went off and Uryu couldn't tell if Weavile got hit or not. "It's got to have worked." Bronzong went down and tried looking around for Weavile.

"Weavile use Shadow Ball." Ichigo said. Weavile jumped through the smoke and showed it was able to avoid the attack.

"No!" Uryu said.

"Weavile!" Weavile unleashed the attack and Bronzong got hit hard. Bronzong dropped down and was appearing to be beaten.

"Bronzong is unable to battle. Weavile is the winner." The referee said.

"Unbelievable!" Uryu said as he didn't think Bronzong could actually lose.

"Nice going, Weavile." Ichigo said and Weavile was pretty proud of himself.

"Ichigo's defeated Uryu's fifth pokemon. Now Uryu has only one chance left."

"Yes. He's down to only one pokemon. Ichigo is going to win." Orihime said as she and some of the others believed so.

"Don't count on it just yet." Chad said.

"Uryu's last pokemon…..I'm sure you all remember who it is." Rukia said and everyone was getting nervous for Ichigo.

"Lucario, I choose you!" Uryu said.

"Lu!"

"Uryu's final pokemon is Lucario. Does Uryu have what it takes to turn this around or is Ichigo going to end this with one of the three remaining pokemon he has."

"Weavile, start with your Ice Shard." Ichigo said. Uryu formed a shard of ice and shot it at Lucario, but Lucario leaned towards to the side and avoided the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that." Uryu said.

"You asked for it. Weavile, Agility!" Ichigo said. Weavile started running much faster and surrounded Lucario.

"Nice try. Lucario, focus on Weavile's aura and use Focus Blast." Uryu said. Lucario sensed Weavile's aura to predict where Weavile was going to be. Lucario found him and powered up the attack. Lucario unleashed the attack and Weavile got blasted.

"No! Weavile!" Ichigo called out. The dust cleared away and that was it for Weavile.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner." The referee said.

"That's it for Weavile. Now Ichigo is down to only two pokemon."

"Weavile, return. You did your best." Ichigo said as he switched his pokemon around. "Gallade, you're back in this!"

"Gallade!"

"Ichigo brings back in his Gallade. Will Gallade have better luck?"

"It won't make any difference." Uryu said. "Lucario, how about we show them your Rock Slide." Lucario generated rocks and sent them flying at Gallade.

"Dodge it and use Leaf Blade." Ichigo said. Gallade jumped over the rocks to get some extra air. Gallade appeared over Lucario and came down at it with its attack, but Lucario was able to block it.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere." Uryu said. Lucario blasted Gallade at close range and did some damage. Gallade slid against the ground, but was able to get back up.

"You won't beat Gallade like you did last time. Gallade use Vacuum Wave." Ichigo said. Gallade powered the attack and released the shockwave.

"Now use Focus Blast." Uryu said. Lucario focused up the attack and released it with the two cancelling each other out. "Now use Extreme Speed." Lucario used some incredible speed and slammed against Gallade.

"Gallade use Close Combat." Ichigo said. Gallade kept the battling going and pounded Lucario around, but Lucario was enduring all the attacks.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere." Uryu said. Lucario released the attack and blasted Gallade again.

"It's an onslaught of attacks. How much can both sides take?"

"Now use Rock Slide." Uryu said. Lucario generated the rocks and they all came down on Gallade and buried him under it all.

"Lucario is relentless." Renji said.

"It's strategy." Rukia said. "Uryu knows Gallade is Ichigo's best chance of beating Lucario, even if Absol hasn't battled yet. Uryu is trying to get rid of Gallade as quickly as possible." Gallade climbed out of the rocks, but Uryu wasn't stopping.

"Finish this with Aura Sphere." Uryu said. Lucario build all the power needed and shot the sphere. Gallade got blasted and he was taken out.

"Gallade is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner." The referee said.

"This is it. It's all tied up with both sides only having one pokemon left." Ichigo returned Gallade, but he was not backing down from this battle.

'Uryu's the toughest trainer I've ever went up against. If I don't beat him, my whole journey might be for nothing.' Ichigo thought. Absol stepped forward and was ready. "Absol, win this."

"Absol." Absol went out and was ready for this battle.

"Ichigo's last pokemon is Absol. Can Absol be enough to defeat Lucario or has Uryu already won this battle?"

"So we've reached the final battle. I think this will prove once and for all who's way is better." Uryu said, but Ichigo was a little surprised.

"Is that what this is about? You have issues." Ichigo said. "We have different ways of being trainers, Uryu, that's true. That shouldn't mean we have to settle things like this. We should just battle for the fun. You love your pokemon and they love you. We might not agree, but that's just fine."

"You certainly are a strange one, but I think I see your point." Uryu said. "So let's settle this." Both of them held up their keystones ready to unleash their full power.

"Mega evolve!" All the energy was unleashed and transferred to Absol and Lucario for them entering their mega forms.

"Oh my! Both pokemon have mega evolved! We're in for a "mega" battle."

"Lucario, you can finish this with one shot and that's Aura Sphere." Uryu said. Lucario generated the aura attack and released it.

"Absol, dodge it and use Night Slash." Ichigo said. Absol was able to avoid the attack and charged right at Lucario and was able to land his attack. "Now use Razor Wind!" Absol unleashed the attack and blasted Lucario with it.

"Absol is at a disadvantage, but Lucario took too much damage from battling Gallade. This will come down to endurance." Uryu said. "Lucario use Focus Blast."

"Swords Dance!" Ichigo said. Lucario unleashed the attack, but Absol generated the swords and was able to block the attack.

"Now use Extreme Speed." Uryu said. Lucario charged right at Absol and slammed a kick against him and caused Absol to crash into the wall.

"Absol, are you all right?" Ichigo asked and it looked like Absol could keep the battle going. "Use Dark Pulse." Absol unleashed the attack and Lucario got blasted with him being pushed back. "Now use Night Slash." Absol charged in and slashed against Lucario.

"Nice try. Lucario use Aura Sphere." Uryu said. Lucario blasted Absol and did a lot of damage. "Now use Rock Slide." Lucario generated all the rocks again and they all crashed down with Absol getting buried.

"Absol!" Ichigo called out and it looked like it could have been the end.

"Absol!" Absol released some of its power and was able to break free and Uryu was surprised.

"How?! How can Absol keep battling?!" Uryu said.

"It's because we both believe in each other. Absol use Razor Wind!" Ichigo said. Absol unleashed the attack and Lucario got hit hard by the attack. "Full power Dark Pulse!" Absol charged up the attack to its full power and released it all. Lucario got caught up in the attack with a fierce explosion going off. Ichigo waited to see the results. Lucario was still standing, but only for a few seconds. Lucario dropped down and reverted back.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Absol is the winner. Victory goes to Ichgio."

"Ichigo wins and is moving to the semi-finals!"

"Yeah! We finally beat Uryu!" Ichigo said. He ran over to Absol and hugged Absol nice and tight with his friends and family cheering for him. "Thank you, Absol. You really are amazing."

"Lucario, thank you. Rest up." Uryu said as he brought Lucario back. "I actually enjoyed this. A surprising ending, but at least I have a better understanding of Ichigo." Uryu might have lost, but it actually felt pretty nice this time.

"I think I might have my opponent." Joseph said. The remaining battles went on and only four were left.

"Now, it's time for our semi-final matches." They randomized the remaining four and showed that Ichigo was against Joseph.

"Joseph!" Ichigo said.

"I knew it. Ichigo, get ready for a real tough battle." Joseph said.

Ichigo might have succeeded in finally defeating Uryu, but he's not done yet. Now he must defeat Joseph if he wishes to win the Unova League. Can he pull this one off as well? We'll find out soon enough.

To Be Continued…


	68. Regional Battle

The Unova League is coming to a close as the semi-finals has arrived. Only four trainers remain and Ichigo is one of them. His opponent now is Joseph, a new coming rival that comes all the way from Johto. Joseph might have access to pokemon Ichigo's never seen before. Does Ichigo have a chance?

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Regional Battle

"Here we are. It's the semi-finals and we all can't wait for it to start." Everyone cheered loudly for this. "Our two trainers are coming out. We've got our Unova's own Ichigo going against a trainer from Johto known as Joseph." The two of them walked out and were ready for this battle.

"Ichigo so has this." Karin said.

"He's going to win it all." Yuzu said.

"Does anyone know anything about this Joseph guy?" Renji said.

"All we know is that he's from Johto and his partner is Feraligatr." Rukia said. "Joseph could have pokemon we've never even seen before." Uryu stuck around in the Unova League and was going to watch this battle himself.

"Okay, Ichigo. Let's do this and may the better trainer win." Joseph said.

"I intend to. Bring it on, Joseph." Ichigo said.

"For my first choice, I choose Ursaring!" Joseph said.

"Ring!"

"Joseph's first choice is a fierce and powerful Ursaing. Who will Ichigo choose?"

"Tauros, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Roo!"

"Ichigo's first choice is his Tauros. We all can't wait to see how this one goes."

"Allow me to make the first move. Tauros use Horn Attack." Ichigo said. Tauros charged right at Ursaring with its horns right out.

"Ursaring, counter that with Rock Smash." Joseph said. Ursaring reared its arm back and smashed Tauros with it before Tauros could land an attack.

"That was a strong hit. Tauros didn't stand a chance."

"Now use Bulk Up." Joseph said. Ursaring build some muscle and its power went up. "Now use Hidden Power." Ursaring created energy orbs and shot them at Tauros with Tauros getting blasted. "Now use Power-Up Punch." Ursaring had energy formed around its claw and was going to attack Tauros.

"Uh oh. This could be it for Tauros."

"No it's not. Tauros use Earthquake." Ichigo said. Tauros slammed its hooves against the ground and was causing the whole place to shake and Ursaring was taking damage and losing balance. "Tauros use Take Down." Tauros charged at Ursaring and slammed against Ursaring.

"Nice comeback." Chad said.

"I thought that would have been the end." Tatsuki said.

"That's Ichigo. He always manages to turn things around." Renji said.

"Ursaring use Slash." Joseph said.

"Tauros use Iron Head." Ichigo said. The two pokemon used their attacks, but Tauros was stronger and slammed his head against Ursaring. Ursarin collapsed and lost the battle.

"Ursaring is unable to battle. Tauros is the winner." The referee said.

"The first win goes to Ichigo, but this is only the beginning."

"Just five more." Orihime said.

"Let's not get our hopes up. We know nothing about Joseph or his pokemon. Who knows what else he's got." Rukia said.

"Could Joseph be that strong?" Yuzu said.

"Of course. We know nothing about him so he could be." Isshin said.

"Shouldn't you be rooting for your son?" Karin said as she was starting to get annoyed with him.

"Heracross, you're up next!" Joseph said.

"Heracross!" From the shape of Heracross' horn, his Heracross was a male.

"Oh no! Heracross is part fighting-type. Tauros won't stand a chance." Rukia said.

"No matter what pokemon you use, we won't back down. Tauros use Horn Attack." Ichigo said and Tauros charged again for another attack.

"I don't think so. Heracross use Bug Buzz." Joseph said. Heracross unleashed a red sonic wave and the sound was hurting Tauros and irritating him that he was acting wild.

"Tauros, calm down." Ichigo said, but Tauros couldn't hear him.

"A brilliant move using Bug Buzz. Not only is Tauros taking damage, but it doesn't seem to hear its trainer."

"Take it down with Focus Punch." Joseph said. Heracross focused some energy in its claws and gave Tauros a hard hit that knocked him out.

"Tauros is unable to battle. Heracross is the winner." The referee said.

"Now it's all even up with both sides having only five pokemon left."

"That's okay. I still have plenty of chances to make a comeback." Ichigo said. "Crobat, I choose you!"

"Crobat!"

"Ichigo is now using Crobat. That might mean Ichigo has the advantage, but can Joseph turn it around?"

"Just watch. Heracross use Aerial Ace." Joseph said. Heracross flew right at Crobat and slammed against it. "That's good. Now just stay behind Crobat so it can't attack."

"Try to shake it off." Ichigo said. Crobat and Heracross flew around the field so Crobat can attack or Heracross stay out of its range.

"You can't escape from us. Heracross use Bug Buzz." Joseph said. Heracross was unleashing the red sound wave and Crobat was about to get caught in it.

"Crobat, face Heracross and use Air Cutter." Ichigo said. Crobat turned around and unleashed the attack. It went right through the Bug Buzz and Heracross got hit hard. Heracross fell out of the air and was knocked out.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Crobat is the winner." The referee said.

"In just one hit! That must have been some powerful attack."

"Heracross, return. No need to feel bad." Joseph said. "Quagsire, you're up next!"

"Quagsire!"

"That's strange. Why would he use a water and ground-type against a flying-type?" Rukia questioned.

"Quagsire use Ice Beam." Joseph said.

"Uh oh! Crobat move out of the way." Ichigo said. Quagsire fired the cold beam. Crobat tried moving out of the way, but part of Crobat's wings got frozen. "That must have been his plan for when dealing with pokemon who hold the advantage."

"Now use Muddy Water." Joseph said. Quagsire created a wave of mud and Crobat got caught in it.

"Looks like Crobat is getting all washed up."

"Why didn't Crobat fly out of the way?" Yuzu said.

"Part of it's wing got frozen from that Ice Beam." Chad said.

"That must be affecting how Crobat flies." Tatsuki said. The mud cleared away and Crobat kept flying, but it was having trouble staying strong.

"Crobat use Supersonic." Ichigo said.

"Quagsire use Safeguard." Joseph said. Crobat unleashed the sonic attack, but Quagsire generated a silver dome and blocked the attack.

"Safeguard blocked out that confusion. Can Crobat do anything?"

"Safeguard can't protect you from Cross Poison." Ichigo said. Crobat unleashed the poison attack and Quagsire got hit from the attack.

"Quagsire use Mist." Joseph said. Quagsire breathed out a mist and Crobat couldn't see a thing and Crobat couldn't fly away because of the frozen wing. "Now use Muddy Water." The wave came at Crobat again and Crobat couldn't see the direction it came out of. Crobat hit the ground hard and it wasn't looking good.

"This isn't looking good for Crobat. Maybe we should end it." Joseph said.

"I'm the one who's going to end it. Crobat use Wing Attack." Ichigo said. Crobat flew right at Quagsire and slammed its wings against Quagsire. It also broke Crobat's wings free from the ice. "Now use Cross Poison." Crobat unleashed the attack and blasted Quagsire. Quagsire was knocked out from the attack.

"Quagsire is unable to battle. Crobat is the winner." The referee said.

"Crobat was able to hang in there and won another battle. Now Joseph only has three pokemon remaining."

"Three is all I need. Octillery, you're turn!" Joseph said.

"Oct!"

"Joseph is now using his Octillery. This could get sticky."

"Brace yourself, Crobat." Ichigo said.

"Octillery use Octazooka!" Joseph said. Octazooka fired an energy blast from its mouth and blasted Crobat out of the air. Crobat dropped to the ground and was out in one move.

"Crobat is unable to battle. Octillery is the winner." The referee said.

"And in just one attack, Ichigo is down to four pokemon."

"Poor Crobat." Orihime said.

"Joseph's pokemon are all pretty tough. Ichigo is going to have one tough battle." Renji said. Even Uryu was starting to get concerned for Ichigo.

"I'm not giving up this battle. Palpitoad, you're up next!" Ichigo said.

"Palpitoad!"

"Ichigo is now going with his Palpitoad. How will this battle turn out?"

"With us winning. Palpitoad use Rock Smash." Ichigo said. Palpitoad jumped up and was about to land the attack down, but Octillery was able to jumped out of the way.

"Octillery use Constrict." Joseph said. Octillery came down on Palpitoad and wrapped its tentacles around Palpitoad and were squeezing. "Now use Octazooka." Octillery fired at such close range and the explosion went off with Palpitoad taking massive damage.

"An up-close Octazooka. That must have done some damage."

"We'll do it again. Octillery use Constrict." Joseph said. Octillery jumped up and was about to come down on Palpitoad again.

"Not this time. Palpitoad use Hyper Voice." Ichigo said. Palpitoad unleashed the sonic attack and it pushed Octillery away.

"You'll have to do better than that. Octillery use Bullet Seed." Joseph said. Octillery fired a barrage of seeds from its mouth and Palpitoad was getting pelted with them.

"It knows Bullet Seed too?!" Chad said.

"This isn't good. Joseph is starting to get the upper hand against Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Finish this up. Octillery use Energy Ball." Joseph said. Octillery charged up the green energy orb and shot it out. No time for Palpitoad to dodge and when it made contact, it caused a fierce explosion.

"Palpitoad, no!" Ichigo called out. They waited for the smoke to clear away and it wasn't good for Palpitoad.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle. Octillery is the winner." The referee said.

"With that win, Joseph has even the score with both sides having only three pokemon left."

"Figures Octillery knows Energy Ball too." Tatsuki said. "It's similar to using Bullet Seed. This isn't good at all for Ichigo."

"He had the lead and now Joseph is starting to push him back." Renji said. "He better get it back or else he's going to have me to deal with."

"We're all waiting to see who Ichigo chooses next."

"Weavile, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Weavile!"

"So your Weavile is next, is it? That's just fine with me. Octillery use Bullet Seed." Joseph said.

"Weavile use Agility and go into Fury Swipes." Ichigo said. Octillery shot the seeds, but Weavile ran through it and went to keep this battle going.

Two powerful trainers from different regions are in a fierce battle. Who will win and who will win the Unova League? Stay tune for the finale of the Unova League.

To Be Continued….


	69. A League of His Own

The Unova League draws closer and closer to the end. Ichigo faces off against Joseph in the semi-finals, but Joseph and his pokemon from Johto have proven to be a tough team. He counters almost everything Ichigo does? Will our hero be able to win and advance to the finals or is it all over?

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) A League of His Own

Joseph's Octillery was using Bullet Seed, but Ichigo's Weavile was using agility to avoid the attacks and got up close to Octillery. When Weavile was close enough, it used Fury Swipes and scratched against Octillery.

"Octillery use Energy Ball." Joseph said. Octillery charged up the attack and blasted Weavile with it with Weavile being pushed back.

"Weavile use Shadow Ball." Ichigo said. Weavile formed the dark orb and gave Octillery a taste of its own medicine.

"Octillery use Octozooka." Joseph said.

"Hurry and use Ice Shard." Ichigo said. Weavile acted faster and formed the shard of ice. Weavile tossed it and it slammed against Octillery's mouth and it was frozen.

"What?!" Joseph said.

"That's an interesting turn of events. Octillery's mouth is frozen." Octillery tried getting its mouth free, but it started to bloat.

"What's happening to Octillery?" Orihime said.

"Its attack was charging. With its mouth sealed like that, the energy has no way of escaping." Rukia said. Octillery couldn't take much more and forced the energy out, but it caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared away, Octillery was unconscious.

"Octillery is unable to battle. Weavile is the winner." The referee said.

"How about that? Octillery was taken down by its own attack. Now Joseph has only two pokemon remaining."

"Donphan, I choose you!" Joseph said.

"Donphan!"

"Joseph's fifth pokemon is Donphan. Can a ground-type take an ice-type?"

"We'll end this in one hit. Weavile use Ice Shard." Ichigo said and Weavile was getting ready to attack.

"I don't think so. Donphan use Sandstorm." Joseph said. Donphan slammed its trunk against the ground and generated a powerful storm. It made it difficult to see anything.

"Donphan's covered the entire field in a storm. How is Ichigo and Weavile going to battle now?"

"Donphan use Rollout." Joseph said. Donphan rolled right at Weavile and knocked Weavile in the air. Donphan came back around and slammed against Weavile again.

"That has got to hurt Weavile. Can Weavile keep going after that? If so, how can Weavile battle through that sandstorm?" Weavile hit the ground hard and barely took serious damage.

"Donphan, finish this with Stone Edge." Joseph said. Donphan stomped on the ground and caused rocks to rise out of the ground and slammed against Weavile. It also caused the storm to disburse and everyone saw the result of the battle.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Donphan is the winner."

"Weavile barely got the chance to battle back." Yuzu said.

"This isn't looking good. What if Ichigo actually loses?" Karin said.

"I'm telling you that he won't. He still has a chance." Orihime said.

"Gallade, you're up next!" Ichigo said.

"Gallade!"

"Ichigo's fifth pokemon is Gallade."

"Gallade is strong, agile, and fast. We've got to strike while we can. Donphan use Rollout." Joseph said and Donphan started rolling.

"Gallade use Leaf Blade." Ichigo said. Gallade used its attack and was able to strike against Donphan easily. Donphan slid against the ground and was defeated after one attack.

"Donphan is unable to battle. Gallade is the winner." The referee said.

"That's it! After just one attack, Joseph is down to just one pokemon now. We all can't wait to see who it is."

"You all don't have to wait for very long." Joseph said as he took out his pokeball. "It all comes down to you. Feraligatr, let's go!"

"Feraligatr!"

"This is it." Ichigo said. "We beat Feraligatr and we're in the finals. Take Feraligatr out in one attack too. Gallade, Leaf Blade!" Gallade charged right at Feraligatr to end the battle here and now.

"I don't think so. Feraligatr use Hydro Pump." Joseph said. Feraligatr unleashed a blast high pressured water and was pushing Gallade back. "Now use Ice Fang." Feraligatr went for an opening and opened up its jaws and chomped on Gallade with ice freezing over Gallade.

"Gallade use Close Combat." Ichigo said. Gallade broke free and beat Feraligatr around.

"This battle is just starting, but it's already getting intense."

"Now push Feraligatr back with Psychic." Ichigo said. Gallade used its mind and pushed Feraligatr back.

"Aqua Tail!" Joseph said. Feraligatr generated water from its tail and slammed it against Gallade. "Now use Ice Fang again." Feraligatr went in for another bite out of Gallade.

"Gallde use Vacuum Wave." Ichigo said. Gallade formed the attack and shot it out with Feraligatr taking some damage. "We have to end this now. Gallde use Leaf Blade." Gallade charged in and was setting on ending the battle now.

"Trip them up with Aqua Tail." Joseph said. Feraligatr used the water from its tail again and swung it at Gallade's legs. Gallade tripped up and was in some trouble. "Feraligatr use Crunch." Feraligatr opened its mouth and crunched down on Gallade and did some massive damage.

"Gallade!" Ichigo called out and he was afraid it was the end. He was right as Gallade dropped to the ground.

"Gallade is unable to battle. Feraligatr is the winner." The referee said.

"It's all tied up this time with both sides only having one pokemon left." Ichigo brought Gallade back and was starting to get anxious.

"It's all up to you now, Absol." Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol understood the situation and went out on the battlefield. This was the final battle now.

"Absol use Night Slash." Ichigo said.

"Feraligatr use Ice Fang." Joseph said. The two of them charged right at each other. Absol tried swinging his horn, but Feraligatr caught it with its teeth. Feraligatr thrashed Absol around and tossed him aside.

"Absol use Razor Wind." Ichigo said. Absol prepped his attack and shot it out and Feraligatr got hit hard from the attack.

"You need more than that to beat my Feraligatr." Joseph said. "Feraligatr use Aqua Tail." Feraligatr swung its tail and released all that water with Absol getting hit by the attack. "Now use Hydro Pump."

"Feraligatr!" Feraligatr unleashed that powerful attack and blasted Absol right into the wall.

"Absol, can you keep going?" Ichigo asked. Absol was able to get back on its feet and walked on the field.

"What gives, Ichigo? I thought you would have Absol mega evolve by now." Joseph said.

"Not my style if my opponent can't mega evolve. I'll beat you without it." Ichigo said. "Absol use Dark Pulse."

"Hydro Pump again." Joseph said. Both of them unleashed their most powerful attacks and caused a powerful explosion when they collided.

"These two are giving off great power. There's no way of knowing who is going to win."

"Absol use Razor Wind." Ichigo said. Absol pulled his head back and unleashed the full power of the attack. Feraligatr got hit and it did some damage, but not enough to end the battle.

"Feraligatr use Crunch." Joseph said.

"Absol use Night Slash." Ichigo said. The two of them went to attack and the collision was the same as when this battle started. "Now use Dark Pulse!"

"Hydro Pump one last time!" Joseph said. Both of them used their most powerful attacks when they were so close to each other and it caused a fierce explosion.

"Oh my goodness! What power they both have. Who could walk away from that?" The smoke cleared away and saw both of them were knocked to the ground and were trying to get back up.

"Get up, Absol. You can do it." Ichigo said.

"Feraligatr, stand up." Joseph said. Both trainers were encouraging their pokemon to stand and they both kept trying.

"Absol, you have to stand up!" Orihime cheered as Ichigo's friends tried to help them.

"Stand up!" Rukia said.

"You can do it!" Chad said.

"Get up!" Karin said.

"We all believe in you!" Yuzu said. Both Absol and Feraligatr were able to get on their feet, but it looked like one was about to collapse again. All of them wondered who until…..Absol was the one to drop and it shocked everyone.

"Absol is unable to battle. Feraligatr is the winner. Victory goes to Joseph." The referee said.

"That's it. After a fierce battle, Joseph is advancing to the final round." Ichigo is shocked that all six of his pokemon were defeated and his time in the Unova League ended. Ichigo walked over to Absol and helped him stand.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked, but Absol seemed disappointed that he let Ichigo down.

"It's fine. I guess you can't win them all." Ichigo said, but he sounded disappointed in himself secretly.

…

The Finals

Even though Ichigo lost, the Unova League had to continue. Joseph was in a fierce battle for the winning position, but he was able to pull through as Feraligatr beat a Golisopod.

"Golisopod is unable to battle. Feraligatr is the winner. Victory goes to Joseph." Everyone cheered for Joseph as he was declared the winner.

"Joseph wins! After all those long fought battles, Joseph is the one that emerges the winner." Joseph waved to the crowd and everyone was thrilled a winner has been made. Everyone gathered for the closing ceremony as Joseph was being rewarded his trophy. "Congratulations to Joseph for winning and to all who made this a great Unova League. We thank you all for joining us and can't wait for next year."

…..

Ichigo

The next day, the arena was cleared out. Ichigo and Absol stood at the top of a hill and looked down at the arena and was glad he was part of such a competition.

"Reminiscing already?" Uryu asked as he came up to Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't sure what to say. "It's okay, I often do the same myself." He joined Ichigo in looking down at the arena. "It was an amazing league, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm glad I got be a part of it." Ichigo said.

"I'm glad I was here." Joseph said as he walked up to them.

"Hey, Joseph. Congrats again on winning. I'm glad that you did." Ichigo said.

"Thanks. Ichigo, you certainly have a lot of potential." Joseph said. "I think you make a great pokemon trainer. So why don't you head over to Johto for you next adventure?"

"The Johto region?" Ichigo questioned.

"We do have our own gyms, pokemon league, and Elite Four." Joseph said. "Think about it. It was great meeting you guys." Joseph took off with him taking his victory.

"I should be going myself." Uryu said and held out his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo." Ichigo gladly accepted the hand and placed his own in it.

"Same here, Uryu. Take care." Ichigo said. Uryu left and ended the rivalry between him and Ichigo with it.

"What a journey! Right, Absol?" Ichigo asked.

"Absol." The two of them thought back to all that they've been through. They started with heartache, they've made great friends, faced many challenges, obtain great rivals, and it all lead up to this very moment. He looked up to the sky thinking of the one person that started it all.

"Mom, I know I didn't win, but I hope you're proud of how far I did come." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo and Absol turned around and saw his friends with his family.

"Let's go! It's time to head home!" Orihime said. Ichigo smiled as he was glad for going on this journey.

"Yeah!" Ichigo said as he and Absol ran to them.

Ichigo's time in the Unova League might have ended, but when one journey ends, another might begin. So now, we all wonder what could be next for Ichigo. Stay tune for those answers.

To Be Continued….


	70. One Ends, Another Begins

"So what's next?" Ichigo said as he and Absol laid on the grass and stared at the sky. Both of them wondering what could be next for them.

The Unova League has gone and passed. With it all over, Ichigo has returned to Karakura Town with his friends and family and parted his ways with his rivals. Since it also ended, Ichigo isn't sure what he should do now.

"I don't suppose you have any ideas, do you?" Ichigo asked.

"Absol." Absol didn't seem to have a clue.

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) One Ends, Another Begins

Back at Ichigo's house, Orihime was helping Yuzu around with some house chores. Since the Unova League ended, the three of them have been staying with Ichigo and his family.

"Thanks for helping me, Orihime." Yuzu said.

"My pleasure. It's the least I could do since you're letting us stay here." Orihime said.

"We're really sorry if we're taking up your home like this." Rukia said. "I suppose we all haven't really discussed what we were all going to do when our adventure came to an end."

"Nonsense. It's nice to have some company around here. Especially since they're two cute girls." Isshin said.

"Shut up." Karin said as she kicked him in the leg. "You probably should watch what you say."

"So what are we going to do? It's been a few days since the Unova League ended." Orihime said.

"If we can't think of anything….maybe we should all go our separate ways." Chad said, but Orihime wasn't liking that idea at all.

"I suppose Chad is right. Our journey is over and it doesn't seem like any of us have any other plans." Rukia said.

'But….I'm not ready to say goodbye to everyone.' Orihim thought.

….

Ichigo

"To think it all really happened." Ichigo said. "We were able to obtain all eight badges and enter the Unova League. Now it's all over. I never thought what I would do after it was all over."

"Absol."

"Do you think I should take Joseph's advice?" Ichigo asked. "Do you think we should head for the Johto Region?" When the Unova League ended, Joseph suggested that Ichigo tries going for Johto and take the pokemon league that happens there. "Do you think we should go? How could I go that far from my family? What about the others? Would they even want to go?"

"Absol." Absol stood up and stared down at Ichigo. Ichigo had the feeling Absol was trying to tell him something, but he doesn't know.

"Sometimes I wish you could actually talk and tell me what to do." Ichigo said.

…

Orihime

Orihime stepped outside of the house to get some air. She was upset about the thought of splitting up with her friends when she didn't want them too.

"There you are." She looked to see the front door open and saw Rukia was standing there.

"Hi, Rukia." Orihime said.

"What are you doing out here? Is everything okay?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Everything is just….fine." Orihime said as she tried to put on a brave face.

"Orihime, I can tell when something is bothering you. You're a little terrible at hiding that kind of stuff." Rukia said. "You might as well come out with it. What's bothering you?" Orihime figured there was no way around it.

"Rukia, I don't want us to go our separate ways yet." Orihime said as she sat on the ground. "We all had so much fun together. I'm not ready for that all to end."

"I get it." Rukia said as she helped Orihime stand back up. "Truth is, I'm not ready either, but we're not being fair to Ichigo's family by staying around here. I know it must be hard, but this kind of stuff was bound to happen eventually." None of this was making Orihime feel better. "That doesn't mean the friendship has to end. We'll be friends no matter how far apart we are."

"You promise?" Orihime asked.

"I promise." Rukia said. Orihime liked that they would always be friends, but she still wishes they can all stay together.

…

Ichigo

"Man. I just don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not sure if I can even go to Johto and leave my family behind." Ichigo said and was leaning towards the idea to stay here until the next Unova League.

"Absol!" Absol bit down on Ichigo's leg and he was wincing around in pain as Ichigo tried to shake him off until Absol finally let go.

"Absol! What was that for? What's the matter with you?" Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol looked down at his pendent with his mega stone inside it. Ichigo wondered what Absol was trying to tell him, but it didn't take long for him to figure it out.

"I get it." Ichigo said. "Dad gave us these stones and encouraged us to go on our journey in the first place after we lost my mother. Mom wanted me to become a powerful trainer to begin with. That's why she gave me you. They would want us to go. Thanks, Absol." He said as he petted Absol's head. "You might be a painful one, but you're a real friend."

"Absol." Absol was happy to see his trainer thinking with a clear head and remembering why he travels.

…

Ichigo's House

Ichigo returned home where everyone else was and waiting for him.

"There you are, Ichigo. Where have you been all day?" Karin asked.

"Just needed to do some thinking and I've decided on something." Ichigo said. "I think I'm going to go to the Johto region and continue my journey there."

"What?! You're going to Johto?!" Yuzu said.

"What made you decide something like that?" Chad asked.

"It was something Joseph said." Ichigo said. "He thinks I should go for it since there's their own pokemon league and probably tons of pokemon I've never seen before."

"But it's so far from home." Yuzu said.

"I know, but that's what part of being on a journey does. It might take you far from home, but you go for it." Ichigo said. "I've decided that I'm getting the next plane I can to Johto. Chad, Rukia, and Orihime? What about the rest of you? Do you guys want to come?"

"Are you serious? You want us to join you?" Rukia asked.

"Why not. We've all been through so much together already." Ichigo said. "So what do you guys say? Are you all in?"

"I'm in." Chad said. "I've got no reason why I can't go."

"I'm in too. I don't really want to head home until I'm ready to face my brother again." Rukia said.

"Orihime, what about you?" Ichigo asked.

"Orihime, I heard that Pokemon Talent Star is moving to Johto." Isshin said.

"It is?! Great! I'm in." Orihime said and they were all happy she was coming too. 'I would have went if there was or not.'

"Just one more thing." Ichigo said as he took out all his pokeballs and placed them on the table. "Other than Absol, I'm leaving all my other pokemon here."

"You are? How come?" Yuzu asked.

"I want to start out fresh." Ichigo said. "Besides, it will be like I'm still here. I'm sure you guys can find some way to have them help out and I know they will love to help you."

"Thank you, Ichigo. I'm sure your mother would be very proud of you." Isshin said and Ichigo would think so too.

…..

Team Transcendent

Team Transcendent hasn't been active for a while. The times they were active, they stole three plates of the power of steel, psychic, and dragon. He and his two commanders, Gin and Kaname, entered a vault where they kept them safe.

"All three are accounted for." Gin said.

"Aizen, is it time for us to move to the second step of our plans?" Kaname asked.

"That's right." Aizen said. "We have one part of our ultimate goal obtained. The time has come for us to move to the second phase. We are heading to Johto." Team Transcendent will continue to bring mayhem and not knowing Ichigo and his friends will be there to do their best to stop them.

….

The Next Day

Ichigo with his friends and family headed to the harbor and board a plane that takes off from the water. Ichigo's family with all his pokemon were seeing him off.

"Ichigo, be careful out there and promise to call." Yuzu said.

"Don't worry. We'll be safe." Ichigo said and turned to his pokemon. "I know all five of you want to come, but I think it would be better if you all stay here. If I need any of you, I'll let you know." All five of them were sorry to see him go, but they understood.

"We better get going." Rukia said.

"Thanks for everything." Orihime said. All of them got onboard the plane and were all set to head to the new region. The plane started up and took off with Ichigo's family and his pokemon waving farewell.

"I can't believe we're actually heading to a different region." Orihime said.

"It will be exciting to see what's out there." Rukia said and Chad nodded his head in agreement.

"Just you wait guys. We're on our way to a new journey." Ichigo said.

One journey ends and another one begins. This isn't the end of our heroes' journey. Now, they head to Johto for brand new adventures and brand new challenges…..as the journey continues.

Next Time: A New Adventure


End file.
